Unshattered Bonds
by Flower princess11
Summary: We all know how Danny and Ember fell in love, now they are ready to take the next step. However Vlad returns and teams up with an old foe to change history. Now Ember finds herself in a world ruled by Plasmius, Danny is engaged to another woman and everything is upside down. It's up to her to set things right and fix things before she looses Danny forever. Sequel to Cupid's Wrath.
1. Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I do no't own Danny Phantom and any of its characters. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _Un-Shattered Bonds_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Perfect_**

 _February 13, 2014._

It was the day before Valentine's Day in the city known as Amity Park and the city was clearly in preparations for the day of love. The city has changed a bit over the years as it was still known as the ghost capitol of the world but it was a beloved home to many of its citizens. Including a most unusual one who was just lounging in her pent house, watching television and just relaxing.

 _"And that was Ember Mclain's brand new hit song and I can gladly say that I for one, am crazy in love for her latest hit and I am pretty sure we all know who's it is suppose_ _to be about…"_ The announcer said to the camera while the crowd giggled.

Ember giggled as well, it was no secret her new love song was about the only man she has ever loved. ALL of her love songs have been about only one person, a special man who she knew that she would love until the end of time. Her one true love and soul mate. ..

 _"Danny..."_ The ghostly diva thought happily as she thought about her love.

It has been almost 8 years since their bond was formed, a bond of love that was so beautiful and strong. So much has changed since their bond first formed. She still sometimes couldn't believe that this was her afterlife now and how far she has come along. She was a famous singer, having won several awards and have made it to the top ten list for almost 7 years in a row. She no longer lived in her realm in the ghost zone but she now resided in Amity Park, in a nice pent house that had a great view of the entire city. Her place was huge, especially for one person and she liked it that way. The bigger, the better that was what she believed. It had a plasma screen television, all of her music awards decorated the place, a master bedroom, gourmet kitchen and she even had her own private studio to practice her music.

Needless to say, it was perfect!

Not just her new home but her whole after life in general. It was totally perfect now and the best part that she had earned all of her success. She had not used any of her ghost powers to improve her performance. She used only her natural music skills and she was so happy to know that the whole world loved her for it. It was everything she has ever wanted when she was alive and as a ghost. Best of all, she was able to share her success and happiness with Danny who always believed and supporter her ever since that day when their entire relationship changed forever.

When she began to fall in love with him.

'Danny..." Ember said softly as she picked up a picture of her beloved, of his human form anyway.

Danny has aged so well over the last few years. He was cute as a teenager but as a young man, he was gorgeous. His blue eyes still sparkle and he still had the cutest smile. He was much taller now, having gotten a huge growth spurt at 18 and now he was about three inches taller than her to be exact. Not to mention he had gotten really buff, all those years of training and ghost fighting really gave him some muscle, much to the ghostly pop princess's joy. His ghost form was really easy on the eyes as well.

Needless to say, he was a hunk and he was _her_ hunk too.

"Tomorrow is our special day, baby pop..." Ember said as she kissed the picture before placing it down.

Tomorrow was Valentines day, _their_ special day. Despite the wacky and insane first Valentine's day they spent together and despite their former bitterness towards this holiday. Ember had grown to enjoy it now that she had Danny who always made it his yearly mission to pretty much try and get her to love him even more if that was even possible. She could already see him arriving with a huge bouquet of flowers and maybe chocolates before he would wish her away to whatever romantic rendezvous he had in store for her.

Such a though made her un-living heart all a flutter. Even after all these years, Danny could still make her feel like a giddy school girl and she loved every minute of it. She loved him so much. She wasn't just in love with him, she was _truly, madly, deeply_ and absolutely _deliriously_ in love with Danny Fenton/Phantom. She has been for almost a decade of her afterlife and she knew nothing would ever change that.

Suddenly the firey haired singer felt her phone vibrating, she picked it up and smiled upon seeing the number.

"Hello..." Ember said in a coy tone, already knowing who was on the other line.

 _"Hey beautiful, how ya doing?..."_ She heard the masculine voice that belonged to Danny.

"Pretty good, since you called..." Ember say playfully, feeling more like a teen in love during times like this.

" _I just saw the review for your latest music video, you were amazing..."_ Danny compliment on the other hand.

"Thanks baby..."Ember said..." So did you just called for my video?..." She asked playfully.

" _Maybe I just wanted to talk to the most beautiful, amazing, most talented singer I know..."_ Danny flirted on the other end.

"Well, who am I to deny such an innocent little request..." Ember giggled as she felt a big grin on her face.

The two spent a very long time just talking, laughing and flirting over the phone. Despite one of them being an adult and the other having been a ghost for several years, the two still felt the same kind of playful spark they have had when they first started out as a couple. They were young, in love and just happy. They also loved having fun with something as sweet and simple like a flirtatious phone conversation between them, which could sometime range to hours, like right now.

 _"While I w_ as _coming back, some guy's cars breaks were faulty and he lost control but I managed to get him and everyone else out of the car before it crashed_..."Danny explained the tale of his latest heroic act today.

"That's my big, strong hero..."Ember praised in a proud tone.

Danny was still a hero, he still fought and caught ghosts and protected the lives of those around him. It was who he was and Ember has long grown to love this part of him along with the rest of him.

 _"Anyway babe, I need to be heading out, tomorrow's a special day after all..."_ Danny said with some meaning in his tone.

"Any chance of you telling me what's planned?..."Ember asked coyly.

" _Sorry but your just gonna have to wait and see..."_ Danny said after chucking.

"Whatever, well...Good night Danny, I am really looking forward for tomorrow.." Ember said with a smile.

 _"So am I baby, I love you..."_ Danny said sweetly.

"And I love you more..."Ember said cutely.

 _"Ember, you are not trying to provoke_ **another** "I love you more, no I love you more" _phone fight are you?..."_ Danny asked.

"And if I am, what are you going to do about it baby pop?..." Ember challenged.

" _As fun and cute as it would be, I gotta get back to patrolling soon, so now isn't exactly the best time..."_ Danny said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Fine, I get it. Go do your hero thing baby pop, but just to let you know that as soon as I see you tomorrow, your all mine. I don't plan on sharing your attention with some loser ghost causing trouble...those who try will have to deal with me..."Ember said in a half serious tone, earning some laughter from her man.

" _That is what I am counting on. Goodnight Ember and just to let you now...I LOVE YOU MORE!..."_ Danny suddenly shouted before ending the call, leaving a stunned Ember who realized what just happened.

"Sneaky Danny, very well played..."Ember said in between her giggles as she placed her phone down.

She felt such a warm feeling within her, she just felt so happy right now.

She had everything she could ever want. She was rich, famous, she had a successful music career and she had the love of the most handsome, sweetest, most amazing man on earth. Needless to say, her life was pretty much perfect and tomorrow she would be spending Valentine's day with her man who as always, wanted to surprise her and would not tell her about his plans at all. She also had a few surprises planned for him as well, especially with that cute little stunt he just pulled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow..."Ember said as she noticed it was getting late and she best retire for the evening.

Tomorrow she was going to spend Valentine's day with her beloved boyfriend and she knew that it was going to be perfect. A romantic evening with her handsome Danny, spending the day of love together, and maybe finishing it all off with a cozy little evening at either her or his place, just loving each other's company.

Love, fame, wealth and happiness.

It doesn't get any better than that...

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _Un-Shattered Bonds_

 _ **Our Bond**_

* * *

 **A/N:** In order to understand the plot for this story, you have to first read " _ **Cupid's Wrath**_ " and it's sequel " _ **CW: Deleted scenes**_ ".

Happy Anniversary everyone!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time everyone, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Our bond

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _Un-Shattered Bonds_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Our bond_**

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 _February 14th, 2014_

It was a beautiful early February day but not just any ordinary day.

It was February 14th: _Valentine's Day._

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; the flowers were in bloom and there was nary a cloud in the sky. It was simply a very beautiful day and love was clearly in the air. Especially in a little town known as Amity Park. The two itself has changed a bit during the years as it was now had more advancements thanks to the technology from Fenton Works which has now become a world wide corporation. Another aspect was the ghosts, while the town was still regularly haunted, some ghosts now reside in the town as citizens and we're left alone as long as they did not violated any of the rules set by Team Phantom.

Speaking of which...

"Alright, let's be sure I have everything here…" A young man said as he groomed himself in the mirror.

It was a tall, well-built man in his early twenties' with black hair that was neatly coiffed, blue eyes and a nervous look on his otherwise handsome face. He was also wearing a very nice suit that was only used for special occasions and he was fiddling with his navy blue tie. This man, just like any other man on this day, was preparing to celebrate Valentine 's Day with a certain lovely lady that would be accompanying him this evening.

"Alright, everything will go perfect. You got this Fenton..." The man whispered to himself as he finished adjusting his tie.

This man was Daniel _"Danny"_ Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, half ghost and world savior upon saving the world from the Disasteroid when he was only a teenager. Now in place of that teenager was a man. He was now 24 years old and has aged well, being much taller and buffer than when he was a teenager.

" _I still can't believe that it's tonight...To think that 8 years have passed already..."_ Danny thought fondly.

He was thinking about his girlfriend and the love of his life Ember Mclain, whom he would be seeing this evening. It's been years since that wild Valentine's day that ended their previous animosity and brought them closer. For almost 8 years they have gone steady and every day he felt himself falling more and more in love with her. Tonight was going to be a big night, for reasons beyond it being Valentine's day.

"Just you wait..." He said with a smirk as he checked himself one last time. Tonight was going to be absolutely perfect if he had any say in it.

Suddenly he felt his ghost sense activated and groaned, already knowing what he had to do. A pair of blue rings appeared and switched Danny Fenton with his alias Danny Phantom. His ghost form has changed and aged along with his human form. His white hair was still as wild as ever but has become a little longer and almost fire-like. His suit has also changed as well thanks to the advancements to his family made to it. It was now more sleek and advance, he now has a high tech green and silver belt, his logo was now green and his old thermos was now incorporated into his gloves which temporarily gives him access to whatever ghost energy he had managed to suck up, which was a good benefit.

Like right now.

"I hope I don't get my hair messed up, I swear if it's the Box Ghost with his bratty daughter again, I'll lock him in for a week..." He mumbled as he tried to search for whatever ghost was foolish enough to bother him today.

Tonight was a very special night and he couldn't afford to get side tracked by whatever loser that wanted to cause him trouble. He searched but got uneasy as he has yet to see whoever the trouble maker is.

"Now where are you?..." He said suspiciously as he felt like he was being watched.

"What is going - _**AH!..."**_ Danny screamed and even jumped a foot higher in the air as he felt someone grab a personal part of his body. Blushing furiously, he turned around to see his girlfriend Ember with a mischievous look on her face, proving that she indeed was the one to set off his ghost sense...as well another thing.

"Got you again Baby pop. .." The pop princess said with a grin.

"You gotta stop doing that Ember, I thought you might have been a bad ghost causing trouble...er... the bad kind of trouble..." He said sheepishly.

"Consider it my form of payback for last night...Besides, it's too fun and you got a real cute tushy..." Ember said with a smirk as she tried saw her man blush more.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what brings you here? Our date is not for another hour..." Danny pointed out.

"Had to stop by the studio, Rick needed to go over album covers again but that's all done and as soon as I get into my new little number, I am all yours..." Ember said flirtatious to her beloved.

"Now that's what I'm counting on..." Danny said as he smiled, admiring her beauty.

While ghosts don't technically age, they can have a shift in appearance. Ember now sported a wilder, more punk-ish look but she was still so beautiful. She shaved the sides of her head and she now had a little tattoo of his logo that she got in honor of their 5th anniversary of dating. She also switched from black to dark blue as she now wore a dark blue, alluring leotard, boots and matching gloves. She also now had light blue skull earnings and a new guitar as well. It was white and in a DP symbol. Ember said it was a side effect since she gain so much power from their love, it represents on her guitar.

She was just so unbelievably beautiful, just as she was on the day he realized that he was in love with her.

"Not to mention that I couldn't wait any longer to see you…" Ember said as she cuddled closer to him, earning a warm smile from the man she loved.

"Well, since you are already here, here…I was going to give this when I picked you up but I guess that's a moot point now…" Danny said as he picked up a large bouquet of roses and handed it to Ember.

"Their beautiful…" Ember said as she gave him a sweet kiss.

"I also a gift for you…" Ember said as she pulled out a small wrapped box. Danny opened it and smiled when he saw that it was a gold and silver Rolex watch and he could see it was the latest model.

"Its awesome babe, a Rolex…This must have cost a lot…" Danny said as he admired the watch.

"Look at the back…" Ember commanded.

Danny looked and smiled when he saw what was engraved at the back of the watch.

 _"I will love you for all time"_

 _"_ Ember…" Danny started but couldn't finish. No words could describe what this short but powerful message made him feel. All he could do was pull his sweetheart in for another, more passionate kiss. She really knew how to make him feel so wonderful.

" _Wow…I really picked a good present…"_ Ember thought as she enjoyed his sudden enthusiasm. They soon parted and just held another gaze.

"You're amazing…" Danny said.

"I know…" Ember said cutely, making her man laugh.

"So, any chance I can get you to tell me what's the plan for this Valentine's day?..." She asked playfully while Danny shook his head.

"Nope..." He said flatly.

"Aw, come on Danny babe... Tell me and I'll make it worth you wild..." She said coyly as she snuggled closer to her one true love.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid your just going to have to wait..." Danny said, trying to hide how much he was loving this.

"Oh Danny...Please, just tell me...Just give me a little hint..." Ember said as she kissed his neck, which the halfa enjoyed.

"As much as I love this, it's not gonna happen. ..You are just going to have to be a little more patient..." Danny said and smirked when Ember pouted.

"You're no fun..." She complied.

"But you love me anyway..." Danny said in a sing-song voice while Ember rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what's so big about tonight that you have been acting so uptight?..." Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice try...You'll know once we get there. .." Danny said. He had a bad moment until he figured out her little trick.

"Fine, I guess I better go get changed while I'm waiting..." Ember sighed.

"Need some help?..." Danny asked flirtatious only to be met with rejection.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you are going to have to wait..." Ember said ironically as she slammed the door, a look of annoyance on her face but Danny saw the playfulness in her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh Ember..." Danny sighed as he felt his heart all a flutter.

Even after nearly a decade, she could still make him feel this way. He wanted to feel this way forever, not just during the times they could spend with each other when not being busy by their jobs and lifestyles. Despite a lot of trouble at first, they managed to make their relationship work. They had managed to survive him being in school, college and his NASA training which he completed only six months ago. Not to mention there was Ember's career but she accomplished her dream through honest work and he couldn't be more proud of her. She has just finished her third world tour and was now taking a break to _"find more inspiration"._ The bond between them was powerful and no matter what, they would always love each other.

He was a man now, he had his dream job, fame, wealth, respect and he and Ember were in love. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and he knew that there is no would be no other. Ember is the one that he would always love.

Always.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Danny waited diligently for his lady love to come so they could go on their special Valentine's Day date. They had to get going now if he wanted everything to go perfectly for tonight but Ember was taking long getting ready, probably to get back at him for not telling her about his surprise plans.

 _"She won't be pouty for long…_ " Danny thought as he continued to wait for his girlfriend as he looked around his own home.

He moved out when he was 18 and this apartment has been his home all throughout his college and NASA training experience. It was a fairly nice place for only one person even if he could afford some fancy pent house, he didn't because he didn't feel comfortable in that kind of setting. Also the landlord was thankfully a reasonable guy and tight lipped as well with his tenants. He could live here without having to worry about his fans discovering him and hassling him, which was what made him love this quiet little place. It was a peaceful and he always resolved that he would get something bigger one day but only if he needed to.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he was stunned at what he was beholding.

Ember had her beautiful flaming hair was flowing freely down her back, she was wearing a red backless, spaghetti strap long dress, matching heals and gold necklace and earrings. She was absolutely breathtaking.

'Wow…You look….wow…" Was all he could say.

"Just _"wow_ "?… Geez, you really need to improve your vocabulary baby pop..." Ember said jokingly.

"Find how about " _stunning", "gorgeous", "ravishing_ ", " _utterly divine_ "…" Danny said as he pulled her closer and dipped her back.

"Better…" Ember giggled as she always loved this side of him.

The two then shared a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. The two held each other's gaze for a moment, green eyes looked into calming blue eyes and the entire world seemed to be perfect.

"We really need to get going, I don't want to be late…" Danny said as he released her.

'Alright, time to see where it is that's so special that you want to _NOT_ tell me before we get there…" Ember said as she watched him change forms and took his arm.

"Not yet…" Danny said as he pulled out a blindfold and Ember's jaw dropped.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Ember said with an eyebrow raise.

"Come on honey, it's just to make my gift to you an even bigger surprise…" Danny pleaded.

"Danny, you are asking me to blindfold myself just so you could lead me to whatever it is you want to lead me just so I can be more " _surprised"_ by whatever it is that you are planning…, I'm sorry but no…" Ember said with her arms crossed.

"Please…" Danny asked.

"No…" Ember said.

"Pretty please…" Danny said using puppy dog eyes.

"No…." Ember said but a smile was threatening to come on her face.

"Pretty please with those chocolate sprinkles, white fudge frosting you like with those little gummy bears on top?..." Danny said in his cutest voice with his biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable.

Yep, that did it, Ember broke into a smile and giggled.

"Oh alright…but this better be a good one Danny…" Ember said as she felt her BF tie the blindfold around her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry…It will be…" He said.

Once done, Danny transformed into his ghost half once more, picked her up bridal style and was now flying to their destination.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"Are we there yet?..." Ember, still blindfolded, asked.

"Not yet…" Danny said as he kept flying.

"Geez Danny, what is it with you always wanting to surprise me on this day? I'm happy enough with just spending a romantic evening with you, ya know…" Ember said.

"I like surprises…and you always look so cute when I manage to surprise you…" Danny said with a laugh.

"You're lucky that you're cute…and sweet…and funny…and have a great body…and smile…and muscles…and a butt that's so-…" Ember was cut off when she felt Danny land.

"We're here…" Danny said as he untied the blindfold from is girlfriends eyes.

Ember blinked and was stunned to see where they were. It was some kind of restaurants but it was empty with the exception of the servers and the maître d'.

"Ah, Monsieur Fenton, welcome to _Café Rêve_ , please come, you're table is all set…" The maître d' said as he lead the two outside and Ember's jaw dropped as she saw a huge balcony with a candlelit table and an amazing view.

"Oh my gosh…Danny, this is amazing…" Ember said as she admired the breathtaking scenery.

"Only the best for my lady…" Danny said with a disarming smile.

The restaurants entire atmosphere was beautiful but why were they the only ones here? It was Valentines ay and restaurants like this was usually flooded with tons of other couples.

"Where is everyone else?..." Ember asked.

"There is no one else for tonight, it's just going to be you and me…I had the whole place rented out in private so it' just the two of us…" Danny said, causing Ember's jaw to drop.

"Danny, its Valentine's day…That must have cost a fortune…" Ember said in surprise. Sure, Danny was rich from all the royalties from his merchandise and his share of Fenton Works but he was always so modest. He rarely ever did something so wild with his money like this, even if it was a special occasion.

"I don't care. It's Valentine's day and it's just going to be the two of us….No paparazzi, no fans and no annoying third parties….Just you, me and the sunset view…" Danny said romantically.

"Oh Danny…" Ember sighed as she felt her heart all a flutter.

The two lovers soon were seated and enjoyed the exquisite, private dinner for two. Café Rêve was one a five star, exclusive restaurant and it certainly earned its reputation. The food was resplendent and the service and atmosphere was divine but the best thing of it all was that Danny and Ember were all alone with only their love.

"I still can't believe you did this, renting out the biggest restaurant in town for the two of us and on Valentine's Day… You really are something else Danny…" Ember said smiling.

"Hey, if I want to treat my love to a nice time, I will and I don't care what I have to do…" Danny said.

Ember smiled and soon was flooded by memories. She was still unable to believe that so much time has passed and where they were right now.

"What's with the face? What are you thinking about?..." Danny asked as he noticed her expression.

"I was just thinking about our first Valentine's day together…" Ember confessed.

"Which one, the first one or the official one we had together after we got together?...' Danny asked.

"The first one, back when you-know-you tried to use us…and how everything has changed since then…" Ember said with a nostalgic smile.

Despite all the suffering she had to endure that day, it was worth it because that was where she and Danny had first formed the bond between them that had eventually grew into real love, one that couldn't be destroyed.

"Yeah, I swear…If someone had told either of us back when I was 14 that we would ever fall in love, how do you think we would have reacted?..." Danny asked sarcastically.

"You would have had a spazz attack while I probably would have smacked both you and whoever would have told us that…" Ember giggled.

"And now?..." Danny asked playfully.

"Now I sometimes wonder how I could have ever hated you…" Ember said as she placed her hand on top of is.

"Me too…" Danny said

"To us… Happy Valentine's day Ember…." He said as he raised his champagne.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby pop…." Ember said as they both clinked their glasses and sipped on their alcoholic drinks.

Soon their meal was done and they were now enjoying watching the sun set, making it an absolutely beautiful setting.

"This was such an amazing date…" Ember said as she held his hand a little tighter.

"And it's about to get even better…" Danny said coyly to his love.

"Danny, the roses and renting out this place? I'm almost scared about what you plan to do now…" Ember joked only to see a nervous look on her lovers face.

"Ember, we have been together for almost 8 years now and we have been through a lot…" Danny said looking down.

'Yes, best years of my life and afterlife…" Ember said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Mine too…I really love you Ember…You are so beautiful, strong, talented, sweet and amazing. I never thought I could ever be this happy with anyone...and I want our love to last for all time too…" Danny said as he gestured to his new watch and referred to its message.

Ember blinked until it suddenly clicked and she nearly toppled over in shock.

"No way…D-Danny, are you-…" Ember was stuttering now as she couldn't believe it.

Danny now got down on his knee and pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket. He then revealed a beautiful white gold diamond ring with two small, blue sapphires on the side.

'Ember Mclain…Will you marry me?..." Danny asked as he held out the ring to the stunned diva.

A few moments have passed as Ember was completely frozen on the spot. She was just processing this all. Danny was proposing to her, after so long he was asking her to marry him, offering her such a beautiful ring and a lifetime of happiness together.

"Oh…Oh… ** _Oh YES!..."_** Ember screamed and soon pounced on Danny, pinning him to the floor and giving him the kind of kiss you can only do it private.

Ember's eyes were brimming in as she kept kissing her beloved all over and making no sign that she was going to end soon.

"Yes I will marry you! _…-kiss-…._ I can't believe it!…. _-kiss-…._ What took you so long baby pop?!...- _kiss-…._ Oh I love you!…- _kiss-…._ I love you!...- _kiss-…._ I love you _…-kiss…"_ Ember was kissing Danny as she said this sentence.

Now she was keeping him in a passionate lip lock that nearly had Danny blue in the face due to the lack of air. After what felt like an eternity, Ember finally broke the kiss and the first thing Danny did was gasp for air, though he was still a little out of it due to the passionate haze he had been in.

"Uh…Oh…Um…May I?...'Danny said in a dreamy voice as he gestured to the ring. Ember gave him her hand and felt a tear fall from her eye as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I still can't believe this…" Ember said softly as she admired her beautiful ring and the one who gave it to her.

"I can…I love you Ember…" Danny said as he kissed her hand that now had the engagement ring on it.

"I love you too Danny…" Ember said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Though, could you please tell me what took so long? I mean, we've been together for nearly a decade and everything…" Ember said playfully, showing that she didn't mean anything by it.

Though she was still curious, the media and their fans have spent years making rumors that they would soon tie the knot, ever since Danny reached legal age. She never took them seriously though a small part of her knew that when the day where he got down on his knee would happen, her answer would be yes.

Just like right now...

"The reason was mostly because I had high school, college and training to do and you had your music career, but since now I'm a certified astronaut and you have two gold records and three Grammy awards under your belt and finished your latest tour, I think now is the best time…" Danny said.

"To think soon I'm going to be married to an astronaut who is also a world famous ghost fighting superhero, has more money than the Washington mint and was voted sexiest man alive for 8 years in a row…" Ember said with a smirk.

"I was only voted three times…" Danny pointed out.

"Maybe to the media but you'll always be the sexiest man to me…" Ember said as she kissed his cheek.

"To think soon I'm going to be married to a three time Grammy winner, five time number #1 music artist, as well as the absolutely most beautiful woman in both the ghost zone and earth…" Danny said in an impassionate voice.

"Danny…jut shut up and kiss me…" Ember ordered.

Danny complied.

The two lovers resumed their kissing, feeling so much happiness and love right now and they knew that absolutely no force on Earth or in the Ghost Zone could ever tear them apart. Even Cupid himself couldn't destroy their bond. They were together, in love and they would be married and spend the rest of their lives and afterlives together.

Nothing could ever destroy their love, they knew it.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _Un-Shattered Bonds_

 _ **Tempting fate, once more**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I got the designs of Danny and Ember from Butch Hartman _"10 years later video"_ which I loved, especially the one on Ember!

I hope you all enjoyed chapter two, everyone :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my amazing reviewers **:**

 **Wiseguy2415, Jasonvoorhes** and **CyberActor15: :** Thank you ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** You'll see soon enough and thanks.

 **Feurrige:** I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see the story unfold.

 **SilverLulaMoon:** Don't worry, I will never abandon Resurrected Memories, so you don't have to worry.

 **Guest(1** ): Nickelodeon won't be the same without him but at least we still have him on Youtube, so there's that.

 **Guest(2):** I hope this answers your question.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time everyone, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Tempting fate, yet again

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _Un-Shattered Bonds_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Tempting fate, yet again_**

Deep within the Ghost Zone, in a certain Clock tower, the master of time and the guardian of love of beauty had witness the entire proposal, one with a proud smile with the other with happy tears in their eyes.

"No matter how many times I see it, it still makes me cry…' Aphrodite said as she wiped away another tear from her eye.

"I think that will be it for now…" Clockwork said as he closed the time window.

It was about the fifth time they had re-watched the beautiful moment and Aphrodite still could see the love between Danny and Ember beautiful and true as it has ever been. They were undoubtable soulmates.

"I am very happy for those two, their love is very inspiring…" Aphrodite said as she place a hand on top of Clockwork's who squeezed it in return.

"I am not surprised…" Clockwork said.

"Because you can see all that has been and all that will be?...' Aphrodite said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, because they had the support of someone like you, it was no surprise that they made it to where they are now…" Clockwork said with a smile.

"You're sweet…" Aphrodite said as she kissed his cheek.

"It is true, despite the complicated start, Danny and Ember are happy together and I can see a very bright future for them…" Clockwork said to his lady.

"And what about us?...' Aphrodite asked coyly to the time master who smirked.

"As I said, time is different for me but I like to think I will keep seeing you…" Clockwork said as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.

This was the seventh Valentine's Day they had spent together but they have spent other times together as well. Despite the demands of their jobs, the spirit of time and the spirit of love could not stay away from each other for long. The once platonic friendship/flirtation between them had become romantic. Despite their duties, they always managed to sneak some time to spend together like right now. Despite the fact that she has had many lovers during the eons, Clockwork was special to her. He was unlike the other men she had once loved or had a fling with.

He was a powerful spirit, but he also had a compassionate side. It didn't mean he wasn't above eliminating those the world was better off without but Clockwork was proof that one does not need to become corrupt for power.

He always intrigued her.

"I like to keep seeing you as well…" Aphrodite said sweetly before kissing him.

Soon their kiss ended, with Aphrodite still having her arms around him and Clockwork looking into her eyes.

"So I know that you went to see _him_ earlier today…" He said slowly and Aphrodite frowned.

"The downside of dating a time spirit is that he can always know where you have been whenever he wants…" Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"I see that he was still being stubborn…" Clockwork said sympathetically.

"Very much…which unfortunately he got from me…" Aphrodite said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

Before she arrive her for her date with Clockwork, she had stopped by the Acropolis to check on her son Eros. It's has been close to 8 years since she had stripped him of his powers and while her cousin Pandora has been disciplining him left and right, he has yet to make any changes yet in his demeanor. He still had so much anger and pride within him.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _At the Acropolis_

 _The spirit of love and beauty had just arrived and was greeted by the Minotaur's that served her cousin Pandora. It was Valentine's day and she was planning on spending it with a handsome time spirit who she adored very much._

 _However, before she would get to her date, she decided to make a quick stop to see another person who had an important role in her life, albeit differently. Once she arrived to the door, she paused as she felt a sense of emotions and she frowned when she knew whom they belonged to._ _Even from this distance, Aphrodite can still sense all the negative emotions within her son. Despite all the anger he had towards her, she still loved him greatly and she knew it was her fault that he turned out like this. The foolishness of her youth had big consequences and it was what became of her son._

 _"Oh Eros…." She sighed as she knocked on the door and was soon greated by Pandora._

 _"Oh Aphrodite, what a pleasant surprise…"Pandora said a smile, happy to see her relative._

 _"It is nice to see you two dear cousin, may I come in?..." She asked._

 _"But of course…" Pandora said as she showed her in._

 _"I take it that you are here to see your son?…" Pandora asked and Aphrodite nodded._

 _"_ _ **EROS!**_ _GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!..." Pandora shouted, nearly shaking the entire acropolis in the process. Aphrodite was unfazed as she was long used to her cousin's outbursts._

 _Almost instantly arrived, carrying a bucket and a mop. He had an exhausted look on his fate that barely hid the anger and bitterness within her. Aphrodite could sense it more now that they were in such close proximity._

 _"Yes, what it-…"He paused when he saw his mother and didn't even try to hide his frown._

 _"Oh, hello mother..." Cupid said with no expression on his face but his mother could sense the hostility within him._

 _"Hello, my son..." Aphrodite said awkwardly._

 _Pandora could sense that they wanted some privacy, so she left them for the time being. She was not worried since she had guards all over the place and Eros was pretty much powerless as it is. The mother and son did not speak for a long time, both did not break eye contact as well. They both were in very different kinds of turmoil._

 _"What are you doing here anyway?...'Cupid demanded, since Pandora was not here, he could at least not have to worry about her infamous outbursts._

 _"I wanted to check up on you, to see how you were doing..." Aphrodite said with her arms crossed._

 _"I should say more or less, given that it was you who sent me to this slave camp in the first place!..." The cherub said sarcastically._

 _"You know the reason why I had to do that! What happened that year could have been avoided if you didn't let your anger and impulses control you, making you neglect your responsibilities and focus on meaningless mischief..." The mother scolded._

 _"At least I never slept with someone I was not married to! Or tried to make someone miserable out of envy!..." Cupid spat._

 _"No, you only used mortals and other spirits as your playthings, harming them or using them either to amuse yourself or because you were angry or didn't like what they did, which is no better..." Aphrodite said with a glare._

 _"Why are you really here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed with that fool Clockwork or did you grow tire of him already and are now hunting a new sex toy?...'"Cupid spat._

 _"_ _ **EROS!**_ _Watch your tongue! Clockwork is one of the most venerable of spirits and deserves respect and despite everything I am STILL your mother..." Aphrodite yelled._

 _"Haven't you figured out by now that he only "loves" you for your body, just like every man you have ever bedded...No love, just a disgusting display of lust!..." Cupid shouted._

 _"EROS! I am warning you right now-...'She stared but was stopped by her son's yell._

 _"What will you do, you already took away my powers and made me a slave, what else can you do to me that you haven't already done?..." He said in an acidic voice._

 _"I see that you still have yet to change..." Aphrodite thought in disappointment... "_

 _One day you will understand why I did this my son, we have both made mistakes and hurt those who did not deserve it, I admit that. However, the difference between us is that I know what I did was wrong and I am trying to repent...but you...you still have a lot to learn about love..." Aphrodite sighed._

 _The beautiful spirit did not wait for an answer as she left her very bitter son behind. She didn't need to look at his face to see what he was feeling. Anger, misery, disgust and heartache...all directed at her._

 _"One day you will understand..." She whispered to herself, feeling a strong wave of sadness from within._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I see that he still refuses to see reality..." Clockwork shook his head.

"My son hates me..." Aphrodite said sadly.

"What you said is the truth, you may have made poor choices in your youth my dear Aphrodite but you regret them and learned from them. I believe everyone deserves a second chance to redeem themselves and you have done extraordinary on your second term as the spirit of love..." Clockwork said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aphrodite didn't speak at that, she looked to her feet in sadness.

"I am also sorry about what he said about you, you are a wonderful man Clockwork and a perfect gentleman but my son always sees _any_ bond that was forged without his approval as impure...even if they are soulmates or not...For the spirits of love, it is extremely rare for soulmates to find each other without our assistance but when they do happen, it causes no form of imbalance...I never really minded since our mission is to make sure that soul mates _are_ brought together but my son refuses to accept any relationship that does not meet his approval, such as ours or any of my previous lovers..." Aphrodite explained.

"He was blinded by his pride then and he is still blinded by it now..." Clockwork said sagely.

"You don't need to tell me about that..." Aphrodite said looking away in shame.

"Lessons in humility take time my dear, Aphrodite…though how long sometimes depends on the person rather than the lesson itself…" Clockwork said to her.

"I am willing to wait until the end of time if it means he'll learn his lesson…Despite everything that has happened, he is still my son and I just want him to get better…" She confessed.

"Hopefully you won't have to wait until then, your son may be a fool but he not irredeemable, once he lets go of his pride, he will see the truth…" Clockwork said to her.

"So I guess I shouldn't be letting my hopes up until at least the next millennia…" Aphrodite said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"You are a remarkable woman Aphrodite and despite your boy's stubbornness, he knows that you love him as any mother has loved their son…" Clockwork said kindly.

"The sad thing is that he thinks that type of love is meaningless…" Aphrodite said sadly.

"It is not...I don't need to see the future in order to know that he is wrong..." Clockwork said as he brought her closer to him.

The two shared another kiss, with Aphrodite still enjoying the embrace. She felt a surge of both power and pleasure during the kiss, something not uncommon for her since she IS the spirit of love, but it has been more prominent with Clockwork.

"Let's talk about something else Clockwork...After all it _is_ Valentine's day..." The woman hinted and Clockwork got the message.

The time master soon opened another time portal which lead to the renaissance era. He then changed his cloak to resemble the kind o clothing worn in this time period. He then turned to his date and sent her a smile.

"Would you like you come and watch the world premiere of Romeo and Juliet with me, my dear?..." Clockwork asked politely.

Aphrodite smiled since she always loved that play. A bonus of dating a man who can control time is that not only can you go anywhere for dates, you can go any _when_ as well.

"Oh, Clockwork, I thought you'd never ask..." Aphrodite giggled as she took his arm and then soon left for their date.

* * *

 _Back in the human world_

 _With out favorite couple_

The happy couple had just left the restaurant and Ember was still admiring her ring as they continued their flight.

"It's so beautiful Danny..." Ember said as she gestured at that ring.

"You sure are..." Danny said flirtatiously.

"Corny..." Ember teased.

"Seriously though, this must have cost a fortune, that an renting out the café...What's next, we're gonna have our honeymoon on the actual moon or something?..." Ember asked sarcastically.

"We could...I am a member of NASA and I could pull some strings..." Danny said with a chuckle.

"You really are something..." Ember said as she kissed his cheek.

The couple soon arrived to their destination, which was Fenton Works. The place has changed over the years since it was now a world wide known Corporation for all things ghost-related. Despite the changes, it was still and always would be home to his family.

"Hello, mom...dad..." Danny called as he entered the building.

"Hey Dann-o..." Jack greeted his son.

"Hello honey...and hi, Ember, how are you..." Maddie said smiling to her son and his girlfriend.

The two had changed over the years and not just because of aging. Jack was the most notable as his hair was all gray now and he had a large beard, he also traded his orange jumpsuit in favor of a black one that had the DP logo which has pretty much become the official symbol of the company. He also had an eye patch and now had a metal leg due to fight a few years ago where he got injured and lost his leg against a fight with Skulker. Despite his intimidating looks, he was still the jovial, gentle giant that they all knew and loved. Maddie also changed as she now sported a shorter, spiked up hair style and traded her old jumpsuit for a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the DP logo on it. Despite being in her mid-50's, she still kicked as much butt as ever, and she was still the loving mother she has always been.

"Where's Jazz and Dani? I got something to tell you guys..." Danny asked his parents.

"I'll call for them..." Jack said as he pressed a button on his phone, and in less than a moment later, Jazz arrived, still wearing her dark jumpsuit that wired her in the all the gadgets in Fenton Works. Dani also fazed into the building in her ghost form.

"What's the deal, I was monitoring the town security camera's for ghost watch?..." Jazz said as she took off her mask.

"I was about to go out, what's up?..." Dani asked as she changed into her human form.

At age 26, Jazz was now a lovely woman and her genes from their mother were starting to kick in. She now had a short, bob-cut and her figure was more developed. She had managed to get her degree in Psychology but decided she enjoyed ghost hunting more and made a career switch. She now works in Fenton Works and assist Team Phantom and their parents whenever she can.

Dani, now age 22, has grown into a very beautiful and powerful young woman. Her human and ghost forms changed a bit as she now had hairy, white hair that she mostly kept to the side and now had a similar suit to her older brother. Her human form mostly consisted of medium length black hair that she let down freely, and she now wore a dark blue tank top and red skirt, a semi-party girl kind of outfit. Overall, she was a very beautiful young woman.

"We got some news for you guys, you might want to sit down first..." Danny said as he watched his parents and sisters take a seat.

"What's going on son?..." Jack asked, still confused.

"Would you like to do the honors baby?..." Danny asked and Ember sent him a mischievous smirk.

"We're getting married..." Ember said as she proudly showed off her engagement ring.

Time seemed to pause for a moment as the entirety of the Fenton Clan was stunned silent. However in less than 30 seconds, loud screams could be heard as Jazz, Jack, Dani and even Maddie were now shouting in excitement and engulfing the startled couple in a tight hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!..." Jazz squealed.

"FINALLY! I knew this day would come, I'm so happy!..." Dani cheered as she hugged the life out of her brother.

"Oh my baby boy is getting married!..." Maddie cried as she continued the hug.

"Way to go son! I knew you had it in you..." Jack said as he bawled in happiness.

The entire family were so wrapped up in their emotions that they didn't notice that their son was in his human form and was getting uncomfortable with the tight smothering.

"CAN'T...BREATH!..."Danny yelled, almost seeing little spots.

This caused the family to let go and back up but they were still buzzing with excitement.

"This is all so exciting! You guys are finally going to get married..." Dani gushed in excitement.

"You got that right and it's about time, if this dipstick took any longer, I was about to just break tradition and ask him..." Ember teased.

"If you did ended up dong that, then it has to be diamonds and nothing on the cheap..." Danny joked, causing his fiancé and family to laugh.

"Lee me see the ring, please..." Jazz asked and Ember showed it off.

"It's so beautiful..." Jazz asked in happiness while deep down she tried to hide her envy.

She was happy for her brother, she really was but she was two years older and she was still not married yet. She and Tucker were still together and they were happy but Jazz really wanted to take the next step. She tried dropping hints but either Tucker didn't notice or he was ignoring them. Not to mention that Sam got married last year to Christopher and Jazz caught the bouquet at their wedding which was a gorgeous garden wedding.

"You both are so lucky..." Jazz said with a smile.

"You got that right..." Ember said.

"Congratulations Ember, I always knew that you two were meant to be..." Dani said kindly to the pop diva.

"Thanks Dani..." Ember said as she gave the younger woman a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son..." Jack said to his boy with a smile.

"Thanks dad..." Danny said as he gave him a manly hug.

"I am proud too sweetie...Soon your getting married and be with someone who loves you so much, I couldn't be happier..." Maddie said as she wiped away another year.

"You mean that Mrs. Fenton?..."Ember asked.

Despite the awkward start between them when she and Danny started dating, Maddie no longer hated her or thought she was a bad ghost. She had long grown to accept the female music ghost as a genuinely good person.

"Of course I do dear...I don't think there is anyone else their ghost or human that could love my son the way you do..." Maddie said as she hugged the blue haired diva who returned it.

"Welcome to the family Ember..." Jack said as he extended his hand to his future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton..." Ember said as she tried hard not to shed any tears.

"Call me mom..." Maddie said kindly.

" You can call me dad..." Jack said in the same tone.

Okay, that did it. Ember was tearing up now, feeling so happy right now.

" _What did I do to deserve this?..._ " Ember thought blissfully as she turned to her fiancé who took her hand. The two soon left together after the family gave more congratulations and asked for more details about the upcoming nuptials. Right now they were holding hands and star gazing, one of their favorite things to do.

"Your family is the best..." Ember said happily.

"And soon you'll be a part of it..." Danny said as he held her hand a little tighter, making her smile widen.

"Hey look, a shooting star..." Ember pointed as she saw one fly.

"What did you wish for?..." Danny asked.

"Nothing...I already have everything I could want..." Ember said as she cuddled closer to him.

"Me too..." Danny said before kissing her.

 _"I love you Danny..."_ Ember thought as they continued their embrace.

She and Danny were going to be married soon and his entire family loved and accepted her. She had her dream job of being a famous singer, she was rich, successful, admired by the masses and she was getting married to the only man she ever truly loved. She was happy, she would soon become Danny's wife and start a beautiful life with him. They had an unbreakable bond of love between them and they would spend the rest of their lives and after lives together.

She was happy, she has everything that she could ever want and absolutely nothing could ruin this for her.

Nothing.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Several dozen miles outside of Amity Park, in a field that was completely deserted, a meteor had landed, leaving a noticeable crater on the earth. However this was no ordinary meteor as it had a passenger on it. A large creature with blue skin, red eyes, fangs, black and white hair that was trimmed and he was wearing blue rags with a strange symbol on the chest.

"Finally..." The creature said as he got up and turned invisible before any of the authorities arrived to investigated the meteor landing. He kept flying north until he saw a familiar city come to view.

"After all these years, I have finally returned back..." The creature said as he flew and saw a familiar sign that made his blood boil.

 _"Welcome to Amity Park, home of world savior Danny Phantom!"_

He had spent the last 8 years of his life trapped in space and had been captured as a slave for an alien race. He had finally managed to escape his imprisonment and his first act was to return back to earth. Now he was here and he has a lot of unfinished business to attend regain the power that he lost and get revenge on the one who ruined him in the first place.

Danny Phantom.

"Better watch out now Daniel, Vlad Plasmius is back and there is definitely going to be some changes around here..."The creature, Vlad Plasmius said as he sent a blast to the billboard, leaving a gaping hole where the face of his enemy was.

Both he and this backwater town are in for a rude awakening.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _Un-Shattered Bonds_

 ** _Bitterness loves company_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Valentine's day **:)**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my amazing reviewers **:**

 **Invader Johnny** : You have no idea how right you are..

 **Dreams Come True 996** : Thank you :)

 **Feurrige** : I guess the reason is because he's the big bad of the series...

 **Guest** : Thank you. I hope that this chapter will do.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time everyone, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Bitterness loves company

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _Un-Shattered Bonds_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Bitterness loves company_**

 _At the Acropolis_

Cupid was grumbling as he continued to do the chores foist upon his by Pandora, who lately seemed to be more cranky than ever.

" **EROS**! Once you are finishing vacuuming the living room, remember to wash the dishes after dinner! It's Fassolatha night!..."Pandora ordered to her little minion.

The cherub only nodded, already used to taking her orders to avoid her anger outbursts but he was still angry and miserable. Day in and day out he was up to his neck in chores: mopping, sweeping, gardening, tending to the centaurs, washing dishes, the windows and everything else in this enormous Acropolis!

It's been that way for 8 years now and he doubted that the end of his torture would soon arrive. He knew today was Valentine's day, the day where the spirit of love was suppose to be most at work and where they gain even more power from brining soulmates together. It had used to the one day of the year he truly looked forward to, for both the power boosts he used to gain and for the respect and influence he had over the other spirits.

Now he rather forget it ever existed, he gained no power or anything from this day anymore. Unlike his mother who was no doubt wasting her time with Clockwork just for a few cheap thrills from her unusual lust for him...just like with all of her lovers.

Disgusting!

As the angry servant kept vacuuming, trying to get his mind away from his situation, he ended up thinking of the only other thing painful to him.

 _"Psyche..._ " He thought sadly as he continued doing his chores.

Almost every day since his slavery began, his mind would go back to her and what they once had together. At times the memories brought him anger, sometimes sadness and other times...hope.

Hope that perhaps one day she would come back to him...but she never did and that just made him angrier.

He was no longer the spirit of love...he was a slave...and he will never see the only woman he ever truly loved again.

Psyche had left him and she was never coming back...

As always, he would spend another Valentine's day without her, unable to hold her hand again, stare into her beautiful green eyes and kiss her soft lips. Before, he was forced to bring others together so they could enjoy in splendor the joy he once had with his former wife, as it was his duty. Now he felt envy and longing whenever he saw a happy couple fly by the Acropolis, ones that were forged by his _mother's_ power instead of his own.

He was angry. He was a miserable slave and he was all alone now.

And on the very day that was meant to be shared with the one you loved.

 _"Happy Valentine's day..."_ He thought sadly as he finished vacuuming and went to do his next chore.

* * *

 _The next day_

As predicted, it didn't take long for the media to catch wind to what was called the biggest news of the year as every news channel and radio station was a buzz was focusing on one thing only: _The long awaited engagement between world savior Danny Phantom and popular singer Ember Mclain._

"Good morning Amity Park, I am Hannah White..." The newswoman said to the camera.

"And I am Bruce Berkeley, our top story,...rumors have been confirmed that the number power couple Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain are engaged to be married..."Bruce said as he presented an image of the couple.

"That's right Bruce, after almost 8 years, these two love birds are finally breaking even more hearts than they already have. .."Hannah said with a grin.

"You got that right..."Bruce said as he continued with the report.

"Unbelievable. ...We've been engaged for less than 24 hours and already the world is in a frenzy..."Danny commented as he turned the TV off.

It was only 10 on the morning and already they have received several congratulatory gifts and phone calls from friends, fans and fellow workers. Danny still found it unbelievable how fast news can travel and how quick it can get a response...especially when it was about him and his Ember.

"I'm still amazed that the reporter actually managed to get a picture of your proposal at all, especially since the restaurant was rented out..."Ember said as she kept looking at her ring.

"They were going to find out one way or the other, but I still would have preferred keeping our engagement and wedding on the down low but now that's going to be impossible..."Danny mumbled.

"You got that right baby pop, I'm Ember Mclain and nothing I ever do is on the down low..."Ember said with pride, earning a chuckle from her fiancé.

Soon the two just laid on the couch, in each others arms, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other.

"I still can't believe this is happening Danny, we're gonna be married..."Ember said softly as she looked into her lovers eyes,

"Believe it, I love you Ember and I want nothing more than to have you as my wife..."Danny said as he caressed her cheek.

"I want to be your wife Danny...I want to wear your ring...live in the same house forever...and have a baby with you...or two or three..."Ember said as she cuddled more.

"We will...one day...First though, we actually have to have the wedding first ..."Danny said as he kissed her cheek.

"The sooner, the better I say...Heck, we _could_ probably go to the courthouse later or go to the nearest justice of the peace to finish the job..."Ember said as she kissed him on the lips.

"As much as I'd like that, my folks would never forgive us if we don't have a real ceremony...Besides, we still need to give time so that all our other friends can fly in for the big day like Sam and her husband Christopher, not to mention Tucker is out of town and he would never forgive me if I got married without him being the best man..."Danny explained as he nibbled on her ear.

"And Kitty would throw a fit if I got married without her, Johnny and the twins...speaking of which, I probably should let her know by today..."Ember muttered as she enjoyed her lovers antics.

"Yeah, she is the mother of your God children...She'll probably even offer to have Kyle and Roxy to be in the wedding..."Danny said.

"After you marry me, they'll be your god kids too dipstick..."Ember said.

"Uh huh..."Danny said as he thought of those twins.

Kyle and Roxy were 5 years old and were always causing mischief. Kyle was the oldest, he had green hair, red eyes but mostly looked like Johnny and even had his own bad luck shadow he ironically called _"Lucky_ ". Roxy was blonde but mostly took after Kitty in looks and personality, she was a cute kid but a little spoiled thanks to Johnny spoiling her and her brother. They actually were sweet kids and Danny liked them, they just had a habit of getting into trouble, not unlike their father.

"With those two as flower girl and ring bearer, Tucker is without a doubt going to be the best man..."Danny said smiling.

"Since Kitty is married, she will definitely be the matron of honor is she accepts and I'm sure she will and I think your sisters will be part of the bridesmaids..."Ember said as she kissed his neck.

"Speaking of which, Dani told me she wanted to talk to you about arranging the wedding, turns out she's already predicted we would be married and she went ahead with some ideas..."Danny said with an eye roll.

"I'd love her input, she's like a little sister to me..."Ember said in a fond way.

"She _IS_ going to be your sister in law..."Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, she is...another plus being married to you..."Ember said smirking.

"Oh so you're marrying me for my sister?..."Danny joked.

"Maybe or maybe I have other reasons..."Ember joked as well.

"Such as?..."Danny pressed on while Ember smirked.

"I dunno...You have a cute smile...and a great butt..."Ember said saucily as she gazed into his eyes.

"That all?..."Danny asked with a heated gaze.

"You are also a _really_ great kisser.."Ember purred as she was now on top of him.

The two soon began making out with Ember on top. Ember started with pecking his cheeks and lips, enjoying it very much...

" _Mmmm...oh...Danny..."_ Ember purred as she wrapped her arms around her beloved, who pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

Their chase pecking soon turned passionate when Ember started biting down and licking his lips, demanding access to his mouth, which Danny soon complied.

"Ember...Ember..."Danny said in between their kissing, unintentionally causing Ember's hair to raise, not that either noticed.

 _ **"Oh!** _I love it when you say _my_ name!..."Ember said before placing her tongue back into his mouth for another tongue tango. Once that was done, they paused due to Danny needing some air to breath but their gazes locked.

They both just felt so much happiness and love, just being together like this.

"I love you Ember..."Danny said to his beautiful lady love.

"I love you Danny..."Ember said before resuming their kissing.

The two remained like that for a long time, not knowing or caring how much time has passed. All that mattered was that they were together, in love and would soon be married. After so long, so many challenges and trials, they would be wed and live happily ever after.

Together forever.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In a homeless shelter in the run down side of Amity Park, filled with all kinds of people that were run down by life, a certain individual was keeping to herself, away from the rest of the bums and unfortunate people whom she was ashamed to say, she was now apart of. She was wearing worn out rags and a distinguished bandana covering her face, along with an ugly scowl and a torn up newspaper in her hands.

" _ **It can't be**_!..."The person shouted as she torn the rest of the paper to shreds.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to nap!..."A grumpy,old hobo shouted from onto of his community bed that wasn't that far away from the person.

" _No_...No Danny...You can't do this to me..You were suppose to marry _ME_!..."The person muttered, feeling so much rage and misery right now.

This person was Paulina Sanchez, former beauty queen of Casper High who was now at the lowest of society's pecking order. No longer was she the spoiled but beautiful girl who had the world as her oyster. Now she was as ugly as ever and living in poverty ever since she came back to Amity Park after serving time in juvy. Since that awful day, the former Sanchez heiress had become a street rat, moving from one homeless shelter to another, living on the streets and trying her hardest to make sure no one saw the face that she has been cursed with for nearly 8 years now.

Since the day she lost her beloved, her good life and basically everything that ever mattered to her.

"It's not fair...I should be the one marrying him, not that ghost bitch..."Paulina cried in misery and anger, annoying those around her.

Ever since that horrible Valentine's day from so long ago, her life had gone down hill. She was sent to that horrible place known as Bludworth, where she endured unspeakable torture from the inmates and guards and even after being released about 3 1/2 years ago, her suffering didn't end there. Upon being released, the first thing she tried to do was reconnect with her parents, in hopes that they would take her back. Unfortunately for her, they had moved out of their old home and moved on with their lives. They even had another daughter to replace her...one that looks _exactly_ as she used to.

It was horrible but it didn't end there.

She spent countless night nearly freezing in the streets and barely survived during the winter time. She had to struggle so much to either find some charitable place for a meal and a bed to rest on for the night before her she was forced to move to someplace else. It was terrible! Worst of all, while she was suffering in hobo town, the ghost has-been singer was living the life meant for HER. Paulina had been meant for wealth and greatness, she knew as a girl she was going to be one of the elite of society but that was ruined that's to Ember Mclain who had the money, fame and adoration that belonged to Paulina and no one else. She also had the love of the man that was suppose to be Paulina's soul mate but the ghost bitch stole him.

Now she was going to marry him and live the life she had dreamed since she was 14.

"No! I can't let this happen...I have to do something..."Paulina said as she ran out of the shelter. She didn't know where she was going or what she had to do but she knew she had to stop Danny before he ended up making the biggest mistake of his life by marrying Ember.

If that happen, her life would truly be over...more over than it has been for almost a decade straight.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _About 4 years ago_

 _In a dark alley that was next to a restaurant, some employees were throwing the leftover food. It was a three star Italian place and it always dumped their leftovers in a big dumpster at the end of the alley to be forgotten. Said garbage was easy picking for rats and alley cats...or people as mangy and desperate as either of them._

 _"I cannot believe I have been reduced to this..."Paulina said in disgust as she carefully picked up a half eaten garlic bread from the dumpster, making sure no one saw her._ _She was so disgusted with both this garbage and what she has been reduced to._

 _In her old life, she avoided garlic bread and anything fatty in order to maintain her figure but she has gone almost two days without eating and nearly fainted twice today. She barely managed to shoplift a candy bar before the store owner caught her and chased her out. She managed to escape before he could tell a cop or anyone else who would say that she violated her parole. Now here she was, starving and with a smelly dumpster filled with discarded food that no one else had wanted._

 _This was so wrong, against so many of her principals but...she was **so** hungry!_

 _"Bottoms up..."She muttered sarcastically as she forced the discarded bread into her mouth and chewed quickly, trying to not think about the taste or the fact that she fished it out of the garbage._

 _Once done, she felt her stomach growl louder and she noticed part of a stromboli sticking out of the trash as well and she soon found herself eating it as well, along with whatever half seeming edible stiff she could grab before the rats came to get to it._

 _She was miserable, she was angry, she was repulsed by what she was doing but for the first time that day...she was full._

* * *

 _2 years ago_

 _It was a windy October evening and Paulina was curled in an alley, shaking, feeling cold and scared. She was all alone with nothing but a cardbored box and some old newspapers that she found which would serve as her bed for this evening, something that has happened almost every night since she became homeless._

 _"Come on...Blanket...Blanket..."She muttered as she placed the papers all over her body, wanting to believe that they would grant her some warmth, only for her to stop when she saw the front page...it was a picture of him._

 _"Danny..."Paulina said longingly as she pulled the page closer only for a big gust of wind to blow it out of her hands, along with a few others._

 _"NO! No..."Paulina shouted as she scattered to gather her papers or she would be sleeping and nearly freezing again. She only managed to get most but the picture of Danny flew into a nearby puddle and was ruined beyond all recognition._

 _"Danny..."She said sadly._

 _Paulina only tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. She was cold and alone and now she didn't even have a picture of her darling to at least give her some form of comfort._

 _She had nothing._

* * *

 _6 months ago_

 _Paulina stared at the edge of the bridge, it was nearly 50 feet to the bottom. It was late and few cars were passing by, no one was noticing her. It was a very high distance and it wouldn't take long to hit the bottom and there were not that many people out this evening. They were all either distracted by their own lives and a great distance from her. They probably wouldn't notice her jumping off before it was too late...which was more than enough time than she needed._

 _She had absolutely nothing in this world and there was no point for her to be apart of it._ _She was homeless, she had no money, no family and she lost the love of her life to another woman. She had nothing in this world..._

 _So she might as well leave it._

 _"Goodbye, cruel world..."She thought miserably, as she kept looking down. She kept looking down at the bottom, all she had to do was climb over the railing and jump off and it would be over. All she had to do was climb and jump..._

 _Simple enough._

 _5 minutes have passed and she still hadn't climbed up...10 minutes have passed and still nothing...She waited almost half an hour, just looking down the bridge like and idiot but not moving until she walked away._

 _"Not today..."Was what she thought in disappointed._

 _She chickened out...just as she did last time and the time before that._

* * *

 _Present time_

That night was not the first time she considered taking her life, or the last but each time she tried to end her life, she always chicken out. She didn't want this life but she was too scared to end it herself,which is the why she was still enduring her misery. She didn't want this life anymore, but she wasn't going to die today.

She was done being weak and wallowing in her misery. Danny was her true love and she was sick and tired of seeing him in Ember's arms. She wanted him back and she would find a way to have him back, along with her old life. She would make sure of it!

"I don't care what I have to do but I am done living like this..."She said in determination as she kept walking.

She needed to get Danny away from Ember but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed to find Aphrodite and somehow make her restore her beauty and give her back the love arrows, the only thing left in this world that could give her Danny's heart.

She knew that Aphrodite replaced Cupid, she learned from the trial when she came to give her statement and mentioned the love arrows and her son. If she was the new spirit of love than that meant that she most likely had the arrows now. Paulina needed to find her and get even.

She _had_ successfully managed to capture Cupid once, but that was thanks to Fenton Work weapons and the element of surprise. She knew that if she wanted Aphrodite, she needed some form of weaponry and another person on her team. This was big and she knew that she couldn't pull it off alone...at least in her present state. She needed a partner here.

The question however was _who?_

She knew no humans would stand a chance, she would need ghostly assistance but all the ghosts that lived in this town were under Danny's jurisdiction and the ones who attacked the city. ...even she didn't think they would be willing to help her unless she can offer them something, which she can't.

"There's gotta be someone and something I could do..."Paulina said as she decided to take a detour through the woods to clear her head and think of her plot.

 _ **KABOOM**_

Suddenly she heard an explosion nearby, startling her to the core.

"What the heck?..."Paulina said as she ran towards to see what it was. Once she made it to the area where the explosion occurred, she saw a big crater in the ground and a blue creature with glowing hands.

It was a ghost...but he looked familiar.

"Glad to see I am still used to earth's gravity...as I need to be to regain my rule over the earth..."The creature said to himself, unaware that he was being watched.

 _"Rule the world? Who is that guy?..."_ Paulina thought until it suddenly clicked in her mind.

There was only one ghost that she recalled with blue skin who wanted to rule the world...and nearly succeeded had it not been for her beloved Danny Phantom.

"Vlad Plasmius..."She mumbled in shock, unable to believe it.

"Yes..." Was heard.

Paulina turned around to see Vlad hovering over her with a menacing expression on his face.

"Looks like I have a little stalker...Now I can't have you running off and revealing my return and ruining my plans for revenge..."Vlad said as he charged up his ghost ray, about to obliterate this nuisance.

" **No!** _Wait!_ I'm not here to cause you trouble! I am here to help!..."Paulina shouted as she went to the ground to beg for mercy. To her relief, Plasmius didn't shoot but still looked suspicious.

"What are you going on about?..."He said in a distrust tone of voice.

"I am not here to stop you...I want to make you an offer...one that could benefit us both..."Paulina insisted, Vlad was silent but didn't shoot, letting Paulina live for the time being.

"Who are you?..."Vlad demanded.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez...We never met but I think we have the same kind of interests...and the same kind of wishes..."Paulina started.

'What are you saying?...'Vlad asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Is it true, that you had wanted to marry Danny's mother and wanted payback on his dad?..."Paulina asked, recalling an old interview Danny did after the Disasteroid concerning Plasmius and why he did what he did.

Vlad merely nodded.

"What if I say I know of someone and something that could give you the love you wanted and maybe even help you get your power back too?..."Paulina offered.

Vlad raised an eyebrow but thankfully lowered his hand..."I would say, what would be in it for you?..." He demanded, already knowing that the had to be some kind of catch here.

"You are not the only one who lost everything thanks to the unfairness of the world, but I am willing to help as long as you give me the one thing I want..."Paulina said seriously.

"And what exactly would that be?...'He asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Simple, I want my old life back and the one man that was meant to be mine _: Danny Phantom..."_ Paulina said sinisterly.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _Un-Shattered Bonds_

 ** _The partnership_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters, all in honor of Valentine's day!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my amazing reviewers **:**

 **Invader Johnny:** That would be cool but I don't think I'm going to make this a crossover

 **Feurrige:** Nice guess but it's Paulina who Vlad runs into here but I won't give any spoilers yet on Cupid/Eros role in this story. You will just have to wait and see.

 **Dreams Come True 996** : I don't know. My guess, his sister probably has that cat now LOL!

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time everyone, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The partnership

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It will always belong to Butch Hartman, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _Un-Shattered Bonds_**

 ** _Chapter 5: The partnership_**

 _At Amity Park_

 _With Danny and Ember_

The two lovebirds have just existed Danny's apartment which was smoking a little, having had an accidental fire which was finally put out thanks to the sprinkler system, however it left the two of them a little soggy as well.

"Sorry again about that Danny...You know that when we get like that...I lose a little control..."Ember said in an embarrassed tone as she used a towel to wipe her face.

They're making out was getting more heated and Ember got another power boost from it. Unfortunately it cause Ember's hair to raise and set a nearby pillow on fire, not to mention the smoke set the alarm and sprinklers on.

"It was just an accident baby...though I guess after we get married, we might have to invest in some _flame-retardant_ furniture and sheets..."Danny said with a chuckle and he got rid of the rest of the water from his hair.

"Yeah, yeah...Well, since the mood is ruined now, what else do you wanna do?...'She asked sarcastically.

"Let's go for a flight..."He offered as he took her hand.

The two ghosts then took off, enjoying the sights from way up high as they continued to hold hands.

"No matter how many times we do it, the city still looks so beautiful from way up here..."Ember said as she looked down.

"Not as beautiful as you..."Danny said with a smile.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?...'Ember said sarcastically.

"It's true..."He shrugged, causing Ember to laugh.

However, their flight was cut short when several News helicopters came to them, all with camera men and desperate reporters.

"DANNY! EMBER! Can we have a word?..."A reporter from channel 3 shouted.

"When's the wedding?!..."A reporter from channel 5 shouted.

"Any plans for children?!...'A reporter from channel 2 screamed.

"Is it true that Ember is pregnant?!..."The first reporter shouted.

Danny and Ember both resisted the urge to roll their eyes at those questions, especially the last one.

"No! And get lost you vultures!..."Ember shouted as she grabbed Danny's arms and quickly teleported out of there.

They soon found themselves in a nearby alley and Ember grabbed her head, resisting the small migraine she had.

"You okay, baby?...'Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine, even in small distance...Teleporting just never agreed with me...'She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Savages, they couldn't at least give us a day before hounding us..."Danny said sarcastically.

"I can't believe the last one though...We haven't even gone that far yet..."Ember said in annoyance.

'You know how the media is, always trying to stir up anything for a juicy story..."Danny shrugged.

Even though they have been together for 8 years, they haven't gone further than some intense making out. Ember had thought about it and sometimes tried to convince Danny to take that step but he was insistent that he wanted to wait until they were ready and Ember respected his wishes, though she didn't exactly hide her own feelings on the matter. Ember was honestly surprise after the first attempt but deep down she didn't hate Danny's wish for celibacy before marriage. It showed that Danny cared about her and not just her body.

"You do realize they never would believe that it's _you_ who want to be celibate until marriage...No offense, but the media doesn't actually believe that couples that have lasted as long as we have actually wait...or that it's the guy who insists on the waiting...'Ember cracked.

'Excuse me for wanting to be a gentleman..."Danny shrugged, having already had this conversation before.

"Yeah well _Mr. Gentleman_ , as soon as the vows are exchanged, you can't put it off anymore... You have no idea what I plan on doing to you...'Ember said with a mischievous smirk on her face, expecting him to blush, look embarrassed but smile none the less.

To her immense surprise, Danny just sent her a _smirk,_ folded his arms and send her a saucy gaze.

"I look forward to it dear...and you have no idea what _I_ plan on doing to you..." He said as he playfully tapped her nose, making Ember blush all over.

Ember was silent and felt the ectoplasm in her cheeks heat up. Danny mostly got like this during their more intense make out sessions and even only then, they never got passed second base and some playful groping... _mostly_ from her anyway.

She knew that he loved her and his desire to wait was " _understandable"_ but...but...

"Are you sure we can't just elope and get it over with?..."Was the first thing out of her mouth, before she actually realized what she said and covered her mouth in shock.

Danny started laughing and shook his head... "I'm sorry but we can't...We've already talked it over..."Danny said as he chuckled.

"You really want me don't you Ember-baby?...'Danny said playfully.

"Oh shut up..."A blushing Ember said as she turned away with her arms crossed, making Danny laugh louder. Despite her hardest to remain pouty, Ember soon found herself breaking in giggles as well.

Suddenly a loud ringing was heard and Danny turned to pick up his cell phone and smiled when he saw who it was on the caller ID.

"Hey Tucker...Before you say anything, I am sorry I haven't called yet... I was going to but the press beat me to it..."Danny said jokingly.

" _I hope you are referring to your engagement with Ember because if that's so...Congratulations man, I knew that you'd do it one of these days..."_ Tucker said on the other line.

"Thanks Tucker...'Danny said.

 _"Though it wasn't the media that told me, it was Jazz.._.'Tucker said.

"Put him on speaker phone...'Ember said and Danny did just that.

"Hey Tucker..."Ember said.

" _Hey Ember...Congratulations on becoming future Mrs. Danny Phantom..._ "Tucker said.

"Thank you...So how's everything in D.C?...'Ember asked.

" _So far, so good...The president is still going over the files I gave him but if he accepts our notion, we will be one step closer to expanding the alliance all over the states and not in Amity Park...'_ Tucker said.

"Let's hope he accepts Tucker, I know that some ghosts are still hostile but a lot of them are willing to accept the law to live here in the human world and even integrate them in schools and colleges..."Danny said as he looked at Ember.

"I know for sure that Kitty would want Kyle and Roxy attending a human school and even college when they get older, she's always said it broke her heart that she never got to live to see her own graduation, so she wants to give her kids the experience..." Ember said.

 _"Well, I won't know until later but I have a good feeling about it...Anyway I just wanted to give you the heads up as well as my congratulations._.."Tucker said.

'So Tucker, since we already have you...there's something I want to ask you..."Danny started.

 _"If it's about me being best man for your wedding, then the answer is yes..._ "Tucker said without a moments hesitation.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?..." Danny asked in surprise.

 _"What ELSE would you ask from me after getting engaged? Danny, we've been best friends our whole lives..._ " Tucker said dramatically.

'Thanks Tuck, you're the best..."Danny said smiling. He soon ended the call and sent a smile to his blushing bride.

"Well, now we have the best man chosen, who's next?..."He asked.

"Later, we can plan later...Right now I just want to relax and get out of this smelly alley...'Ember said, earning a chuckle from her man.

The two of them then left the alley, feeling happy. They would soon be married and all that mattered was that they were young, happy and in love.

* * *

 _In Washing D.C_

 _In a hotel, near the William Jefferson Clinton Federal building_

Sam Manson-Morgan had just returned from another meeting at the EPA along with her husband Christopher. It was a meeting to shut down an oil refinery in Texas, because their agents have discovered was dumping its waste in a nearby lake. As always, Sam managed to get her way and now all that was left was to get the proper authorization from her superiors.

"What a day..."Sam sighed as she sat on her bed.

"You were amazing today my black rose..."Christopher said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm not celebrating until those papers are signed...This is always the part I hate...the waiting period..."Sam grumbled as she tried to enjoy his massage.

"Bureaucracy can find itself anyway dear...Sad but true...'Christopher sighed.

Sam flicked on the TV and saw a news report that left her surprised.

" _So far, we have yet to get any more details on the upcoming marriage between world savior Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain but..."_ The news reporter continued the report.

"So they finally did it...Danny and Ember are getting married...'Sam said.

"So it seems...'Christopher said. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Sam saw who it was on the caller ID.

"Hey Ember..."Sam said.

 _"Hey Sam, did you see the news yet?..."_ Ember asked on the other line.

"If t's about your engagement, then yes, me and Christopher are watching it right now..."Sam said.

" _Sorry you had to find out from the media first, I swear these pesky reporters will be the death of me.._.'Ember said in annoyance.

"Aren't you already a ghost?...'Sam asked and could imagine Ember's eye rolling right now.

" _Funny..._ "Ember said sarcastically.

 _"It actually was..._ "Another voice suddenly piped up.

"Hey Danny..."Sam greeted.

" _Hey Sam._.."Danny said.

"Hello Danny and Ember..."Christopher said.

" _Hey Christopher, so how's everything in D.C?_..." Danny asked.

"Wonderful, we just managed to convince the organization to shut down a Texan oil refinery for turning several lakes into toxic waste dumps..."Christopher said proudly.

"In a few days, old man Dalton's gonna pay for his crimes against mother nature..."Sam said.

" _Good for you guys, making the world a more eco-friendly place.._."Ember said in a pleasant tone.

"That's our job..."Sam said proudly.

" _Anyway guys, we just wanted to tell you guys the news and that you can expect an invitation.._.'Danny said into the phone.

"Thanks and congratulations you two, I'm really happy for you both..."Sam said honestly.

'Thanks Sam, anyway we gotta run, see ya..."Danny said.

"Bye, you guys..."Ember said.

"Alright, later..."Sam said before the call ended. To her surprise, she saw her husband staring at her.

"What?...'Sam asked in confusion.

"Are...Are you alright with this? Going to the wedding?...'He asked slowly and Sam figured out what he meant.

"What? Danny and Ember getting married? Of course I am, why would you ask that?...'Sam asked genuinely surprised.

"It's...I mean...I know you guys are still friends and Danny is a cool guy but...well, you guys did have some history and-...'Christopher trailed off, not even knowing what he was even saying.

"Chris...You don't have to be jealous. Danny and I are _just_ friends and I am happy for him. He and Ember are good for each other and I want him to be happy...'Sam said honestly.

"I know you guys are just friends...You're right...and he was really nice at our wedding..."Christopher said as he recalled their wedding.

Danny and Ember had attended and were amiable during the whole event, even brought them a cool video camera as a wedding gift.

"Danny might have been my first real boyfriend but _you_ are my soul mate Christopher, I love you..."Sam said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you too my black rose..."Christopher said before kissing her.

Danny and Ember weren't the only one's happy and in love. For over a year Sam had been blissfully married with Christopher, working for the EPA and just living life to the fullest. Sam Manson-Morgan considered herself a happy and successful young woman at age 24. She was marry to a wonderful man who shared the same passions as her, she had a successful career doing what she loved most and she still had a good relationship with her best friend who was in his own happy relationship.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Back with Vlad and Paulina_

"You are not the only one who lost everything thanks to the unfairness of the world, but I am willing to help as long as you give me the one thing I want..."Paulina said seriously.

"And what exactly would that be?...'He asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Simple, I want my old life back and the one man that was meant to be mine _: Danny Phantom..."_ Paulina said sinisterly.

"DANIEL?! It's his fault my life was ruined along with his idiot father! I want him to pay for everything he did to me: ruining my plans, playing with my emotions and choosing that fat oaf as his father instead of me!..."Vlad exploded in anger.

"But what if I know a way that can get you Mrs. Fenton's love and make Danny see you as his dad?..."Paulina said quickly.

She didn't want Vlad to hurt Danny. She loved him and she wanted him and while she needed Vlad's help, she would not let him hurt her beloved.

"I had spent years trying to break that stubborn boy...what miracle could you possibly possess?..."Vlad demanded.

"Have you ever heard the name Aphrodite?..."Paulina asked.

"The legendary spirit of love and beauty, yes I have but I thought she was only a legend..."Vlad said skeptically.

"Oh she is real...She's part of the reason my life was ruined. I used to be the most beautiful girl in Amity Park...and look at what she did to me!..."Paulina shouted as she angrily took off her bandana, revealing her face to Vlad.

 _ **"Ugh!..."**_ Vlad recoiled in disgust at the sight of the very ugly face.

"I know it's horrible...She took away my beauty and my one chance at Danny's heart...I want her to pay and she has what we need. She has something called the sacred love arrows. They can make anyone fall in love with anything but Clockwork said that unless the spirit of love uses them, it could make the whole world hate each other or something. .."Paulina explained as she tried to recall the details of her only encounter with that bitch.

She told Vlad her entire life's story, how she had once been the beauty queen of Amity Park and that she was in love with Danny and wanted to marry him. She told him about that Disasteroid Valentine's day from 8 years ago, getting cursed by Aphrodite to look like this and her suffering after that. She told him of her time in Bludworth,her rejection from her parents and her time in poverty. All the while, Vlad was fascinated with only one part of the story.

"So the love arrows are real, which would mean they are in Cupid's possession since he is the current spirit of love..."Vlad suggested.

"No, a lot has changed since you've been gone. According to an interview Danny once did, Cupid was replaced by Aphrodite, so she is the one we need to find..."Paulina said.

"What do you mean _"we"?_ While I am grateful for the idea, I don't see why I need your help if I can overpower Aphrodite myself..."Vlad said darkly.

"You need me! Even if you do find her, you will just become a drooling zombie upon seeing her..."Paulina shouted, angry that he would try to exclude her.

"What do you mean?..."Vlad questioned.

"Apparently any man who looks at Aphrodite can't stop obsessing over her beauty...Ghost or not, not even Danny was able to resist her spell..."Paulina said in jealousy as she could still remember how Danny ogled Aphrodite that one time.

"I see...then I guess I would be in need of your assistance. ..but what of my power and Daniel, even if we do make Maddie love me and Daniel love you, I am still in exile as the entire world hates me for failing to stop the Disasteroid..."Vlad asked.

"Ever heard of a guy called Clockwork? .."Paulina asked.

"The master of time...Yes, I have spent nearly a decade searching the entire Ghost Zone trying to find him..."Vlad said angrily.

"I remember where he lives, when I was defeated, he, Danny, his sister, the ghost bitch Ember and Manson all took me to his place so that Aphrodite could could curse me...Before they dragged me back to the human world through the portal..."Paulina said in annoyance.

She could still recall how Ember gagged her mouth while she and Danny took her back via the Fenton portal before they literally dropped her at the police station where she was trapped in before that horrible trial that sent her to the nightmare world known as Bludworth.

"Ember? You mean Ember Mclain?..."Vlad asked and was surprised when he saw Paulina's face purple in anger.

"Do not say that name! That ghost bitch ruined me and stole the love of my life! Worst of all is that they are getting married and I can't let that happen!..."Paulina shouted.

" _Daniel is marrying Ember Mclain?! Just how long was I trapped in space?.._."Vlad thought in surprise before shaking it off.

"Are you sure that you know where to find him?..."Vlad asked closely.

"I might have been in the Ghost Zone one time but a person doesn't forget an experience like that...I remember passing a lot of places when they took me away...I would know it if I saw it..."Paulina said, trying to sound certain.

Vlad paused as he tried to considered these options. It was almost too good to be true. He had spent years trying to find Clockwork, in hopes of somehow changing his fate so that he could get Maddie. Now this hideous girl is offering to take him to her and a way to secure Maddie ' s heart and Daniels obedience by overpowering both the master of time and the spirit of love. It was so simple yet so ingenious.

And all he has to do is give Daniel to this girl and make Aphrodite turn her back to her previous looks, IF she had any that is.

Vlad took a good look at her ugly mug and tried to resist the urge to laugh. It would be a good form of revenge if Daniel was forced to marry this girl, even if she had a prettier face beneath this one, Vlad could already detect her less than appealing personality from the first moment of meeting her. Paulina was angry, bitter, miserable and had a strong desire for revenge and taking what was meant to be hers. Even if she loved him, he doubted the brat would be happy be I got stuck with her.

It's a win-win!

He could finally have Maddie 's love, Daniel as his son and heir and all the wealth and power he deserved over the human world and the ghost zone as well. Vlad's face soon sported a twisted, sinister smirk as he turned to Paulina.

"Very well Ms. Sanchez...we have a deal..."Vlad said as he extended his hand. Paulina looked down and grin and took the evil ghosts hand in a firm handshake.

This was the start of their alliance and there was no turning back now.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _Un-Shattered Bonds_

 ** _A twist in time_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to let you know, all the previous scenes happened roughly around the same time Vlad and Paulina were talking. I just wanted to give some light to Tucker and Sam here, if only a bit.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my amazing reviewers **:**

 **Feurrige:** You just have to wait and see...

 **Invader Johnny:** If it _IS_ wrong then I guess I am wrong too, along with most people who read this so far.

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Yes, they are.

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's alright, I know that the sight has been a little buggy lately.

 **Guest:** In response to your two reviews:

1) I'm glad that you enjoyed my portrayal of Clockwork and the others.

2) Thank you, I appreciate your interest. Also, very well said about Cupid, Vlad and Paulina.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time everyone, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. A twist in time

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 6: A twist in time_**

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Ember had just arrived to Kitty's realm to tell her about the news and about the wedding. The two ghouls were sitting on the couch drinking tea and talking about the happy news.

'It's about damn time girl…"Kitty said as she admired the engagement ring.

"Tell me about it…"Ember said as she kept showing off the ring.

"It's so gorgeous…"Kitty said in admiration.

Kitty's appearance changed over the years, especially after giving birth to twins. She now sported short hair and dressed a little more appropriately now that she was a mother and gained a little more weight but she was still pretty.

"Isn't it just…"Ember said in a blissful tone.

'So, don't leave me hanging…Give me all of the details…"Kitty demanded.

"He took me to Café Rêve. You should have seen it Kitty, he had the whole place rented out, there was champagne, romantic music, a sunset view and then he got on his knees and proposes…"Ember said excitedly.

"How romantic…"Kitty gushed, feeling so giddy.

'So he proposed to you on Valentine's day?..."Kitty asked.

"Yep, on the most romantic night of the year…"Ember said happily.

 _"_ _Looks like I win the bet, Tucker and Dani owes me $100 bucks_ …"Kitty thought mischievously while she kept listening to her friend give details.

Ember didn't need to know that some of them have made bets on when Danny would finally propose, Kitty betted that he would do it by Valentine's Day, Tucker betted that it would have been on by her birthday and Dani betted that it would have been by their anniversary this year. Kitty won and she made a note to remind those two of it later and collect her winnings.

Suddenly the door opened and they saw Johnny join in with the twins.

"Hey there…"Ember greeted.

'Auntie Ember!..."Kyle and Roxy said as they ran and hug her.

"Hey there gang, I'm happy to see you…"Ember said as she hugged her godchildren.

"I got some exciting news, guess who is getting married….'Ember said as she showed off her ring.

"You and Uncle Danny…"Roxy guessed.

"You guessed right honey…'Ember said happy.

"So the little man finally did it…"Johnny noted.

"He sure did…"Ember said.

"Pretty…"Roxy said as she looked at the ring.

"It really is but that's not the only news I have…I actually have something to ask you both…'Ember said as she got down to eye level with the two ghostly children.

"As you know, Danny and I are getting married and we wanted to know if you two wanted to be the flower girl and the ring bearer…"Ember asked the two kids who looked excited.

"You mean it auntie Ember?..."Kyle asked.

"Of course, there's no one else I could want for the job…"Ember said to the two kids.

"Yes! We will auntie…'Roxy exclaimed.

"We won't let you guys down…"Kyle said with confidence.

"Thanks you guys…"Ember said as she hugged her godchildren.

Despite not being biologically related, she loved Roxy and Kyle as if they were her own and she was happy that they would be there on her special day.

"So when's the big day Ember?...'Johnny asked as he pulled out a soda from the fridge.

"Danny and I are still talking about it, he wants to wait to make sure all of his friends and relatives will be able to attend…'Ember explained.

 _"_ _Speaking of which, did you get your winnings yet…"_ Johnny quickly whispered to his wife who shushed him.

"What was that?..."Ember asked, not hearing what the biker said to his wife.

"Nothing important, so any ideas because I was thinking on a Hawaiian beach wedding theme…"Kitty said in excitement.

The ghosts continued to talk, socialize and discuss the wedding, all blissfully unaware of the events that would soon unfold.

* * *

 _During the Renaissance era_

Clockwork and Aphrodite had just exited from watching the world premiere of Romeo and Juliet and now were enjoying a nice picnic on a hilltop, enjoying a sunset view.

"It is true as they say, you cannot beat the original…"Clockwork said as he poured some wine into a glass and handed it to his date.

"The most famous love tragedy ever told but it's still light compared to the real tragedies I have seen…'Aphrodite said as she took a sip.

"Ah, that's the good stuff…"Aphrodite sighed as she savored the taste of the wine.

"Chardonnay of the ages, only the best for my lady…'Clockwork said as he poured another glass for himself.

"Well, your lady is most definitely please…" Aphrodite said with her dazzling smile.

The two shared a kiss and Aphrodite didn't hesitate to make it more passionate. It continued for several minutes and was getting more and more heated.

"You do realize that we are alone Clockwork…"Aphrodite said with a seductive smirk on her face.

"As much as I'd like too, we really should be heading back soon, we do have jobs remember…"Clockwork reminded her but Aphrodite, very much in the mood, just sent him another glance.

"Oh you worry too much, you're the master of time and no bad can come from having a little fun, besides it's not even our first time…" Aphrodite said as she cuddled closer to him.

'Come on, it's our special day and I won't be able to have you again for months if possible…Besides, you do control time, I don't really see a problem here…'Aphrodite said.

"Remember that I need my staff in order to see and sense any shifts and I can't exactly do that if we…"He paused, feeling a little flustered.

"You really don't want to?...'She asked disappointed.

"Believe me that I want to but we've already milked our free time enough as if it…'He sighed.

Aphrodite pouted, before an idea formed in her head and she turned to her lover.

"20 minutes…"She said.

"Pardon me?...'Clockwork asked

"That's my final offer. You spend no more than 20 minutes with me and then we both get back to work and act professional again and you can check your staff in between breaks…"Aphrodite suggested.

Clockwork only shook his head with an exasperated but understanding smile on his face. Aphrodite was a good woman but she was still a woman with desires, ones that he shared as well. They have gotten intimate during the few times they could spend together before they had to return to the demands of their jobs. He honestly had no problem with giving into her wish, he loved her and she was such a beautiful, desirable woman.

He might have been the master of time, but he was still a man.

"You really want me don't you?...'He chuckled.

"I am a woman of simple desires…"Aphrodite shrugged.

"Alright, I can't deny it but only 20 minutes and then we have to get back to work…'Clockwork said.

"Yay…"Aphrodite giggled as she kissed Clockwork and soon moved to his neck.

"Not yet Aphrodite, this is not the right setting…"Clockwork said playfully.

"Oh silly me…"Aphrodite giggled as she took his hand.

Clockwork picked up his staff and opened another time portal and he soon found himself in Aphrodite back in his clock tower and he and the guardian of love soon began to embrace each other in another kiss. The two were completely lost within each other, unaware of what was happening around them but they were not worried. This would only take a few moments and then they would go back to their duties as they always did.

"Oh _Clockwork_ …" Aphrodite whispered as she enjoyed him nibbling her neck.

 _"_ _Oh Aphrodite_ …" Clockwork said as he continued kissing her, forgetting his worries.

It was just one passionate moment between two lovers before they go back to doing their assignments in both the areas of time and love.

Besides, what could happen?

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Vlad and Paulina had managed to sneak into the Fenton Portal. Vlad was stunned and extremely angry to see all the advancement in the town over the years, especially regarding Fenton Works.

"I still can't believe that Maddie is still with that fat oaf…"Vlad spat as he carried Paulina by the arms through the Ghost Zone.

He had only got one glance on her and even in her fifties, she still looked so beautiful. However, his joy of seeing her after so long was replaced by her anger at seeing that Jack was still alive and _still_ married to the love of _his_ life.

"Don't worry, as soon as we find our targets, everything will be right, just as long as you make sure-…"Paulina started.

"Yes,yes…Make Aphrodite restore your looks and make Daniel marry you, I heard it the first time…" Vlad said as he landed on a floating rock.

"Speaking of which, how exactly will that work?...'Paulina asked, as soon as she and Vlad teamed up, they wasted no time in getting back to the city and hacking the security to sneak into the Fenton Portal.

"With this…'Vlad said as he pulled out what looked to be a metallic collar with a strange symbol on it.

"What is that?..."Paulina asked.

"A device the aliens placed on me to make me there slave for the last 8 years of my life…" Vlad said with some bitterness.

 ** _"_** ** _ALIENS?!_** There's aliens out there?!...'Paulina shouted in shock.

"Keep your voice down and really, you have lived in a town that got haunted by ghost for years…and you really surprised by aliens?...'Vlad asked sarcastically.

Paulina blinked, as she considered that he had a point.

"So what does this doohickey do anyway?..." Paulina asked.

"It's a collar meant to control the slaves, make them keep working and give them painful shocks if they disobeyed…'Vlad explained.

"So, it's like a mind control device?...'Paulina asked.

"No…It doesn't, the person wearing it is still coherent but they will still perform their tasks…'Vlad said in a solemn tone, as if he was trying to forget unwanted memories.

"Originally I was going to place it on Daniel…but now we have a much bigger pray to catch…'Vlad said with a sinister grin on his ugly mug.

"You better not hurt him, remember that you promised that he would be mine…'Paulina yelled.

"Yes I did and I will keep my word…'Vlad said … " _Being stuck with you is an even worse punishment for him"…._ He thought to himself.

"Now listen here, when we find Aphrodite, you are to place this device on her when she is not looking and I will use this remote to control her…'Vlad explained as he pulled out the device.

"All of her power will be mine, all I will need to do is voice my command and she will have no choice but to perform it…" Vlad said as if it was nothing.

"I like it but what about Clockwork? We still need him if we want to change things for the better…"Paulina questioned.

"That is where this device comes from…'Vlad said as he pulled out what looked to be a black-metal cube.

"All of Clockwork's power are within his time staff, all we need is that in order to change my fate, we don't need him specifically like with Aphrodite….That's where this comes in, this is how the aliens captured me in the first place. This device is completely inescapable, it's like an ultra-Fenton Thermos, and no one can be let out unless I chose to let them out…'Vlad explained to his cohort.

"Perfect…Now let's go find that time jerk…"Paulina said to her alley.

The two soon left that spot and Paulina kept giving directions from her memory. She remembers passing by a large canyon that was a giant mouth, what looked to be a miss-matched forest of various colors and several other sights.

They continued their flight until-

"There it is…"Paulina pointed as she saw the large Clock tower where her life was ruined.

"Finally, after all of these years…"Vlad said as he flew closer.

They had to be quiet and careful, Clockwork was the master of time and it would be very tricky dealing with him. While he was a neutral spirit, no one dared to get on his bad side.

Until now…

"Now wait out here and don't do anything until I say otherwise, Clockwork is known to be very elusive and we will only have one chance at catching him off-guard…'Vlad said.

"Well, he's getting off right now…'Paulina said as she looked into one of the nearby windows.

"What do you mean?...'Vlad asked as he looked in the direction she was staring.

Vlad's jaw dropped and the ectoplasm in his face started to heat at what he saw. It was the legendary time master in _bed_ and Vlad's eyes soon landed on the woman he was with and for the first time since he laid his eyes on Maddie, Vlad was stunned by the beauty.

"Oh…Oh my….'Vlad said as he continued to stare at the display, his eyes on the woman and he couldn't look away.

"Snap out of it…'Paulina slapped him and pulled him away.

"What just happened?...'Vlad asked in disbelief and disgust, trying to forget the images he just saw.

"The girl in there was Aphrodite…"Paulina whispered harshly.

'She was…Oh my…"Vlad said in disbelief.

"What a slut…'Paulina spat, referring to her enemy and what she was doing right now…or _who_ she was doing to be more precise.

"The master of time and the guardian of love, I never would have predicted that…'Vlad mussed.

"So now what do we do?..." Paulina demanded.

"I…I think this will be easier that we thought but we have to act fast and make a tiny little adjustment to the plan…"Vlad said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Well, what is it?...'Paulina demanded, wanting to get on with it.

"Now you listen here-…'Vlad whispered his instructions to his little minions.

* * *

 _Inside the Clock tower_

Clockwork laid on his bed as he watched Aphrodite getting dressed. He had really enjoyed their time together this evening.

"You certainly don't waste any time Aphrodite…"Clockwork quipped.

"That's supposed to be my line…" The spirit of beauty quipped back.

"Well that was probably the best end of a date I have had in quiet a long time…"She said.

"Well, it's not over yet…"Clockwork said as he got up.

"Itching for another round?...'Aphrodite said with a grin.

"Tempting but no, I actually have a gift for you…"Clockwork said as he pulled one of his time medallions.

"What is this?..." Aphrodite asked with interest.

"A little gift from me to you…"Clockwork said as he presented a golden bracelet with a pink diamond on it.

"It's beautiful…"Aphrodite said as she admired the bracelet in the mirror, though she noticed that she still had her time medallion on.

"Oh, I almost forgot…"Aphrodite was about to take it off but her boyfriend stopped her.

"Keep it, for the next time we take a date through time…'Clockwork said to her.

Aphrodite blinked at that but soon smiled. Clockwork was the master of time and just giving her one of his time medallions was a huge sign of trust from the time master.

"I really had a nice time tonight…"Aphrodite said to her lover.

"I did to, till the next my lady…'Clockwork said as he kissed her hand, earning a giggle from her.

 _"_ _Au revoir_ Clockwork…" Aphrodite winked before she left the premises.

Clockwork sighed, feeling waves of pleasure and happiness wash over him. He snapped out of it when he realized that he had to get back to work. Putting on his robe, he soon got up and went to grab his time staff, only to see that it wasn't there.

"What?...'Clockwork said, wondering where he put it.

"Looking for this…'A new voice said and Clockwork turned around to see who it was, a smug looking ghost with his time staff at hand.

"Vlad Plasmius…"Clockwork said with no emotion in his tone.

"Oh so you have heard of me, how flattering…"Vlad said in mockery.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to me…"Clockwork said in a low tone.

"Oh, I think you are wrong about something…"Vlad said as he pulled out a black cube.

"I see that exile still hasn't stopped you from making foolish choices. Plasmius, you cannot control time…"Clockwork said as he hid one of his hand behind his back, using a small bit of his power as he did so.

"Oh, I think I can and I will…not just time but love as well….'Vlad said as he tossed the cube.

 _"_ _Love?...APHRODITE?!..."_ Clockwork thought but it was too late as he soon found himself being sucked in.

Clockwork tried to fight off its power but as strong as he was, he couldn't get out of range.

 _"_ _I only have one shot at this…"_ Clockwork thought as he made his hand glow and raised his power on a special seal he had now. It's the only way he would be able to get linked to Aphrodite, he knew that she had to know that there was trouble. Clockwork managed to raise his power as high as he could but he ended up being sucked in.

Vlad had a satisfied look on his face as he picked up the cube that contained his prisoner and held the time staff in his other hand.

"There is going to be some changes around here…'Vlad said as he let out an uncurled, evil laugh.

Phase one of his diabolical plan was complete.

Now onto phase two.

* * *

" ** _AH_**! Clockwork…" Aphrodite said as she suddenly felt a sharp sensation all around her body.

She knew what it was. As the spirit of love, Aphrodite could sense when her lovers whenever they were in trouble, all the needed to do was activate a seal she placed on them, which activated when they increased their power enough.

She knew that Clockwork would never operate it _unless_ there was an emergency.

She quickly used teleportation and soon found herself back at the Clock tower but her instincts told her to stay outside. She peaked in one of the windows and her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Vlad Plasmius with the time staff at hand.

'What did he do with Clockwork? This is not good…"Aphrodite said in fury.

What did he do to her lover? She was going to destroy him if anything bad has happened to her love! However before she could do anything, she saw another figure enter the room and her anger spiked when she saw who it was.

She could never forget such an ugly face. After all she was the one who _created_ it.

"Paulina…" Aphrodite whispered in anger as she tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Glad to see you got that jerk…"Paulina said.

"Was there ever any doubt…"Vlad said arrogantly

"Not so fast, we might have the time master here but you are still forgetting one thing…"Paulina said angrily.

"Right, right…Next is Aphrodite and then Daniel…'Vlad said in confidence.

'Speaking of which, look what I found…"Paulina said as she picked up a pair of familiar shades.

" _No! I knew I forgot something…'_ Aphrodite cursed as she realized they were one of her special made sunglasses meant to temporarily make men lucid in her presence.

"Time to find that bitch…"Paulina said as she whispered the rest of the plan to her partner.

 _"_ _Not if I can help it_ …"Aphrodite thought as she knew she had to be quick.

She could sense cosmic shifts about to happen. That was really bad and she had to stop this before the irreversible happened.

"What am I going to do?...'She whispered to herself.

She knew that with the time staff, she was basically a sitting duck. She was the spirit of love she might be powerful but Plasmius was a vengeful ghost and she knew that no good could come of this.

"Well, well, look who we have here…'Aphrodite turned to see Paulina and Vlad who was wearing the shades.

"Aphrodite, Vlad Plasmius and it's a pleasure to meet you my dear…" Vlad said in a faux charming tone.

"You made this much easier for us…"Paulina said smugly.

"I don't know what you both are up to but you won't get away with it…"Aphrodite shouted as she sent a blast but Vlad quickly disappeared with Paulina.

"Actually I think we will…"Aphrodite turned to see Vlad right behind her, just as he sucker punched her.

 ** _"_** ** _ACK!..._** 'Aphrodite hissed, unable to believe this.

"Dammit…"She hissed as she knew that she had to get away from here.

She flew away and the two were right behind her. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get away now that they had the time staff. She quickly hid in a nearby cave but she knew it was only temporary.

 _"_ _Think…Think of something Aphrodite_ …'She thought until an idea formed in her head.

It was half baked and she didn't have all the details worked out but it was her only chance. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to get away but maybe someone else would be able to success where she had failed.

"I only have one shot at this…"Aphrodite pulled out the time medallion Clockwork gave her and her hands stared to glow purple.

 _"_ _Please let this work…"_ She silently begged as she began to chant…

" _Steílte se éna fílo, kánete tin krísi telos"_ …'She chanted as her power raised and the medallion was glowing brightly now.

She soon sent a blast of energy and the medallion was gone. On its way to its destination. She can only hope that the recipient would get it before it was too late. Suddenly a blast hit her, causing her to fall to the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _Ouch…"_** She hissed and looked up to see Vlad and Paulina entered the cave.

"It's the end of the line bitch…"Paulina said as she pulled out a strange, metallic device in her hand.

" _Please, let it work…"_ Aphrodite thought as her adversaries closed in on her.

* * *

 _In Amity Park_

 _With Danny and Ember_

The happy couple had just gotten out of the movies, having been in disguise to avoid their fans. Now they were in the middle of a passionate make out session.

 _"_ _Mmm…Root beer…."_ Ember teased.

"Yeah…"Danny chuckled and kissed her again.

" _Chocolate nuggets_ …"Danny said in a similar teasing tone.

The two sit down on a nearby bench and were now just holding hands, feeling utterly at bliss.

"You know this is the park where I told you I loved you…" Danny said.

"And this is the park where I gave you almost half a year worth of kissing after you said it…"Ember quipped causing Danny to laugh.

"Yeah, and here we are engaged and holding hands…Maybe soon, we'll be here pushing a stroller…'Danny said with a grin.

"And having family picnics together…"Ember suggested.

"And if we're lucky, we'll be doing what we're doing right now…"Danny said.

"You mean holding hands on a park bench…"Ember said.

"Yep, as an old and gray couple…"Danny chuckled.

"Maybe you'll be the one who's old and gray but the good thing about being all ghost is that I'm never going to look any older than this…"Ember said.

"It's actually a pity, I think you could have been cute as an old lady…'Danny said as he started to tickle her.

"Danny, stop it….I'm warning you…"Ember said in between her laughter.

"I can't help it. You're laugh is too cute…'Danny said.

"So is yours…"Ember said mischievously as she started to tickle him back.

The two soon engaged in a little tickle fight, which left them laughing their heads off until they needed a break.

"Geez Danny, a tickle fight at our age…"Ember said as she tried to calm down.

"Eh…'Danny shrugged before they went back to cuddling.

"I love you…"They both said before kissing once more.

However Danny's ghost sense activated, causing Ember to groan.

"Again…'Ember said in annoyance.

Before either of them could do anything, a purple blast suddenly appeared and hit Ember square on.

"EMBER! Are you alright?...'Danny ran to check on her.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt…'Ember said as she got up.

"Why are you wearing a time medallion?..."Danny asked.

"What?...'Ember said in confusion as she looked down.

It was a time medallion with CW on it.

"What's going on here?...'Ember asked out loud.

Suddenly there was a rumbling happening, as if it was an earthquake. Ember looked up to see the sky starting to change.

"What's happening?...'Ember shouted.

Danny looked alarm as he changed into his ghost form on command and turned to her.

"Trouble! Run…"Danny said as he took her hand and they tried to fly away to someplace safe.

They tried to fly but they saw that everything was being engulfed in a bright light of white. It was like everything was caught in a ripple of time. Buildings and everything were disappearing and it soon got Danny.

 ** _"_** ** _Ember!..._** 'Danny shouted as the ripple hit him and soon he disappeared right in front of Ember's eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _DANNY!..._** 'Ember shouted in dismay as she watched everything around her be sucked in and saw that everything was changing.

Her survival instructs kicked in and she kept flying but soon the ripple hit her, to her surprise, she was still in place and she noticed that the time medallion was glowing purple as well.

 _"_ _What_?...'Ember said, not understanding anything at all and feeling scared for Danny.

Soon the light disappeared and Ember found herself in Amity Park once more, but she couldn't see Danny anywhere at all and she had a sinking feeling that something wrong has happened.

"What the heck happened?...'Ember said as she tried to search for her fiancé but to her surprised, she saw that everything was different.

Some buildings were gone and replaced with different ones, the weather was suddenly gloomy when it had been sunny only a few moments ago and she kept getting a bad vibe. As she kept flying, Ember froze in place as she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

It was the builboard that usually had Danny's Image on it that proudly read " _Welcome to Amity Park, home of world savior Danny Phantom_ ". Only now it had a picture of _Vlad Plasmius_ and read " _Welcome to Amity Park, capitol of the Plasmius Empire_ ".

"Plasmius?... Just what the heck was happening here?!'She mouthed, unable to believe what she was seeing.

" _I believe that I can answer that_ …"A new voice said.

"Who said that?...'Ember looked around.

 _"On the time medallion…_ 'The voice said.

Ember looked and saw that the medallion was still glowing on it she saw a reflection of Aphrodite on it.

"Lady Aphrodite, what has happened?..."Ember asked, not caring that she was talking to jewelry now since she faced weirder stuff before.

"It's Vlad Plasmius, he captured Clockwork and me and he's changing the time stream…"The voice of Aphrodite said to the distressed diva.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?..._** 'Ember shouted.

"I'm only a small essence of Aphrodite's spirit and I don't have a lot of time…Ember you have to do something before Plasmius does something to damage the flow of time…"The medallion said.

"Alright, as soon as I find Danny, we'll destroy that bitter old fruitloop…"Ember said.

"I'm afraid that might be a little tricky…'The medallion said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean? Where's my Danny? Plasmius didn't do anything to him? I'll kill him!...'Ember demanded, feeling all kinds of worry right now.

Before the medallion could answer her question, a newspaper suddenly smacked into Ember's face, much to the ghostly diva's irritation.

"Oh all the stupid-…'Ember's rant was cut short when she saw the cover page and felt both her jaw drop and her heart break at what was on the cover.

The in a big, black and white ink, she saw a picture of Danny with his arms around another woman. Not just any woman, it was _Paulina Sanchez_ who was showing off a smile and ring to the camera. She was no longer ugly either, she looked just as she did when she was 17 only a little more mature but Paulina could still see the same smugness in her eyes she saw all those years ago as she clung to Danny in the photo.

Beneath them read in big bold letters " ** _Daniel Plasmius, heir to the throne of earth is engaged to high school sweetheart"._**

"What?...No…"Ember mouthed as she felt as if a bucket of ice fell on her.

Clockwork and Aphrodite were captured. Vlad was back and took over the world and Danny was now engaged to Paulina?!

This cannot be happening!

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _A new world of horrors_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** Kinda like this….

 **Invader Johnny:** We are all feeling that.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Well said….

 **Guest:** Thanks, I hope this chapter is up to standards.

 **CyberActor15:** Well there was a bet and Tucker lost and Kitty won! LOL!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. A new world of horrors

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 7: A new world of horrors_**

Ember didn't know how much time has passed. She only stared dumbly at the paper at hand and kept pinching herself, hoping that this was some kind of nightmare. She wanted to believe that she would wake up, the world was normal and she was the one engaged to Danny. To her dismay, she was still in that spot, wearing a time medallion and she noticed that she was no longer wearing her engagement ring. It was in the picture before her on Paulina's dirty hand, showing it off like she was mocking her!

 ** _"_** ** _EMBER!..."_** The medallion shouted.

"What is going on here?..."Ember demanded.

"As I said, Plasmius captured Clockwork and the original Aphrodite and they made a lot of changes, the time medallion can show you but you have to be quick…"The medallion explained.

"Okay, tell me everything that has happened, what did those bastards do that causes this?...'Ember demanded.

The medallion started glowing again and produced a new window and Ember watched in fast pace the changes that Vlad made and everything. She saw them capture Clockwork and overpower Aphrodite. She saw them use some torture device to make Aphrodite change Paulina's appearance back to normal before knocking her out and going through time.

She saw that Maddie had still married Jack but Vlad got rid of him after Danny was born before he swooped in with Aphrodite's love arrows and made Maddie accept Vlad's marriage proposal.

* * *

 _23 years ago._

 _A 27 year old Maddie Fenton had returned home with her 2 year old daughter and her infant son. It's been 3 months since her husband of 4 years had died and she was still grieving. It had all be so sudden, she had taken Danny and Jazz to the doctor and Jack had stayed home to work on the prototype of the Ghost portal they have been aspiring to make._

 _Once she got home, everything was in a fire and Jack was gone. The police said that there was a big explosion and it was a lab accident._

 _An accident that cost her husband's life._

 _"_ _Oh Jack…'Maddie said as she wiped away a tear._

 _She really didn't know how she was going to raise her two children with her beloved Jack. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was her old friend Vlad who gave her a sympathetic look._

 _"_ _Oh Maddie, I know you are still in pain but you must understand that Jack would have wanted you to be happy again…"Vlad said as he patted her hand._

 _"Vlad, I thank you again for coming to help me with the kids until I get back on my feet but…"Maddie started but paused, feeling more tears fall._

 _"_ _It was my pleasure Maddie, you know that I love Daniel and Jasmine as if they were my own and I would do anything for you…"Vlad said as he hugged the grieving widow._

 _"_ _I know and I appreciate that Vlad, you are a good friend…"Maddie said._

 _"_ _Perhaps I could be more…"Vlad said._

 _"_ _What?...'Maddie asked, not understanding._

 _"_ _Maddie, while I love Jack like he was the brother I never had, I cannot deny that there is something special I feel about you. Daniel and Jasmine are going to need a father figure and…I love you…'Vlad said as he got down to his knee and took her hand._

 _"_ _You what?...'Maddie exclaimed, not understanding what was happening and not feeling very comfortable._

 _"_ _I love you Maddie and I would give the world to you…and your darling children…" Vlad said to the woman of his dreams._

 _Maddie was stunned but started to feel strange. Maybe it was because she was depressed but she felt touched by Vlad's proclamation. She knew that Jack would have wanted her to be happy again but it was too soon._

 _"_ _Vlad, I'm flattered but…it's too soon…"Maddie said gently._

 _"_ _I understand but rest assure Maddie, I have all of the time in the world for you…'Vlad said as he fiddled with something in his pocket._

 _Maddie suddenly felt very strange. She couldn't help but find what Vlad said very sweet but the one she loved was Jack…who is dead…Vlad has only been a friend to her and nothing more. She was grateful that he helped her out with the kids…Kids she had with her beloved Jack…and…and…_

 _"_ _Maybe…Maybe he's right…Jack would have wanted what was best for me and the kids…"Maddie thought as she felt her heart beating a little fast._

 _Before she knew it, Vlad pulled her closer and stole a kiss…and Maddie didn't pull away.._

* * *

"Poor Mrs. Fenton…"Ember said in dismay and anger.

It was obvious Vlad had used Aphrodite's power to force Maddie into accepting his fake declaration of love. It made Ember recoiled in disgust when she saw the wedding and how Vlad had Danny and Jazz's names changed from _Fenton_ to _Masters._

It looks like Vlad still wanted Danny as his own son…and he succeeded.

It was so wrong! Maddie was a good woman and her feelings were being controlled by a total monster who only wanted to own her, the same one who killed her husband in the first place! Ember kept looking at all the damage Vlad made to the Fenton's lives.

She saw that Danny still lived in Amity Park and Vlad became mayor again. He also still became half ghost, as Vlad even re-created the portal accident just so he could have his perfect half-ghost son.

* * *

 _About 10 years ago_

 _Daniel Masters had just stumbled out of the Ghost portal his parents made. He felt pain all over and was stunned by what he saw in the mirrior. His black hair was replaced with white and his blue eyes were green._

 _"_ _Daniel!..."His father Vlad ran in and saw what happened._

 _"_ _F-Father…"Danny said weakly as he tried to regain coherence._

 _"_ _Oh my…"Vlad said with a smile._

 _"_ _W-What has happened to me?...'Danny said as he suddenly freaked out when his hand suddenly disappeared and then reappeared._

 _"_ _Calm down my son, you don't need to panic…This is a glorious thing…'Vlad said._

 _"_ _W-what?..."Danny asked in confusion._

 _"_ _My son, do you trust me?.." Vlad asked the boy._

 _"_ _Of course I do…"Danny said with some hesitance._

 _Vlad come forward and soon transformed into his ghost form, shocking his son in the process._

 _"W-What the heck?!..."Danny shouted._

 _"Don't be afraid my son, I can explain, the truth is I am not just the modest millionare mayor of Amity Park..."Vlad started._

 _"You're not?...'Danny asked in confusion._

 _"The truth is I am something called a halfa...'Vlad said to his adoptive son._

 _"A what-a?...'Danny asked._

 _"It means a half-ghost/half human hybrid..."The older halfa stated..._

 _Vlad soon began to tell his story, how an accident in college left him with ghost powers, powers that Danny now possessed._ _He told him that it was the fault of an idiot whom he no longer wanted to speak about and that Vlad had gained powers, powers that were exactly like Danny. He told his son that he has been in the Ghost Zone and he knows all about it and he only kept this part of his life a secret to protect his beloved family._

 _"I can't believe it...'Danny said._

 _"Believe it my son, as you are now a stronger creature like me...I can train you, teach you everything you need to know and show you a world of ghosts..."Vlad said._

 _"You would do that..."Danny said in a stunned voice._

 _"But of course..."Vlad said as he pulled Danny into a hug._

 _Danny was stunned silent but relieved. He knew that his parents hated ghosts but to know that his father would share something like this and still accept him and offer to help him out._

 _"Thank you father..."Danny said, feeling so relieved._

 _"No need to thank me my boy, what else is a father for...'Vlad said with a smile while in the inside he was smirking._

 _He had the perfect half-ghost son that was loyal only to him. Just like he always wanted._

* * *

"That fruit loop..."Ember growled at what she saw.

She couldn't believe how manipulative and controlling Vlad was towards Danny. Even with having Danny see him as his parent, Vlad was still a jerk. She saw him forcing Danny to join the football team and pressuring him to get perfect grades and was very picky with who he associated with. Not just him but with Jazz as well and not to mention Maddie.

He didn't treat them like a family, he treated them like they were his _property._

Ember kept watching the changes and scowled when she saw the next change. It was Paulina switched places with her freshman self and accepted Danny when he was still interested in her. All the while, Ember tried to keep her own head from exploding in anger.

* * *

 _About 10 years ago_

 _Danny had arrived to Casper High. It's been over a month since the portal accident and he finally managed to get his powers under control thanks to his father's training. He was happy that he at least didn't have to hide this from him, though he insisted on keeping quiet from mother. He said that they needed time before they got the story straight._ _Danny decided not to argue and figured his father probably had the better idea._

 _Once at school, he saw a sight that made his mouth drool and his heart speed up._ _It was Paulina Sanchez, the most beautiful girl in school and his crush since he landed his eyes on her during the first day of school._

 _"Paulina..."He said in s dreamy voice, admiring her beauty from afar._

 _To his surprise, he saw that she was walking his way and Danny thought he was dreaming when Paulina turned to look at him and winked at him._

 _"Oh man, am I dreaming...'Danny thought in excitement as he saw her walking up to him._

 _"Hey Danny...'Paulina said in a flirtatious voice that made Danny grin silly._

 _"H-Hi Paulina..." Danny said as he felt his heart racing and he really wanted to ask her to the dance but he was too tongue tied._

 _Thankfully Paulina just kept smiling at him, showing off her pearly white teeth._

 _"Anyway Danny, do you have a date to the dance yet?...'Paulina asked._

 _"Uh...Um...No...Not yet...'Danny said, hoping he didn't look like a total dork to his crush._

 _"Well, I was wondering if...maybe...we could go together..."Paulina said as she sent him a saucy look._

 _Danny thought he just died and went to heaven. Paulina was asking HIM to the dance?!_

" _I am SO dreaming..."Danny thought as he discreetly pinched himself and to his joy, he was actually awake and not in his bed, hugging his pillow like he feared._

 _"Yoohoo, Danny..."Paulina waved her hand across his face that seemed to be in some daydream._

 _"Uh...Yes, yes...Yes, I'd love to go to the dance...with you.."Danny said, trying to contain his excitement._

 _"Wonderful, pick me up at seven..."Paulina said as she winked at him._

 _"Right, seven...'Danny said as he waved as she walked away._

 _Once she was out of sight, Danny fist pumped and let out a "manly" squeal of excitement._

 _"I'm going with Paulina to the dance!...'He said in excitement, wondering what he did to deserve this._ _Unknown to him Paulina was still watching him and was smiling in a dark way._

 _"Oh Danny..."She thought in desire as she kept her eyes on her beloved and how soon, they will be together forever._

* * *

"That...that witch..."Ember growled at the scene.

She knew that Danny was once infatuated with Paulina when he was a freshman but he never loved her. It was just the hormones. Paulina didn't care and was just taking advantage of that brief moment of lust to stake her claim before Danny got any wiser. Ember saw the dance and looked away when Paulina kissed Danny and agreed to be his girlfriend. It was like someone had rammed a knife through her heart.

"Danny...'Ember muttered as she saw more events, bad events that were never suppose to happen but did because of Vlad and Paulina's selfishness.

Tucker and Sam stopped being friends with Danny because of Paulina's influence and many other changes happened as well. She saw that Vlad never tried to clone Danny since he already had the son he wanted, which meant that Dani didn't exist in this crazy world. She also knew that some of the changes was that Box-Lunch, Box-Lunch, Roxy or Kyle didn't even exist in this world and that broke Ember's heart.

She also saw so many things such as Pariah Dark's invasion, where Vlad took both the crown of fire and the ring of rage, which made him the indisputable new ruler of the Ghost Zone. The Disasteroid also happened, but Vlad was the one who became the victor, he stole all of Danny's ideas and passed off the plan off making the Earth intangible as his own and got total world domination as his reward.

Vlad had everything he ever wanted, Maddie as his wife, Danny as his son and heir and absolute control of both the human and ghost worlds and Paulina was going to marry Danny.

"This is a nightmare!….'Ember said after watching all of those horrible clips.

"And that's not even the start…Ember, this is extremely dangerous. Plasmus doesn't even realize what danger he is unleashing. Time, like love, is very fragile and the more changes he makes, the more he is risking it to unravel…"Aphrodite's voice said.

"What can I do? Tell me…'Ember begged. She had to undo all of this somehow, Danny and everyone else were at stake.

"That's why I gave you the time medallion, to protect you from the changes…You cannot take it off Ember, even for a moment or you'll be affected as well…"The medallion warned.

"Got it, now how do I fix all of this?...'She asked.

"The only way is to get the time staff away from Vlad and free both of us before things begin to unravel…"The medallion explained.

"Alright but what about Danny, the only one who ever beat Vlad was him…"Ember asked.

"I have good news and bad news…The bad news is that they likely used my original's powers to make Danny act like he loves Paulina…Also, that Paulina made it so that you both have never met in this world...'The medallion explained.

"What's the good news?!...' Ember said, losing her patience.

"The last part is good news since it means that Danny doesn't see you as an enemy, he might not remember you but he at least won't be hostile...Paulina didn't really think about that...Despite everything, you and Danny are still soulmates, you just have to make him remember it…"The medallion explained.

"What do you mean?..."Ember asked.

"I'm sorry Ember but I don't have a lot of power now…You…You have to get Danny away from Paulina and free the original Aphrodite and Clockwork…before…it's…too...l-…"The medallion stopped talking and glowing.

"Aphrodite? APHRODITE?! OH NO!..."Ember shouted as she tried shaking the medallion, hoping to get her help back.

No such luck.

"Looks like I'm on my own here…'Ember sighed as she looked down.

She looked at her beloved necklace that Danny gave her seven years ago on Valentine's day. She always kept it close to her and it was the one thing she valued as much as the engagement ring that was no longer on her finger.

" _Oh Danny...'Ember said as she admired the beautiful gold locket._

 _'Look inside it..."Danny said softly and Ember obeyed._

 _She opened the locket and heard the sweet melody of her song "Remember" but what stunned her were the words written inside._

 _"You are my song..."Ember read and felt her heart beat faster at the sigh of those beautiful words._

 _"I had the locket custom made...It's one of a kind, just like you..."He said in that warm ,sweet voice of his and Ember could almost shed tears of joy._

 _"I love it..."She said softly, almost crying as Danny tied it on her..._ _"I love you Danny..."Ember said to her love._

 _'I love you too Ember..."He whispered to her, making her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world._

Ember shook away the memory. Now was not the time to get lost in that, she had to focus and set things right before it was too late. Danny needs her, the world needs her and she was not going to let Vlad and Paulina get away with this.

They were going to pay for trying to ruin her beloved and all of her friend's lives!

"Don't worry Danny…I'll make everything alright…I saved you once from that witch and I'll do it again…I promise…"Ember vowed as she flew away.

She was determined to find the love of her life and save him from the shallow witch and the bitter fruit loop who made a really _big_ mistake.

One way or the other, she would set things right.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _The life of Danny Plasmius_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two for one! YAY!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** So far, no one is doing better in this world and Ember knows that.

 **Invader Johnny:** Very well said, my friend.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you, I hope this part of the ride was as exciting.

 **CupidGentie** : Thanks.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. The life of Danny Plasmius

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 8:_** _ **The life of Danny Plasmius**_

 _Danny didn't know how he got here. He was suddenly in the Ghost Zone but he didn't recall when he got here. He found himself flying through some unfamiliar territory._

 _"When did I get here?..."Danny asked out loud as he looked around._

 _He kept searching his way but he felt like he was lost. He couldn't recognize anything here. He didn't know what was going on._ _Suddenly he heard a giggle, he turned around and saw it was some woman in blue, but her back was to him and he couldn't see her face._

 _"Um, excuse me...Miss..."Danny called but the woman didn't turn to him, she just giggled and flew away._

 _"Hey wait up, what's going on here?...'Danny asked as he flew to catch up to her._

 _He didn't understand anything that was going on. He didn't even know who this lady was but he felt like he needed to talk to her. He tried to fly faster but the lady in blue was still out of his reach._

 _"Hey lady...Wait up..." Danny called but he just heard more giggles._

 _Suddenly the lady was gone and he saw a roaring fire on one of the floating rocks. What was strange was that the flames were blue and Danny felt strange..._

 _"Weird...It's like I've seen something like this before..."Danny said as he walked closer to the flames that were almost calling to him. He felt his hand touch it and he was surprised that it wasn't hot and burning him. It was warm but it didn't hurt..._

 _It almost felt...nice._

 _However before anything could happen, he heard the giggling again and turned around but saw no one and then the entire ghost zone was gone, replaced by a white void and only he could heard was giggling and all he could see was the blue fire that despite appearance, was still not hurting him._

* * *

Danny jolted awake, his alarm clock having woken him up and he was sweating a bit. He was back in his bed rooms, not in the Ghost Zone, with no mystery woman and no strange blue fire.

"What a weird dream...'Danny muttered as he tried to think things over.

This was the fifth time this year he had that dream but he knew that he never met the woman in his dream. She was no one he knew in either the human world or the Ghost Zone. He always chalked the dream of as a figment of his imagination and his own anxiety.

"Good morning sire..."One of his chambermaids said as she entered the room.

"Morning Delia..."Danny said as he got up and his servants cleaned his room.

He wasn't really comfortable having servants, ever since his father became ruler of the world, he encouraged him to get used to the finer things in life...but Danny wasn't always comfortable but his family was. He went to get a bath and get dressed, the one thing he insisted on doing on his own. Once done, he left to the dining room and saw his mother and older sister already there, while the servants prepared their breakfast.

"Good morning Danny..."His mother Maddie greeted, using his preferred nickname.

"Good morning mom..."Danny said.

He always felt closer to his mother than his father, even if he was the one who trained him since he got his ghost powers. His mother wasn't nearly as strict as his father and she was far more affectionate, even during times when he wished she wasn't. His sister also was less strict and she was the only other person who called him "Danny" but never in their father's presence.

Danny soon began to eat his fancy breakfast as he talked to his family.

"So where is father?...'Danny asked as he noticed that he was not here.

"You're father is overseeing the colonies in the Ghost Zone today but he said he will be back by tomorrow..."Maddie explained, though she didn't seem too excited about it.

Danny didn't talk after that as he continued to eat. He soon went to the estate grounds. He still sometimes couldn't believe it. All his life he had been treated to an extravagant life thanks to his father who was at first Mayor of Amity Park, before he saved the world from the Disasteroid and became the ruler of the earth.

Which essentially made Danny the prince of the earth.

Now here he was: 24 years old and a college graduate in business and government. He wanted to study astronomy and maybe become an astronaut but his father said he had to take over the family business and had to live up to their family name. Danny knew he couldn't fight back since his father was a man of high expectations and he always managed to get his way in the end. He did care about his father, he respected him, he was a good man and he truly did seem to have his best interests at heart.

He said that Masters deserved only the best.

It's been that way ever since he was a child.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _At the Mayor's manor, a 10 year old Daniel Master was currently being scolded by his father Vlad, who held his math exam in his hand, which had a C+ on it._

 _"What exactly is this?..." Vlad demanded._

 _"My math test...'Danny said with some hesitation._

 _"I see...And why exactly do I see such a deplorable grade on it?...'Vlad demanded once more._

 _"Dad...I...But it's only a C+...'Danny defended._

 _Sure it wasn't his best grade but he was acting like he got an F on the test. It wasn't his fault, the test was really hard and math was his worst subject._

 _"No "buts" Daniel, you know I expect better from you..."Vlad said with no mercy on his face._

 _"You know I'm not good at math..." Danny started but was cut off._

 _"You are a Master's Daniel and Master's always excel...Now I am going to call your teacher and try and see if we can get your grade up...If not, there's going to be some restrictions around here...'Vlad said sternly._

 _"But dad-..."Danny started._

 _"Daniel, I already told you to call me "father"...'Vlad said to the boy who looked down._

 _"Yes, father..."Danny said looking down._

 _"Good boy, now come along...We are meeting with your private tutor in order to raise this grade...'Vlad ordered and took his son to the private library._

 _Danny sighed as he knew that he could kiss play time goodbye today. His father was very strict when it came to grades...and basically everything._

 _He wanted both him and Jazz to be straight A students and his father always got what he wanted in the end. When he didn't, Danny would find himself being punished by no television or a long grounding but his father always said it was for his own good._

 _His father always got his way in the end._

 _Always._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Danny sighed, that was only one of many times his father was disappointed in him and tried to " _correct_ " him. He spent two weeks stuck with a bunch of tutors until his dad was satisfied with his grades but Danny still felt like the man will never be satisfied. Vlad was a big man and he had these expectations on him his entire life. He said that he was his perfect son, the heir he always wanted and Danny knew that his father did care about him.

He just had a strange way of showing it but he always said that he wanted what was best for him.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A 17 year old Daniel Masters had entered his father's office, which was basically within a castle in the town's heart. This has been his head quarters/home since he saved the world from the Disasteroid last year._

 _"But father-...'Danny started but was cut off._

 _"No "buts" Daniel, we have already decided that you will be attending Harvard Business school next year...'Vlad said from the other side of his desk._

 _Danny groaned. He had no interest in business like his father said. He wanted to study astronomy and had been researching schools on that but his father was insistent that he follow his footsteps and go to the most exclusive university on Earth._ _He didn't even have the GPA to get in but he knew his father would pull the strings to get him in._

 _"But father, Amity Park University has an amazing science program and lets students takes trip to the SPACE center each year, it's also has a respectable reputation..."Danny pleaded as he tried to show the University's pamphlets._

 _"The answer is still no Daniel, you are a Masters and all Masters graduate head of the class and venture into the business world because that is where the power lies..."Vlad said seriously._

 _Danny only looked sad. He really wanted to be an astronaut but his father was the one who was paying for his education and he knew that he would never let him be anything less than some Wall Street tycoon in training._

 _"It's just a silly, little childhood dream but rest assure Daniel, I know what is best for you...'Vlad said to the young man as he patted him on the shoulder._

 _Danny tried to say something but he knew it was pointless. His father wanted him to go to Harvard and he knew that he wasn't going to allow anything less._

 _"Yes father..."Danny sighed as he placed the pamphlet down._

 _His father smiled before he dismissed him and Danny went to his room. He tried to fight back the tears and hoped no one would see them._ _Masters never cried, they were strong and powerful. that was what his father always said. They were powerful in both the business and political world and he was destined to become just that._

 _Just like his father had said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was years ago and Danny had to let it go. He had recently gotten his Masters degree and he worked as something of a governor under his father's rule. He basically had power but he still had to answer to his father about important issues.

Which was basically everything, as far as Emperor Vlad was concern.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and he saw that it was his fiancé Paulina.

"Hello..." Danny greeted.

" _Hey you, how's my prince charming today..."Paulina said in cutesy voice._

"I'm doing good, so what's up Paulina?...'Danny asked.

" _Do I need a reason to talk to my darling, I want to see you...Come over, I want to talk a little about the wedding..."Paulina said._

"Right now, it's a little after 7 ..."Danny said as he checked his watch.

 _"C'mon darling...'Paulina whined and Danny gave in._

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes..."Danny said.

 _"I'll be counting the moments..."Paulina flirted before Danny hung up._

He shook his head as he changed into his ghost form. Paulina lived only 5 minutes away. Since her family was one of the richest people in the country, she lived close to them. He could easily walk to her place but flying was faster and Paulina was very punctual. He soon arrived to the vast Sanchez estate which was considered the second fanciest home in Amity Park, right after the Plasmius castle in the center of the town.

He soon arrived and was greeted by the servants. He soon found Paulina who was waiting for him in the living room. He also saw her parents there as well.

"Darling~..."Paulina squealed as she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Paulina..."Danny said.

"Good morning your highness..."Paulina's mother Maria greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Sanchez... Mr. Sanchez..."Danny said politely.

"Now my boy, you will soon be marrying our beautiful daughter, you can call us mamá and papá..."Maria said with a smile.

"Um..."Danny started.

"Not so fast, their not married yet..."Paulina's father Juan said as he waved his hands.

"Oh papá , don't be silly...Anyway me and Danny have to go out and discuss the wedding..."Paulina said to her parents.

"I still can't believe my baby girl is marrying into the royal family..."Maria squealed in excitement.

"What do you expect, my daughter deserves the best..."Juan said with pride as he gushed over his precious daughter.

Danny was started to feel a little awkward and felt Paulina grab his hand. She bid her parents goodbye and started dragging Danny to an unknown direction.

"I thought you wanted to hang out here...'Danny said.

"I did until I realized that my parents were still home..."Paulina said as she entered the limousine.

"But what does-...'Danny was silenced when Paulina pulled him into a kiss and he realized now what she meant. Danny continued to make out with his fiancé as the limo continued to drive to wherever it was that Paulina wanted to go.

He still couldn't believe that it's been 10 years since their relationship started and that it's been a few weeks since he asked her to marry him. Ever since he graduated, Paulina has been talking about marriage and his parents, especially his father, kept telling him that he had to continue the family line. He loved Paulina and he was okay with marrying her, that was what he knew.

She was his first girlfriend, she accepted him when she discovered he had ghost powers and she's been by his side forever. He could still remember the day when he asked her out and how they shared their first kiss.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _About 10 years ago_

 _After the school dance_

 _Danny was feeling on top of the world. He had gone to the dance with Paulina Sanchez, the most beautiful and popular girl at school and it was better than he dreamed. Everyone, especially Dash and the A-Listers were surprised to see them as a couple but Paulina told them to buzz off before she insisted that they dance together._

 _"I had a great time tonight Danny..."Paulina said as she held onto his arm._

 _"I do too...I mean it...tonight was...'Danny paused, trying to think of the right world._

 _"Perfect..."Paulina suggested._

 _"Yes, that..."Danny said._

 _"Of course it was, you spent it with me...'Paulina said as she sent him a smile that left him weak at the knee's._

 _"I gotta be honest, I do like you Danny..."Paulina said to the boy, looking very cute._

 _"You do?..."Danny asked in a disbelieving tone._

 _"I do and I wanna know, do you like me too?...'Paulina asked, looking down with her sparkly eyes._

 _"Yes, I do...I think your the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world..."Danny said without a moment's hesitation._

 _He stopped breathing when Paulina pushed him to the wall and looked at him with those hypnotic eyes of her._

 _"Well, if you do like me...kiss me..."Paulina whispered as she puckered her lips and Danny felt his heart pumping._

 _"I'm the luckiest guy in the world..."Danny said to himself as puckered his own lips and leaned in, excited to kiss the girl of his dreams._

 _Their lips met and the next day Paulina proudly announced that they were boyfriend and girlfriend to the entire school. Danny didn't question how quick their start was or why Paulina suddenly showed interest in him out of the blue. He had his dream girl and he was happy._

 _At least he thought that he was happy._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

He has been with her since that day and that was when his high school career changed. It wasn't long until his dad pressured him into joining the football team and since he was dating Paulina, he was finally cool enough to join the A-Listers. At first it was great until it caused some complication with his old friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, who weren't considered popular. Danny tried to include them in his life but they stopped being friends with him. They kept telling him that Paulina was all wrong for him and that she wasn't a good person and it ended with him yelling that they were wrong.

Paulina insisted that they were just jealous because he was rich and popular now, and that they were happy. She said that they weren't good friends because they couldn't be happy for them. It was a big mess and it ended with them not talking. Danny missed them but he couldn't accept the way they spoke about his fiancé.

Paulina might be a little high maintenent but she was loving, affectionate and loyal to him. They didn't see that.

"Oh Danny..."Paulina said as she kissed his lips.

Danny tried to fight away his memories and focus on the moment. Paulina loved him and he loved her and they should get married. That was what he kept telling himself as continue to kiss her. He suddenly had a memory of blue fire flashed in his eyes.

 _~Giggle!~_

 _"Huh..._ "Danny flinched, he could swear that he heard that cute giggle from his dream..

The one about that strange woman and he shook it off and tried to focus on what was real in his life.

That was Paulina.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At a fancy Café_

Danny and Paulina had some brunch and were now going over different wedding magazines. Paulina told him about all of her desires and ideas and Danny only nodded along.

"I think gold, white and pink would be the perfect colors, darling..."Paulina said as she pointed to the picture.

"Sweetie, we only got engaged a few days ago..."Danny pointed out, he knew that she was excited but she was pulling out a lot of stocks.

"So, you can never start planning too early..."Paulina said dismissively as she continued to point at her ideas and Danny only found himself agreeing with whatever she said.

Something he has gotten used to at this point.

The waiter came and gave them their orders, while Paulina still kept spouting details to her fiancé.

"For our honeymoon, I was think we do a big trip..."Paulina suggested.

"To where honey?..."Danny asked.

"Everywhere, I was thinking we could visit each of the seven continents, starting with Europe..."Paulina said excitedly.

"Uh, that's pretty big honey, I mean we would only get to spend a few days in a different country and then get on the plane and we'd only have-..."Danny was stopped.

"Don't worry about work and time darling, I'll work on that details but we sure to know that by next month, it will be you and me as man and wife, traveling all over the world..."Paulina said in a dreamy voice.

Danny was in the middle of taking a sip of water before he did a spit take.

" _ **A MONTH?!.**_.."Danny shouted in disbelief.

"What's wrong darling?...'Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"P-Paulina honey, we only got engaged last week and a month isn't really a lot of time...I mean we still need to get a venue and send invitations..."Danny stared but Paulina put her finger on his lips.

"Shush, don't worry about it. I found the perfect venue yesterday and I managed to get a spot and don't worry about the planning. My parents are hiring Sarah Souza, the best planner in the world, to handle everything...It's going to be perfect..."Paulina said in excitement.

"You...You already hired a planner and got a place?...'Danny asked.

"Yes and it's going to be perfect..."Paulina said with a wide grin and she took his hand in hers..."I can't wait..."She said happily.

'I can't either...but honey, it's not a lot of time...'Danny started.

Paulina's smile dropped and Danny flinched at how quick her expression turned from smiling to pouty.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to marry me anymore?..."Paulina said with sad eyes and looked like she was about to cry.

'NO! I mean yes, I do want to marry you...'Danny said quickly.

"Then we don't have a problem...The venue I want is absolutely perfect...I was thinking in Paris where we can get a great view of the Eiffel tower..."Paulina said as she pulled out her phone to show him.

"I see..."Danny said as he looked at the place. It looked really expensive, which explains why Paulina loved it.

"It was not easy getting a spot but I am very persuasive...Once I told them that it was you and me getting married, they got us a spot, no one would deny the prince of the Empire and his beautiful bride...'Paulina said as she took his hand.

"In one month we will walk down the aisle, just like we always dreamed..."Paulina said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, we are..."Danny said, hoping he sounded more confident than he actually felt.

"Oh I'm so excited Danny darling, I can't wait to marry you..." Paulina gushed before kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, I can't either..."Danny said as Paulina smiled and went back to admiring the magazine.

Unknown to her, Danny was processing the information.

 _"One month..."_ He thought, feeling his stomach churn a bit.

He had been hoping that he and Paulina could enjoy themselves before taking that big step. He had gotten engaged just last week and he figured they could start planning together, maybe six or more months before the big day. However, it seems Paulina has most of the planning already handled and she has her heart set on getting married as soon as possible.

 _"This is a good thing...I'm getting worried over nothing...We're in love and we're getting married...a lot sooner than I thought..."_ Danny thought as he discreetly drank his beverage as he continued to plan with his fiancé.

This was a good thing. They were in love. They were getting married and Paulina was determined to make sure they had the most perfect wedding ever. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him forever and forever. He could never deny her that.

 _"Everything is going to be perfect.._."He thought to himself.

That was what he kept telling himself as he discreetly ordered some chardonnay, to mellow him out and help him get back to planning.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **Infiltration**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my interpretation of Vlad as being a controlling narcissist. He is very possessive of Danny and Maddie and it's obvious that he wants them to live up to his idea of the perfect family, which is basically an obedient trophy wife and an obedient son he could mold in his image. Paulina is also very manipulative and controlling, as shown in this chapter.

Poor guy...

Ember didn't physically appear in this chapter but she will in the next one.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I think you might hate them just a little more because of this chapter.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thanks for spotting that typo. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **Feurrige:** Since Vlad rules both the Earth and the Ghost Zone in this timeline, I guess they don't have as much power as before but let's wait and see.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 9: Infiltration_**

Ember flew all over town and saw appalled by what she was seeing. Every single corner, there was some stupid dedication of Plasmius. The spot that used to have the statue of Danny now had an even bigger one of Plasmius, holding the world in his hand and Ember could still see the smug grin on his ugly face.

" _That fruit loop_ …"Ember muttered in disgust and fury.

It was bad enough that Plasmius is endangering time itself but she was furious that he stole her man's idea of turning the world intangible as his own and got away with it. She saw citizens going on with their daily lives but she doubted that, as like in the first timeline, they were happy to hand over power of the world to that disgusting old creep. She also saw what looked to be the Ghost Zone Police Department all over town, trying to keep things in line.

Ember knew that meant that he likely got Walker and his goons on his payroll now. Another thing to be careful of in this new, messed up world.

"Now where can I find Danny or the staff?..."Ember said as she tried to fly around.

She guessed that he was likely with that witch or the fruit loop but where could they be. She flew even higher to get an even better view and once up there, she saw something that just made her jaw drop.

"He's gotta be kidding me…"Ember muttered in a deadpan tone.

She saw in the town center, right where the Mayor's office used to be, an enormous castle that towered the entire city and it looked a lot like that place Plasmius used to own in Wisconsin, only bigger and it had a more sinister feel to it.

The castle of a tyrant and her beloved was a prisoner within, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"That must be where Plasmius is, which means that the time staff should be there as well…"She deduced.

She knew that she had to be quick and careful; Plasmis likely had no idea that she was immune to the changes of time and she only had one shot at this.

She had to make it count.

She flew closer and mentally cursed when she saw some big, ghostly guards at the front entrance. She needed to figure out a way in without getting caught and tipping off the big tyrant that she was on to him.

 _"_ _Now how do I get in?..."_ She thought as she tried to brainstorm possibilities.

Suddenly she noticed what looked to be a group of servants going through another entrance and Ember suddenly had an idea, she knew that was probably some service entrance.

 _"_ _I hope I'm right…"_ She thought as she spotted what looked to be a maid about to go through the entrance.

"Name and number?..."The (thankfully) human guard of the service entrance asked in a bored tone.

"Kate Smith, maid #72…"The servant said evenly.

Ember wasted no time as she quickly used overshadowing and entered the human body to claim as her own for the time being. It's been over 8 years since Ember used overshadowing but she knew that this might be the only way she would be able to get in without alerting the guards.

"Alright, get in…"The guard said rudely to the newly possessed servant.

Ember tried to hide a smirk as she was allowed entrance inside and once there, she felt sick to her stomach. This place even looked bigger on the inside and there were even more dedications in Plasmius likeness, along with a bunch of Packer's memorabilia and a whole bunch of expensive crap that only someone as vain and egotistical like Vlad would want to own.

Once she made it to the throne room, she saw something that made her feel like she swallowed something rancid. Right in the throne room, she saw a giant portrait of Vlad, dressed in royal garb and having the dirtiest smirk imaginable on his face. On his right was Maddie who was wearing a revealing, fancy red dress and a gold crown but she didn't look too happy. And on his left was Danny who was wearing a suit and Jazz was wearing an expensive, princess-like dress that she doubted she chose willingly.

Ember felt so sorry for them. She knew that Danny didn't like wearing formal wear and she knew Jazz's tastes. She would never willingly dress like that and she knew Mrs. Fenton was in the same boat.

 _"_ _Now where can I find it?..._ 'Ember thought as she tried to explore the castle. She decided to try and find the time staff first since she didn't see Danny yet.

"You there? Where do you think you're going?..."A voice barked.

 _"_ _Crap…"_ Ember thought ruefully and turned around, only to see an older looking maid, staring down at her.

"Where are you headed? All staff is required to go clean the castle in preparations for his Highness, Emperor Plasmius, return from the colonies tomorrow…"The old maid said.

 _"_ _Plasmius's isn't here…Pros and cons here…"_ Ember thought.

The pros was that she didn't have to worry about him catching her just yet but the cons was that if the time staff wasn't here, it was probably with him. She hoped that she was wrong about the latter. Realizing that this lady was expecting a response, Ember addressed her.

"I am aware of that, I was just about to go to his majesty's study in order to clean it…"Ember lied, trying hard not to throw up when she said " _his majesty"._

 _"_ The royal study is in the west wing of the castle, this is the east wing…Just who are you, again?...'The maid asked suspiciously.

"Kate Smith, maid #72…'Ember said, happy that she remembered that bit of information.

The older maid pulled out a clipboard and examined it before addressing her.

"Ah, yes…The new maid…one who seems to be lost…"The older maid said looking down.

"I apologize…"Ember said looking down, almost patting herself on the back for her acting.

"I know this is an enormous castle but his highness expects perfection…Since you are still new, I will let this go but do be more careful…His highness doesn't take well to shoddy work…"The maid warned.

Ember raised an eyebrow at that, and suddenly got an idea. She gave a shy, pleading look to the human servant and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Can you please tell me again how to get to his majesties study from here?...'She asked, using the mousiest voice possible to fool this lady.

"As I said, it's in the west wing, which is in that direction, third floor….If you are still lost, there are various maps posted on the walls…."The maid said.

 _"_ _Bingo…"_ Ember thought, pleased with the last bit of information.

This was going to make sneaking around this place a whole lot easier.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Vlad Plasmius was currently in Pariah's Keep, his castle within the Ghost Zone. He was in a glorious mood as he has now managed to finally get the residence of the Far Frozen into surrendering to his empire.

Along with surrendering one other thing…

"Ah, the Infi-Map, I may no longer have use for it but its power is mine now…"The tyrant said pleased as he admired the artifact.

It was no easy task, he had to use quiet some resources and pawns in his army before he finally managed to vanquish that hairy beast Frostbite and take his land by force but he succeeded.

"Fright Knight…"Vlad called.

"Yes sire…"The black knight ghost bowel to his ruler.

"I do believe that this will be safest in my vault…"Vlad said as he handed the fabled map to his servant.

"As you wish, Emperor Vlad…"The Fright Knight bowed before doing his task.

 _"_ _Oh I never tire of hearing that…_ 'Vlad thought in satisfaction.

Everything has gone exactly as he always wanted it to. He was ruler of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, with the exception of a few rebels but they were soon be dealt with. He had used to time staff to change his destiny and his destiny has become great.

Just as he always known.

He had his Kingdome and best of all, Maddie's love and Daniel obeying him only. He could still recall how it had all happened. He had captured both Clockwork and Aphrodite and used their tools for his own benefit. He first went back and time and gave hid younger self some _assistance._

And it got him what he had always wanted.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Vlad grinned widely as he used the time staff to send him back to the year he wanted to be in. He had just dropped Paulina in a secluded location and warned her to remain hidden until he got back. Thankfully, the annoying brat was in a cooperative mood, given that she was still love-struck by her own appearance now that Aphrodite returned her looks to their former glory._

 _"_ _Oh, how I missed you…"The girl gushed as she held a small mirror close, admiring her own beauty._

 _"_ _Vain…'Vlad thought in annoyance as he went back to his work, happy that he arrived to the date and time he needed to be in._

 _April 4_ _th_ _, 1991._

 _Otherwise known as the day after Daniel was born._

 _"_ _I must find my younger self…"Vlad thought as he entered Madison, Wisconsin._

 _He knew by memory that his younger self had been discharged from the hospital after three long, grueling years of loneliness and misery. He also knew that he was just now discovering his ghost powers as well._

 _"_ _There I am…'Vlad thought as he finally found his target._

 _A 24 year old Vlad Masters who looked absolutely spooked. It was understandable, given that his entire right arm was invisible._

 _"_ _Oh man! Just what is happening here?!..."The young Vlad shouted in panic._

 _"_ _I believe that I can answer that…'Vlad said as he appeared in front of his younger self._

 ** _"_** ** _AH_** _!_ _ **Who…What are you?!...**_ _'The younger Vlad shouted in fear._

 _"_ _Don't be afraid…I am not here to hurt you…rather I am here to help you…"Vlad said calmly._

 _"_ _I know who you are…what you are and what you are truly destined to be…"He said seriously._

 _"_ _What are you saying?..."The younger counterpart questioned._

 _'_ _I am you from the future…"Vlad said as he changed into his human form._

 _"_ _What? Oh, man…AM I GOING MAD? I CAN'T GO BACK TO THAT HOSPITAL…I CAN'T…I CAN'T-…"The younger Vlad was in a panic over his own sanity that he suddenly felt the other person slap his face._

 _"_ _Calm yourself, you are not mad…On the contrary, this is the only way to make things right…"Older Vlad said._

 _'_ _What?...'Younger Vlad asked in shock, unable to believe that this guy was his future self._

 _Now that he got a good look at him, he did see a bit of a resemblance between himself and this strange guy…who just appeared out of nowhere and was still floating?!_

 _"_ _Just…What are you? If you're supposed to be me…What happened?...'The young one asked._

 _"_ _I'm sure you remember what that fat idiot did to us that landed us in that wretched hospital in the first place…'Vlad asked rhetorically and grinned when he saw the fear in the younger man's eye replaced by rage._

 _"_ _Jack Fenton…" Younger Vlad growled at being reminded of that name….."He ruined me…And my one chance at Maddie's heart and my college dream…" He said icily._

 _"_ _I know, however that incident did have one benefit as you know have potential to powers you couldn't begin to imagine…You are a halfa now…"Vlad explained._

 _"_ _A what-a?..."Younger Vlad asked in confusion._

 _"_ _A halfa…Half ghost and half human…You are destined for everything we ever wanted…power…riches…and Maddie but unless you accept my help, it will all be taken away by an insolent child…"The older Vlad warned._

 _"_ _What do you mean?..."The Younger Vlad asked._

 _"_ _I will show you…"Vlad said as he used the time staff t open a time window._

 _He showed his younger self the time line where he originated from. He explained to him that Daniel was Jack and Maddie's son, who would be his obstacle and he even explained that it was his fault that he lost everything. He also showed how he captured Clockwork and why he was here._

 _"_ _That is why I came here…To prevent that bad fate and give us what we both always were destined for…"Older Vlad explained._

 _"_ _I will only be here for a temporary time, during that time I can train you…Give you tips on the future….and the one who slipped from our fingers…"The older halfa said dramatically._

 _The younger one thought it over, unable to believe this. Ghosts? Time travel? And his future self was offering to make it all work in his favor? If he was really a halfa, than maybe these powers could be of some use to him…He didn't want that future if he loses everything thanks to a bratty kid._

 _He wanted Maddie…power…wealth…the packers._

 _He deserved it! He wanted it! He was going to have it!_

 _"_ _Alright, I'm in…"Young Vlad said._

 _"_ _That didn't take long, did it?...'Older Vlad said pleased._

 _"_ _Maddie…Riches, fame and power…I would be a fool to pass that up…"Younger Vlad shrugged._

 _"_ _Oh, we are not a fool…"Older Vlad said pleased._

 _"_ _What about that Phantom kid?..."Younger Vlad asked, wanting to be sure if he was all set or if he had to deal with that brat in this new time._

 _"_ _According to my calculations, he and his sister have already been born…"Older Vlad explained._

 _"_ _Why did you let that happen? If that kid is the cause of our problems, why didn't you go further back and warn me?_ _Why don't you just dispose of him, along with Jack?..."Younger Vlad demanded._

 _"_ _Oh believe me, I will be gladly getting rid of Jack soon… but Daniel will still live because I need him…"Older Vlad explained._

 _"_ _Why?..."Younger Vlad asked._

 _"_ _Daniel is the only other halfa in the world….I had wanted him to be my son and apprentice but he rejected my offer and sided with Jack and caused my downfall…I hate him for it but that does not mean that I still don't want him as my heir, now that I have a way to secure it…"Older Vlad said as he gestured to the time staff._

 _"_ _Why do you still want that kid anyway? I thought you would hate him…I hate him from what I saw…"Younger Vlad commented._

 _"_ _I do want Daniel punished and this is the best way…"Older Vlad said._

 _"_ _Why is me letting him live and taking care of a brat that isn't even mine a punishment…"Young Vlad demanded._

 _"_ _Because one day, we will be able to finally hear him say the words he stubbornly vowed to never say to me…"Older Vlad said._

 _"_ _What are they?..."Younger Vlad asked out of curiously._

 _"_ _ **Yes, father**_ _…"Older Vlad explained, like it was obvious._

 _Young Vlad blinked at that, unsure of how to take that. He saw his older self, give him the most serious look._

 _"_ _Daniel has always been so stubborn…He refused my offer countless times and always sided with his father but if you do as I say we will finally have the perfect, obedient and loyal half ghost son…."Older Vlad said._

 _"_ _Imagine it…Power over the world, Jack's death, Maddie's love and the perfect family all awaits us…so long as you do exactly as I say…'Older Vlad said to his younger counterpart._

 _"_ _What is it that you want from me?...'Young Vlad asked._

 _"_ _By allowing me control of your body for a while, I will promise that Jack will die and Maddie will finally be our bride…and by the time I return to the future, you, me,….Vlad Plasmius will rule supreme over all…."Older Vlad stared…" "After that, you will keep Daniel, turn him into a real Masters and…after he turns 14, you will make sure that he regains his powers…I cannot have a weak heir, after all…"He explained like it was obvious._

 _The younger version of Vlad Masters looked startled at that and he thought about it. He really didn't have anything to lose at this point. He had just gotten out of the hospital but these powers were hard to control, he had no money and he knew that if anyone discovered him like this now, he would be orchestrated as a freak._

 _He wanted to believe what his future self was saying but he always had to be wary of these kinds of offers. He tried to weigh the pros and cons and decided that, if all goes well, he would finally have Maddie and that was worth putting up with a child that wasn't even his._

 _If this future version of him thought this was wise, he was willing to try it._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll do it…."Young Vlad said as he extended his hand to shake._

 _"_ _I knew you would see it my way…Since it's our way…"Older Vlad said before he entered the younger version of himself._

 _Usually when halfa's tried to control the other through overshadowing, they would both fight over dominance but not this time. His younger self was very complacent and Vlad now had control over his much younger body._

 _"_ _Perfect…"The main Vlad said pleased as he turned invisible and flew away from that spot._

 _His next destination: Amity Park_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

That was the start of the changes he made to the time stream. He and his younger self had managed to get Jack when he was all alone and destroyed the entire Fenton Works basement, making it look like the fat oaf caused an explosion. He could still see the look of horror on the fat idiot's face before the blast hit him, along with that scream of pain.

After that, he spent months training his younger self, teaching him everything he needed to know to master his powers and make himself even richer than possible. Once he had that mastered, they finally made their move on the now-widowed Maddie with the help of a certain spirit of love who was still his prisoner. Once the work was done, he left his future self who promised that everything would go as planned. After that, it was making sure that Daniel became a halfa as planned and keeping his end of the bargain with Paulina. It was pretty much a recreation of his own encounter with his future self, thought the younger Paulina asked less questions and was more than happy to go along with it after Paulina swore that Danny was destined to be their prince charming.

After that, he jumped through time to the day of the Disasteroid incident, making sure that the events went exactly as he wanted them too. Once he made the entire world intangible with the help of the Ghostly army he amassed over the years, he was crowned king. He then returned to his new present and was overjoyed to see that the world and most of the Ghost Zone were under his rule, Maddie was his queen and Danny was finally his son.

 _"_ _All as it should be…"_ Vlad thought pleased with himself.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Paulina Sanchez had just enjoyed the day with her beloved fiancé Danny Phantom. They had met with the wedding planner and Paulina was just so excited to know that soon, they would be married and live happily ever after. Now they have arrived back to the castle, which would soon be Paulina's new home after they get married.

 _"_ _I sooo deserve this…"_ Paulina thought gleefully as she clung to her beloved's arm.

"Oh darling….'Paulina said blissfully.

"Yes Paulina?…"Danny asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just love calling you that…"Paulina confessed.

"Paulina, we've been together for practically a decade and you still act like a lovesick schoolgirl…'Danny joked.

"Oh, but it feels like it was just yesterday we fell in love….'Paulina said sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess it does feel that way…"Danny said to his bride.

The royal couple had arrived to the parlor to see Maddie there, in the middle of reading some kind of novel.

"Hello you two…"Maddie greeted.

"Hey mom…"Danny said simply.

"Good evening Queen Maddie…'Paulina curtseyed politely to her future mother-in-law.

"Good evening Paulina…'Maddie sighed, not even bothered to remind her that she didn't like such formality.

A group of servants came in with a tea cart and Paulina was enjoying the luxury that came with being engaged to the prince of earth. Within the next month, she would soon be a princess, like she always dreamed.

"So how was your day together?...'Maddie asked, to start some small talk.

"It was _fabulous,_ Danny and I talked about the wedding and I already know which dress I want…It's going to be perfect…'Paulina squealed.

"That's nice…"Maddie said as she sipped her tea.

 _"_ _Oh you have no idea…"_ Paulina thought giddily as she admired her engagement ring once more.

She still couldn't believe that soon, she would marry Danny and become a princess. It's only been seven days of her new life and she loved every single moment of it. She had everything she ever wanted and so much more. As horrible as her first life was, her new one in this world made it all worth it. She was engaged to Danny, living a life of luxury and she was the most envied woman on earth.

Just like she always deserved to be.

After Vlad got what he wanted, it was his turn to pay his end of the bargain. They sent her back to when she had been 14, after Danny got his powers and she teamed up with her younger self to get Danny to be theirs. After that was done, she returned to a future, where she was still gorgeous, her parents still loved and spoiled her and Danny was all hers.

She would never forget it.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Paulina had woken up, worried that she was going to once again wake up in that horrible homeless shelter but she suddenly felt the warm sheets and felt how soft her bed was. She woke up and looked around to see that she was in her old room, from when she had still lived with her parents. Paulina immediately got up and ran to the closest mirror and was happy to see the beautiful face in the mirror._

 _One that only belonged to her._

 _"_ _It really did work…It wasn't a dream…"Paulina thought in relief. She was almost worried last night was a dream._

 _She got up and was greeted by a bunch of servants who began to pamper her the way she used to be when she was still happy. She then joined her parents for breakfast and was almost taken back to their doting on her but she was happy. Especially since there was no sign of that snot-nose brat they tried to replace her in the first timeline._

 _'_ _I still can't believe this…"Paulina thought as she marveled over everything._

 _She had her beauty back, she was living in a beautiful mansion right now, a closet full of beautiful, designer clothes, her parents still loved her, and she had no look-a-like sbrat taking her place._

 _All that was left was one person to make her life, absolutely perfect and she had a feeling she knew how to get him now._

 _Paulina pulled out her phone, searched and was happy to see that Danny's number was on her speed dial. Wasting no time, she called him and was happy that he answered._

 _"_ _Hello…"The voice answered._

 _"_ _Hello Danny…its Paulina…"She said in a hesitant voice, wanting to be sure before doing anything._

 _"_ _Hey darling, how are you doing?...'Danny said in a warm voice._

 _Paulina resisted the urge to sequel, faint and leaps for joy over the fact that Danny called her DARLING and sounded like he was happy to hear from her._

 _It was wonderful!  
"Oh, I'm doing good…Now that I'm talking to you…"Paulina said in a flirtatious voice, wanting to secure this._

 _"_ _Anyway, are we still up for café rêver at 6?...'Danny asked._

 _"_ _Of course, I can't wait to see you darling…"Paulina said in a dreamy voice._

 _She had always had fantasies of eating dinner with Danny at that café since it was the most expensive and romantic one in town. She couldn't believe that she now had her beloved and that tonight they would have such a romantic evening together._

 _"_ _Cool…Well I have to get going, father is requesting that I join him for a meeting to discuss matters of the Ghost Zone…"Danny said._

 _"_ _Alright, till tonight my prince…'Paulina said happily before haning up._

 _She sighed and immediately ran to her bedroom. Once she locked the door she let out a scream and started running, jumped on her bed and acted pretty much like a madwoman in love._

 ** _"_** ** _FINALLY!_** _I knew this day would come…"Paulina gushed as she giggled, feeling absolutely over the moon._

 _After so long, she finally had what belonged to her._

 _Her beauty, her wealth, her luxuries and most importantly her Danny._

 _"_ _All is as it should be…."Paulina thought as she ran to her closet to pick out what dress she would wear for this evening with Danny._

 _She had several dozen outfits in her walk-in-closet and she was happy to try them all. She had Danny and the life she was always meant to have._

 _She couldn't wait to give him the kiss she would give him as soon as he arrives to pick her up tonight._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina blushed at the memory. It was such a beautiful romantic night and even better, Danny had proposed to her at the restaurant, just like she always dreamed. The only problem was that the ring was pretty small but her darling promised that they would go shopping for a better one tomorrow.

The ring might have been pretty to a commoner but Paulina was royalty in the making and she didn't even like blue and only losers settled for silver when they could get solid gold.

She explained to Danny and he promised to fix it soon.

"Don't forget that tomorrow we are heading to the jewelry shop, darling…I so need my new ring before your father gets home for our engagement party…"Paulina reminded.

"Yes, dear…'Danny sighed.

He really couldn't believe that Paulina didn't like the ring. He had spent a small fortune on it and he thought it was perfect but his bride didn't like it but at least had the decency to keep it until it was time to exchange it for the kind she wanted. He really shouldn't complain. Relationships were about honesty and Paulina needed a ring that she could be proud to wear…though it still hurt that he couldn't even get her a ring without screwing it up.

 _"Everything will work out, Paulina will get her dream ring…father will be home tomorrow and everything will go as planned…_ "Danny thought as he continued to chat with his mother and fiancé.

Unware of what the future truly had in store for him.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Search for answers_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** We all hate them even more now, as Ember just said.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Um…thanks.

 **Cupidgentie:** I hope that this will do.

 **Feurrige:** As shown here, he and his troops are now under Plasmius's employ.

 **Guest:** In response to your three comments, in that order:

1) I see what you mean…Ugly turns beautiful thanks to good (Nanny McPhee) and beautiful turns ugly due to evil (Paulina). Also, the thing with Clockwork will be addressed in a later chapter, I can say.

2) I hope this pretty much explains your last question about how Vlad and Paulina's time travel worked. As shown here, Vlad only cares about his own needs and desire for victory.

3) Yep, I get that this might be a little familiar to Masters of all time. All Vlad and Paulina care about is that they have their significant other's love, they don't really care about them personally.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Search for answers

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 10: Search for answers_**

The ghostly pop princess, using her possessed new body, was trying to keep herself together as she kept her act up. She had to be quick and careful if she wanted to be able to pull this whole thing off.

 _"_ _Now, it said to take another left…_ 'Emebr thought as she recalled the directions on the map.

After a while, Ember finally arrived to Plasmius's study, carrying some cleaning supplies to give the illusion that she was going to do chores like an actual cleaning lady.

As if…

 _"_ _Finally…"_ Ember thought as she entered the room.

She looked around and saw that it pretty much resembled the kind of office the President of the United States would have had, only more extravagant and less approachable due to all the paintings and pictures of Vlad's " _accomplishments"._ She saw pictures of when Vlad took control from the former world leaders in exchange for total world domination. She also saw a picture of Vlad with Maddie at what looked to be their wedding and Ember tried not to vomit at the sight of it. She also saw a picture of Danny from what looked to be a graduation from college, though she knew Danny well enough to know when his smile was genuine and when he was faking it.

And in this picture, he was faking it quite a bit.

"Now if I was Vlad, where would I put the time staff?...'Ember questioned out loud as she took out a feather duster and pretended to start dusting just in case someone were to walk in here.

She checked around Vlad's desk, his knick-knacks and even behind the paintings just in case there was some kind of hidden passages or something you would see in the movies. After about half an hour of fake cleaning, she couldn't find anything remotely interesting.

 _"_ _Dammit! It's not here!..._ 'Ember growled internally.

She had been hoping to find something… _anything_ …to give her a clue about where the old fruit loop might have hid his goods but nothing.

 _"_ _Okay, so the study is out…Maybe Vlad has a secret lab or vault around here_ …"Ember considered, she recalled several stories Danny had told her about his enemy and she knew a secret lab wouldn't be out of character for him.

Now all she had to do was try and find it.

 _"_ _Damn, just how big is this place?..._ 'Ember thought as she explored the hallways, trying to find something even remotely useful.

She decided to go enter what looked to be some library to begin the next part of her search. To her dismay, she ended up running into a familiar face. It was Jazz, wearing a very classy outfit and she looked almost surprised to see her.

"Oh, you arrived fast…'Jazz commented.

" _What?..."_ Ember thought in confusion until she remembered that she was supposed to be acting like a maid, and she tried to remember how they acted in the old movies she watched with Danny.

"Good morning, your highness, how may I be of service…"Ember said with a courtesy and tried not to lose her lunch at this demeaning act.

 _"_ _The things I do for love…"_ Ember thought with a mental eye roll.

"I just sent for a maid a moment ago to let them know that I finished my tea…"Jazz said flatly, referring to the tray left there…. "I will be in the gardens now…'She said as she left the area without even saying goodbye.

Ember was surprised by her attitude. The Jazz she knew wasn't so…she couldn't describe it but she was a much friendlier version than this one, though she knew this was probably one of the effects of the changed time stream.

" _I hope Danny hasn't changed too much…"_ Ember thought in concern as she took the tray with her.

She had to find the time staff, Aphrodite or a way to jog Danny's memory or else she was just going to be stuck in a miserable world filled with miserable people under the thumb of a tyrant.

 _"Not if I have anything to say about it…'_ Ember thought determined as she continued with her search.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _In an unknown location_

In a dark, cold prison cell, the spirit of love was chained with ectoplasmic-resistant restraints. She has been here for a few days, yet it arguably felt like decades for someone like her, especially with this horrible collar around her neck that forced her to do things she would never willingly do. Such as keep true soulmates apart and give into the commands of monsters who lack any and all love in their own hearts.

"I do hope Clockwork is alright…and Ember…'Aphrodite said sadly as she only stood there.

She had spent the first three nights trying to fight and resist her chains but the collar she wore always sent her a painful shock. She tried to remain strong but even someone like her eventually gets tired. So here she was, in a prison cell that was in a world that never should have existed in the first place. She couldn't use any of her basic powers since Plasmius had the control and she couldn't use anything unless he allowed it.

"Vlad Plasmius and Paulina can use all my power but it won't change anything…Danny and Maddie might be confused but they will never have their true love…'The spirit of love and beauty said to no one but herself.

Love was a very delicate, sacred thing and no one can force it. Even someone like her.

True, sometimes the spirit of love can make an error and judgement and put people who weren't right for each other together but when that happens, she always tries to correct her mistake and try and find them someone they can truly be happy with. And she knew that no matter what, Danny and Maddie would never be really happy with Paulina and Vlad. Those beasts didn't know or cared. All that mattered to them was that they got their _prizes_. That was all those poor mortals were to them.

 _Prizes_ to be won and _property_ to be owned.

Such a thing made Aphrodite sick to her own stomach and angry in ways she rarely ever felt in her lifetime. It was even made worse by her dingy living conditions.

"This is worse than what the actual Grecian prisons…"Aphrodite said as she tried to remain calm and patient.

She had sent her message to Ember and she knew that she was now immune to the effects of this time stream , so all she had to was remain patient and strong until her friend comes to free her. She wasn't worried about that. Ember was a smart and capable woman and she knew that if anyone would be able to a have chance to set things right, it was her.

After that…Oh, what she had planned for Plasmius and Paulina once she regains her freedom.

"Those two have no idea of the grave mistakes they have made…'Aphrodite growled.

For Paulina, what she planned to do with her would make that ugly curse she placed on her seem tamed in comparison and as for Vlad…Oh, she had something very special in store for him.

But until then, she had to wait.

* * *

 _Later_

 _"_ _I hate this…"_ Ember thought in exhaustion.

This castle was absolutely enormous and she spent hours searching the entire west wing alone. She had to try and find some form of vault that could hold the time staff but each attempt has come up short. But she wasn't going to give up, now was time to search the east wing.

 _"_ _Once I have that staff, everything will be alright and once I get my hands on Plasmius, he's gonna-…_ 'Ember's angry thoughts were cut off when she entered a new room and saw something that made her freeze in place.

Just there, about 10 feet away from her was the love of her life, Danny, who was currently preoccupied with his phone and didn't see her yet.

 _"_ _Danny…_ 'Ember thought, almost in a daze.

He was right there…so close…Ember almost couldn't control herself as she found herself taking some steps to get closer to him. She just wanted to see him, hold him and make him remember her and the love that was between them. She was only five feet away from him when all of a sudden, a new person entered the room.

" _ **Oh darling, I'm back**_ …'A shrill voice echoed.

Ember froze once more when she saw Paulina, no longer as ugly as a sin, reenter the room and glomp Danny who didn't fight her off.

"Did you miss me?...'Paulina cooed as she kissed his cheek.

"Sure…'Danny said as he had his arms around her.

Unknown to him, Ember felt her heart ache and her temper about to flare up. She was seeing _her_ man with another woman, one who was being a little too hands-y for her taste.

 _"That skank…_ 'Ember growled, trying to keep her emotions under control and not cause a scene.

This was a very delicate situation and she couldn't give herself away…but it really hurt…It hurt so much to see her man in the arms of another woman. The same vile woman she saved him from 8 years ago and the same one who was wearing _her_ engagement ring.

"Anyway I just got a call from Sarah, she said my wedding dress should be here by tomorrow morning, special delivery…I can't wait to try it on…"Paulina said happily.

"And I can't wait to see you in it darling…'Danny said, causing her to smile.

"You should, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in that dress before the big day…"Paulina said in a _"tut tut_ " way.

" _Don't worry, I'll make sure he_ _ **never**_ _ends up seeing you in that dress…"_ Ember thought angrily as she just stewed there, trying to act like she wasn't obviously spying on their conversation.

"Oh servant girl, I am done with my tea…"Paulina said in a snooty voice.

Ember gritted her teeth but remained calm and she used all of her will power to not throttle the pink bitch and took the tray with the tea on it. It was a real challenge resisting the urge to smash it over Paulina's head.

'Also I would like some more cucumber finger sandwiches, chop chop…'Paulina ordered.

" _Believe me, I would really like to give you the_ _ **finger**_ _right about now_ …'Ember thought as she went to get the tray with the sandwiches in a nearby cart.

Since the room was big and the cart was at the other end of it, Danny and Paulina couldn't see it when Ember spat inside one of the sandwiches before putting it back together. She then handed the tray to Paulina and didn't try to smirk when she saw the Latina bimbo eat the tampered snack, totally oblivious to what she just did it.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I should catch up on my beauty sleep, not that I need any…'Paulina said happily.

"I know and remember the jeweler said he would come here tomorrow with the new selection of engagement rings to replace this one…"Danny reminded, surprising Ember.

' I can't wait to finally see a ring that is worthy of us…'Paulina said happily.

 _"_ _What? Oh no, she didn't…_ 'Ember thought furiously.

It was bad enough that Paulina was fucking up the time stream and stole _her_ fiancé but now she was going to replace _her_ engagement ring. Such a thought made Ember want to attack her but she was restraining by a thread.

"I'll walk you out…"Danny said as he took her hand.

Ember watched them walk out and she knew she couldn't watch this but she couldn't let them out of her sight. She discreetly followed behind them and she saw Danny take Paulina outside where a limousine was awaiting her. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw Paulina squeal about something and wrapped her arms around Danny, kissing him and she doubted it was a chase kiss.

 _"_ _That's supposed to be me…_ 'Ember thought as her anger was soon being replaced with sadness.

She felt her eyes begin to tear up and some were falling, despite her hard attempts to stop them.

It was pure torture watching them together like that. It was even worse because she knew Danny wasn't even in real love with her. Paulina was forcing him to love her again and if she didn't undo it soon, she would be seeing Danny end up married to her and then her entire afterlife really will be over.

" _No…Never! I'll save you from her and the fruit loop Danny…I promise…"_ Ember thought as she watched the limousine drive away.

She knew that she had to get to Danny somehow before either Paulina or Vlad return tomorrow.

"There's got to be something I can do…'Ember muttered as she saw Danny reenter the castle.

She ran to where he was, trying to think of a way to fix things before things got worse.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Danny had reentered his castle and felt tired. Today was a long day of Paulina and her wedding details. He loved her but she was almost a little too excited with the prospect of them getting married. He knew they should be excited but he was worried they might have been moving a little fast.

 _"_ _I'm being ridiculous…Paulina loves me…We have been together for years and it's high time we get married…and father keeps saying that I have to continue the family line since I'm heir…_ "Danny thought as he got inside.

Since he was a prince and son of the Emperor of the world, he knew that it was his duty to take a wife. He was at least happy that his father seemed eager to watch him marry the girl he's loved since high school. He even gave him the encouragement to go through with the proposal when he brought it up.

Paulina was happy, his parents were happy to know that he would be married and he should be happy to…but…

 _"_ _Why do I keep feeling like something isn't right here?..._ 'Danny thought somberly.

He really couldn't explain it but ever since he proposed, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing from his life but he didn't know what it was. Those dreams he has been having lately were getting more vivid as well but he still didn't know what they meant yet either and he wasn't sure if he should even bring it up. He didn't understand anything but for a while he couldn't help but feel…empty?

As he was so lost in his thoughts, he ended up bumping into someone. They were knocked to the ground and he saw that it was one of the servants.

"Oh I'm sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going…"Danny quickly apologized and helped her get up.

"No, I'm sorry…"The servant said as she got up.

However, he saw her eyes and noticed something. It was her eyes. They were a very bright shade of green…and they seemed familiar?...Like he has seen them before?

"Um…have we met?...'Danny asked, until he recalled her uniform….."Oh, um…you're the new maid?...'He asked in a nice way.

"You could say that…I'm Kate…the one with the finger sandwiches…"The servant girl said with a bow.

'Oh yeah…Well, they were delicious….Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate, I hope you enjoy working in the palace…"Danny said politely.

"So…how was your evening with Paulina?...'Kate asked.

Danny blinked at that. It was unusual for servants to talk in such a casual way but Danny honestly didn't mind.

"Very much…She's really excited for the wedding…'Danny said and he didn't notice that she winced at that.

"Oh I bet she is…'Kate said, though Danny couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

"It must be so nice…To be able to marry someone you love…"Kate said slowly.

"It is…'Danny said, though he wondered what was up with her.

"Are…Are you happy as well?...I mean excited?..."Kate asked him.

Danny was surprised by that question but decided to answer her, since she was new and she seemed nice enough.

"I am…'Danny said, though for some reason, he felt that weird emptiness when he said that.

What was happening to him lately?

Kate didn't answer after that, she then excused herself to go back to her chores. Danny watched her but couldn't help but feel something strange as he looked at her retreating form. He couldn't explain it but he had a feeling that there was something about Kate…though he wasn't sure what it was.

 _"_ _I must be feeling tired…I should hit the hay…_ 'Danny thought as he retreated to his bedroom for the evening.

Though he spent the night wondering about Kate, the strange new maid, her green eyes and still wondering if he had seen her before. He couldn't explain it but that strange emptiness he felt earlier. He didn't feel it when he spoke to her for that one moment.

 _"This is getting weird…_ 'Danny thought as he tried to get some sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Confusion_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest:** That's just Vlad for ya, everyone is a pawn to him, even a younger version of himself to use to improve his own life. As for Paulina with the ring, that was just an example of how shallow she truly is and that she only cares about having Danny all to herself. Only a truly selfish woman would be picky about the _kind_ of engagement ring they would get from the man they supposedly love.

 **Invader Johnny:** I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Feurrige:** In this timeline, Walker didn't exactly see Danny as his enemy but I always suspected that Walker would pull a Fright Knight and just work for whatever tyrant to serve his own needs. That's my opinion anyway.

 **RedKnight21:** Eh, this is my portrayal of her in this fanfic universe. Just to show how obsessions and arrogance can turn a somewhat normal/shallow human into a selfish beast. Not unlike Vlad once upon a time.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 11: Confusion_**

 _Danny didn't understand where he was or how did he get here. He noticed that he was in his ghost form, in a dark room that seemed to go on forever._

 _"_ _What the?..." He wondered as he tried to move but couldn't._

 _He looked down to see a pair of chains on both his wrists and ankles. He couldn't help but notice that the chains were pink and blue respectively._ _He tried to break free but they were too strong, even with his ghostly super strength. Not even a budge._

 _"_ _What is going on here?..." Danny shouted as he tried to struggle free._

 _Suddenly, he noticed a light appear in the dark room. He noticed that it was a blue fire in a circle that seemed to glow so brightly and beautifully._

 _"_ _What?..." Danny blinked in confusion. Where did that fire come from?_

 _Suddenly, he saw that within it was a set of keys and he realized that maybe they were the keys for these chains. He tried to reach for them but they were a little out of his reach. He tried to be careful not to touch the fire but to his surprise, it didn't feel too hot._

 _"_ _Just a little closer…" Danny said as he tried to stretch his arms to reach the keys that were within the flames._

 _The chains were pulling him back but he just kept moving forward, his hands only a few inches away from the key to his freedom._

 _"_ _I almost got it…but it's so far…" Danny said as he panted a bit, feeling tired from his struggles._

 _"_ _Don't give up, you will be free soon…I promise…" A feminine rang and Danny looked around but he saw no one. Suddenly the flames started burning brighter and then got a little smaller, to give him more room to reach for the keys._

 _Danny tried to reach again and was only one inch away from grasping the key to his freedom._

* * *

Danny was suddenly jerked awake as he felt someone probing at his arm.

 _"_ _Wakey-wakey darling~..."_ Paulina said in a sing-song voice as she tried to make him wake.

"Ugh…Good morning Paulina, what are you doing here so early?..." Danny asked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Don't forget that tonight your father is coming home to celebrate our engagement banquet, the entire town is going to be present…" Paulina said happily.

"Oh, I didn't forget…" Danny said before yawning.

"But isn't that at six?..." Danny questioned.

"Duh! It's 7:00am, that only leaves us about 11 hours to get ready and you promised to help me pick out my new ring…Now come on and lets get breakfast, I need you to help me pick out a dress that won't clash with whatever your wearing this evening…" Paulina ordered.

Danny merely shrugged, used to Paulina's orders by now. He got up and went to the bathroom to get dress but felt uncomfortable that Paulina was still in the room.

"Uh…honey, I'm going to have to change…" Danny said, feeling a little awkward.

"So, we're engaged…" Paulina said with a smirk while Danny blushed.

"It's just…We're not married yet and well…" Danny trailed off when Paulina suddenly walked up to him and gave him a long, French kiss.

"You know, why don't we skip breakfast and get a little sneak preview of our wedding night…" Paulina said seductively as she kissed him on the neck.

Danny felt his face get red but felt pretty unconfutable right now.

"Honey, I thought we agreed that we would wait until we were married…" Danny reminded as he tried to pull her away.

'When did we do that?..." Paulina stupidly questioned out loud, earning an eyebrow raise from her fiancé.

"Paulina, you know I love you but I'm just not comfortable doing this yet…I rather wait and you said that you would wait for our first time too…" Danny reminded.

 ** _"_** ** _I did?..."_** Paulina thought in shock as she tried to think back.

She recalled when she teamed up with her younger self to get Danny, she remembered that she ordered her younger self, after the job was done, to do anything and everything to keep Danny in love with them and that meant doing whatever it was to keep him happy. Paulina almost had her jaw drop. She had only been living this new life for about a week but she knew that Danny and her in this timeline have been together for a decade striahgt.

 _"_ _Ten years together and we still haven't done it yet?!..."_ Paulina thought in dismay but tried to look cute.

It was a little irksome but maybe there could be some benefits here. I mean, at least now she would get the chance to experience taking his virginity, like she always wanted.

And what better time than now…

"Come on darling, you love me don't you…" Paulina said as she kissed his neck.

"You know that I do…" Danny said as he felt her keep kissing his neck…but he felt strange, he wasn't feeling very…he didn't know but he just kept feeling uncomfortable.

"Then prove it…" Paulina said as she pushed him against the wall and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She pulled away only for a moment to start kissing him all over his face before attacking his lips yet again.

 _"_ _Oh Danny_ …" Paulina purred into his mouth as she was getting very much in the mood. It's been a long time since she has felt a man's embrace; especially her beloved ghost boys and she loved every moment of it.

She was unaware that Danny, despite not resisting her advances, wasn't exactly enjoying himself.

 _"_ _Maybe she has a point, we have waited a decade and we will be married soon but..."_ Danny thought, trying to sort out his own emotions.

Paulina was so very gorgeous, sweet, loving and affectionate and he could understand that she might be feeling a little impatient…but he just wasn't sure that he was okay, having their first time like this instead of on their wedding night like they had both agreed. Danny was aware that any other man in the world probably wouldn't have a problem with doing this. He should feel lucky that a woman as beautiful as Paulina loved him so much. He felt Paulina's hand start caressing his chest underneath his pajama shirt but he didn't feel what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

It was weird but it almost felt… _wrong_ to do this.

This was ridiculous, Paulina was his _FIANCÉE!_ He was supposed to like doing something like this with her.

 _"_ _What's wrong with me?..."_ Danny thought as Paulina continued to do the tongue tango and feel him up and he just didn't even move.

He was unaware of the kind of thoughts she was having right now.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm going to ride you like no tomorrow_ …" Paulina thought dirtily as she felt so excited.

This was everything she could want and what she always deserved.

She was living in luxuries lap, being treated like royalty and in love with her handsome, strong, muscular, sexy ghost boy. This is what she always wanted, to be with the ghost boy as half of the most famous power couple on earth with millions of people worshipping them and her beauty. Best of all, soon they would be married and she would get to become a princess to boot. She couldn't wait!

Before she and Danny could go any further, the door suddenly opened to reveal one of the maids, looking surprised.

"Oh…Oh my…Please forgive me sire, I-I had no idea…" Delia, one of the older maids, said apologetically as she was blushing bright red.

 ** _"_** ** _You idiot!_** You have the worst timing!..." Paulina barked, enraged that her special moment with Danny was being interrupted before they would even get to the good part.

"Calm yourself Paulina…It's alright Delia, it was just an accident…" Danny said with an understanding smile.

"I had just come here to inform you that breakfast has been served…" Delia said, not daring to look at them in the eye.

'We will be down right now…" Danny said before dismissing her. He turned to Paulina who had a frustrated, pouty look on her face.

"I know your upset but this is for the best that she came in…" Danny said and flinched when she sent him an angry scowl.

"Oh, so making love to me is something horrible?!..."Paulina accused, too angry to notice what she was doing exactly.

"N-No…What I mean is…It's better that we wait until we are married…I want our wedding night to be the most special night of our lives, that was what we promised each other Paulina…" Danny said, trying to calm her down.

" _When I told my other self to do_ _ **anything**_ _to keep him happy, I didn't think she would_ _ **NOT**_ _be doing something…"_ Paulina thought frustrated

She wondered if there was something up with the love arrows but Vlad was the one who had them in control. She would have to talk to him tonight but until then, she would have to give Danny what he wants…which isn't what Paulina expected it to be.

"Alright…" Paulina sighed.

Danny soon left to shower and get dressed while Paulina waited for him in the hallway. Once he was done, they both went to join the family to eat breakfast together, his family completely unaware of what almost had happened but thankfully didn't happen.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Ember, still using her temporary hostess, yawned in both exhaustion and disappointment. She had been up all night, looking through every nook and cranny of the castle, trying to find the time staff, Aphrodite or even Clockwork as well but nothing.

 _"_ _I can't give up, they are here somewhere, I know it_ …" Ember thought.

There were over 100 rooms in this castle and Ember looked in every single of them but nothing even remotely useful came up. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to save her man if it was the last thing that she did. Suddenly she saw Danny up ahead, with Paulina clinging to his arm as some guy came in carrying several boxes. Paulina looked excited while Danny didn't look to happy as they entered another room.

 _'_ _Oh no way! They are not actually replacing my ring_ …" Ember thought in fury but just barely refrained herself from doing something stupid and reckless.

She couldn't afford to let her temper get the better of her now. She had to make Danny get away from Paulina and she had to find the time staff and Aphrodite if she wanted any chance of undoing any of this damage.

 _"I better keep an eye on him…_ " Ember thought as she, still using her hostess body, became invisible and was forced to watch her beloved trade away her beautiful engagement ring in exchange for a gaudy one that only someone like Paulina would want to have, since it basically screamed " _I'm expensive, look at me!"._

All the while, she saw the look on Danny's face and she knew that he wasn't happy, Paulina didn't notice at all as she was too busy gushing and marveling over the size of the diamond of her new ring while Danny pulled out his credit card to pay for it.

 _"_ _Poor Danny…"_ Ember sighed as she felt her hear longing for him.

She was going to free him soon, she swore it.

* * *

Danny had just paid for Paulina's new engagement ring and the jeweler had just left. He turned to his fiancé who was smiling a mile wide at the sight of the diamond ring.

"It's so big…" Paulina said in a dazed voice.

"Yeah, it is…" Danny commented, glad that at least now she had the ring that she wanted.

"It's absolutely perfect Danny and it will look so great when I wear my wedding dress…" Paulina said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad that you're happy…" Danny said as he felt that weird emptiness from yesterday once more.

Suddenly Paulina's cellphone rang and she picked it up, and answered it. She got excited as well.

"No way, you mean it?! I'll be on my way…" Paulina said excitedly as she hung up.

"Good news darling, my wedding dress has just arrived; I got to go meet with my mother to try it on…" Paulina said happily.

"That's great to hear…" Danny said as he escorted her back to her limousine. She said that she would be back this evening for his father's arrival.

He would have offered to fly her home but Danny wanted to be alone for the moment. He felt his head spinning and a headache begin to form.

 _"_ _It feels like everything is moving so fast_ …" Danny thought as he grabbed his head, trying to ease his small migraine.

"Are you alright?..." Kate, the new maid, asked in concern as she approached him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…Just a little headache…" Danny said softly. Kate however looked like she didn't completely believe him and Danny was confused by that.

"Are you sure that you're alright?..." She asked again and Danny could detect the amount of concern in her tone.

Danny sighed, he couldn't explain why but even though he had only met her yesterday, he felt that he could be honest with her.

"I am fine…I'm just a little overwhelmed… The wedding is in a month and everything feels like it's moving so fast…" Danny confessed.

"You're having doubts?..." Kate asked and if Danny didn't know any better, she almost sounded excited.

 _"_ _What?...'_ Danny thought in confusion… 'No, not doubts…I…What I mean is that…Have you ever really wanted something and waited such a long time for it…but when it's finally coming…you feel...confused about something?..." He asked, vulnerability clear in his voice.

"Confused about what?..." Kate asked and Danny felt that strange feeling from yesterday once more.

What was about this girl that made him feel so…confused?

"I'm not sure…It's nothing really…I'm fine…" Danny waved off, surprised that he actually said such a thing to one of his servants.

"Listen Kate, I'm going to retire to my room for a bit, if anyone asks, tell them that I'm busy…" Danny said as he left the spot.

Unknown to him, the person whom he thought was Kate, just kept looking at him with a mixture of sadness and longing, but also a bit of hope as well.

 _"_ _He's feeling confused…That might be my chance…I got make him remember but I also have to find Aphrodite_ … _Come on Ember, think…Vlad is bitter, delusional narcissist who acts like some big shot Saturday morning cartoon villain… If I was him, where would I keep my most valued prisoners and artifacts?..."_ Ember questioned to herself.

She had checked in every single room in this castle but nothing came up. She also tried to think about what Danny has always told her about his battles with Vlad. She knew that he was the kind that would still leave his stuff in a place that was heavily guarded and in a secretive location.

The question was where?

Suddenly she noticed some commotion coming from outside. She ran and using invisibility saw Walker and some of his ghostly goons arresting a human protestor.

 _"_ _Walker is working for Vlad? Why am I not surprised?..."_ Ember thought as she kept her distance but listened in.

"Trespassing on royal grounds and slandering his highness name, that's against the rules…" Walker said to the human protestor who growled.

"Plasmius is a tyrant! I regret nothing!..." The protestor shouted, not willing to show weakness.

"Get this punk out of here, maybe some time in time in the dungeons will shape him up…" Walker ordered as his men took the human away.

All the while, Ember had watched the entire exchange and got an idea.

 _"_ _A dungeon, that's must be where Vlad is keeping Aphrodite and Clockwork…._ 'Ember thought in a eureka moment. Still holding onto Kate, she became invisible. She followed the goon guards drag the human protestor to a secluded part of the castle grounds that she hasn't seen yet and she knew that this had to be the place.

She watched Walker walk up to the secret door that was behind one of the walls, with his men behind him with the protestor, who was knocked out after trying to break free, in their arms. She noticed that it was a door and Ember half detected that it had some anti-ghost elements to keep intruders out…but that would also mean it probably only had one way for the ghosts who were loyal to Vlad to get in.

 _"_ _Password…"_ The robotic, monotone voice asked automatically.

"Packers1967…" Walker said automatically.

'Ember raised an eyebrow at that combination, until she recalled that Vlad was an avid football fan and a total Packers fanatic as Danny so eloquently called him.

 _"_ _Password accepted…"_ The voice said before the automated door opened

She waited a long while before Walker and his men approached, with the protestor presumably locked away. She watched Walker punch in some numbers and the doors locked again.

"That'll learn him…" Walker sneered as he and his men walked away. Once they were long gone, Ember, still deciding to use her human host, walked up to the secret door.

 _"Password…"_ The robotic, monotone voice asked once more.

"Packers1967…" Ember/Kate said quickly, making sure that no one was near to see this.

 _"_ _Password accepted…"_ The voice said before the automated door opened.

"Finally…" Ember said as she quickly ran inside.

To find and free Aphrodite, her beloved and the entire planet from Vlad and Paulina's clutches.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Prisoners of Love_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** As I said before, Walker just likes arresting people if he can get away with it, as shown in _'Claw of the wild"._

 **Invader Johnny:** We ALL felt sickness…I was even queasy WRITING that scene.

 **Jasonvoorhes:** That would be a nightmare for both of them….

 **Guest:** I remember that episode, I think it was called "Frightmare".

 **Janelle sy:**. Nice to have you on board.

 **Spectre** r: Aw, thanks Spectrer.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Prisoners of love

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 12: Prisoners of love_**

 _At the Sanchez estate_

Paulina was currently trying on her designer wedding dress and was madly in love with it. It was a gorgeous sleeveless, satin gown with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her figure quite nicely. She was also wearing the matching tiara that came along with it that showed off her eyes. It was the kind of wedding dress only a woman who was marrying into royalty would wear and that made Paulina love it more, but not as much as her own appearance.

 _"_ _Beautiful..."_ She thought blissfully as she loved the dress and how she looked in it.

Needless to say, she was gorgeous; it's been so long since she felt any amount of pleasure from her own looks….

"Oh mija, you are so _bella_ …." Maria gushed as she admired her daughter.

"I knew that this dress was the right choice, very beautiful…" Sarah said sycophantically.

"You both are right…" Paulina said as she tried her veil on.

Everything was going exactly as she wanted. She was beautiful, engaged to marry Danny and her mama and papa loved her again. It was almost like those 8 horrible, horrible years didn't happen, but they did but she would no longer think of them.

 _"_ _Never again…."_ She thought as she did some poses for her mother and the planner.

Bludworth, poverty and a near decade of the stigma of ugliness would not affect her anymore. She was beautiful again, she was with Danny and no bride would be lovelier than her, she would make sure of it.

 _"_ _Danny…"_ Paulina thought with a blush as she looked down to her brand new engagement ring.

It was much better than the first one her darling picked out. The one flaw Danny had was taste in jewelry but she would fix that after they were married….along with a few other things. She still found it unbelievable that her beloved was still…. _inactive._ As much as Paulina would deny it, while the ghost boy was her first love, he wasn't going to be her first time. She had quite a few boyfriends _before_ her darling Phantom but all that mattered was that she was loyal to him _after_ she had found him. She had rejected countless men, _wealthy, popular_ and _attractive_ men out of desire to be with Phantom and soon her patience would be rewarded.

" _But still…8 years of nothing?!…."_ She thought in disbelief.

She had told her younger self to do whatever it took to keep Danny in love with them. 10 years ago but to her it was only a week and she could still remember it.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _14 year old Paulina Sanchez has just returned home. It's been two weeks since freshman year started and Paulina already cemented her status as the most popular girl in school._ _Countless boys drooled over her, begging for her attention and for the chance to worship her and Paulina loved every second of it._

 _"_ _I'm home…" Paulina called and was soon tended to by her maid._

 _"_ _Good afternoon mistress…" Millicent, a plump maid said as she took Paulina's things._

 _Paulina soon left for her room to get ready for her date tonight. Millicent informed her that her parents weren't home. They had to leave for a quick business conference and that they left her the credit card for emergencies. She didn't mind, that would make her date tonight a lot less of a hassle._ _Tonight she had a date with some senior jock tonight…Paulina didn't remember his name much but he was popular and drove a cool convertible and that made Paulina look even better to her peers._

 _"_ _Now coral crop top or magenta tube…" Paulina muttered as she compared both outfits. Tonight her date was going to take her to the movies and Paulina was going to do her standard first date mission._

 _Look perfect without actually looking like you made the effort, that would keep her status as the most beautiful girl in town without giving the guy false hope that he was anything serious to her other than a date tonight._

 _She had standards._ _The guy that Paulina would deem 'the one" had to be the most extraordinary of all men, the kind of guy that no other girl could get and the one that everyone would want._

 _Basically a male version of her, if such a thing even existed._

 _"_ _So, gold or silver?..." She asked to no one but herself as she compared her earings._

 _"_ _Gold, duh….Silver is so last year…" A voice suddenly called._ _Paulina screamed and looked around, startled..._ _"_ _Who's there?!..." She demanded as she looked fearfully for an intruder._

 _"_ _Don't be scared, I'm here to help you…" The voice said strangely._

 _"_ _What the hell?! Come out right now before I call security!..." Paulina demanded._

 _"_ _You don't want to do that…I'm here to help you with your future…" The voice said, still not coming out._

 _"_ _What do you know about my future?..." Paulina scoffed as she discretly put her hand on her pepper spray just in case._

 _Suddenly the intruder appeared and Paulina would have fainted right there. This person…she **looked** just like her._

 _"_ _Because I_ _ **am**_ _your future…." The woman, an older Paulina said with a smirk._

 _Teen Paulina was completely agape, unable to believe this. This woman looked just like her, even having the exact same shade of teal eyes and the perfect smile that Paulina practically had trademarked._

 _"_ _What?..."The teen exclaimed._

 _"_ _I am Paulina Sanchez, age 24…I am you 10 years from now…" The adult said dramatically._

 _Okay, Paulina might not be the brightest bulb in the store but she had enough sense to be wary about something._

 _"_ _Wait! How do I know you're not tricking me? Tell me something that only I would know and no one else…."The teen demanded, still suspicious about this whole thing._

 _"_ _Every member of the Sanchez family has a mole and ours is located at the back of our neck, which is why we never wear our hair up under any circumstances…"Adult Paulina said with a sigh._

 _Even before her life was ruined, that mole was the one thing that kept her skin from being totally flawless. She always planned on having it removed once she convinced her father, who for whatever bizarre reason, thought that the surgery was dangerous or something._

 _Back when he still cared about her safety that is…_

 _"_ _Papa…" Adult Paulina thought sadly but then turned to her younger self who's eyes were as wide as saucers._

 _"_ _Oh….MY….GOSH…._ _ **YOU ARE ME!..."**_ _Paulina screamed only for her older self to cover her mouth._

 _"_ _Shut up, do you want someone to hear you…" The adult Paulina hissed._

 _"_ _Mistress, are you alright?..." Millicent the maid said from the other side of the door._

 _"_ _Oh…Um…Yes Millicent, I was just…watching something on my television…" Teen Paulina lied quickly._

 _"_ _Very well…" Was heard as well as some footsteps walking away._ _As soon as they were sure that she was gone, teen Paulina looked to her older self in amazement._

 _"_ _I can't believe it, you are me?..." She said in wonder._

 _"_ _Yes I am…" The adult said._

 _"_ _You said you came to help me with my future? What's it like?..."The teen asked curiously._

 _"_ _Not good…horrible…but we can fix it…"The adult said with reluncance._

 _"_ _Horrible? What do you mean?..." Teen Paulina asked in concern._

 _Adult Paulina sighed bitterly, knowing there was no way around it. Using the time staff that Vlad loaned her, and remembering her instructions, she opened a time window and showed all of the events of her bad life. She explained everyone of how she would lose her beauty, wealth and everything and that horrified the teenaged girl. Teen Paulina looked like she was about to cry or something._

 _"_ _This can't be my future! It can't be!..."Teen Paulina shouted in dismay._

 _"_ _I wish it wasn't…"The adult sighed… "But don't worry, this is why I am here, to help make sure it never happens…" Adult Paulina said reassuringly._

 _Suddenly teen Paulina clunged to her and looked desperately in her eyes…_

 _"_ _Tell me, I'll do anything….."The teen begged in desperation._

 _"_ _My younger self, you only need one thing to not only prevent that bad future but to also_ _ **gain**_ _everything we ever wanted…" The adult Paulina said dramatically._

 _"_ _What is it?...' The teen asked uneasily._

 _"_ _Danny Fenton…." The adult said confidentially, confusing her younger self in the process._

 _"_ _Fenton? Oh, you mean that kid who broke 32 breakers in chemistry class today?..." Teen Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Normally Paulina didn't pay attention to anyone who was not popular, but it was kind of hard_ _ **not**_ _to notice somebody destroy most of the lab equipment and get banned by Lancer from handling it all…_

 _"_ _The very same…." Adult Paulina said happily._

 _"_ _You have to make sure that you and him end up marrying…" The adult said._

 _"_ _ **Married?!**_ _What? But why? Fenton is a loser, he's not rich or cool enough for a date, let alone marry?..."Teen Paulina said in disgust._

 _Sure, maybe Fenton was not hideous, a non-popular girl might even call him cute in the scrawny kind of way but Paulina always had rigorous standards with the boys she dated._ _How the heck could someone like Fenton meet them?_

 _"_ _He is more than meets the eye…" Adult Paulina said as she present Danny in the time window and both watched him transform into his ghost half._

 _"_ _What…is…that?..."Teen Paulina thought stunned, unable to believe what she was witnessing._

 _"_ _Our soulmate Danny_ _ **Phantom…"**_ _Adult Paulina said with a dreamy sigh._

 _The adult version of Paulina explained the situation, that Danny was half-ghost and was destined to become a superhero. She showed more and more events involving her beloved and his best exploits. She also told the tale to her younger self, of how she was saved by Danny, who would grow up to be everything they ever wanted in a man, even showing a picture of himself at 24, in both his human and ghost forms._

 _"_ _I can't believe this is Fenton…" Paulina said as she looked at the images of the adult and felt herself becoming attracted to it, especially the ghost half._

 _Paulina had to admit it, she always was attracted to the idea of being swept off her feet by some gallant hero. She liked hearing that Fenton was destined for greatness and from what she could tell, would grow out of his awkward faze soon and become a stud!_ _If all she had to do to save her life was to marry a hot superhero, then she had no problem with it…_

 _Not at all. S_ _he probably would have snatched him up without the fear of the future anyway._

 _"_ _Believe it, Danny has already gained his powers, which explains why he broke all those beakers, since he is still controlling them….but once he does, he will become everything we ever wanted in a man, handsome, tall, rich, famous and powerful…and you have to snatch him up before anyone else does...especially these two…"Adult Paulina said as she presented images of Sam and Ember._

 _"_ _These two ruined my one chance at being with him…and caused the horrible life I faced…You have to make sure that Danny never becomes close to either of them…" Adult Paulina ordered._

 _"_ _These two did that?..." Teen Paulina exclaimed in shock._

 _"_ _Yes, they wanted Danny for themselves and turned him against me…against us…and they also got some ghost called Aphrodite to take away my beauty….My life has been hell since then but not any more…_ _ **We**_ _are going to fix this problem before it even becomes one….' Adult Paulina said._

 _"_ _Tell me what to do…" The teen asked._

 _"_ _Listen here, Danny is totally infatuated with you…with us and in a few days will ask you to the school dance, you and him will go together and come back as a new, happy couple…" Adult Paulina said._

 _"_ _Sounds easy enough…" Teen Paulina said._

 _"_ _No it's not, this isn't like any other guy, you have to make sure that Danny is the one you marry, speaking of which…You are cancelling that date tonight with Tad or whatever…"Adult Paulina ordered. Her younger self was about to protest when she stopped her… "Believe me, it will never go anywhere and he doesn't have…._ _ **a lot**_ _to offer if you know what I mean…."Adult Paulina said with emphasis and surprisingly…or not so surprisingly, her younger self got the meaning._

 _"_ _You mean me and him-?..."She started and her older self-looked almost disgusted._

 _"_ _Not now we won't, as I said, he's not worth it…." Adult Paulina advised._

 _The teen Paulina looked a little displeased but said nothing else._

 _"_ _Are you sure about this?..." The teen asked, just wanting to be sure about this._

 _True, she wanted a better future for herself, she didn't want to become ugly and lose her inheritance, and the idea of being with Danny had its appeal on its own but she was referring to marriage which meant she couldn't play the field ever again._

 _"_ _Yes I am, I will be staying here for a few days to make sure that you don't screw up…You know I have a better idea…" The adult Paulina touched the staff and suddenly she was aged down to look identical to her younger self._

 _"_ _What are you doing?..."Teen Paulina asked in confusion._

 _"_ _When the day of the dance arrives, I will go as you…me…oh, whatever, I will go with Danny and after that, you will do everything possible to keep him happy, make him love us more and more each day possible and make sure that you both tie the knot, as well as make sure Manson is out of his life along with that ghost bitch Ember, we have to make sure Danny never gets close with either of them…" The adult wanred once more._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll do it…" Teen Paulina nodded._

 _"_ _Perfect…"Adult Paulina said happily._

 _"_ _You made the right choice and when I return to the future, we will both be rewarded for it…" Adult Paulina thought happy that the first step to fixing her life was taken care of._

 _Now was onto the next step._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it all went down, after that, it was child's day charming Danny at the dance, making him love her right then and there and she knew her younger self did her end of the bargain, especially when she finally got proposed to the day after she arrived to this new, wonderful future.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _One week ago_

 _Valentine 's Day_

 _Paulina and Danny had arrived to Café rever at 6:00pm. The moment Danny came to pick her up, Paulina gave him the biggest kiss she could muster and was thrilled that he kissed her back and was totally in love with her and no one else. They arrived to their destination and was pleased to see that only the most exclusive of Amity Park was allowed to dine there. It's been such a long time since she had a decent meal, and she was going to enjoy a 5 star one!_

 _After Danny called this morning, she spent hours and hours getting ready and was now wearing a seductive, pink dress that looked fabulous on her and she and Danny were living her fantasy of being the perfect couple._

 _"_ _Oh Danny, this is so romantic…" Paulina said dreamily as she stared into her beloved's eyes._

 _"_ _I am glad you feel that way…Paulina?..."He asked._

 _"_ _Yes, my handsome prince…" She said sweetly._

 _"_ _We have been together for a long time…"He started._

 _"_ _Yeah but it feels like our love is only just beginning…" Paulina said, trying to be cute and ironic at the same time._

 _"_ _I know…Thad's exactly how I feel…We have been together for a long time…and I was thinking that…something more should come out of it…"Danny said, looking nervous as he pulled out a ring box and Paulina gasped._

 _"_ _Paulina-…" Danny didn't even get to finish as Paulina suddenly flung to him and he was now in a enthusiastic lip lock with her. After what felt like a long time, Paulina finally let him go, Danny was stunned until she pulled him into a tight hug._

 ** _"_** ** _YES! YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU…"_** _She shouted as she took the box out of his hand and put it on her finger only to look critically at the size of the diamond._

 _"_ _The ring could be better but we'll fix it later, oh, darling! We have so much to do…The wedding, the reception….the honeymoon and everything and I can't wait to tell my parents and yours…."Paulina suddenly started rambling about every possible detail about marriage to her newly appointed fiancé.  
_

 _"Um…Ok…." Danny said, still a little whiplashed from the force of Paulina's reaction._

 _He was glad that she said yes and of course she would be happy about being proposed to but he had hoped that she would have at least given him a chance to actually_ _ **ask**_ _for her hand before saying yes._

 _"_ _Wait? Why am I complaining? I want this…." Danny thought in surprise before being kissed by his fiancé._

 _"_ _Oh Danny, I can't wait to marry you…" Paulina said before pulling him into another kiss._

 _"_ _Finally!..." Paulina thought happily._

 _She was beautiful and rich again and at long last, she finally had her ghost boy as well._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was what Paulina always wanted and soon, she would walk down the aisle with her man and live happily ever after in a palace, as a genuine bona fine princess to boot!

" _I so deserve this…_ " Paulina thought as she took her dress off and was back in her usual outfit... _"_ _The next time I take this dress off, it will be as Mrs. Danny Phantom_ …" She thought with a giggle before turning to her mom, who was going with more details with Sarah.

"Everything is in order, we got the location, the dress and everything else is all set, along with the cake order….I can safely say that this wedding will be one to remember…" Sarah said.

"Yes, it will be…" Paulina said pleased.

In a month, she would become Mrs. Danny Phantom….or Danny Plasmius...or whatever, the point is, she and Danny would be married and live happy ever after. Sarah soon left and Paulina was about to leave with her mother, only to notice that her phone was missing...

'Where did you last leave it mija?..." Maria asked.

"I think I must have left it at the palace…"Paulina said.

"We'll go get and hurry back, we have to get ready for your engagement ball tonight…"Maria urged her.

"Yes mama…" Paulina said as she left the room.

* * *

 _At the palace_

Emperor Vlad soon arrived to his palace and was greeted by _his_ family.

"Oh Maddie, how I have missed you…" Vlad said as he pulled _his_ queen into a quick kiss.

"I take it that everything went well in the colonies, dear…" Maddie said to her king.

"Perfectly, we have managed to make a deal with the realm of the Far Frozen…." Vlad said vaguely.

His wife didn't need to know that the deal was more or less " _be destroyed or ruled by me"_ , just like it was for the realm of Aragon and many other areas in the Ghost Zone.

The less she and _his_ son knew of that, the better.

Speaking of which….

'Daniel and Jasmine…" Vlad said happily upon seeing them.

"Hello father…."They both said to him, unaware that he was relishing this.

" _Oh "_ _ **father",**_ _I never tire of that_ …"He thought in amusement.

"You are home early…"Danny commented.

"Oh, you don't honestly think I would miss your engagement party now, do you?..." Vlad said with a chuckle.

"Now how is dear Paulina?..." Vlad asked.

"Wonderful, we have decided to get marred in a month…" Danny said, although it was mostly Paulina deciding that and Danny going along with it.

"Wonderful to see that soon you will settle down and continue the family line, I do have a lineage to think about…" Vlad said with amusement.

"Yes father…" Danny said with a sigh.

Soon the " _family_ " went their separate ways to prepare for the engagement ball tonight, unaware of the events that are about to unfold.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _In the dungeon_

Ember was appalled by what she was seeing. This entire dungeon looked like a nasty combo of medieval jail and high tech Alcatraz. There was hundreds among hundreds of cell, all filled with prisoners, ghosts and humans alike and Ember would bet that these people's only _crimes_ were not worshiping Vlad.

" _Aphrodite has to be here somewhere_ …" Ember thought as she became invisible, still holding onto Kate just in case.

She searched each and every one of the prison, but this place had multiple levels and she had to be careful to keep out of the sight of guards.

" _Where is she?..._ " Ember thought as she checked all the visible cells but most of them were humans or ghosts, not the guardian of love.

" _Think Ember, Aphrodite is Vlad's prisoner and the one he's controlling the most_ …"Ember thought, until and idea formed her.

A ghost of Aphrodite's caliber, and the kind of prisoner she was to Vlad likely wouldn't be in a common prison cell with the other inmates. She would likely be in an even more secluded area of the dungeon.

"I wonder if this place has solitary confinement…."Ember considered and noticed a large, sealed door with the words " _Keep out_ " and she knew this had to be the place. The door had another password lock. She tried Packers again but it was invalid.

 _"_ _Dammit, come on Ember think, what else Vlad would use as a password…"_ She thought, until an idea formed in her head.

She quickly typed the words " _Maddie Masters"_ and no surprise, the door suddenly opened.

"He is so predictable…"Ember muttered with an eye roll as she soon entered and quickly locked the door before any guards came by and noticed.

Once in there, she saw Aphrodite locked up in a cell and shackled up.

'Aphrodite!..." Ember exclaimed, and saw the sorry state she was in. As beautiful as she saw, she looked like she missed a lot of sleep and she noticed some burn marks around her neck, along with a strange choker as well.

"Who are you?..." The prisoner said with a hoarse voice to the unknown female who dressed as a maid.

'It's me, Ember…"She said quickly and even made her eyes glow to prove it.

"Oh Ember, I knew you would come…" Aphrodite said with relief in her voice.

"I promised that I would…'Ember said to her friend.

"Oh, it's been awful Ember, you have no idea what it has been like, Plasmius put this horrible collar on me and if I try to resist his commands, he just zaps me...forcing me to give him my power.…"Aphrodite bemoaned.

"Poor Aphrodite..." Ember said sympathetically.

"Not only that but I can sense all the changes each time, in each time period..." She said sadly.

"I saw all the damage that creep and the witch caused…"Ember said with bitterness.

'And it's only going to get worse, Plasmius think he has control over time but without Clockwork to maintain order, Plasmius is putting us all in great danger…"Aphrodite said seriously.

"Don't worry, after I get you out, we'll find Clockwork next…Now, I'm gonna bust you out…" Ember said as she reached for the door to try and faze through it, only to feel excruciating pain upon touching it.

 ** _'_** ** _AHHH!..."_** She said in pain and recoiled back.

"Be careful Ember, the door, along with most of the cells in this prison, has traces of ecto-ranium in it, to keep the ghostly prisoners from trying to escape…"Aphrodite said sadly.

Ember cursed under her breath, ecto-ranium could destroy a ghost if they are in direct contact with it for too long.

"And what about the ghostly guards?..."Ember asked in confusion.

"Even they don't touch the cell directly, the human guards under Plasmius's control handle this but only Plasmius has total control… " The guardian of love said sadly.

"But he can't control me!..." Ember said as she tried to look for something else. She noticed another password lock and she knew what she had to do.

"Give me a minute, I know what to do…" Ember said as she reached for the password lock, fully betting that it had to be "Maddie Masters or packers1967" or something. Aphrodite's eyes to widen.

"Ember, wait!..."The guardian of love shouted but it was too late.

The moment Ember's hand touched the pad, a red light started flashing and an alarm was shouting.

" **What the heck?...** "Ember shouted in dismay.

"It's a genetic lock! Only Plasmius and his minions can open it!..." Aphrodite shouted.

"Oops…."Ember said, feeling so stupid for being so careless.

Suddenly the door busted open, revealing several ghost and human guards, all carrying weapons and Walker was among them.

"Unauthorized personal trespassing in his highness's dungeon…that's against the rules…"Walker said menacingly.

 _"Oh crap…."_ Ember thought as she realized that things have gone from bad to worse.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _From bad to worse_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige** and **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you boy and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **Spectrer:** We'll find out in the next chapter.

 **Invader Johnny:** We all get that feeling….

 **Guest:** You make your decision on teen Paulina here, Adult Paulina is the real villain and I guess teen Paulina is just a shallow teenager just wanting the best of the best…You decide.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. From bad to worse

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 13: From bad to worse_**

Ember could kick herself if she could. She couldn't believe that she was so careless and now she had to deal with Walker and his goons who were pointing their weapons at her.

 _"No way! I didn't come this far to be stopped now..."_ Ember thought as she tried to think of an escape. She was still using Kate and she had to get away from there creeps as soon as possible.

"Put your hands up!..." One of the guards shouted.

"Not happening..." Ember shouted as she quickly turned invisible and immediately flew out as fast as she could, surprising the men in the process.

"She's a ghost!..." One of the stupid guards shouted.

" _ **After her!**_..." Walker ordered as he and his men gave chase and pulled out one of his phones.

"Attention all guards, we have an intruder. Surround all the exists..." He ordered as he followed his men.

While Plasmius was ruler of both the earth and the ghost zone, Walker was in charge of all of his prisons and _no one,_ dead or alive _,_ would break the law on his watch.

He would make sure of it.

As he locked the prison cell once more, he didn't realize that the special prisoner was staring out in dismay and worry.

 _"Please be careful Ember..._ " Aphrodite prayed silently, hoping that somehow, someway, her friend would figure a way out of this one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the palace_

Emperor Vlad was enjoying spending a nice moment with his beautiful queen Maddie. The engagement gala was in an hour and he was already dressed, so as he and his wife awaited for their wealthy and affluent guests to arrive, they were enjoying a spot of tea.

"I am glad that your trip was successful Vlad..." Maddie said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Was there ever any doubt my dear..." Vlad said as he placed his hand on hers and smiled.

He still couldn't believe that after so long, Maddie and the world finally belonged to him and no one else. Jack was gone and Danny was his heir. He finally had everything he could ever want and that included the Packers since he owned _everything_ in the world now.

He _liked_ it this way.

"It was a very hard few days but the land of the Far Frozen is now a part of my empire and it will be most beneficial..." He said smugly.

Maddie frowned at the way he said that. She knew that he was ruler of the earth and ever since the Disasteroid happened, he made it his quest to unite the two worlds in order to achieve peace. With every new realm he added to his domain, more ghosts were allies...but Maddie couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something from her.

"Vlad, I know your quest is in good nature but don't you think it would be best to end the expanding...You already half of the Ghost Zone under your reign but I keep worrying that the rest of the zone won't be willing to join..." Maddie voiced her concern.

Vlad merely frowned at that, not liking that she was questioning his actions. So he knew what he had to do, what he always did when she became confused.

"Now Maddie, I am only doing what is best for our two worlds who are finally in peace with each other, you have nothing to fear, I will protect you no matter what..." Vlad said as he discreetly placed his hand on his remote in his pocket.

The same one that allowed him to control his most _special_ prisoner.

With a simple press of the button, he watched as Maddie's reluctant expression soon change into an infatuated one, reserved only for him. The one he made sure to see when he proposed to her and during their wedding and honeymoon.

"I suppose you are right dear..." Maddie said obediently, being blinded by _"love"_.

"Of course I am my dear..." He said happily.

He leaned in to kiss his lovely wife and queen, only for them to suddenly hear a loud alarm begin to sound nearby.

 _"Drat!..."_ He cursed internally.

'What's happening?..." Maddie asked in concern.

"It's coming from the dungeon..." Vlad said as he quickly changed into his ghost form and flew off to see what was happening.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The half ghost prince of the Earth and colonies in the Ghost Zone had just put on his tuxedo. Tonight was his engagement ball and he was now all dressed, with his hair slicked back and with a clean shave, He looked every bit like the perfect prince his father always wanted him to be...but he didn't really like the way he looked in this suit. He never could explain it but he just didn't like it.

"Here we go..." He said with a sigh as he left his bed chambers to go join his family.

However once out there, he came across his fiancé Paulina.

"Oh darling..." Paulina ran to give him a big hug.

"Hey there Paulina, your early, the party isn't for another hour..." Danny said as he shrugged out of her embrace.

"I forgot my cell phone and I came to pick it up..." She answered before sending him a flirtatious look... "Don't you look so handsome..." She said in a sweet tone of voice as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks..." He said plainly as he waited for her to let go.

"Anyway I just fitted in my wedding dress and it's totally perfect! I can't wait until you see me in it..." She said in excitement.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful...you always do..." He said, earning another kiss from her.

Danny blinked a bit, it was strange but lately kissing Paulina didn't feel as...well...he could explain it, it wasn't bad but it was...kind of. ...lacking was the only word that came to his mind. It didn't feel bad per say but it didn't feel great either. He didn't understand this was the woman he has loved since he was a teenager and she was his future wife, he shouldn't be feeling like this.

" _Maybe I'm coming down with something..."_ He thought when Paulina pulled away.

"Anyway, as long as I'm here, I might as well get ready for the ball...and I see your wearing the tie I picked out for you..." She said pleased.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"Come on, I brought some of my dresses and I gotta be sure it doesn't clash..." Paulina said as she pulled his arm to the other room.

However before they could move three feet, a loud alarm was sounding.

"What's happening?..."Paulina asked in shock.

"It's the alarms, it must becoming from the dungeon..."Danny said as he immediately changed into his ghost form.

Danny Plasmius. His ghost form looked similar to his human form but there were differences. He had white hair, green eyes and he wore a black and silver suit that was similar to his father's armor. It also had on his chest the symbol of the Plasmius empire, the sign that he was Vlad's sole heir.

"Stay here where it's safe Paulina, I'll be back soon, I got to check this out..."Danny said as he became invisible and flew out.

"Danny!..."Paulina shouted and frowned at that.

She had a bad feeling about this and she soon found herself running after her fiancé. If there was trouble, she wanted to be there to see Danny take care of it. It's been a while since she seen one of his ghost fights and she always got a kick from watching him battle.

So, despite making sure her hair and appearance was alright, Paulina followed her man to see him in action one more time.

* * *

 _With Ember_

The ghostly pop princess kept flying as fast as she possibly could as she tried to escape her pursuers.

'Stop in the name of Emperor Plasmius…"One of the ghost guards shouted as he chased her.

 _"Darn it…_ "Ember thought as she tried to think of something. She suddenly got an idea.

Ember immediately turned a corner, flew down and hid in one of the closets. She then immediately came out of Kate, who in turn, was now unconscious on the ground.

"Sorry Kate but I'm desperate… I'll come back as soon as I undo the damage caused by that creep…"Ember whispered to her unconscious hostess that was still knocked out.

Ember heard footsteps and realized the guards were on their way. She immediately became invisible and flew out, just in time to see the goons knock the door down and surround Kate, who was still out of it. Ember knew she had to be fast, it was easy to tell that Kate was being overshadowed and even these goons will realize that and try to search again, so she had to get out of here while she still could.

"Now what do we have here…' A male voice called out and Ember suddenly found herself being hoisted up.

She gasped when it was Vlad, all dressed up in his royal garb, looking down on her menacingly.

 **"EMBER MCLAIN?!..."** Vlad shouted in disbelief.

 **"Darn it!..."** Ember hissed as she soon found herself reacting on instinct. She summoned her hair flames and sent a fire blast at Vlad. Since Vlad was still in shock, he got hit and was sent flying a few feet away.

 **"AHHH!...** 'Vlad said as he was knocked away. He quickly got back up on his feet and found the ghostly diva already gone from the area.

" **NO!**...'Vlad shouted as he now went to search for her.

Ember wasn't supposed to even **be** here! He made enough changes to make sure she and Daniel never have even met in this timeline as per Paulina's request. He didn't know what was happening but he was going to put a stop to it.

One way or the other.

* * *

Ember was flying as fast as she could for her entire after all. Things have gone from bad to nightmarish right now. Vlad has _seen_ her! He _knows_ now that she wasn't affected by this damned timeline and now he would be after her.

 _"Crap! Crap! Crap…_ " Ember repeated as she kept trying to hide.

As she kept flying, she soon felt someone grab her and she feared that it was Vlad. Toher surprise, it turned out to be Danny.

"Danny…"Ember said in a mixture of shock and relief.

"Alright, now what's with all the-…"Danny ranted but soon ended once he got a good look at her.

" _What?.._."Danny thought as he stared into her eyes.

It was strange, it was like…he has seen these eyes before…Dany's grasp on her lightened, not that he noticed but Ember did. He was just looking at her. Ember realized this and felt relief.

" _This could be my chance…_ "Ember thought.

"Danny…"Ember said with hope in her voice, feeling so happy to be this close to him again after what felt like an eternity.

"Who are you?..."He asked in an unsure but wondering tone of voice.

"It's me, Ember…I'm-

'An intruder!..."Was suddenly shouted.

Ember and Danny turned around to see Vlad with Walker, the ghostly guards and an angry Paulina as well who all surrounded them. Two of the ghost guards pulled Ember out of Danny's arms, despite her struggles for freedom.

"No! Let me go! You don't understand!..." Ember shouted as she tried to break free but they put ecto-resistance handcuffs on her.

"Oh, we understand that you're a troublemaker…Take her away…"Paulina shouted and Vlad nodded as well.

"Wait! What's going on here?..."Danny asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on! They-…"Ember was suddenly gagged by one of the men.

'Take her to our ghost zone jail at once, I'll deal with her later…"Vlad ordered.

"Yes Emperor Plasmius..."Walker said as he ordered his men to do just that.

'But father, what is her crime?...'Danny asked, completely lost by all of this.

"It seems we have a little spy here Daniel, this ghost overshadowed this maid and broke into the castle…"Vlad said as Kate suddenly appeared, still dizzy and out of it.

"Where am I?...'The maid said with a headache.

Danny blinked at that and then turned to the ghostly girl who was being led away. He couldn't believe this but despite the fact that he should feel outraged that someone overshadowed one of his servants, he still couldn't help but wonder about that ghostly girl he came across.

"Who was that girl?..."Danny asked out loud in a tone of wonder.

It was so strange but that girl seemed so familiar, her blue fire hair was familiar as well but he wondered where he has seen it before...along with her green eyes...It was so weird but when Danny held her for that one moment and looked into her green eyes, he almost felt...happy.

As Danny continued to stare in the direction where the ghostly woman was taken away, Paulina saw this and frowned hard.

 _ **"No!** Not this time..." _She thought in fury, already guessing what must be happening.

Well, she was going to put a stop to it, once and for all!

Danny, you love me don't you..." Paulina asked, trying to make herself look as sympathetic as possible.

O-Of course I do..." Danny stuttered, which didn't go unnoticed by his fiancé.

"Well, I was thinking...Why we don't get married right away... _tomorrow._.."Paulina said in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

Time almost seemed to stand still as Danny's jaw dropped at those words. Did he hear her right? Better question, did she even here _herself_ just now?!

"Get married _**Tomorrow?!..."**_ Danny shouted in disbelief as he pulled a way from her, completely flabbergasted.

"I was just thinking that it would be so romantic to get married this way, I mean we don't need a long engagement junk..."Paulina said to her man who looked like he was questioning her sanity.

" _Long engagement?! One month already seemed too soon..."_ Danny thought feeling panic all over.

"Paulina, my dear, please don't take this the wrong way but...but...getting married Tomorrow? ...just like that...it's...It's. .."He was stuttering and practically hyperventilating right now.

"But Danny..."Paulina whined, just wishing he would do as she said like he always does.

Vlad witness this and walked between them, to break them up.

"Excuse me Daniel but may I please speak with your lovely bride for a mere moment..."Vlad said politely.

"Uh, sure father..."Danny said, thinking that he would try and talk some sense into her.

Vlad and Paulina excused themselves away and began to talk, practically in whispers to keep a low profile.

"What on earth are you doing?!..."Vlad hissed.

"The right thing. .."Paulina growled. .. "We had a deal Plasmius...Danny is suppose to marry me and then you let that home wrecker into this world after I told you to keep them apart..."She whispered harshly.

"I do not know how Ember retained her memories and was unaffected by the changes I made but I will soon fix it...Even as we speak she's been sent to the Ghost Zone to be disposed of..."He said to his accomplice.

"It's not enough, you saw the way Danny looked at her, what if he somehow remembers her?! I didn't come this far to have that witch steal him away from me again..."She hissed.

"Now listen here. .."Vlad started but was cut off.

"No, you listen Plasmius, if I go down, so do you...Think about it, if Ember makes Danny remember her, what's to stop Maddie from remembering Jack and everything else..."She pointed out.

Vlad gulped and began to sweat, realizing the point that she made.

"I already did my end of the bargain and you still owe me Vlad, either Danny marries me tomorrow or we both risk him going back to that tramp and ruining everything..."She nagged.

Vlad sighed and began to rub his temples. He supposed he really had no choice at this point. He had to get rid of Ember and check and see if there were any other loose ends and despite everything, he always did keep his end of the bargain...when it was convenient for him to do so.

"Oh alright..."He sighed and ignored the girl's smug smile of triumph.

They soon went back to Danny who was in anticipation.

"Well, it's been settled, the wedding shall be held at 10 am tomorrow, here in the castle. ."Vlad said in a cheery tone of voice.

"What?! But father...That's. ..It's. ..It's not possible...what about the priest...and guests and...and...and..."The young man was stuttering but was not being taken seriously.

"Oh don't worry about that my son, it will all be taken care of, just leave it to me..."Vlad said reassuringly and internally smirked when he saw the boy become paler than usual.

"But...but father..." Danny pleaded.

"Now son, I don't really mind if you and Paulina wed tomorrow, you both certainly belong together after all. .."Vlad said.

"As for who will officiate the ceremony, I was thinking your dad could do it..."Paulina suggested.

" ** _What?!..."_** They both asked in sync.

"Think about it, who has more authority than the man who runs the whole world..." Paulina said with an innocent smile while she sent Vlad a "do as I say or else" look with her eyes.

"Why, I would be _delighted_ to..."Vlad said, barely managing to resist the urge to strangle the girl.

All the while, Danny felt like the entire room was spinning.

"It...it just seems so fast..."He said.

"Don't be silly, marriage makes everything better Daniel and the sooner you continue the family line, the better..." Vlad said seriously before walking closer to him... "You do love and respect our family don't you Daniel?..."Vlad said as he was now face to face with him.

"Of course I do…" Danny answered and started feeling a little nervous.

"And you do love this woman don't you?..." Vlad said as he gestured to Paulina who was giving puppy dog eyes.

'Y-Yeah…" He said with hesitation.

"Then what is wrong? You both are in love and engaged and we _do_ have the resources in our disposal…" Vlad said as if it was nothing.

"I already have my dress and all of our guests for the party can stay an extra night…" Paulina explained.

Danny didn't answered and that was when Vlad began to lose his patience. He discreetly put his hand in his pocket, on his remote control and pressed the button.

And that was when it all happened. Danny began to feel his emotions in a whirlwind, his mind and his heart were in a melee right now and the latter was winning.

 _"Maybe they are right, maybe it would be best to get it out of the way…but it still feels so soon…but…but…"_ Danny thought as he felt logic and reason versus emotions and desires in a fight.

After about a moment, he looked to his father and his bride who were patiently waiting for his answer.

"Alright, tomorrow…"He answered.

Paulina squealed in delight and clung to him, while his father patted him on the shoulder with a proud smile.

"Excellent…" Vlad said with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait…I got to go tell mama and papa…" Paulina said in excitement before pulling Danny into a kiss despite the fact that Vlad was right there.

"Oh darling, the next time we kiss, it will be as husband and wife…"Paulina gushed happily.

"Yeah, I can't wait…" Danny answered.

As he watched his father and fiancé talk and discuss the arrangements, Danny tried to keep a grin on his face but a part of him wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was making a mistake.

 _" **No!** This is what's best! Father says this is the right thing to do and Paulina really wants this…"_He said stubbornly as he soon left the dungeon to go join them for the engagement ball.

Tomorrow was going to be one _heck_ of a day.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **Resistance**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** I fear Vlad might be too far gone at this point.

 **Invader Johnny:** Lets have our fingers crossed.

 **jasonvoores:** A little of both but mostly the money and the spoiling is what Paulina misses the most. The fact that she essentially undid her siblings entire birth just for the chance to have her old life back is the biggest sign there is.

 **DannyPhantom619:** Well said, man.

 **Guest:** Truer words have never been spoken my good fellow.

 **wiseguy2415:** Thanks and happy 21st birthday.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Resistance

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 14:_** _ **Resistance**_

 **"** Let go of me! You don't understand!..." Ember shouted as she found herself being forced into the ghostly paddy wagon.

"Oh, we understand enough to know your in trouble..."One of the guards said as he slammed the door shut.

" **NO!**..."Ember shouted as she tried to bang on the door even with her hands still bound.

This was _**NOT** _how it was suppose to go. She spent an unknown amount of time screaming and trying to break free from her cuffs but with no luck. This continued for a while, until the frustration and anger soon turned into desperation and woe.

"No...No... _No_..."Ember banged and banged unit she felt the tears swell in her eyes and found herself sliding to the ground, anguish building within her un-beating heart.

It was all over now!

She didn't understand how it could have turned out like this. She was so close to freeing Aphrodite and saving Danny, but then she stupidly had to let herself get caught and now Vlad knew about her, she was being sentence to ghost jail where she would either be locked up in a dingy cell for the rest of her afterlife or until Vlad shows up to end her misery. Both fates were horrible but it paled in comparison to the fact that Danny was still going to be trapped by those two monsters for the rest of his life and she would never be able to be with him again.

 _'Danny_...'Ember said in between her sobs.

These last eight years with Danny had been the best in both her life and afterlife and she loved him so much. She wanted to marry him, start a family and live out the rest of their existence together. Now that would never happen now that Danny was going to be trapped in a false marriage with Paulina and be Vlad's little evil heir in training while he turned both the earth and the Ghost Zone in a dystopia of his very own design.

It was a nightmare!

" _Danny..."_ She cried his name once more.

She missed him so much in this horrible timeline. She missed feeling his warm lips against her cold ones whenever they kissed, she missed feeling him strong arms around her as they embraced, she missed hearing his hot voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she missed the warm, adoring look in his eyes that was reserved for her and no one else!

That brief moment in his arms, with him looking in her eyes. Ember was certain that somewhere, deep down, the man she fell in love with was somehow in that over-dressed prince. She couldn't explain it but she knew he was still inside, she saw it in his eyes...but it didn't matter now. She was being arrested and taken as far away as possible from him while Vlad would no doubt try and keep brainwashing him with lies and manipulating him to be with that lying witch Paulina.

" _ **Paulina**_..."Ember said that name like it was a curse word.

She briefly imagined the two of them together and screamed blue murder! Paulina was a bigger monster than Vlad was. She stole her place in her beloved's heart and now she was going to steal her place as his bride and it was so wrong! Paulina didn't even really love Danny at all, she was just obsessed with nourishing her broken pride and vanity. Danny didn't deserve that witch, he needed someone who actually cared about his feelings, which the lying bitch clearly didn't in the slightest from what she saw. Danny was just property to her, as he was to Vlad. She saw that he clearly wasn't happy with either of them but they didn't care.

All they cared about was that he broke him and he was going to stay that way now.

This was all her fault for getting caught. Now Danny was lost to her forever, Aphrodite and Clockwork were still being held as prisoners and Vlad was going to continue screwing the world over until he practically turns it into ruins...and it was all her fault for failing to stop it.

"Danny...I'm so sorry...'She whispered bitterly as she continued to be carted off to whatever horrible fate would befall her.

* * *

 _Later_

Ember didn't know how long she was stuck in that damned cart, though she suspected she was already in the Ghost Zone. She was just stuck wallowing in her self pity as she kept thinking about her beloved.

 _"Danny.._."She whispered again as she felt another tear fall as she knew the guards were ignoring her, as they were listening to the radio.

'Crank up the radio, her sobbing is getting on my nerves..."One of the ghost guards said insensitively as the music suddenly was blaring.

Ember bit her lip, her misery was now fermenting into anger and she soon found herself getting up.

' _What the heck am I doing? I'm Ember Mclain and I don't mope over set backs._.."She thought angrily.

She wasn't fixing this mess by crying over it. She might have been caught but she was still existing and she wasn't going to lose her man to those monsters. She had to escape and find a way to fix this whole mess before it was actually too late.

 _"I got to get out of here and find a way back to Danny, it's my only chance.._.'She thought as she looked around and glanced at her ecto-proof handcuffs. She recognized them as the model that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton made in other to detain the rogue ghosts in a humane way.

 _"Figures Vlad would steal Jack's design..._ 'Ember thought in annoyance until she recalled something.

Unless Vlad made some modifications, which she doubted given that these were the same model, she knew that these cuffs can lock onto a ghosts power level and restrain them but they had a small glitch in them. They were still man made devices that can only hold so much of a ghosts power...and Ember had the ability to increase her power either from people chanting her name or...

 _"That's it..._ "She thought in eureka.

The only other source of her power was her love for Danny, it had been how she was able to get the upper hand on him 8 years ago when she broke him free from the love arrows affect...Maybe, just maybe...it could help her again.

 _"Okay Ember...Love...Love...It's your only chance..._ 'She whispered to herself as she tried to think about Danny.

She recalled their first date, their first anniversary, the first time she French kissed him and many other important millstones in they're 8 year long relationship, all to the memory of how he proposed to her.

" _I really love you Ember…You are so beautiful, strong, talented, sweet and amazing. I never thought I could ever be this happy with anyone...and I want our love to last for all time too…" Danny said in a loving tone._

 _"No way…D-Danny, are you-…" Ember said as she watched him get down on his knee and pull out a velvet box with a ring._

 _'Ember Mclain…Will you marry me?..." Danny asked as he held out the ring to the stunned diva._ _._

 _"Oh…Oh…Oh YES! **..."** Ember exclaimed as she pounced him and proceeded to kiss him._

Ember tried to recall the memory in as much detail as possible, as she suddenly felt her hair raise a foot and she grinned widely.

" _It's working.._."She thought in excitement as she tried to focus on her cuffs, that suddenly sent her a shock.

 _ **"Ow!**_...'She yelped but continued to think about her man, of her love for him and she continued to focus the energy on her horrible cuffs, despite the zaps it was giving her, she could feel that they were beginning to weaken, she knew it.

' _ **OW! Ouch!**_... _Come on Ember...just...a little...mor_ e..."Ember hissed in between the pain the zaps where giving her as she tried to focus all of her power on destroying the cuffs around her.

The increasing power and the electric zaps of the cuffs suddenly got the guards attention from the other side of the paddy wagon.

'What the _heck_ is she doing?...'One guard asked as he noticed that Ember was being electrocuted but still generating power.

 _ **"ALMOST THERE!.**_..'She shouted as she kept fueling her love for Danny into increasing her power...and suddenly a crack was heard as she saw one of the cuffs was being dented.

" **WHAT THE-**?..."The other guard suddenly stopped the truck and pulled out his weapon, just in case.

 _ **"AHHHHH!.**_.."Ember screamed loudly as her hair raised another foot and the cuffs were finally destroyed by the concentrated energy...the truck itself didn't survive as well since Ember's suddenly burst of power made it burst open, knocking out the two guards in the process.

Ember soon fell to the ground panting. She felt some residual pain from the repeated zaps she received but she was still around. That was enough for her.

"I...I got to get back...I got to...'She said as she ignored the pain and soon found herself flying away before the guards got back on her feet.

She was free now and she had to use her one chance left

* * *

 _At Vlad's castle_

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE ESCAPED?!_**..." Vlad shouted in outrage into his phone.

" _According to my guards, the girl somehow generated more power and ended up destroying her handcuffs before she made it to the prison and escaped..."Walked explained, a bitterness evident in his tone._

"You have until morning to find and detain that girl Walker unless you want to face her sentence..."Vlad threatened to the ghostly warden on the other line.

" _Rest assure Emperor Plasmius, I already have all of my patrolmen scouting the entire zone for her...She can run but we'll catch her soon...'Walker insisted._

"That better be so, you have until morning to find and capture her. I want to arrive there to destroy her myself for all of her insolence...'Vlad said menacingly.

 _"Understood Emperor Plasmius...'Walker said before hanging up._

Vlad growled in anger and soon destroyed his phone with his very hand, despite being in his human form. He still could not believe that harpy Ember Mclain somehow escaped the changes he made and she was out there, no doubt trying to ruin everything he worked so hard for.

"Not this time, that girl thinks she's clever but she has no idea who she is up against..."Vlad muttered to himself.

He finally had everything he ever longed for and he was _**not**_ going to let that smug, ghostly diva ruin his victory. He finally had his perfect wife, his perfect family, his perfect heir, power, riches and absolute control over the entire world. He finally had it and he was not going to part with it ever!

Even if he had to destroy that girl in order to keep it.

"Father...'A voice called out.

Vlad turned to see his step-son and heir Daniel enter his office, clearly nervous about something.

"Oh what is it that you want Daniel? I am very busy with work!...'Vlad barked in annoyance causing the boy to flinch.

"I...I have to talk to you about...the wedding..."Danny said, clearly nervous by the glare his father was sending him.

'What about it? It's tomorrow morning and I told you that everything is all set, I even made sure that the town's bakery worked overtime to prepare the perfect cake by morning..."Vlad said.

"I know but...I was thinking...about that girl with the firey blue hair from the dungeon..."Danny started and Vlad had to hide his panic.

 _ **"Oh no!.**_..'The emperor thought horrified but tried to regain control.. ."What about her? That girl was a criminal that broke into our castle to rob us and she's being punished...'Vlad said, using the cover story he gave the boy and Maddie when they questioned him earlier.

"I understand but father, I can't explain it but I feel like that girl is someone I know...'Danny started.

 _"No! Paulina was right. He's remembering her..._ "Vlad thought as he tried to fix this... "What do you mean ? That you met her before?...'He accused.

"No, and that's why I am so confused, I know that I have never met her before..." Danny said, while on the inside he thought ..." _Except in my dreams..._ 'He thought but wisely kept that part quiet.

"Daniel, that woman is a ghost and a dangerous one as well, she likely tried messing with your mind...'Vlad said quickly.

"But I-..."Danny started but was cut off.

"Look tomorrow is your wedding day and it will be a grand day for our family and the entire world to witness.."Vlad said with a faux smile.

"But father...Maybe the wedding being tomorrow is too soon..." Danny started.

'Daniel, I think your just experiencing wedding jitters, there's nothing to worry about. Just get dressed and marry the woman that's meant for you and everything will be perfect..Now get to bed, you need to be well rested for the most important day of your life...'Vlad said as he patted him on the back.

Danny sighed, realizing that his father was absolutely convinced with having the wedding tomorrow. Danny could only look at him but found himself being cowed yet agan by the look in his eyes.

"Yes father..."Danny said as he found himself leaving the office and heading for his room.

"Good boy..."Vlad said before the fake smile he had on turned into a scowl.

"That Ember..."Vlad said angrily as he went to his desk and pulled out his spare phone and quickly dialed another number.

"Hello...I have a job for you..."Vlad said as he began to give his instructions to the one person he knew could help capture Ember and make sure that this time, she won't be able to escape.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Ember was happy that her healing factor finally kicked in. She was back on her feet and was trying to find a way back into the human world. She tried to find the Fenton Work's ghost portal until she realized that it didn't even exist in this timeline. So she had to find another way to get back to the human world. She also had to be careful, since she knew that the ghost zone police department were after her now.

'Be on the lookout for this rogue escaped convict...'She heard some nearby radio said as it gave her description.

"Come on Ember, you can handle this...'She said as she kept sneaking, hiding behind every floating rock and door whenever she saw some cop ghost on the look out.

So far, they didn't see her and she was going to keep it that way.

'I got to get back to earth soon..."She muttered as she kept flying, onto to bump into someone, knocking them down.

 _ **"Ow**_!...'Ember said and panicked when she thought it might been a cop, until she recognized that it was someone else.

'It was Cupid?!

" _ **Ow!**_ Ember Mclain, what are you doing here?...'The former spirit of love spat angrily.

Ember was about to retort, until she registered what he just said.

"Wait? You know who I am?...'Ember said in confusion.

"How can I forget, you were the one who ruined me!...'The cherub shouted angrily at her.

Ember would have smacked him for that but she suddenly found herself smiling and even found herself picking him up.

 **"** ** _YOU RECOGNIZE ME! YOU REMEMBER_** **!**...'She cheered, happy to know that someone else in this world wasn't brainwashed by Vlad yet.

"Unhand me at one!...'Cupid demanded.

'Now what's wrong with you?...'The former spirit of love demanded.

'How is it that you recognize me? Plasmius changed the timeline and you are not wearing a medallion..."Ember asked the cherub.

"You're so ignorant, the spirit of time and the spirit of love (even former ones), can't contradict with each others work, and so we are given immunity to whatever changes the master of time does to the timeline. We still retain full memories and powers despite whatever changes have happened..."Cupid explained.

Ember ignored the " _ignorant"_ comment, she was just happy she had someone to talk to now, even if it was this jerk.

"Cupid! I don't know if you noticed but Vlad kidnapped both your mother and Clockwork and now has control over the time line and the love arrows..." Ember said in a panic.

"So?...'Cupid said carelessly as he flew past her.

Ember was stunned, but stun turned to angry and she immediately blocked his path.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? Vlad has taken over the earth and time itself and he even got you _**mom**_ locked like a caged animal..."Ember said angrily.

"And how exactly is that my problem?...'The cherub said angrily as he tried to move around her.

"Okay, I just said that Vlad took over the world and is ruining time and you don't even care...Are you really _that_ mad at your mom?..."Ember asked, already figuring out his problem.

"That woman is **_not_** my mother!..." Cupid shouted in anger... "She turned me into a slave for 8 years, so why should I bother helping her out because she got careless again..." He spat.

Ember blinked and sent him a dirty look. He was just as bitter and pathetic as he was 8 years ago, maybe even more so now. Ember had hoped that the ego deflating during his time with Pandora might have humbled him...and that humbling might change him. Seems that she was wrong about that.

"That only happened because you were being cruel! Cupid, I know that your pissed off at your mom but the fact remains that she's your mother and she needs you now...'Ember said, reminding him of what he did to her on that day so long ago.

Even if it worked out in the end, the fact remained that Cupid deliberately tried to set her up for heartbreak and no matter the context, that was still a cruel thing to do in general.

"Bah! If you had even the slightest idea of all of the cruel things my mother did over the years without so much as receiving a scolding, you would not be so willing to help her...You only worry for her because she showed you her " _nice"_ side but you have no idea the vain harlot she is inside..."Cupid shouted... "Did she ever tell you that I was born out of wedlock, or of the numerous affairs and half siblings she had while I was growing up or that she would do anything to make sure no one else ended up being prettier than her...'Cupid shouted in anger and shame.

Ember looked unmoved.

"Come off it Cupid. I get it, your mom slept around and clearly did some things that screwed you up while you were growing up, but you can't keep blaming her for all the mistakes you made...She told me about the whole story with Psyche, that the only reason she left you was because she thought you were too cruel to mortals and she couldn't accept that. Your mother also told me that she did _try_ and apologize to you and even tried to search for your wife but you still wouldn't accept her back...'Ember said, recalling the times she hung out with Aphrodite.

"Give me one reason why I should ever forgive her and try to help her?...'Cupid demanded.

"Because she's your mom and unlike my parents, she _realized_ that she made a mistake and _wants_ to make up with you but you wouldn't let her and that turned you into an even bigger jackass!...'Ember shouted.

"Why you...'Cupid growled but didn't try to fight since he was still low in power.

"Listen here Cupid, maybe Aphrodite will never win mother of the year but I talked with her and I know that despite everything, she loves you and is actually sorry about what she did but you always turned your back on her...If you had the slightest idea of what my parents were like...Anyway, what I'm saying is that sure she screwed up but so did you and you can't keep blaming her for every mistake you made in your life... That's what I did with my own parents and I know I was being stupid and immature...but...but I also know that if either my mom or dad...if they at least realized what they did to me...and felt sorry for it...truly sorry and tried to make it up to me...I would have at least given them a chance to earn my forgiveness but you didn't. You keep holding on to your grudge and all it does is make you angry and miserable...'Ember said.

'Leave me alone...'Cupid grumbled, turning away from her.

"Cupid, I know that you don't really hate your mom enough to abandon her in her time in need, you're not that evil...'Ember said.

"You don't know a single thing about me..." Cupid said angrily.

"I know that your miserable and alone and that your going to stay that way unless you grow up and try to fix things with your mom, and saving her and the timeline would be a good start...'Ember said.

Cupid was silent for a moment, but just sent her another glare.

"Leave Ember alone, I think you wasted both of our time..."The former spirit of love said bitterly.

Ember bit back a scream and sent him a harsh glare.

' _ **Fine!**_ Maybe I did waste my time thinking you might have had even the least bit of decenty, but I guess I was wrong!...'Ember yelled before slapping him hard in the face.

The enraged ghostly diva then left that spot. leaving Cupid to hiss in pain all by himself, alone.

Just like he wanted to be...alone.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Ember continued to search for a natural portal to head back to earth but she couldn't find one. She knew that she would have to find one fast since time was definitely not on her side.

"Come on Ember...Don't give up!...'She said to herself, determined to get out of here before she got caught again.

Suddenly a blast was sent in her direction and she only barely dodged it.

" _ **What the hell?**_...'Ember shouted and looked up and frowned when she saw that it was Skulker pointing missiles at her.

 _ **"Skulker?**_!...'Ember shouted in anger and flabbergast.

"Ah Ember, long time no see. What has it been, a decade since you dumped me..."Skulker said with venom while he gave a predatory grin.

"What do _**you**_ want?...'Ember shouted, pulling out her guitar to deck him if she had to.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble and Plasmius is demanding your presence...I'm just here to collect you..."He said with a shrug.

"As if!...'Ember said as she sent an ecto blast at him, which Skulker surprisingly dodged.

"I don't believe that you have a choice...'Skulker said as he sent another blast at her, which Ember was close to avoiding.

" _What? Oh man, don't tell me he's gotten an upgrade...'_ She thought in dismay as she found herself fighting against her ex-boyfriend.

Ember was surprised, usually she had no trouble beating Skulker's ass around but this version of him was a little tougher, no doubt thanks to Vlad's handy work.

"You're only making it worse for yourself..."Skulker said in a cocky tone as he dodged her guitar.

"How can this get worse?...'She screamed as she sent a fist blast at him.

 **'** _ **LIKE THIS!**._..'Skulker said as he produced what looked like the Maddie modulator and Ember's blast got send back, hitting her instead.

 _ **"AHHH!**_..."Ember said as she found herself on the ground.

" _Crap!_ Vlad stole another gadget..."Ember grumbled as Skulker approached her with a strange cube in his hand.

"Now to capture you and collect my reward, no hard feelings babe, it's business..."Skulker shrugged.

Ember thought she was doomed until something she never would have predicted happened. A blast suddenly hit Skulker, sending him flying several feet _away_ from her.

 _ **'AHH!**_...'Skulker yelled as he fell to the ground.

"What?...'Ember said as she saw what was happening.

Suddenly a group of humans appeared, ally carrying weapons as they surrounded Skulker. She also saw that they all had what looked like Fenton thermoses in their hands.

"Capture him!..."One of them said as they sucked Skulker inside it.

" _ **AHHH!**_...'Skulker yelled as he was sucked in.

"Target captured Captain Manson...'One of the guys said to who was obviously the leader.

"Excellent, send him to the lab. We need as much data as we can if we want to make it work..."The female leader said.

"Wait! Manson?!As in _**SAM MANSON?**_!..."Ember shouted, getting the attention of the ghost hunter and they suddenly pointed weapons at her.

"The name is Sam Manson, Captain of the Earth's Freedom Brigade!...State your business, ghost!...'Sam said as she held out her weapon to the unknown ghost.

Ember could not believe this, she got captured by the ghost zone police, barely managed to escape, ran into a stubborn idiot, nearly got captured by her deranged ex-boyfriend and was unwittingly rescued by Sam who was now about to interrogate her.

This was going to be good.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **The rebellion**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I thought it was a good way of showing just how spoiled she is, that she even has the nerve to try and boss Vlad around too.

 **Feurrige:** We will see soon enough what fate has in store for them once this fic is over.

 **Meilstoer:** Nice reference.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. The rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 15: The rebellion_**

Cupid was all alone, rubbing his now bruising cheek that he received courtesy of the scorned diva who was no doubt going to get herself destroyed trying to go up against Plasmius and the changes he made.

"It's not my problem, I am done interfering..."He muttered as he kept floating.

He had nothing to gain from getting involved in this, he was no longer the spirit of love, he had no one left to care about, so what did it mattered to him what Plasmius did to the ghost zone and earth? Why should he care if his mother was being held prisoner along with that smug time master anyway?

 _"Because she's your mom and unlike my parents, she realized that she made a mistake and wants to make up with you...'_ Ember's voice echoed in his mind.

 _"No! Stop it..."_ He hissed to himself as he tried to force the ghostly diva's memory away.

He didn't want to admit that Ember's word had effected him. He did _ **not** _want to get involved in this insanity. His mother wasn't a good one and she betrayed him eight years ago, she didn't _deserve_ his loyalty after what she did during the course of his existence. Between leaving his father, constantly starting flings and remarriages and then turning her back on him and sentencing to slavery to Pandora over a minor slight, why should he try and help clean up one of her messes?! Why should he ever care? He _**HATED** _HER!

" _Yo_ _u don't really hate your mom...Not enough to abandon her in her time in need, you're not that evil._." Ember's voice repeated and he groaned in frustration.

"That darned girl...Even when she's not here, she's a nuisance...'Cupid shouted as he tried to push these thoughts away but they were persistent.

Unfortunately, even after his outburst, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother. He started feeling a bad feeling as he thought about his mother but it wasn't the anger and resentment he felt for so long. He thought about her being captured by Plasmius, tied up and being abused and...he didn't like it. The thought made him feel...awful.

He found himself thinking about a time when his mother and him were at peace, it was a long time ago, long before he became the spirit of love or met Psyche. When he was still in training.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ancient Greece_

 _In a beautiful valley near Athens, a young Eros was practicing his aim, while his mother and mentor Aphrodite was coaching him._

 _"Now hold it steady Eros, remember that our sacred love arrows can enter any mortals or spirits, so we have to be careful that they hit it's intended target...'Aphrodite said._

 _'I know mother..."The child spirit said as he tightened his grip on his tools. He then used one of his practice arrows and managed to hit his target on the tree with ease._

 _"YES!...'Eros shouted happily._

 _"Very good my son, it seems you have the knack...'Aphrodite said proudly of her son._

 _"Can I try with real mortals now mother?...'Young Eros asked excitedly._

 _"Not yet dear, you're still too young for that responsibility..."Aphrodite said and saw him pouting._

 _"Don't worry, you are actually progressing much faster than I did at your age...Soon you'll be able to bring mortals together but you still need more practice before your ready..."She lectured._

 _"I still say I'm ready mother, I can hit a target from a mile away and my aim is great...'The boy insisted._

 _"Eros, I mean it, this isn't a game...Our mission is to bring people together and help them experience love. Our job is important since because without love, the world is a lonely, sad place and it's our duty to prevent that and also help make sure the populations of each species, mortal or spirit, human, beast, ghost or others doesn't die...'She explained._

 _"I know our job is sacred mother, and I will be the greatest spirit that ever was!...'The boy said determinedly._

 _"I have no doubt about that son...'Aphrodite said as she ruffled his hair a bit, causing him to pout._

 _"Come on, that's enough training today...why don't we go get some baklava..."The mother suggested and watched her child's eyes light up._

 _"Alright...'He said as he soon found himself leaving with his mom, to get baklava, his favorite meal this evening._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

In hindsight, it may not seem like a big deal to most but that was one of the few memories he had of him genuinely getting along with his mother, before he was exposed to her vanity and impulsiveness. However as he kept thinking about that day, he felt as if someone stomped on his heart, almost literally causing him pain within.

"What's wrong with me?...'Cupid muttered as he soon found himself grabbing his head in pain.

The more he tried NOT to think about this entire situation, the more it FORCED itself to stay in his mind. He kept thinking about his mother being locked up, her powers being taken advantaged of and a bunch of other stuff that made him feel...sick.

"Mother...'He muttered.

He soon found himself recalling another memory, it was a brief moment from a time he could recall when he had actually been happy with his mother and his ex-wife Psyche. It was during his 200th year of marriage to Psyche during the Christmas truce and his mother made an effort to not be hostile to his wife...and he recalled that he actually had an enjoyable time.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

 _1,900 years ago_

 _Christmas Eve_

 _Cupid was having a pleasant evening. It was the Christmas truce and the annual party this year was being held in his aunt Pandora's estate. Every ghost in the entire Zone was present there and the part was in full swing._

 _"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?...'Cupid asked as he handed his wife some egg nog._

 _"Yes, it's marvelous..."Psyche said with a smile._

 _"Eros! Darling..."They both turned to see his mother Aphrodite approach with some guy he didn't recognize, no doubt her latest fling._

 _"Good evening mother, are you enjoying the party?..."He said politely, since it was Christmas Eve._

 _"Yes, it's simply lovely, Pandora has really gone out of her way..."She said impressed._

 _"Hello mother Aphrodite, you look lovely this evening...'Psyche said with a polite smile, not wanting to cause any hostility with her tonight._

 _"Thank you..."Aphrodite said with a lack of enthusiasm._

 _It's been several centuries since Psyche and Cupid got married and Aphrodite still didn't like the girl. Thankfully the Christmas truce was the one thing preventing her from trying to pick a fight with her tonight._

 _"So, my son, how goes everything with your work?...'Aphrodite asked him, referring to his duty as the official spirit of love._

 _"It's going splendid mother, this year alone I have managed to ensure over 100,000 marriages and they are guaranteed to be fruitful ones..."He said._

" _That's wonderful my son..."Aphrodite said proudly._

 _"Just wait until this Valentine's day for what I have in store..."Cupid said with a grin._

 _"Oh, I will...'Aphrodite said proudly._

 _"Oh Aphrodite, care to dance?...'His mother's date offered._

 _"Yes Alexander, but first can you get me some nog?...'Aphrodite said to her date who nodded._

 _"Isn't he great?...'She boasted to her son who looked annoyed._

 _"He seemed nice...'Psyche said delicately._

 _"He is, and he's quite the dancer as well...Anyway children, as you were..."Aphrodite soon left once her date came to hand her drink._

 _"Your mother seemed to be in a very pleasant mood, she didn't even asked if you left me yet this time...'Psyche pointed out._

 _"Mother is always happy when she's in the arms of some pretty boy...'Cupid said with a sigh, not wanting his mother's antics to spoil his evening._

 _He suddenly heard the music and turned to his wife, and sent her a look._

 _"Care to dance darling?...'he offered his hand to her and she took it._

 _"I thought you would never ask..."Psyche said._

 _The husband and wife soon danced the night away, just loving the fact that it was Christmas eve and they were together with no strife. All as it should be._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was many years ago, before Psyche left him and his entire world crumbled, along with his heart. His mother always hated Psyche since day 1 and she always tried to convince him to leave her. It always made him furious, even more that she got her wish and Psyche ended up leaving him.

He shouldn't even care about his mother but he can't even stop thinking about her being a prisoner and her powers being used for evil.

 _ **WHY THE HECK WAS HE LIKE THIS?!**_

" _Because you are miserable and alone and that you are going to stay that way unless you grow up and try to fix things with your mom..._ 'Ember's voice echoed one more time in his mind.

'What am I going to do?...'Cupid said to himself as he weighed his option.

He could either let go of his pride and anger help Ember save his mother and maybe even the world, or just hide here, where he was away from the trouble...and be all alone like he has been for so long.

Cupid sighed, as he knew he had a choice to make.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"The name is Sam Manson, Captain of the Earth's Freedom Brigade!...State your business, ghost!...'Sam said as she held out her weapon to the unknown ghost.

Ember could not believe this, she got captured by te ghost zone police, barely managed to escape, ran into a stubborn idiot, nearly got captured by her deranged ex-boyfriend and was unwittingly rescued by Sam who was now about to interrogate her.

This was going to be good.

"State your business, friend or foe?..."Sam ordered in a more forceful tone.

"Friend! I mean it, I need to talk to you...'Ember said as she put her hands up in surrender to show her sincerity.

Sam sent her a look and then turned to her followers and nodded and they all lowered their weapons. Ember sighed in relief and made her resolve, this was going to be one heck of a conversation.

"Okay, now...I know this is going to sound crazy and maybe a little impossible but you and I know each other...'Ember started.

"How?...'Sam asked in suspicion.

"Okay, before I give you the whole story, have you ever heard of the name Clockwork?...'Ember said, needing to be certain of something.

"The legendary ghost master of time, who is stated to be able to see and travel to the past or future...'Sam explained.

Ember blinked in surprise but was pleased.

"Okay, well...Before you call me crazy, Plasmius isn't suppose to be ruling the earth...I come from another timeline, the right one...Plasmius stole Clockwork's time staff along with capturing another spirit named Aphrodite..."Ember said.

"The spirit of love...'Sam said.

'Wow, you're good at knowing ghosts...'Ember said impressed... "Anyway, Plasmius imprisoned them and used the time staff to change things so he could take over the earth and the ghost zone..." Ember said in hesitance, expecting Sam to call her crazy.

"Hypothetically, suppose I would believe that story...you are saying you would know a way to defeat him and free the earth from his clutches...'Sam said.

"I am trying...The only way would be to free Aphrodite and Clockwork and get the time staff away from Vlad...'Ember explained... "I know if you don't believe me but you and I are actually friends were I come from...and you are still friends with Danny..."She said, causing Sam's eyes to widen

"What did you say?...'Sam said harshly... "What are you talking about? That traitor is NOT my friend!...'Sam shouted in anger.

"Huh?..."Ember blinked in surprise.

"That man stopped being my friend when he believed that shallow witch over me when I tried to tell him that she was evil, and he betrayed the earth when he helped his father blackmail it into surrendering to him when that horrible Disasteroid came!...'Sam shouted in fury.

"NO! Sam! I know that you are confused but this isn't Danny's fault! Plasmius and Paulina tricked and control him but the man that was your best friend is still inside deep down...I saw it..."Ember said desperately.

"Why should I believe anything you are saying? For all I know you're either a nut case or one of Plasmius's ghost trying to trick me...'Sam accused.

"Do you think I want to kick back and watch that tyrant risk ruining time and watch that witch steal my future husband too!...'Ember shouted in fury.

'Husband?...'Sam blinked.

"In the real timeline, I am the one that's engaged to Danny and the earth is free as a bird...Plasmius didn't save the earth from the Disasteroid, Danny did. He's a hero who uses his ghost powers for good and you helped him a lot...Danny and I started out as enemies but 8 years ago we fell in love...Paulina tried to force Danny to fall in love with her but was punished by Aphrodite who turned her ugly...but she teamed up with Vlad to ruin the timeline, along with my relationship and your friendship as well...'Ember explained.

"Prove it, prove to me that what you said is real and not some bullshit...'Sam ordered.

Ember blinked, wondering how she could prove it. Only for a blast to suddenly hit them. The Earth's Freedom Brigade and Ember turned around to see The Fright Knight, along with some of the Ghost Zone Police department.

"I knew it! It's a trap...'One of the guys shouted in accusation of Ember.

"We found her, the escaped fugitive and the rebels, all in one place...The emperor will be most pleased...'The Fright Knight said as he pulled out his sword.

"Fright Knight! Why am I not surprise to see your Vlad's flunkie...'Ember spat in disgust.

"Ember Mclain! For your crimes against Emperor Plasmius, you are hereby arrested and will be sentence to your DOOM..."The Fright Knight shouted dramatically.

"Not happening...'Ember shouted as she pulled her guitar out and sent a blast, hitting him and making him fly a few feet away.

"Proof enough that I'm not with Vlad...'Ember turned to Sam who looked surprise.

'Okay, so your not a spy but I still want proof about that alternant timeline..."Sam said stubbornly as she dodged a blast from some of the ghost cops.

 _ **"ATTACK! PATTERN! ALLPHA**_!..."Sam shouted to her subordinates who all teamed up and did a combination attack, each one using their ecto weapons to hit and fight against the ghost guards, making it a pretty even match.

"Resistance is futile!...'The Fright Knight shouted as he sent a blast directed at Sam, only for one of her fighters to active a miniature ghost shield, protecting her from the blast.

"Are you alright captain?...'The masked guy asked in concern.

"I am! Good job lieutenant Morgan..."Sam said pleased.

"Morgan? As in Christopher?...'Ember asked in surprised, earning a look from the guy.

'So you know me too?...'The lieutenant asked in interest.

"Kind of..."Ember said, not sure if she should mentioned that he was Sam's husband, she wasn't even sure if they were a couple in this world or anything.

"Less chatting, more attacking!...'Another fighter shouted.

"You got it Val!...'Sam said as she went into the battle.

 _"So Val is in the resistance too...Figures._..'Ember thought with a smirk as she continued to fight along side them against these pests.

Ember changed the settings on her guitar and sent a combo of her fist attack along with her fire, scorching one of the ghost cops, though her intended target was the Fright Knight.

"Cool..."Christopher commented before sending a blast to another cop.

Ember didn't comment as she continued to fight, she was soon facing the Fright Knight who was wielding his sword menacingly.

"The emperor ordered me to take you into custody but he didn't say I couldn't take some action if necessary..."He shouted as he gestured to his sword

"Get real Fright Knight! There is no way your fear powers will work on me, since I'm _already_ in a living nightmare..."She shouted as she continued to grapple with him.

"Insolent girl..."He muttered as he swung his sword at her multiple times, but Ember was fast and agile and avoided each blow. She was _**not**_ going to let him sent her to a dimension of fear and then let Vlad destroy her.

She was going to beat him. She might not be at Danny's level but she was one of the most powerful ghosts in the entire Zone in her real timeline...and she was proving that in this one as well.

"This is for Danny!...'She shouted as she used her fire hair to send another flair, hitting the Fright Knight and making him yell.

 _ **"AHH!** _You wretched girl!...' He yelled. However, he soon felt a blast from behind and saw that it was Sam who was still holding her weapons.

"Surround him!..."She ordered as she and the rest of her brigade, who had managed to over power the ghost cops, were surrounding the truly threatening ghost.

" _ **ENOUGH!..**_."Fright Knight yelled as he was tired of all of this trouble. He was mad now!

"This ends now! You, Ember are coming with me to Emperor Plasmius and your allies will be sent to _**DEATH!**_..."He shouted as his power had increased, sending the other to fly away a bit.

 _"Oh man.._."Ember thought in concern, the Fright Knight was a powerful ghost and the master of fear and she has never seen him look so angry before but she would not cower.

She was going to win this fight one way or the other.

"I am _**NOT**_ afraid of you Fright Knight..."She said, standing her ground and preparing for the battle.

"You _**WILL**_ be!..."The enraged Knight shouted as he was summoning his powers to destroy her and the other humans.

The Fright Knight charged and sent many dangerous blasts to his opponents who barely managed to avoid them. Ember and the Freedom Brigade took the defensive and were aiming everything they had to him.

'Charge!..."Sam shouted as she and her followers ran and blast everything to their target, determined to win this fight.

"You WILL not WIN!..."The enraged Fright Knight shouted, his patience long since destroyed. However, before he could do anything else, something unpredictable just happened.

A pumpkin was suddenly throw, hitting the Knight and stunning him.

'What the-..."Fright Knight shouted as he tried to wipe away the vegetable remains from his façade. Unfortunately, he accidentally released his sword out of shock...and someone caught it.

"I got it!..."Cupid shouted, surprising Ember.

"Cupid?!..."Ember exclaimed unable to believe what she was seeing.

Suddenly the cherub placed the sword in another pumpkin he had and turned to Ember with a look of desperation.

"Recite the incantation! NOW! HURRY!..."He screamed.

Ember suddenly realized what he was doing and smiled, the Fright Knight had no escape now.

" _To cease the storm..._ _to end the fear_ ... _the sword must sheath_ ... _in pumpkin near..."_ Ember recited the poem and watched with glee the following scene.

 _" **NO**! __I SHALL RETURN AND I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE, MARK MY WORDS_ _..."_ The Fright Knight bellowed as he was sucked inside the pumpkin, and his sword and other items laid out.

Ember was relieved and then turned to Cupid with a look of utmost astonishment.

"I can't believe I am saying this...but thank you...but what made you change your mind?..."She asked.

"I have my reasons..." He said but didn't give any more details.

Ember sent him a smile, it seems he wasn't beyond help afterall. She soon turned to Sam and her fighters, who all looked stunned.

"Now do you believe me that I was telling the truth..."Ember asked her and Sam looked surprise.

"If what you have told me is true...and since even the Fright Knight was desperate to get rid of you, it has to be true...then Plasmius is a bigger monster than we thought..."Sam stated.

"You got that right, I have to defeat him and save Danny and the world before he causes any more damage but I need all the help I can get...Ember said as she extended her hand to the other woman.

"Will you fight with me Sam?..."She asked, and recalled the moment when they teamed up to save Danny all those years ago.

This version of Sam looked surprised but then smiled and took her hand in a firm handshake.

There was no going back now.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Race against time_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, past, present future or AU, Sam will always be badass.

 **wiseguy2415:** I already had Sam and the rebellion planned since early this fic but I am glad you enjoyed it.

 **Feurrige** : Well she has Sam and Cupid now.

 **Guest:** In that order:

1) I'm glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Master of all time did inspire that bit quite a little bit.

2) Yeah, Sam is in the game now and Cupid isn't far from redemption it seems.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Race against time

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 16: Race against time_**

 _At the EFB's base camp_

Ember was stunned to see this. In a nearby cave, she saw more and more people, humans and ghosts alike tinkering around with weaponry and she saw Skulker's suit being examined by some scientists as well.

"Welcome to headquarters...'Sam said as she put on a cloak at the entrance to protect them from unwanted eyes. Once done, she turned to Ember who was still surprised by her surroundings.

"Some this is where the operation is?...'Ember questioned, surprised but what she was seeing.

"You got that right...'Ember heard a familiar voice and was surprised to see Tucker there, though he looked different.

"Tucker?..."Ember said, surprised by his appearance.

For one thing, he had some five o'clock shadow and looked like he hasn't had a good night sleep in a long time, not to mention his glasses were replaced by an eyepatch. Ember would have hated to ask what happened but she could guess that involved fighting, most likely Vlad's goons.

"You know me?..."Tucker asked in surprise.

"It's a long story...'Sam said, feeling a migraine.

"How long?...'Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Can we please get a long with this? The sooner we defeat that scoundrel and fix the time stream, the sooner I can get back to my after life..." Cupid said impatiently.

Ember would have retorted but wisely kept her tongue for once. Now was not the time to let her irritation with the cherub get in the way of things.

"So this is the entire resistance?...'Ember asked.

"It has been for the last five years..."Sam said as she began her tale of the rebellion.

She explained that it was after Plasmius conquered the earth and that he and his army took control over everything. She explained that she was one of the first protestors against Plasmius but he either had them arrested or sent to reeducation camps. Sam explained that she couldn't sit back and watch her entire world be controlled by a tyrant and a traitor, so she and Tucker had recruited a small group of people who were not afraid to fight for their freedom and created the brigade. After a few years it grew, and they even made some ghostly allies such as Sydney Poindexter, Queen Dora who explained that she lost her kingdom from Plasmius and she was determined to get it back from him and surprisingly enough the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady were amongst the ghostly rebels as well.

"Plasmius is a tyrant and I won't sit on the sidelines...'Sam said.

Ember looked at her in admiration. One thing she could give her is that Sam was a brave girl, regardless of what timeline she came from. It was one of the reasons that she respected her.

"Don't worry, once I get the time staff and free Clockwork and Aphrodite, it will be like Plasmius's reign had never happened..."Ember explained.

"I hope so...'Sam said before a look of curiosity came on her face ..." So, you mentioned about the world you come from, could you tell me what's it like again?...'She asked, an earnest expression came on her otherwise frowning face, along with another look.

A look of hope...

"Okay, here's the story...'Ember started her tale, telling the entire situation to Sam, Tucker and the Earth's Freedom Brigade.

She told them of the original timeline, that Danny was a superhero Danny Phantom who was the one who saved the earth from the Disasteroid. She told him that in her world, Vlad was exiled and stole the time staff and kidnapped Cupid's mother Aphrodite to force the world, and especially Maddie and Danny to his will. She told him that Paulina was cursed by Aphrodite and that she teamed up with Vlad to screw things over for the world and she told them that in her world, the earth and most especially Danny was free.

"So...In your world...Danny and us...We're still friends?..." Tucker said in astonishment, making Ember feel bad for him.

"Yes, he's still the same sweet, somewhat clumsy but wonderful guy that was your best friend...It was still so great that you were even going to be the best man at our wedding...'Ember said, making Tucker's eyes widen at that.

"You mean you and Danny-?...'Tucker said and Ember nodded.

"Yes but thanks to that witch, she's tricked him into thinking he loves her, when in reality she's just a controlling, selfish little-..."

"Okay we get it, that crazed mortal girl is a beast and once she and her partner are done with, I am sure my mother will do something far more severe than give her the kind of face that would make Medusa look lovely..."Cupid said with an eye roll.

"She'd better..."Ember said under her breath.

"Either way, the world you come from sounds a 100 times better than the one we got, I am willing to trust you...'Sam said.

'It is...In my world Danny and I are getting married and you guys are still best friends...and I even became pretty fond of you two..."Ember said honestly.

"So Danny...Is he...happy with you?..."Sam asked in a strange way.

Ember raised an eyebrow at that, until she recalled that at one point Sam had feelings for Danny. She didn't think much of it since in her timeline, they had broken up but we're still friends and Ember respected their friendship since she knew Danny and Sam were platonic and she knew their friendship meant so much to them. In this world, that friendship was destroyed by Paulina, before Sam had a chance with Danny, which might have left some unresolved feelings.

Complicated much?

"Yes, he is...and I was really happy too...Happier than I have ever been in my entire afterlife...You were happy too as well with a great guy too..."Ember said to the leader.

Sam blinked in surprise at that.

"Anybody I know?..."She asked out of curiosity.

"I shouldn't say but I can say that he's a great guy that loves you the way I love Danny and despite it being against gothic norm, I always saw you with a grin on your face around him...Ember said, making Sam look deep in thought.

" _So, I still didn't get Danny but...I would still find someone..._ 'Sam thought in surprise.

"And what about me?...'Tucker asked with interest.

"Let's just say she's a little out of your league but your happy too...'Ember said with a grin, thinking about Jazz.

"Heh...You're funny..." Tucker said.

"Okay, so like I said, the only way to fix things is to get the time staff back and free Clockwork and Aphrodite..."Ember said.

"I guess the first thing to do is try and locate either of them...'Sam started.

'What's frustrating is that I almost got her, but Plasmius's goons caught me and put me in that damned squad car to be destroyed..."Ember muttered.

"Careless much?..."Cupid muttered sarcastically, making Ember's temper rise.

"Look, while I do appreciate you taking that massive stick out of your butt and helped us with the Fright Knight, but if your not gonna say something helpful, keep quiet!...'Ember shouted.

"Cool out you two...Now Ember, continue...What happened?...'Sam asked seriously.

Ember tried to calm down and continued with what happened at the castle, including that brief moment with Danny before Vlad got her. Despite that moment giving her hope that the man she loved was still inside him, it still left her a tad confused about something.

"Are you serious?...'Sam asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes, when he took me into his arms...when we looked into each other's eyes...He...He had the same look in his eyes _my_ Danny always had...He had a look he didn't even give Paulina while I was spying on them...'Ember said, recalling that one special moment.

"But how did that work anyway? I thought you said that Vlad and Paulina changed time so that you two would have never have met? How would that work?..."Tucker asked, not getting it at all.

"It's because of the bond between them?..."Cupid answered, getting attention from the others.

"Bond?...'Sam questioned.

"How much do you know about the work of the spirit of love?..."Cupid asked.

"Isn't it pretty self explanatory, the spirit of love is suppose to bring love to others?..." Ember answered for them.

"That's the gist of it, and I believe you know that the spirit of time's job is to watch over the timeline, though on occasion he must make some changes if necessary..."Cupid started.

"Okay, the duties of the spirit of love and the spirit of time are extremely important since they are meant to keep balance in both the human and ghost worlds...Let's say that the spirit of love had brought a couple together, they formed a bond, got together, got married and lived happily ever after... All is well and good...However, if the spirit of time makes a change to the time stream...No matter how big or small, there is the possibility that it will affect said couple...Perhaps the circumstances of their first meeting would have been different, maybe they wouldn't have gotten off on the right foot or the possibility that during this change, they didn't end up meeting them and fell for other people..." Cupid said.

"Does this story even have a point?..."Ember said impatiently, wanting him to get on with it.

"I am _getting_ there!...'Cupid hissed, before calming down... "Anyway, the spirit of time can't interfere with the work of the spirit of love since it could risk causing an unbalance but changes in the timeline just can't be avoided but...if a bond is already established between the couple in the original timeline...marking them as soulmates...then somehow or in someway...they will eventually find their way back to each other, with or without the assistance of the spirit of love...'He explained.

"Really?...'Ember asked in surprise.

"Yes, really..."He said honestly... "If the bond was made...it can't be destroyed...even by the spirit of love themselves since our duty is to bring soulmates together...Once they are reunited, they will be together again in one way or another...'He explained, recalling that disastrous Valentine's day from so long ago.

Cupid still didn't understand how that bond could have been forged at all since he never intended it to. He had made Ember fall for Phantom to teach her a lesson about disrespecting love but it ended accidentally creating a bond, something he had never experienced before...He had tried to remedy it before it became unbreakable but it just didn't work out. It was still so bizarre since Ember and Danny Phantom had been enemies, they hated each other and even after the spell was lifted, they ended up forging that bond faster than most of the couples he got together on purpose.

"So...Because Danny and I have our bond...He can be freed again?...'Ember asked hopefully.

"I do believe so...Honestly girl, even the effects of the love arrows can't interfere if soulmates are bonded...Phantom's heart is still yours, the worst they can do is make him infatuated but he only actually loves the one he was bonded to in the first timeline..." He continued.

"And he still loves me...he just doesn't realize it...but I will make sure that he does...'Ember said more hopefully.

"Okay, back on topic...We have to find a way to find that time staff and the others if we want to take Plasmius down for good..."Sam ordered.

"Agreed..." They all said as they went to form a new game plan.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Danny Plasmius blinked as he turned around, stunned by his surroundings. He wasn't in his room or even in the castle, he looked like he was at some beautiful cliff side that had a nice view of the sunset.

'Beautiful...'He commented as he strolled around his surroundings, this place was simply breathtaking to say the least.

"Yes, it is..."A female voice said.

He turned to see it was a girl but her she was a little ahead, admiring the sunset and he still couldn't see her face. All he could see was her hair that looked like blue fire.

"Who are you?..."Danny asked.

She turned around and Danny was surprised to see that it was the face of the girl whom he has only seen once today...The burglar that his father arrested.

What was she doing here?

"No one that special..."The girl shrugged as she continued to look at the sunset... "It certainly is a beautiful sunset, isn't it..." The girl said and Danny found himself nodding in agreement.

Danny would have questioned her, and wondered how she evaded arrest but...he felt strangely at peace around her.

"What brings you here?...'He asked.

"What brings you here?...'The girl repeated.

"I asked you first..."Danny said.

"So?...'The girl shrugged.

Danny blinked and decided to answer first, since this girl didn't seem like being serious but he didn't feel too annoyed yet.

"I...I don't know...I guess I was taking the scenic route..."He muttered.

"Maybe I was too...Or maybe I just wanted to be alone...or maybe I wanted someone to talk to...'The girl said strangely.

"That barely makes any sense...'Danny said.

'I guess it doesn't...Oh well..."The girl shrugged.

Danny unintentionally chuckled at that. This girl had quite a sense of humor, he would give her that...Though he still wanted to know who she saw, why she was here and why he kept feeling so strange around her.

He felt like he was suppose to know more about her but he didn't...

"Who...Who are you really? Why do I feel like I...know you?...'Danny asked as he got closer to her.

"I'm-

Suddenly Danny felt a pair of chains surround his wrists and ankles. One chain was red and the other was blue and they were tight!

"WHAT THE-?..."Danny shouted in confusion and anger as he tried to break them but nothing!

He yelped as the red and blue chains began to pull him away from the girl with blue fire hair, who only held her hand out for him.

"Take my hand! ."She called as she reached out for him.

Danny didn't hesitate to reach out for her, the chains pulled him farther and farther away but he kept fighting, the girl tried to reach him and he tried to reach her hand.

He was so close yet so far...

"I can't reach you!...'Danny called in misery as these chains were going to take him to wherever they intended to take him but he knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Please don't give up Danny! I won't let them take you.." The girl shouted as she tried to reach him again.

Danny blinked at that but made his resolve. He was so close yet so far...but he wouldn't give up...He went forward, trying to resist the chains that kept pulling him back, he had to get to that girl...

He didn't know what was happening or why...but all he knew was that...if he got to that girl...things would be alright...

"Closer...Closer...'Danny said as he moved his hand a few inches toward the girl who was getting hopeful.

"Take my hand...I won't let than take you..."The girl repeated as she kept her hand out for him.

He was close to taking it...he was only inches away when-

* * *

Danny bolted awake and started to shiver uncontrollably as he saw that one of his windows was open and it was very windy.

"Oh man, I forgot to close this again...'Danny sighed as he got up from bed and went to close his window.

This was such an old fashioned castle and despite having every luxury on the planet, it can still get pretty drafty. He closed the window an glanced at his clock and sighed when he saw that it was precisely 1:00 am...In exactly 9 hours he would be married to Paulina and do everything that was ever expected of him.

But was he ready for this yet?

"Father says I am...Mother agrees with him...and Paulina really wants this...I better get back to sleep...'He sighed as he went back to his bed, trying to get back to sleep since he needed as much as he could get, since his morning would be hectic since the would be preparing him for the biggest wedding of the century, which would be televised for the entire world to see!

Such a thought made his stomach flip but his thoughts soon turned to the dream he just had, which left him more confused than ever. Why was he so fixated on that girl with the blue fire hair, he had only met her today and she was trying to rob the castle, why the heck was she in his dreams and in a nice one too?!

He was confused and he was tired and he doubted his father would appreciate him being drowsy on his wedding day.

"I best get back to sleep..."Danny muttered as he unsuccessfully tried to force himself back to sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day for him and the whole world.

* * *

 _Back with the Brigade_

Ember, Cupid, Sam and Tucker were looking overt he data they had obtained from Skulker's suit and Ember remembered that in her world, Skulker usually logs all of his "hunts" in order to "immortalize them"...Ember could still recall the day she laughed at him for having a diary and his whiny rant that it was not a diary but a "Hunter's log".

They checked over the log and were surprised to see all the data they got rom it. It seems that Skulker wasn't just a hunter but a full employee of Vlad who had access to quite a lot of weapons...and he had the locations to such on his suit.

"You got to love technology...'Tucker said as he saved a copy of the data.

"I'm getting there..."Ember said as she looked at the information that was on Skulker's data, but her eyes widen and she let out an ear piercing scream after reading something on the computer.

 _ **"NO!**_ It can't be!..." Ember screeched.

'What's wrong?..." Sam asked in concern by her behavior.

"That witch! That snake! Evil! vile! selfish! man-stealing shrew! I ought to-...'Ember was ranting and cursing a blue streak while the others just read the piece of data that upset her so much.

Sam became pale when she saw that it was an old message from Vlad and what it read.

"Royal wedding between Prince Daniel Plasmius and Paulina Sanchez will be held tomorrow at 10:00am at the castle. Be sure to arrive to keep check on security"

"Oh my..." Cupid commented.

"Paulina moved up the wedding?!...'Sam yelled in surprise but it was nothing compared to Ember right now.

She looked ready to _kill!_

"No way! I am **NOT** letting this happen!...'Ember started marching out, her hair blazing brighter than ever and Cupid got in front of her.

"And where do you think your going?...'Cupid said wit his hands on his hips.

"Where do you think? I got to get to Danny now!...'Ember exploded.

"And with what planned? In case you forgot, Plasmius has every ghost on his payroll after you, you take one step in that castle and you are good as destroyed...'Cupid said, forcing Ember to calm down.

Ember looked angry...but her quivering lips and indicated she was feeling something else.

'Ember...'Tucker reached out for her but she swatted his hand away.

'It's not fair! I'm suppose to be the one marrying Danny but that witch ...she doesn't even love him...He's just a prize to her! If Danny marries her, he'll be a slave for the rest of his afterlife while Vlad will continue to destroy what remains of my Danny within him...'Ember said sadly.

"Don't worry, that wedding won't happen on our watch...I lost my friend once but...I'm going to get him back one way or the other...'Sam said in determination... "But we won't do that by rushing blind...We need a plan and a way to get to the human world from here..."Sam said.

"Either way, we got to get him away from Vlad and Paulina before they make him say " **I do** "...Don't you have a ghost portal?..."Ember asked, since that's the only way they could have gotten into the ghost portal.

"Unfortunately it won't work for a while...Since I had limited resources I could only make the portal stay open for a while so we could come here and try to take on Vlad's forces on this side...and try and find something we could use against him but it will take another 24 hours before our portal is up and running again...'Tucker explained.

"In 24 hours, we'll be too late...There has to be another way to the human world!..."Ember asked.

'The only way is through Vlad's portals but they are heavily guarded and only ghosts in his employ can go through them...You will just be attacked again..."Sam explained.

"There's got to be something!...'Ember kicked, trying to think of an alternative transportation.

"Why not use a natural portal...Even Plasmius wouldn't be able to predict when and where one of those would appear...'Cupid said.

"Yeah, but neither could we...I mean you would need-..."Ember paused as she processed what he just said... "Cupid, if you weren't such a brat, I'd hug you for giving me this idea!...'Ember said in excitement as she rushed to the computer and looked like she was searching for something on Skulker's files.

'What are you looking for?..."Sam asked in confusion.

"The only way we would be able to find out when and where a natural portal would appear is with the Infi-Map...In my time, Vlad once tried to steal if and I would bet my guitar he would try and do that here too...'Ember said as she kept typing.

She remembered Danny telling her that story in detail, about how he first met Frostbite and it ended in a huge fight with Vlad over the Infi-Map since he, for whatever delusion he was having, though the map could lead him to his " _destiny"._

"But what use would he have with the map?..."Cupid asked.

He knew the map was powerful to some but it mostly just transported one through time or locations and he already had the time staff at him. It would have been almost redundant in his opinion.

"A prize for his ego!...'Ember said as she kept searching... "Got it!..."It says here that the Infi-Map was delivered a few days ago to some weapons vault near Pariah's keep!...'Ember said in excitement.

"Pariah's keep is on the other end of the Ghost Zone from here. It would take hours to get there...'Christopher said as he came into the room.

'What time is it in the human world?...'Ember asked.

"It's exactly 2:00am...'He said.

"I only got eight hours to get there, steal the map, find a natural portal and get to Danny before he makes the biggest mistake of his life..."Ember said in determination.

"What to you mean "I"?...We're coming too..."Sam said as she and her bridage came to back her up.

"This is one battle we're not missing out on...'Christopher said, taking of his shades to show a pair of serious green eyes.

'Count me in! Vlad needs to be taken out, no matter what...'Valerie suddenly appeared as well.

"You got that right, I waited too long for this chance and I won't miss out...'Sam said..."I want to be there to watch Plasmius fall and the earth is liberated...and Danny...Despite everything...I still want to...go back to being friends with him and if this is the only way to do that...'She said with a forlorn look.

"Me too...I want my best friend back...'Tucker said with a similar expression.

"Can we get on with it?! We're wasting enough time as it s on chatting!...'Cupid complained but was mostly ignored.

"Even if I fly at my fastest, it will still take hours to get to Pariah's Keep from this point...'Ember muttered.

"Maybe but this might help speed things up a bit...'Christopher said as he pulled out what looked to be ATV's but there were floating.

They reminded Ember of the pair Jack and Maddie had, from an adventure Danny mentioned happened during one summer involving some creepy ring master and his parents finding out his secret before he wiped their memories of it.

"Meet the _FTV'_ s! Foley Transportation Vehicle, made by yours truly...'Tucker said a little too proudly.

Ember was mildly impressed. She was used to see Jack and Maddie come up with these kinds of things, but Tucker was well versed in tech and even graduated from MIT in her world.

"How fast can they go?...'Ember asked.

"I designed them to be able to carry up to 300 pounds each and reach a speed of 180 miles per hour, I installed a GPA with our own map of the ghost zone terrain we have covered...not to mention they got a killer sound system and rims...big spinning rims..."Tucker said with a dreamy voice over his creation.

"Tucker!..."Sam shouted.

"Yeah?..."He said in a clueless voice.

 _"At least one thing is the same here..."_ Ember almost giggled at their antics, for the first time since she got here, they almost acted like the Tucker and Sam she knew from her world.

"Let's get on with this..."Cupid said as he decided to ride with the Brigade on the vehicles...

"I couldn't agree more..." Ember said as she got her guitar.

"Alpha Team! Time to steal us a map!..."Sam said to her subordinates.

"Yes captain. .."They all said as they mounted their FTV's.

They were off to Pariah's Keep to find the Infi-Map, with one very determined ghostly diva who would stop at nothing to get to Danny in order to save him from Vlad and Paulina, as well as save the world from them as well.

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming..."Ember whispered to herself as she kept moving as fast as she could with the Brigade with her.

It was a race against time and she was going to make sure that she wins.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **Danny's doubts**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** We shall see...

 **Meilstoer** : Looks like he's heading in that direction.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes, it is excellent.

 **wiseguy2415:** Thank you...

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Thankd.

 **Guest:** Well said my good fellow.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Danny's doubts

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 17: Danny's doubts_**

 _In the castle_

 _Morning_

It was precisely 6 in the morning in the human world and Prince Daniel Plasmius has just gotten out of bed, not having a very good night since the dreams of the strange woman continued. It made him so confused.

Why was he so fixated on a woman that he had never even met before...and why did it feel like he DID know her?..

For a really, really long time...

"Rise and shine my son..."His father Vlad had arrived along with his mother, sister and the many of the servants to get him ready.

"Oh I see you are already up...eager to be married now...'Vlad said with a proud grin.

'I cannot believe this day has finally arrived..."Maddie said, though the look on her face seemed more in disbelief than happy.

His sister didn't talk and just looked disinterested, as if wanting to get on with this.

 _"Not really..."_ Danny thought semi-bitterly as he still couldn't believe that he let his father and Paulina convince him to go through with this, and that his mother sided with them.

He could still recall what went on yesterday at the engagement party, when they announced their intention to move the wedding up.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Last night at the engagement ball_

 _His father had just made the grand speech, along with the announcement that the wedding would be tomorrow. Naturally it caused a lot of talk. Paulina was currently clinging to his arms as she kept bragging to her many high society friends about the wedding._

 _"Oh, Paulina, this is so romantic!..."Some red haired girl he didn't even recognized gushed._

 _"You both will be so happy..."A blonde girl in a fancy red dress said with a look of envy._

 _"Of course, we will...We're the perfect pair, aren't we darling?..." Paulina said as she turned to her future groom._

 _"I...I'll be back in a minute..."Danny said as he excused himself as he went to his family, needing to talk to them_

 _He looked around and saw his father talking to his mother and sister, though his mother looked a little upset about something, though he wondered what they could be talking about._

* * *

 _"The young prince in question would not arrive to them until after they finished their conversation, and thus, he did not hear this exchange between his mother and the man he believed was his father. Maybe if he did, he would have seen just how messed up things were._

 _Vlad, I respect you but this is pure insanity!...'Maddie whispered to him, not wanting to make a scene but wanting to make her point._

 _"Now Maddie dear, Paulina and Daniel have made their decision...They want this..." Vlad said as he took her hand._

" _But it's too soon! My baby boy isn't t ready yet! I'm not ready yet!...'Maddie said in desperation._

 _Vlad felt bad for her, he didn't want to see his beautiful queen upset, but this was business and he had to make her understand._

 _"Darling, Daniel is NOT a child anymore! He is a man and come tomorrow morning, he will be married and as his parents, we have to respect his and his bride's wishes..." Vlad said to her but she kept frowning._

 _"No...No...This is too crazy..."Maddie said as she was about to go._

 _"And where are you going?...'Vlad said as he took her hand to stop her._

 _"To find my son and Paulina and talk some sense into them...They have lost all of their senses..."Maddie said seriously._

 _"No! I'm sorry Maddie but I can't let you do that...'Vlad thought in desperation. He could not allow her to give Daniel ideas, especially with all of the circumstances with Ember still being transported to Walker's prison, where he will go to after the party to make sure she would no longer be a threat to his plans._

 _He quickly pressed his remote control that gave him the power of Aphrodite, and immediately pulled Maddie into a passionate kiss, sticking his tongue down her throat to keep her from leaving._ _His preferred method to fixing her when she begins to act out of line._

 _"Oh...Oh Vlad..."Maddie soon found herself melting into the kiss, despite being in a public place. She was so taken with the kiss, that she even ended up forgetting the entire situation as her husband and king dominated her mouth._

 _No matter how often they have had fights, Maddie could always feel such...passion whenever he kissed her like this. It always made her forget about her worries...or her sadness whenever she missed her first husband Jack._

 _Vlad soon parted from her and Maddie just gave him an infatuated look, clearly gone from the world for the moment. He smirked at that, loving every moment of this._

 _"Now my darling, I only want to give our son what we have...Don't you?..." Vlad said in a soothing voice to his queen._

 _'I...Of course I do..." Maddie said, still in a daze._

 _"And we DO want to have grandchildren don't we?..." Vlad said, while on the inside he didn't even care for such a thing._

 _"Yes..."Maddie agreed._

 _"Then the wedding couldn't come at a better time...' Vlad said as he kept his arms around her and held her close, making sure she would keep agreeing with him._

 _"I...I guess you are right..." Maddie said in a drawl as she only looked at him as his heart kept pumping fast._

 _"Of course I am, darling...' Vlad said as he pulled her into another kiss._

 _"Mother...Father..." Danny called, a look of embarrassment at watching them kiss._

 _He couldn't explain it but...watching his father kiss his mother was always a little unnerving to him...Sure most people would be grossed out by their parent's making out but...he only felt unnerved, which was strange to him since they were suppose to be his parents._

 _'Oh hello dear, enjoying the party..."He mother said, still having that strange look on her face whenever she kissed his father._

 _"I...I have to talk to you both..." Danny said, needing to this._

 _Suddenly he felt two arms around him and he realized Paulina has rejoined them._

 _"There you are pumpkin, I was looking everywhere for you..."Paulina said as she playfully kissed his cheek._

 _"Paulina...'Danny whined since he wasn't very comfortable with her doing that in front of his parents._

 _" Oh you two...I can't believe tomorrow is finally going to be the big day..."His mother said weirdly._

 _"I wanted to talk to you about that...'Danny started._

 _'Oh...Danny, tomorrow you'll be married...I hope the best for the two of you..."Maddie said with that strange smile on her face._

 _"Why thank you, mother..." Paulina politely curtsey to her, happy that things were going her way._

 _Danny on the other hand, was upset but tried not to show it._

 _"Even she's on board with this?...'Danny thought in disbelief and a little dread. He had been hoping he could talk to his mother and have him convince his father that tomorrow was too soon for the wedding._

 _His mother was usually more understanding than his father was but it seems she wanted him to do this as well..._

 _"Anyway come on darling, I love this song..."Paulina said as she tried to pull him to the dance floor._

 _"Have fun you two...'Vlad said._

 _"We will father..." Paulina said cutely, while Vlad tried not to roll his eyes at that._

 _"Come on darling...'Paulina insisted as she tried to pull him._

 _"Yes, dear..." Danny said as he found himself dancing with his fiancé and the entire ball room was watching him._

 _He never liked this much attention, and tomorrow it will multiply when the wedding is broadcast everywhere all over the world. His father and Paulina would make sure of that. He sighed as he continued to twirl Paulina as they continued to dance and mingle for the rest of the evening._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was how it all went down, he had tried talking to his father again after the party was over but he kept insisting that he had to go through with this and that in the morning, everything would be alright.

If that was so, why did he feel like he was about to _**VOMIT**_?!

The wedding was in exactly four hours and he felt his hands clammy, his stomach quesy and he felt a little dizzy as well. it was just _**TOO SOON**_ , he need more time but his father and Paulina kept insisting they had to have the wedding now but...but...but...

'Excuse me everyone...I would like to speak with my father alone for a moment...'Danny said to his servants.

They all turned to Vlad who nodded, excusing them for the time being. Danny also asked his mother and sister to give them a moment as well, which they complied and left the room as well. Now Danny was alone with the man who raised him, trained his ghost powers and who was the only father he has ever known.

"Father..." Danny started timidly.

"Yes, my son..."Vlad said and Danny knew he had to do this.

"I...I have to talk you about the wedding...'Danny started.

"Oh don't worry, I had the entire staff work all night to prepare everything...You and Paulina will have everything you want and more...'Vlad said with a hand wave.

"But...I was thinking that...don't you think it's too soon...to have the wedding now...I still would have preferred waiting a month...'He explained.

'Son, we have gone over this last night and I told you that the best time to have the wedding is now...' Vlad said with an impatient look on his face.

"I know but...but...but..."Danny stuttered now, which was getting on Vlad's nerves and he just sent him a fake smile to get him to listen.

"Now my son, it's alright to feel nervous but there is nothing to be worried about, everything will be perfect...'Vlad insisted.

"But...I only proposed to Paulina less than a week ago...and...it feels like everything is moving too fast...'Danny pleaded, hoping his father would understand his feelings and help him out of this.

"Son, don't tell me your experiencing pre-wedding jitters? Don't be nervous...The wedding will go off without a hitch..."Vlad said, while on the inside he was frowning.

He had to get him married to that spoiled brat in order to keep her off his back and fulfil his deal with her. Only then he could rule the world but the two of them leaving him be.

"Daniel, _my_ father always used to tell me _"why put off this tomorrow, what can be always done today_ "...'Vlad lied smoothly.

'What does that even mean?...'Danny asked in exasperation.

"It means that there is really no reason not to have the wedding today, the alter has been prepared, the guests will be arriving soon, the bakers and the florist had worked all night to perfect everything for today and everything is all set, including your bride who in just 4 hours will be waiting for you at the alter..."Vlad pointed out.

"But...'Danny tried to think of a counter but the glare his father sent him made him quiet.

"You love the girl, don't you?...'Vlad said to his heir.

Danny was going to say yes, but suddenly an image of the ghostly girl with blue hair flashed through his mind, in place of Paulina. He didnd;t understand why he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"I..." Danny hesitated and Vlad noticed and he quickly but discreetly pressed the button on his remote control in his pocket, the one that controlled Aphrodite.

Danny felt a strange feeling when the images of the girl were replaced by Paulina again...though oddly enough, he didn't feel the usual fluttering in his chest as he always did when he thought of his fiancé. He certainly felt something for her but... he didn't know how to explain it.

"Yes.."Danny answered, since he knew it was the answer his father wanted.

"Then, why are we arguing about this?...The moment you exchange your vows with Paulina, everything will be perfect...'Vlad said.

Danny wanted to argue more but he knew his father and his fiancé were dead set on having the wedding now. He felt so unprepared but maybe he was being a little selfish here. Was it really right to ask Paulina to not have the ceremony now just because he was getting the jitters? His father said this is what he needed, Paulina wanted this so much, his mother seemed to be siding with his father and...he guess he really should just go through with this.

He did want to marry Paulina, right? so he might as well do it now...right?

"Yes father...'Danny said, though he still felt his stomach queasy.

"Marvelous, now let's get you cleaned up and dressed, we are waiting precious time...'Vlad said as he ordered the servants to come back in and drag him off to prepare him for the wedding.

There was simply too much to do, especially getting him in that uncomfortable tuxedo Paulina had ordered for the wedding...Which was too soon as it is!

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Sanchez Estate_

Paulina had woken up at the crack of dawn, her excitement of today was what fueled her. She was simply over the moon for the fact that in just a few short hours, she was _**FINALLY**_ going to marry Danny and have all her dreams come true.

She had bathed in the finest bath oils and delicate applied all of her beauty products for this day, had a light breakfast before brushing her teeth to make sure nothing marred her pearly white teeth for today. She then spent the rest of the day being tended by the family servants to prepare her for the biggest, most important day of her entire life.

Her wedding to her beloved ghost boy.

 _"I cannot believe that it's finally here._..'Paulina thought as she admired her reflection in a mixture of triumph and joy.

She was the vision of beauty in the flesh, now more than ever. Her wedding dress was perfect, her hair was styled in beautiful waves, her makeup was professionally done and her diamond tiara made her teal eyes sparkle even more. She was beautiful and now at long last, she was finally getting everything that she deserved.

She looked so perfect...She _IS_ perfect!

"Oh _mija_ , I cannot believe this day has finally arrived..."...Her mother said trying to fight back tears and not risk ruining her own makeup.

"Oh mama..."Paulina said, feeling so happy right now.

Everything was going to be _perfect_ today.

After so many horrible years of pain, humiliation, abandonment and poverty, she was finally going to achieve her destiny and marry the ghost boy that she has loved since she was only a girl of age 14. She had her beauty and weath back, her parents loved her and Danny was all hers now.

" _Perfect.._.'She thought as she smirked internally as her mother continued to gush over her.

"Miss Sanchez, it's time to put on your veil..."One of the servants said and Paulina frowned hard at that.

"No...It is _**NOT**_ Ms. Sanchez, it's Mrs. Danny Plasmius..." Paulina said, though on the inside she tried not to cringe at how that sounded.

She still thought Mrs. Danny Phantom had a nicer ring to it, but whatever, she would settle for it since all that matter was that Danny now belonged to her and no one else.

In just a few hours, he would be all hers.. _.forever._

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

The groom to be was now alone in his room, he had eaten breakfast, received more words of encouragement from his father and was now dressed in his tuxedo, with the instruction of not to do anything to wrinkle or get it dirty before the ceremony. So here he was, waiting in his room as he awaited for his father to tell him when to get down. He still had a couple of hours before the ceremony, and he felt his anxiety eat him up.

He tried to pass the time by watching the big screen television in his room but practically every channel was talking about his wedding and he just gave up and turned it off. He wanted to talk a walk in the garden to distract himself but his father forbade him.

" _That suit cost a king's ransom! I will not have you risk getting dirt on it!..._ 'He recalled his father's angry voice say to him when he suggested doing that.

He then decided to go play some pool in his game room in the castle, but his father forbade it as well.

" _You're hands get sweaty when you play that game and we can't wrist you getting sweat stains!.._.'He had said as well.

He even decided to just go and wait on the patio but his dad wouldn't even let him do even that.

 _"It's breezy this morning and we just got your hair to be perfect!._..'He shouted at him.

With no more alternatives, he decided to just wait in his room until he was needed for the ceremony, and he still felt so scared and nervous.

 _"Am I making the right choice? Father said this is best for me but.._."Danny felt so stressed out right now.

He loved Paulina...at least he thinks he does. He has been with her for many years and now they were going to get married and become husband and wife and spend the rest of their days together.

As a teenager, he had dreamed of marrying Paulina, he remembered the first time he saw her and was mesmerized by her beauty and he had been so happy when she returned his feelings and became his girlfriend. After so long, it was only natural to take the next step, since he loved her.

He did love her...right?

He had been with her for so long, and despite how high maintaining she could be, he knew that she loved him, even when they first started dating.

" _Why am I like this?..."_ Danny thought, as his thoughts turned to that thief girl and why she was in his dreams lately.

He just didn't understand why he was so fixated on her. Maybe she messed with his mind since she did try to steal from the castle, overshadowing one of his maids in the process. He felt angry that Kate the maid had been possessed but he didn't feel as angry as he knew he should have been.

If anything, he just felt.. curious about that ghost girl.

For one thing, she was beautiful in the most unusual way. She had chalky white skin, glowing green eyes and he was really fascinated with her fiery blue hair. She was a full ghost obviously but she was still attractive. She had a punk like look and dressed in a dark blue leotard with gloves and boots...Normally he wasn't a punk fan but the way that leotard showed off her legs was-

'Wait? What am I doing? What _am_ I?! A _**pig?**_!...'Danny berated himself for the direction where his thoughts were heading and toward a woman he wasn't even engaged to and didn't even know at all.

This was his wedding day and in exactly two hours he was due at the aisle and here he was thinking about another woman. Oh Paulina would have killed him if she ever found out about this!

"Oh man, maybe father was right and I am just getting wedding jitters...'He muttered in distress as he tried to forget about that strange girl and tried to think about Paulina and how soon, she was going to be his wife.

 _"Wife.._.'Danny thought about that word.

Paulina was going to be his wife, she has been his girlfriend for years but his fiancé in such little time. After today, everything would be different

Absolutely everything.

* * *

 _ **DAYDREAM**_

 _A slightly older Danny, maybe in his thirties or so had just returned from a diplomatic mission on his father's behalf. He had just arrived to his family's castle and was greeted by his beautiful wife and princess, along with their children, a boy and a girl respectively._

 _"Hello father..." His children greeted politely._

 _"How was the trip darling?..."His wife Paulina asked after she finished kissing him._

 _"Everything went exactly as father wanted it to..." He answered_

 _"Wonderful, well let's go out and celebrate to Le Etoille..." Paulina said._

 _"Actually darling, I had a long trip and I am a little tired..." Danny said only for his wife to send him a look_

 _"But darling, the children and I really wanted to go celebrating with you..."Paulina said, with a sad look in her beautiful eyes._

 _Danny sighed before nodding, realizing that she really wanted this. The sad look was gone and she smiled widely._

 _"Wonderful...'Paulina said before pulling him into another kiss._

 _"Now children, go get dress... We will be leaving in about half an hour..."Paulina ordered, their children obeyed and the crown prince and princess were alone together._

 _Paulina wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer in her embrace but the man wasn't even sure he felt anything anymore, but he wouldn't say that._

 _'I really missed you..."Paulina said as she nibbled on his neck, but it didn't make him feel anything._

 _"I know...'Danny said as he continued to feel her sensations._

 _"You know...We still have about half an hour before leaving and...as I said...I really, REALLY missed you...'Paulina whispered hotly in his ear._

 _Danny soon found himself following her to their bed chambers, where he was about to..."fulfill" his duty as a husband to her. As he closed the door and was about to lay in bed with his wife, he thought about his life and family._

 _He and Paulina have been married for years now, he had two beautiful children and she loved has loved him as much as she did when they first got married._ _He was considered the luckiest man in the world by everyone. He was the crown price, heir to the throne, married to the most beautiful woman in the world who absolutely adored him and he had two beautiful children who would carry on his father's legacy and he was happy._

 _He really was happy...that's what he kept telling himself that is._

 _ **End of Daydream**_

* * *

Danny shook away that very strange day dream, confused by it in totality. Of course he wanted to have children and have a long happy life with the woman he loved. He would be the luckiest man alive if he had that.

But why did that daydream seem...that he was feeling...He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

It looks like his pre-wedding jitters were just getting worse...especially when more thoughts of that girl came to his mind, along with another day dream. He imagined holding her in his arms again as he did last night, staring into her beautiful glowing green eyes and feeling...so many feelings he never felt before..

 _"No! Stop it! Paulina is the one I am suppose to love! I am MARRYING her today and that girl means **NOTHING** to me!..._'He thought stubbornly as he tried to control himself.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts and fantasies. That strange ghost girl wasn't anything to him but a stranger and even then, she was a thief and being taken to prison. Paulina has been his love for nearly a whole decade of his life. He belonged with _HER_ and no one else! He knew that!

"I need some air..."He muttered as he decided to open a widow, thinking that the fresh air would help clear his mind and that he would be able to get a hold of himself.

He would just wait here until it was time to the wedding and he would NOT keep thinking about that strange ghost girl.

He was marrying Paulina and he loved her and only her. His father was going to officiate the ceremony and no matter what, he only wanted what was best for him and this was going to be the greatest, most important day of his life?

Right?

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _The Infi-Map_**

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all, Happy Mother's day everyone!

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Poor Danny...Ember didn't make an appearance here but she will in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

 **Feurrige:** Thank you, I'm very flattered.

 **Meilstoer:** Nice way to summarize the situation.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. The Infi-Map

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 18: The Infi-Map_**

 ** _A few hours earlier_**

 _With the rescue committee_

Ember, Cupid and the Earth's Freedom Brigade were on their way to Pariah's Keep, they have been riding for about half an hour and even at a speed of near 200 miles per hour, they still had a journey a head of them.

'Mclain, there is just something I don't understand?...'Cupid asked a few minutes after they started riding.

'What is it?...'Ember asked as she was riding with Sam.

"Isn't one of your powers teleportation, couldn't you just do that?...'Cupid asked.

"It's too impractical, not to mention risky...Whenever I teleport to the human world, even after a power boost, it drains me a lot and I have to wait almost half a day before I am in real fighting conditions again...The same with cross Zone travels..." Was what Ember explained... "Besides, we still have to find your mom and Clockwork without getting caught; I think the map could take us directly to them without risking getting caught again...'She continued.

"Either way, my scanner indicates that we are about 500 miles away from Pariah's Keep at this point..."Tucker said.

"Then let's pick up the pace, we got a wedding to stop, not to mention a witch and a fruit loop that need a serious butt kicking..." Ember said.

"Now you are speaking my language..." Sam said as she immediately floored it.

The entire squads were on their way to Pariah's Keep, to find the map which may be the key to freeing their world once and for all.

* * *

 _Later_

Several hours later, the group, tired but still determined, soon saw their destination on the horizon. Not to mention some of their members were becoming restless.

"How much longer?...'Cupid complained, much to the irritation of Ember.

"Quit whining, we'll get there when we actually see that stupid castle!...'She snapped, her patience well gone at this point.

"Just a little more…we're getting close…'Christopher said to them.

"I hope…"Ember said, her anxiety building up in her as they continued to ride.

The wedding was going to be at 10:00am from what they gathered from Skulker's suit and they have been riding for hours. She really needed the Infi-Map if she wanted to get to Danny before it was too late.

"I see Pariah's Keep...Tucker said in excitement.

"We're finally here..."Sam said as she and her group halted their FTV's a distance away, just in case they had to avoid any guards.

Ember looked and was stunned by what she was seeing. In her timeline, Pariah's Keep was mostly abandoned; just floating on a single rock but this was unreal. For one thing, the floating rock it was on was huge and it looked like it had a large wall/shield around it.

It basically looked like a more ghostly version of the castle Vlad had in Amity Park.

"I heard rumors that this place is supposed to be Plasmius's main base whenever he's in the Ghost Zone…"Christopher said to Ember.

"Okay Tucker, from what you gathered from Skulker's suit, where is the vault supposed to be..." Sam asked the technology export of the brigade.

Tucker immediately pulled out what looked to be an advance version of his PDA and he checked over all the data he managed to hack from Skulker.

'According to my data, the map was delivered a few days ago to a vault that's around here and from what I got on that vault...It's supposed to be directly _within_ the castle..." Tucker said.

"It looks like we're going in...but how?..." Sam wondered.

"I don't know about me but why don't you just walk in...Humans can faze through things in the ghost zone..." Ember said, and Sam and Tucker looked in disbelief.

"They can?!...'The entire brigade shouted.

"How long have you guys been in the Ghost Zone anyway?..."Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only a few days at most, trying to track down Plasmius's secret bases here..." Sam explained.

"I only managed to finally make that portal about a few weeks ago but like I said, it takes a lot of energy and time to power up..."Tucker explained.

'Whatever...You guys can get in but you still have to be careful not to get caught, knowing Vlad, I would bet my singing career that he gave something to his flunkies to fight off any kind of intruders, including humans...'Ember said, knowing that while insane, Vlad was a tough and tricky opponent.

"You would be wise to think that...'Sam said, recalling the fight with the Fright Knight.

Tucker had decided to check and see how true Ember's statement was and he stuck his hand to the castle's wall, only to receive a jolt of electricity.

 ** _'OW_**!..."He hissed in pain.

"Oh man, don't tell me Vlad put a shield on this place…'Ember said in dismay.

"Looks like it… ** _ow_** …"Tucker hissed in pain.

"That fruit loop!...'Ember growled under her breath, fed up with all of this.

"Looks like we need to find another way in…'Sam muttered in annoyance.

"I think I have an idea but I it's kind of radical….'Ember said.

"Radical's good in my book…"Valerie sad.

"What is it?..." Sam asked.

"It's a long shot…but maybe…just maybe…I can teleport one of you guys to the other side, that way you can find us an entry.…'Ember said.

"You can do that?...'Tucker asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure…I am able to teleport to any points but it takes a lot out of me and small distance like this doesn't drain me nearly as much…just a small migraine at worst but if a shield like this is running, I can't get in myself but…I am willing to try and see this…'Ember said.

"Is it safe?...'Tucker asked.

"I don't know, I have teleported people before but it was mostly because I was hanging on to them as I teleported, I never did this sort of thing before…I'm not sure what to expect…"She confessed.

"You have to try Ember, it might be our only way in…" Sam implored.

"Alright but as I said, I haven't done this before, teleporting another person without being with them…I'll try and make it small, maybe 5 feet just to get you on the inside…once there, you find a way for us to get in without getting fried by the shield. …'Ember explained.

"Alright, well, this is how it's going to go... I'll go inside and find us a way inside the castle, I'll give you guys a call on the walkie-talkies once I found something..." Sam stated.

"But why you alone?..."Tucker asked.

"We can't put all of our eggs in the same basket... If we all rush in there, we have a bigger chance at being caught..." Sam explained.

'Then make it a two person group, I'm not leaving you alone to face off Vlad's goons without some kind of backup..." Tucker said seriously to her.

He knew that while a great fighter and a tremendous leader, he knew that Sam, alone couldn't take on all of Vlad's guards if they caught her. She needed at least one person to help fight alongside her. He didn't want to risk losing another friend. Sam saw how serious he was being and understood, she nodded, seeing that Tucker was too stubborn to back down.

"Okay, we'll go inside...Valerie, keep the walkie talkies on at all times...As soon as we find an entrance, come find us..." Sam ordered.

"Yes captain...'Valerie said.

"Be careful you too..."Ember said, feeling upset that they would be going in alone.

"We will...Now stay out of sight until I contact you guys..." Sam said as she and Tucker walked to large, ghostly castle, in a blind spot where the guards couldn't see them.

"Alright, for this to work, I need quiet and concentration…"Ember said as she closed her eyes and tried to gather all of her energy, her hands even glowing a bit.

"Are you ready?..." Sam asked her teammate.

"As ready as I'll ever be...'Tucker said with a serious expression.

" _Here goes everything..."_ Sam thought as she braced herself.

"Okay… _One…Two…Three_ … ** _NOW_**!..."Ember said as her glowing hands sent a purple blast to Tucker and Sam and soon enough, they were out of sight, much to the entire groups amazement.

"Oh man! Did it work?..."Ember said to herself in astonishment.

"Captain…Captain…are you in?...'Valerie asked quickly, wanting to be sure.

 _"This is Captain Manson, affirmative…we are on the other side_ …"Sam's voice in the walkie-talkie said.

"You did it Ember…" Christopher said high-fiving her.

"Yeah, I did…'Ember said in relief.

 _"Remember to keep out of sight until I call, over…_ ' Sam said before the walkie talkie became silent.

Ember sighed, happy that for once, the chance she took turned out in her favor, now all that was left was to wait for her allies to deliver.

* * *

 _On the other side_

Tucker and Sam were now on the other side of the shield and were now on Pariah's keep property.

'I can't believe that it worked..."Tucker said in wonder.

"I can...Now come on Tucker...We got work to do...'Sam ordered as she and her subordinate were now sneaking around the perimeter, ducking and sneaking past whatever nearby guards were around.

Sam and Tucker were always good at tiptoeing, a skilled they have picked up in their years in the resistance, after constantly fighting off Vlad's forces. They kept walking about a few yards until they saw what looked to be an entrance but no guards in the area, they realized it was likely an automatic one.

They suddenly saw it open with a new ghost guard appearing, as well as a muffled sound the machine made, and they got an idea.

"Come on…"Sam said as she and Tucker snuck closer, hiding behind a large plant that was nearby, and they could now get a good view and earful as they awaited for the next guy to appear.

Which was right now.

 _Password…_ "They heard a robotic, monotone voice asked automatically to whoever was on the other side

 _"1673…"_ Was what they could hear, with the door suddenly opening and a new ghost entering.

 _"Password accepted_ …"The voice had said.

Once he was out of sight, Tucker and Sam gave each her a knowing look.

"I think we have found it…" Tucker said.

"You got that right…'Sam said as she pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Alpha team…This is Captain Manson…'Sam said within her communication device.

" _Captain…'_ The voice of Valerie said on the other end.

"I think Tucker and me have found a way in for you guys, walk about 15 yards to your right, there is a door that can be unlocked by password…the password is 1673…Hurry and get in before any more of Vlad's cronies show up…" She ordered.

" _Yes captain, over…"_ Multiple voices said on the other end before hanging up.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Tucker and Sam were waiting for the cavalry to arrive, although they were still hidden in case any enemies suddenly showed up.

 _Password…_ "They heard a robotic, monotone voice asked automatically to whoever was on the other side

 _"1673…"_ Was said on the other side, in the familiar voice of Ember Mclain.

 _"Password accepted_ …"The voice had said upon opening, revealing the rest of their group.

"Looks like we're all here…'Tucker said as he saw the entire squad in one place.

"Now to find that map, what time is it in the human world?..."Ember asked Christopher.

"It's exactly 8:00am in the human world, the wedding is supposed to be at 10:00am…'He said.

"We don't have any time to lose…come on, let's go find that map…"Ember said as she lead the group through the castle to find the map that was their only hope left at this point.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Back in the human world_

 _With Paulina_

The wicked bride had just arrived to the castle early, all too eager to prepare for her wedding ceremony. She saw that their wealthy, respected and powerful guests were beginning to arrive, and she knew that the media was going to cover the entire wedding for the entire world to see her grand moment of triumph.

The day she would FINALLY marry the ghost boy and live the life she was always destined for.

" _This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day which I dream since I was small_ …" Paulina thought in glee.

As a child, she always dreamed of her wedding day, she always envisioned it as the grandest wedding ever and she would be the most beautiful bride ever, getting married to a man that was worthy of her only and after so long, so many struggles and tears, it would all come true in less than two hours.

Soon her father would walk her down the aisle and the entire crowd would be stunned by her beauty, by how lovely she looked in her wedding dress.

 _"Everybody will gather around and say I look lovely in my gown, especially Danny…"_ She thought dreamily before a sinister smirk adorned her superficially beautiful face.

As much as she loved this dress and she knew the entire wedding was going to be fabulous, the thing she cared most of all was that as soon as she exchanged her vows with Danny…

 ** _"He will be mine! ALL MINE…"_** She said in excitement, feeling on the verge of her greatest victory.

She took a sneak peek at the entrance and saw that Danny has yet to arrive to take his place. She wasn't worried since they still had about two hours and then he would be all hers forever and ever and ever. She would make sure of it.

She knew than by tonight, she would be one very _lucky_ bride.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Back with the brigade_

The group was now searching the entire castle for the vault that would contain the infi-map, Tucker was leading with the information he managed to steal from Skulker.

'According to my data, the vault is supposed to be somewhere beneath the throne room…."Tucker said as he read the information.

"The throne room is at the center of the castle, and this place is huge…Come on…"Ember said as she recalled where it was from when she, Danny and the rest of the Zone banded together to defeat Pariah Dark. She just hoped Vlad didn't change that, along with the rest of the castle.

" _We need to find that map if I want to hear my wedding bells ring for me at all_ …"Ember thought in worry but kept a brave face.

She needed that map if she wanted to get to Danny and save him from Paulina, not to mention the world along with freeing Clockwork and Aphrodite. She had dreamed of marrying Danny for years, after she realized that she was truly in love with him and knew she could never live an after-life without him.

He was her soulmate and her better half, she knew that if she loses him…she didn't want to think about that…she just knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him and he wouldn't be able to live a life as that witch's love slave. He didn't deserve that. He needed and deserved someone who would care for, love and cherish him each day. Someone who truly cared about him and his feelings, something Paulina obviously didn't, she just wanted to use him.

That's all she ever has wanted to do, just use him for her own egoism.

The group soon arrived to the last level of the castle, having search most of its room for the vault, but they soon saw a large door that looked like a giant safe.

"If this isn't the vault, I don't know what is…'Ember said sardonically as she tried to open it, only to scream in pain upon touching it.

 ** _'AH!..."_** She wailed in pain.

"What's wrong?..."Sam asked in concerned.

"It's laced with ecto-ranium…Oh that stupid fruit loop…'Ember growled as she rubbed her hands to sooth the pain.

" Well it looks like you and I can't touch it directly, so looks like the humans have to find a way to open it…" Cupid said not-so-helpfully.

'Tucker…please…'Ember said.

"I'm on it…Tucker used his PDA to try and figure out but after a few minutes, a trouble looked came on his face.

"Oh no…You can't be serious…'He said in alarm.

"What is it?...'Ember asked, not liking the sound of this.

"It's one of Plasmius's custom vaults!...'Tucker said.

' ** _WHAT?! NO!..."_** Sam said in dismay.

"What's a custom vault?...'Ember asked, totally lost.

"A few months ago, me and Tucker were sneaking in one of Vlad's bases near Canada to try and get some information to form the ghost portal…Once there, we came across a vault that couldn't be opened because Vlad specifically designed it to be opened by him only…"Sam said.

'What? No? Are you saying that the only one who can actually open this stupid thing is Vlad?...'Ember asked in an incredulous tone.

"I'm afraid so…"Tucker said and saw her face go from shock, to anger to desperation.

 ** _'No!_** Open you stupid door!...' Ember used her guitar to start hitting it, trying to destroy it in some way, but it only caused sparks to fly, but no damage to the ghost proof door.

"Open! _Open_! _**OPEN!.**_.."Ember was screaming now, and was getting frantic, even dropping her guitar when it wasn't working and was now pounding the vault with her fists, despite the pain it was giving her.

" ** _OPEN!..."_** She wailed, ignoring the pain she felt each time she touched it as she was just desperate to get it opened.

'Ember! Stop it! You're going to risk getting yourself hurt or worse…'Sam pulled her away from the vault but needed the others help.

"Let me go…I…I got to get it _opened…_ "Ember shouted in hysterics only to be slapped by Sam to snap her out of it.

The sting of the cheek silenced Ember, realizing what she was doing but she just gave a miserable look.

"We can't open that door…we can't even blast it open…we can't do anything…'Ember found herself on the ground, hugging her knees and she looked like she was about to go into a fetal position.

It was over now…the map was their only chance and they couldn't even get to it.

'Ember…'Sam said in concern to the other female who looked absolutely miserable.

"It's hopeless…It's all over now…The wedding is in less than an hour…we'll never make it in time and Danny will be…will be… he'll be married to a fake…"Ember was crying now, bitter tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

She had been so close…so close and fate cruelly snatched her one chance at getting her man yet again…

Cupid witness these tears, even if he didn't have most of his old powers, he didn't need them in order to see that the girl was very clearly heartbroken over losing the one she viewed as her love. He was no stranger to heartbreak since he induced it quite a few times on people he felt deserve to feel it. 8 years ago, he thought this girl deserved to experience and went out of his way to make of it…but the way she was crying, he could see that it was tears of sorrow because she knew that she would never see her loved one again.

They were the same kind of tears he had seen before…in his own eyes...the day Psyche had left him all those years ago.

 _"She really does love him, doesn't she?..."_ Cupid thought as he witness her behavior.

While he still didn't understand the bond between Danny and Ember, since he never intended it to form, it was obvious that like it or not, Ember clearly loved him. He had spent the last 8 years wondering how those two could have possibly worked out due to their differences and having been enemies of all things but he couldn't come up with remotely logical explanation.

But...maybe love didn't need an explanation, it just happens once soul mates find each other and once that happens, no force in the world should be able to break that bond. That how it _should_ be anyway.

 _" I can't believe I'm going to do this._..'He muttered to himself as he approached the vault and then looked at Tucker.

"You said that this door will only open for Plasmius..."Cupid asked the second-in-command.

"That's what we gathered, this door is designed only to open for Plasmius...'Tucker repeated.

"Or perhaps...it will open to whomever it _thinks_ is Vlad Plasmius..." Cupid suggested, getting attention from everyone.

"What are you suggesting?...'Ember asked in an almost hopeful tone of voice.

"It might be a long shot but I think it could work...I could disguise myself as Plasmius and maybe trick the system..." Cupid suggested.

"What? You can do that?...'Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes, you must remember that I was the spirit of love for several eons and I also have an ability to change form…You didn't really think this cherub look was my natural form…" He said to them

'Then why do I always see you in it..." Ember asked with her arms crossed.

"Hey, I mostly were it for Valentine's day and since mother stripped me of my most of my powers on that day, it's hard to change into anything but this now...'He pointed out.

"But-..."Ember started.

'Let's give him a chance, Cupid, do you really think you can change into Vlad..."Sam asked with hope in her tone.

"I can try but remember I don't have much power and I am not like Amorpho...This is gonna take a lot out of me and it will be for a bit..."He explained.

"Try..."Tucker said in desperation.

Cupid stood in front of the vault and tried to concentrate. He wasn't lying since he rarely ever transformed and being without most of his powers for over 8 years made the task all the more hard. This was going to take a lot out of him. He tried to concentrate, focus on the ugly face of Plasmius, he felt his power starting to work but he was already getting winded by the strain.

' _Come on..._.He thought stubbornly as he soon felt at least his face beginning to change, morphing into Vlad's, although the rest of him stayed the same.

"Oh, I guess this will have to do..." Cupid said, although his voice mimics Vlad now.

" _This is too creepy._..'Ember thought as she watched the Vlad/Cupid hybrid approach the custom vault.

" _Identify personal..."_ The vault said in a robotic tone of voice.

"Vlad Plasmius, ruler of the earth and ghost zones..." Cupid said, his voice and tone completely identical to the real thing.

The vault suddenly had what looked to be a light scanning him, though miraculously it was only around the face.

" _Identity confirmed, welcome Emperor Plasmius..._ "The monotone vault's voice said before opening automatically.

"I can't believe it worked!..."Ember said in amazement.

"Naturally, I thought of it...'Cupid said as he changed his face back.

He suddenly found himself being hugged by Ember tightly, much to his shock and bewilderment.

'Thank you..."She said, truly gratefully.

"Um...You're welcome..."He said, feeling rather awkward about the contact until she released him.

The entire brigade soon ran inside the vault and were amazed by everything they saw within it. Countless treasures and ancient weapons adorned the place.

"This place is huge...Where do we even begin to look..."Christopher said in amazement.

"Search everywhere, the infi-map is here somewhere..." Ember said as they kept looking.

Soon enough, they found their treasure, the legendary Infi-Map sitting on a pedestal.

"There it is!...'Ember shouted in excitement as she finally got her hands on it.

"Finally!..."Sam said in relief.

"What time is it in the human world?..."Ember asked.

"It's 9:30, the wedding will be starting soon...'Tucker said.

"Not on my watch...Infi-Map please...I need you to take us to where Danny is...my Danny but we need you to avoid going through Vlad's guarded entrances..."She said to the map which suddenly started to glow.

It showed her an image of what looked to be a ghost portal opening and closing, she knew what it was trying to tell her.

"A natural portal...One is about to open...Take us there and then to Danny..."She said to the map which continued to glow.

"Hang on everybody, this is going to be one heck of a ride..."Ember said as the entire brigade plus Cupid latched onto to her.

The Infi-Map then zoomed out, carrying the entire resistance to their destination.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Crashing the wedding_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Some scenes in this fic are a reference to MLP episode Canterlott wedding.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** Thankfully they managed to find the infi-map here.

 **Invader Johnny:** It makes us all sick…

 **Guest(1):** Remember that Paulina specifically requested that Vlad make it so that Danny and Ember have never met in this world, which is why Danny couldn't recognize her.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thanks.

 **Meilstoer:** Excuse me?

 **DannyPhantom619:** Indeed, my friend.

 **Guest(2):** Very well said about the humble pie thing, you certainly got them pegged.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thank you for that elaborates interpretation. The lawyer was just a bit character to me, but I like your backstory for him.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Crashing the wedding

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 19: Crashing the wedding_**

 _In the human world_

 _At Castle Plasmius_

It was a historic day in the city of Amity Park, the place viewed as the Capitol of the Plasmius Empire. Hundreds of people from around the world were arriving to Castle Plasmius for one reason and one reason only…

For the wedding between Prince Daniel and his fiancée Lady Paulina Sanchez.

Even though it took only 24 hours, the castle was decked out with the finest that money could buy. The guests were all members of the social and political elites, with only the wealthiest individuals in the world amongst as the guests. Everyone was excited to be there, especially to see their world leader marry his son off by officiate the ceremony.

"Oh, that tiresome girl!...Just grin and bear it, I suppose…In a few moments she'll be Daniel's problem for the rest of his life…" Vlad muttered as he was in his human form, fixing his favorite crown as he looked in his mirror.

He was in his human form, wearing his favorite royal garb that made him look every bit like the emperor he was and was always meant to be. He was the very image of power and regality.

He truly had everything now. He had complete control of the human world and soon the entire Ghost Zone as well. He had the magnificent castle he always dreamed up and the family he always wanted as well. He was a grand emperor, Maddie was his beautiful queen and Daniel was his heir, whether he liked it or not now.

His life was absolutely perfect now and as soon as the boys vows were exchanged, he could reign his empire without that spoiled brat Paulina nagging him over Daniel anymore. That was the most important goal today and as soon as it was over with, the better.

Especially since he didn't want Daniel to get cold feet and make things harder for him.

This morning he had to diffuse Daniel before he got cold feet, and the ceremony was commencing soon. The moment he got him married to Paulina, his debt with the girl would be repaid and he wouldn't have to deal with her incisive whining anymore.

That would be Daniel's job then.

Using intangibility, he checked to the castle's garden to where the ceremony was being held in the center since it was the only place to place all of the material on such short notice. He saw the many sons of the world's former noblemen, many of who's parents he had stripped off power when he became leader but kept around to _manage_ under his supervision. He had made Daniel _"befriend_ " them in order to keep up appearances and now they would be serving as groomsmen. He also saw many young ladies of High Society who he knew was Paulina's friends who would serve as bridesmaids.

He saw hundreds of guests, all wealthy blue bloods. The crème de le cream of society. He also saw some people of the media there to televise the entire event and he knew that just outside the castle, a large crowd of the citizens who were not invited where just outside for a chance to see the royal wedding.

He also saw his family there as well. He saw his beautiful wife and queen Maddie sitting in the front on the groom side, crying into her handkerchief while his daughter Jasmine sat next to her.

He also saw Daniel coming out, since he ordered him to get to the alter as soon as he was fully dressed. Now the boy, looking every bit like a royal groom, was standing there, waiting for the ceremony to commence.

 _"_ _So far so good_ …" Vlad thought as he glanced at his watch

It was 9:40; the wedding was only 20 minutes away.

 _"_ _We are almost there…"_ He thought with a sinister smirk sneak on his face as he continued to get ready and then heed to his post.

* * *

 _Back in the Ghost Zone_

The entire residents of the entire zone, especially the ones who were NOT under Emperor Plasmius's odious rule, where just minding their business, unaware of the happenings in the human world.

When suddenly.

 ** _"_** ** _Whoa!..."_** Was heard as something had zipped acrossed the entire zone at light speed.

'What the heck was that?..." One of the residents asked to a another ghost who just shrugged and then went back to his own business.

When you took a closer look, you could see that it was Ember, Cupid and the Earth's Freedom Brigade as they clung to the Infi-Map as it continued to zoom across everything.

" _Faster…We have to get to Danny before it's too late…_ " Ember thought as she still gripped on the map for her dear afterlife.

Suddenly it stopped, in an unknown secluded area just miles away from any potential realms.

" _Whoa_ …I feel like we have been on a rollercoaster ride…." Tucker said, feeling a little bit of the rush.

"Why did we stop here?..." Christopher asked once he stopped feeling dizzy.

"The map says that a natural portal is going to open up here soon…one that can lead us back to Amity Park…" Ember said as she read it.

"What time is it in the human world?..." Ember asked Sam who glanced at her watch.

"It's precisely 9:45, the wedding is in 15 minutes…" Sam said seriously.

"How long?..." Cupid interjected.

"Right about… ** _NOW!..."_** Ember shouted as suddenly as a new natural portal appeared before them.

"Well I'll be…" Sam said in amazement as she witness this natural phenomenon.

That doesn't look like Amity Park…" Tucker said as he saw some of the buildings and monuments that were not native to the capital.

"That's Elmerton, it's adjacent to the town…" Valerie said as she studied some of them.

"I don't care, come on…" Ember said as she jumped inside, with the rest of the gang following her.

"Is everyone here?.." Ember asked.

"All present and accounted for…" Tucker said.

"Time?..." She asked.

"9:50…" Sam said again.

"Alright Infi-Map, time to get to Danny and as quick as you possibly can!..." Ember ordered and the map started glowing again.

"Not again…" Christopher muttered as he reluctantly held onto Ember and the rest of the group.

The map started zooming once again.

Destination: _Plasmius Castle._

* * *

 _At the wedding_

Danny was standing at the altar, next to the many blue blood groomsmen his father had selected for the big event. He was wearing his most expensive formal wear and his hair was silk back perfect and he was wearing the silly prince's crown his father insisted he should wear.

He looked every bit like the heir to the Plasmius Empire.

"I can't believe this is happening"...Danny said , feeling his stomach about to turn.

He knew it was normal for a man to get nervous on his wedding day, but he couldn't help get a feeling something was really wrong. He has been feeling sick to his stomach since this morning and no matter how hard he tried to cheer up, reminding himself that he was getting married to a beautiful woman who loved him…It didn't go away.

If anything it was just getting worse and worse.

He looked to the crowd and saw his mother and sister at the front with his mother crying her eyes out into her handkerchief…Maybe it was his imagination but they didn't look like tears of joy.

 _"_ _Oh my baby boy...If you are happy…why can't I be happy for you?..."_ Maddie whimpered as she continued to cry while her daughter tried to control her behavior.

Her son was getting married and she felt like the worst mother in the world. Why can't she feel happy for him? He was in love and he wanted to get married, Vlad said he did, so why was she a mess like this?

Even worse was that it still broke her heart that his birth father Jack wasn't here today to see their son's wedding. Even after 20 years, Maddie still missed him, sure she loved Vlad and respected him but Jack was her first husband and her first love and not a day goes buy she doesn't think about and miss him.

She hoped he was resting peacefully.

 _"_ _I hope you are happy…little brother…"_ Jasmine thought as she wathed her brother and noticed that he looked nervous.

That was normal and she wished she could have given him more words of encouragement but their step father Vlad insisted that he needed to be alone with him. Jazz just did as she was told.

That was what she always did…She just hoped that her brother would be happy. Despite some arguments and everything, she still loved her baby brother and just wanted him to be happy with the woman that he loves.

Soon Vlad, wearing his best royal garb, arrived and was now standing at the podium and Danny stood up straight upon seeing him, as he knew his father hated slouching.

"Keep your shoulders back boy..." Vlad whispered to him before putting up a fake smile for the nearby television cameras.

"Father…" Danny started but paused, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly he heard the bridal march beginning to play and Danny looked to see his bride Paulina beginning to walk down the aisle with her father Juan Sanchez.

 _"_ _Paulina…"_ Danny thought, feeling strangely empty.

Paulina looked more beautiful than he could ever recall seeing her. She looked positively radiant in her white designer wedding dress. It was beautiful and fit her flawless figure perfectly and he saw that with that tiara in her hair, she looked every bit like a princess to be.

She was a beautiful bride that would soon be his wife.

 ** _WHY WASN'T HE MORE EXCITED?!_**

Soon Paulina arrived to him, smiling so beautiful as she held her rose bouquet and her father bowed and sent him a quick glare.

"Take care of her well…" He whispered before he went to join his wife who looked very excited.

"You look beautiful…" Danny said, not as a compliment but just stating a fact.

"I know…" Paulina said before giving him the eyes she always gave him.

 _"_ _Finally…I'm almost there_ …" Paulina thought eagerly as she was held her bouquet and kept her eyes on her perfect groom.

"We are gathered here today, friends, family, dignitaries, nobles and allies…to witness the union of the prince of the Plasmius empire and his beautiful bride in holy matrimony…" Vlad started, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"If anyone were to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace…" Vlad said and smirked when no one said anything.

"Very well…" Vlad began to read from the bible and commenced with the ceremony, unaware of what truly was going on in Danny's head.

 _"What's wrong with me_?..." He thought as he didn't even pay attention to his father's speech.

He just didn't understand. He has been with Paulina since high school and she was his first love. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her long black hair, sparkly teal eyes, flawless skin, high cheek bones and amazing figure….She was the definition of beauty, she was from a wealthy and respectable family and despite being high maintaining she was a loving, loyal girlfriend and she wanted nothing more than to be married to him.

Many men would have given anything for the chance to have a girl like her as a wife. So why was he feeling so…empty right now?

Even so, why was he still thinking about that mysterious ghostly woman?

 _"_ _Why am I still thinking about…her?..."_ Danny thought as he was imaging that mysterious ghostly woman with the blue fire hair.

He didn't even know her name or anything but she…she wouldn't leave his mind.

The mere thought of her flaming blue hair, her chalky white skin and most of all her glowing green eyes made his heart race in a way he has never felt before…

Even with Paulina.

When he took her in his arms for that one moment, he…he felt so…so…happy.

He never met her but he felt like he DID know her…like he has ALWAYS known her and that she was something important to him…He couldn't explain it but…but…but…

Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings. He was getting married to Paulina Sanchez, his father was officiating the ceremony and the entire world was watching them but he was thinking of another woman and anytime he tried to turn his thoughts to Paulina, all he felt was empty.

Empty and… scared.

* * *

 _Outside_

The rescue party had just arrived to their destination, the map bringing them just at the back entrance of the castle since the front one was full of reporters and desperate citizens.

"We're here…" Ember said in relief as she placed the Infi-Map in Sam's bag.

"Oh man, look up…" Tucker said in shock.

Ember looked up and blanched when she saw a nearby jumbo screen that was broadcasting the entire wedding to the rest of the town.

Ember's eyes widen as she was witnessing her worst nightmare unfolding before her eyes in high definition. She saw Danny next to Paulina, both dressed up like a royal couple and Plasmius, for whatever reason, was where the preacher was supposed to be.

Her eyes landed on Danny who was looking so solemn. She had to get him out of there!

"It's starting, come on…" Ember said as she ran inside.

 ** _"_** ** _HALT_** **!..."** A ghostly guard appeared.

Suddenly about a dozen ghostly guards appeared all carrying weapons that were directed and the uninvited guests.

 _"_ _Not these clown again…"_ Ember thought in annoyance.

"Move it jerks…" Ember shouted, her hair blazing more due to her anger.

"It's the fugitive…" Another guard said as they tried to reach her but Ember dodged him.

"Get lost you creeps; I got to save my groom…" Ember said as she pulled her guitar in with a menacing expression on her face.

"Careful, The emperor was right to say that she was possibly mentally unstable…" Another guard said, making Ember's temper flare.

"I'll show you unstable!..."Ember shouted as she stuck a cord and sent a power blast, knocking one of them out.

"Alert Emperor Plasmius…" The other guard shouted to his subordinate.

"Not happening!..." Sam shouted as she used her ecto-gun to blast and destroy the guys walkie-talkie.

"It's the rebellion!..." Another shouted as five of those guards tried to fight but the Earth's Freedom Brigade.

It was six to twelve, the earths freedom brigade were outnumber but they were certainly not outmatched.

"Down with Plasmius!…" Valerie shouted as she karate chopped one of the guards.

"Freedom!..." Christopher shouted as he kept blasting each spook he could get at.

"Insolence! The emperor will sentence you all to the dungeons for trying to disturb the royal wedding…" Another guard shouted, only to be blasted by Tucker.

"Today ends Plasmius's reign, one way or the other…" Tucker shouted as he continued to fight.

"You rotten rebels! You will be punished for trying to destroy the wedding between the prince and his new princess!..." Another guard was silence when Ember bashed him on the head with her guitar, rendering him down and out.

"She's NOT going to be his princess…" Ember seethed in fury.

"You go get Danny! We'll take care with these goons and then come in to help you…" Sam said as she had a ghostly guard in a chock hold.

"Thanks…" Ember started flying as fast as she could and heard from the one jumbo screen, the one sentence she didn't want to hear.

" _Prince Daniel James Plasmius, first in line heir of the grand Plasmius Empire, do you take Paulina Sanchez to be your lawful wife and princess. Do you vow to be love, honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?..." Vlad recited._

"NO!..." Ember shouted as she used her guitar to blast down the back gate, and flew as fast as she could to the royal garden, seeing all of the guests, her enemies and most importantly, her Danny all gathered.

 ** _"_** ** _DANNY! DON'T_**!..." Ember shouted, disturbing the entire room and most especially the groom who looked in shock

"What?..." Danny exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

 _At the altar_

Vlad continued giving the basic wedding what-nots and now came to the most crucial moment of the entire ceremony.

"Prince Daniel James Plasmius, first in line heir of the grand Plasmius Empire, do you take Paulina Sanchez to be your lawful wife and princess. Do you vow to be love, honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?..." Vlad recited.

Now all eyes were on the groom, waiting for the big answer and they were certain that he was going to say " _I do"_

"I….I…" Danny started but soon found himself unable to finish his sentence.

 _"_ _What's wrong with me? Why can't I say it?..."_ Danny thought as he was struggling to finish saying those two words.

It was…He couldn't explain it. He knew what to say and he knew that he had to say it now but…he just couldn't. It was almost like something deep inside him didn't _want_ him to say such a thing.

"I….I…" He was still struggling and he noticed both Paulina and his father beginning to glare at him and he heard the guests beginning to mutter.

'What's wrong?..." One of the guests whispers.

"I think he's getting cold feet…" Another muttered and Danny could hear them.

"I…" He felt nervous by the way his father was glaring at him, the same way Paulina was. If looks could kill….

 _"_ _What's taking him so long?..."_ Paulina thought impatiently as she wanted to get this over with.

She wanted to get married and she wanted to do it **_NOW!_**

"Just say it…say " **_I do"…"_** His father whispered in a low but dangerous tone.

It was a tone Danny was familiar with his entire life. Whenever he struggle with doing something his father told him to do, he would glare at him and then reprimand him when no one was looking…. ** _strictly_** reprimand him….

And he knew that if he didn't do this, he would be in for a big one.

"I…" He tried but the other world was still choking on him.

 _"_ _Why can't I say it? Why is it so hard?..."_ Danny thought nervously.

"Do it now, or else…" Vlad was beginning to lose his patience, but since he was whispering, no one could head him.

"I…I…" Danny took a deep breath and was about to continue when he suddenly heard a ruckus happening and heard a voice he didn't expect to hear there.

 ** _'_** ** _DANNY! DON'T!..."_** Was shouted, startling the entire guests.

"What?..." Danny turned around.

" ** _WHAT?!..."_** Paulina screeched in fury as well.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?!..."_** Vlad shouted and was seeing red when he saw who had come busting in.

Suddenly the mysterious ghost woman appeared with an enraged, desperate look on her face.

"Back away from my man!..." The ghostly woman marched up, a look of pure anger on her face.

"You!..." Paulina shouted in outrage.

"You!..." Vlad shouted, his face purpled with anger.

"What's going on here?..." Danny asked, completely overwhelmed by this whole development.

"Plasmius and Paulina aren't whom they claim to be. Vlad isn't your father Danny and Paulian isn't the girl for you! I AM!..." Ember shouted in desperation.

"What?..." Danny shouted.

"Get that girl…" Vlad ordered to his guards but was stunned to see that none of them were coming yet.

"I wouldn't count on it you bitter old fruit loop!..." Ember shouted as she just had to say it.

"Plasmius stole from a ghost named Clockwork a time staff and he imprisoned the ghost Aphrodite, the spirit of love! He stole their artifacts in order to change the time stream and take over the world, along with forcing you and your mother into being by his side Danny…He even killed your real father Jack Fenton…" Ember shouted, causing the entire crowd, most of all Maddie and Danny to gasp in horror.

 ** _'_** ** _WHAT?!..."_** Maddie exclaimed and Vlad discreetly kept pressing his control in his pocket but was worried when Maddie's enraged expression wasn't going away.

"Do not listen to her! She is a thief and mentally unstable fugitive…" Vlad shouted.

'She's lying!..." Paulina shouted.

"I am not! And I am taking my man back one way or the other…" Ember flew to Danny, only for more ghost guards to appear.

"GRAB HER!...' Vlad ordered while the crew went to the enemy.

"Not happening…" Ember soon started brawling with these ghostly guards. It started with 5 but soon more came along but Ember's hair was rising and she was giving an big fight despite being outnumbered.

She was using her guitar and sending blasts as she dodged the blasts from the guitar. The violence was scaring the entire guests away with the exception of Danny, Maddie, Jazz and a nearby newsman who was broadcasting this to the entire city.

Everyone was witnessing what would probably be the most scandalous wedding crash in history!

All the while Danny was stunned by witnessing her fighting.

 _"_ _Possibly unstable or not…She's a good fighter…"_ Danny thought, almost impressed by what he was seeing.

"You crazy harpy!..." One of the guards shouted as he tried to grapple her but Ember dodged and sucker punched him.

Suddenly a new blast came, Danny turned to see that it was Vlad with an enraged look on his face. One he has never seen before…at least not at this level. Suddenly his father got up and changed into his ghost form and flew after the girl, grabbing her tight.

" _ **YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE!**_..."Vlad shouted.

"Let go of me you cheese head!..." Ember shouted as she struggled to break free from Plasmius's grip but even with her power boosts he was too strong

"NO!..." Vlad shouted as he flung her body to the ground by the arm and started beating her.

Danny was horrified as he witness the man who he spent his entire life seeing as his father hurting that ghost girl...and it made Danny upset.

"You miserable, interfering has-been diva! Guards! Take her to the dungeons and I will deliver her punishment then! Right now I have a pressing matter to attend to…" Vlad shouted as he handed her to his many guards, who, now about a dozen who were all holding onto Ember.

"Let me go!..." Ember struggled as her eyes widen in horror as she watched Plasmius walk back to the podium.

"Now where were we…" Vlad started as he picked the bible again as the guards tried to lead Ember away but she was still struggling.

"NO! NO!..."Ember shrieked, managing to break free for a moment only to be restrained once more.

Danny was stunned by what he was seeing, with all of the ghostly and human guards trying to hold he ghostly girl who was putting up a fight.

"Danny! You can't marry her! She doesn't even love you!..." The ghostly woman shouted as two of the ghostly guards tried to get her, but she just dodged and kicked them.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about..." Paulina yelled.

"Now lets continue with the wedding, Daniel do you take Paulina as your wife?..." Vlad said.

"WHAT?..."Danny exclaimed, unable to believe that he was actually expecting him to go on with the wedding like this.

"I asked you a question boy, answer it…Do you take Paulina as your wife?..."Vlad repeated, his patience already gone.

 _"He can't be serious…"_ Danny thought as he turned to see the ghostly woman who was putting all her might in resisting the guards who couldn't even take her five feet away,

"I…"" Danny paused but looked to the mysterious ghostly woman and managed to see the expression on her poor face.

" _No…Please no_ …"Ember thought as she kept fighting but there were just too many guards and she could only fight for so much.

 _"_ _She…She looks so sad…"_ Danny thought as he saw her expression, she looked like her own heart was just about to be shattered into a million pieces

He didn't want that…He didn't want to see her sad. He didn't want to see her get hauled to the dungeon to face Vlad's wrath and he didn't want to get married.

"Oh Daniel, answer me now! Do you take Paulina as your wife?..." His father turned to him with an impatient tone.

Danny was silent but now felt a frown on his face. Not just a frown, he was outright glaring at Vlad right now. He didn't want to get married today, especially like this and he's not even sure he wants to get married to Paulina either. Everything has ever been chosen for him…His entire life he did whatever this man this and ever since he got together with Paulina, he just did whatever she wanted him too, regardless about how he felt about it and she always made him feel low when he didn't immediately do it. He was sick of it, having all of his choices made for him, especially by these two ever since he was a boy.

Well he was a man now and this was a question. He knew what _his_ answer was.

"I **_DON'T_**!..."Danny shouted, completely fed up with them bossing him around all of the time.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_..."Paulina shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry Paulina but it's not working out! I can't go through with this!...' Danny shouted, saying words he should have said a long time ago but never had the courage to.

Not anymore.

"No! Not again! Danny, you and me belong together!..." Paulina shouted, unable to believe that this was happening. She grabbed Danny by the arm to pull him back but he used intangibility to break free of her grasp.

"No we don't ! This isn't right..." Danny shouted as he pushed her away when she tried to get him again.

Danny quickly ran to Ember, the guards were stunned what was happening that they tried to pull her away and Danny soon found himself holding the ghostly girl in his arms.

"I can't explain it…but this is…" Danny said as he held Ember close, who was smiling widely.

"Danny…" Ember whispered in disbelief as she leaned in to kiss him. Danny smiled and felt all those wonderful feelings in his heart from earlier flutter as he soon found himself leaning to kiss her as well.

 _ **BLAST**_

 _ **"AHHH!..."**_ Ember screamed as she felt some blast hit her straight on.

"Huh?..." Danny let out and was suddenly violently pulled to face a very enraged Vlad who was gripping him tight.

"Listen here Daniel, I am your father and you will obey me! You will marry this girl!..." He shouted as he pointed to Paulina who was glaring hard at him.

"You are…not my father…" Danny said evenly as he felt a fury build up inside him.

All his life he was pushed around by this man, did whatever he told him to do and he was sick of it! He had his own life to live and…and…and…He didn't want him as a part of it.

"YOU SERVE ME! JUST DO It!..." Vlad shouted into his face.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!..." Danny shouted as he transformed into his ghostly half and sent a blast to his ex-father, shocking and enraging him even further.

" ** _YES_**!..." Ember cheered, happy to know that the hold Vlad had over him was truly broken.

"You little brat..." Vlad shouted only for Danny to send him ankther blast, momentarily stunning him as Danny flew back to where Ember was.

" I am still confused by this whole thing…and about you…" Danny confessed as he landed next to her.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but first let's get you out of here…" Ember said as she was about to take his hand, only to be stunned by being hit by a blast.

"What?..."Danny turned to see a furious bride Paulina, holding a still smokicng ecto-gun.

"I will not let you take him from me AGAIN!..."Paulina screamed as she sent more blasts to Ember, only for Danny to block them all, protecting Ember.

Paulina's blood boiled as she saw HER groom standing next to the ghost bitch who ruined her life.

"Paulina, drop the weapon..." Danny said in a warning tone.

Paulina glared hard at that. She will NOT let history repeat itself.

"I am giving you one last chance Danny. Step away from that ghost bitch and come with me and get married. .." Paulina said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Never and she is NOT a bitch..." Danny said as he continued to stand between the woman he knew he truly loved and the harpy he wasted the best years of his life on.

He was threw being pushed around by her.

"If I can't have you...NO ONE CAN!..." Paulina shouted as she continued to sent blasts to him, only for Ember to grab Danny and dodge.

"This is one match I am really looking forward too..." Ember said as she pulled her guitar close and saw Vlad beginning to get up and rejoin the fight.

No matter what, she was going to win this fight and save her man and then celebrate their wedding day.

No matter what.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _The Final Battle_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, that was my favorite part too.

 **Feurrige:** How was that reaction?

 **Guest:** No, the number was just something I thought up after watching the Looney Toons Show. Anyway, thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 20: The Final Battle_**

 _Previously_

 _"I will not let you take him from me AGAIN!..."Paulina screamed as she sent more blasts to Ember, only for Danny to block them all, protecting Ember._

 _Paulina's blood boiled as she saw HER groom standing next to the ghost bitch who ruined her life._

 _"Paulina, drop the weapon..." Danny said in a warning tone._

 _Paulina glared hard at that. She will NOT let history repeat itself._

 _"I am giving you one last chance Danny. Step away from that ghost bitch and come with me and get married. .." Paulina said in a low, dangerous tone._

 _"Never and she is NOT a bitch..." Danny said as he continued to stand between the woman he knew he truly loved and the harpy he wasted the best years of his life on._

 _He was threw being pushed around by her._

 _"If I can't have you...NO ONE CAN!..." Paulina shouted as she continued to sent blasts to him, only for Ember to grab Danny and dodge._

 _"This is one match I am really looking forward too..." Ember said as she pulled her guitar close and saw Vlad beginning to get up and rejoin the fight._

 _No matter what, she was going to win this fight and save her man and then celebrate their wedding day._

 _No matter what._

* * *

Paulina was glaring menacingly at her enemy and the man that should have been hers. She sent a blast aimed directly at Danny, only for Ember to block it with her guitar. Both the ghostly diva and the deranged, spurred woman were glaring at each other, neither breaking eye contact.

'Give it up Sanchez, you lost this fight..." Ember shouted as she charged up her guitar.

'I will never give up until you are gone and Danny is mine again...'Paulina said in a hateful tone.

"He will _never_ be yours..."Ember said as she dodged each blast sent her way.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this!..." Paulina shouted as she sent another blast to the ghostly diva who used her guitar to block it.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing..."Ember shouted as she sent another blast from her guitar, hitting Paulina square on.

' _ **AHH**_!..."Paulina shouted as she was sent to the floor.

"Nice aim..."Danny said in an impressed tone, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction watching Paulina get blasted like that.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby pop..."Ember asked with a confident smirk.

One that made Danny smiled goofily at that. She was so confident and strong and he couldn't help but find her even more attractive than he thought before.

Suddenly Paulina got up and she looked even more frazzled and furious. Her white dress was now ripped apart, only barely hanging onto her as she had a crazed look in her eyes and her hair was ruined from the blast as well.

 _" **YOU RUINED MY WEDDING DRESS!.**._.'Paulina shouted, her face as red as her over priced lipstick.

"I say it's an improvement..." Ember quipped, making Danny laugh.

" _She's funny too_..."Danny thought, enjoying this so much.

As much as he wanted to continue watching this catfight, he recalled about Vlad and that no matter what, he had to pay for ruining his entire life and nearly ruining his whole future as well. He soon saw the one he once called his father at the other end who looked like he was about to sneak away.

 _"You are NOT getting out of this one.._."Danny thought furiously.

He was looking forward for this fight.

* * *

 _With Vlad_

While Paulina was practically snarling at the mouth as she kept sending blasts at both Danny and Ember, who were easily dodging each and everyone of them. During this time, Vlad was getting back into the game.

"This is a _DISASTER_...I got to get to my staff and undo this whole day..."Vlad muttered as he wanted to take this opportunity to sneak away while Paulina distracted Danny and his meddlesome, troublemaking harpy.

The sooner he got to the time staff, the sooner he could rewind this day, find and locate Ember and destroy her before she came to corrupt Daniel and then everything would be perfect again.

However before he could move two steps away, he suddenly felt a blast.

" _ **AHH**_!..."Vlad yelped, he got up and was going to destroy the person who did that, only to freeze when he saw who it was that blasted him.

'Maddie?...'Vlad said as he saw the horrible look of pure anger and hatred in her eyes.

Maddie has never looked so furious, especially when she was holding one of the ecto guns she must have taken from one of his guards. Vlad has never seen her anger at THIS level before.

"My darling, what are you doing?..."Vlad said and to his dismay, Maddie's expression hardened even more.

 _ **"You...You murderer**_!..."Maddie shouted as she sent more blasts at him.

Vlad easily dodged them but he could not blast at his beloved Maddie. He then went to get his remote but no matter how much he pressed the button, Maddie remained with that horrible look on her face.

"You killed him! You killed my Jack! You made me a _widow_! And you made _**my**_ children _fatherless_!..." Maddie shrieked as she kept sending blasts at him, with the intent of avenging her beloved late husband.

All the while, Vlad just dodged her and tried to use his remote to channel Aphrodite's power but nothing

 _"What is going on? Don't tell me that this thing is broken?._..'Vlad thought in worry as he did his best to just dodge Maddie's blasts, only to be nearly hit by another.

He turned around to see it was Jasmine, with an ice cold stare in her eyes that gave her mother's burning rage a run for it's money.

"Daughter..."Vlad said, only to be sent another blast.

"I am NOT _your_ daughter..." Jazz said in a chilling tone before joining her mother in trying to blast him to bits.

Vlad had barely managed to dodge there attacks, cursing under his breath.

 _"The sooner I get to the time staff, the sooner I can fix this mess.._.'Vlad thought as he tried to shake off his love without actually hurting her.

No matter what, he could NEVER hurt his dear Maddie...Jazz however...

"Insolent child!..."Vlad said as he sent an ecto-blast to her, knocking her to the ground.

 _ **"AHH!**_..." Jazz shouted as she fell to the ground, feeling pain from the awful blast.

" _ **JASMINE!.**_.."Maddie shouted as she ran to tend to her daughter, unintentionally dropping her weapons and she scooped her poor daughter into her arms.

 _'Sorry sweetheart but I had no choice.._."Vlad thought as he went to make his move.

Only to suddenly come face to face with Daniel who first went to tend to his sister, then send him a vicious glare. He soon turned to his mother.

"Mom, Jazz is wounded...You need to get her someplace safe..."Danny said to her.

"But I can't leave you alone with that...that _monster_..." Maddie said only to watch the area become more ruined by the results of the fights.

"There is no time for argument, just go!...I will handle him..." Danny whispered to her.

Maddie was about to protest, only to see the look in her son's eye. It reminded her so much of his father's eyes whenever he was certain about something. She nodded and picked her daughter bridal style and fled out of the castle to safety.

As soon as his mother and sister were out, he turned to Vlad who looked at him in contempt.

"Oh please..."Vlad muttered as he watched the boy marched toward him.

"Now, this is quite enough Daniel..." Vlad said with his arms crossed.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't _rip_ you to _shreds_..." Danny said with acid in his tone.

This was the man who killed his father, who forced his mother into a loveless marriage, who took away his and his sisters childhood, who tried to break his will and mold him into a clone of himself, who practically sold his hand in marriage to an abusive, controlling shrew, who tried to destroy the woman he truly loved and who just _blasted_ his sister.

He would not let him get away with this...not anymore.

'You make it sound like you could...You forget that I taught you everything you know Daniel...but not everything that _I know_..." Vlad said as he suddenly created multiple duplications of him, all surrounding his former adoptive son.

He then descended on Danny, who barely managed to dodge and keep up with him.

"Give it up Daniel...Past, present or future...You are always destined to fall by me, just as you have your entire life..." Vlad mocked.

Danny sent him a furious glare and grit his teeth, fed up with his arrogance and taunts. His cruel words, his callous mockery, his manipulations and his threats have cowed him since he was a little boy but no more!

"I am _NOT_ that scared little boy anymore..."Danny said as he sent an ice blast at him, hitting him square on.

He soon found himself clashing with his former adoptive father and this was one fight where he would come out on top.

* * *

 _Back with Ember and Paulina_

"You had to ruin everything AGAIN!...' A furious Paulina shouted.

Ember merely rolled her eyes before sending her a heated glare.

"This was suppose to be my happily ever after!..."Paulina said in a crazed voice.

"It's not your happily ever after...It's suppose to be MINE..." Ember said as she charged her guitar and soon descended on Paulina, who kept blasting but with Ember's power boost, it barely did a thing to deter her. All the while, Paulina was just becoming more and more unhinged.

"You worthless ghost bitch!...'Paulina shouted.

"Sanchez! _ **SHUT UP**_!...'Ember said before she wacked Paulina across the head with her guitar, finally knocking her out cold.

"Man, that felt good..."Ember said smirking as she looked at her unconscious enemy.

Not wanting to pass the opportunity, Ember gave the unconscious Paulina a nice sock in the face, which would guaranteed a nasty black eye once she woke up.

"Now to help Danny..."Ember said as she saw her beloved facing off against Vlad. She quickly charged up her guitar once more and she felt the love In her heart make her power raise once more as she went to join him.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Vlad_

Danny was giving his all in his fight against Vlad, blocking every blast, dodging each punch and counterattacking each other his attacks. Vlad could not believe that Daniel was still fighting. He did not like this but he had to get him down long enough so he could reach his time staff.

"You will pay for all of your crimes..."Danny shouted as he sent a ghostly wail, that only stunned Vlad for a moment, before continuing with the fight.

"Daniel! Do not make me destroy you!..." Vlad shouted, only to be hit by an ecto blast by a very angry looking young man.

"You make it sound like you can...'Danny said mockingly, using his own words against him.

Vlad felt his blood and ectoplasmic boiling in a way he hasn't felt in over 8 years, all to the same person who caused him such anger.

 _ **"WHY ARE YOU STILL DEFYING ME?!…**_ "Vlad shouted in outrage as he tried to attack him but the boy was stronger than he even thought and kept resisting, no matter what he threw at him.

"Because I am through with you...I finally have something worth fighting for..."Danny said.

"And that's his right to be with me...' Ember said as she finally appeared on the scene..."Give it up Plasmius, you can't win this, We will end you..." She said determinedly.

"You and what army?..."Vlad spat.

"Me and this army... _ **NOW**_!..."Ember shouted.

Suddenly a group of people crashed through the windows, all dressed in ghost hunting gear and carrying large weapons.

 _ **"THE REBELLION?!**_ …"Vlad shouted in outrage.

"Sorry we're late...It was a hassle getting in..." Sam said confidently to Ember.

"That's alright, I'm glad you made it..."Ember said.

"Sam? Tucker?..."Danny asked in a shock voice.

"It's been a long time man..."Tucker said somberly.

'Let's save the reunion for after we take this old fruit loop down..."Ember said.

"Sounds good to me..."Sam said as her followers nodded.

"HA! Two or two _thousand!_ It doesn't matter since no matter what, none of you are a match for me..." Vlad said arrogantly as his hands started glowing red.

"All I need is my time staff and with just one click of the button, I will rewind this entire day and destroy you Ember, the moment you foolishly set foot into MY world..."Vlad said derange like as he had been about to go to his throne.

Suddenly Vlad heard a whistle and turned around to see a small ghost with wings, who looked like a cherub who had the time staff in his hands.

"You mean THIS time staff...'Cupid suddenly appeared and was holding the staff in his arm, making Vlad's jaw drop.

 _ **"MY STAFF!.**_.." Vlad bellowed.

" _ **WRONG!**_ This belongs to the ever annoying time master whom you stole from..."Cupid said arrogantly.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IT!? NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THE SECRET COMPARTMENT ON MY THRONE!..."Vlad shouted, his rage clouding his judgement.

"Let's just say I have my ways and if you want it, come and get it..."Cupid said as he started flying, with Vlad on his tail.

" _ **COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT**_!..."Vlad shouted.

"We got to help Cupid and get the staff...'Ember was about to fly after them, only to be stopped by Sam.

"No! This is all a part of the plan..." Sam whispered.

"What plan?..." Ember asked confused...until a light bulb came over her head.

'Wait...Are you saying that..." Ember paused.

'Cupid made a _fake_ staff to get Vlad to spill the beans about the location of the real one...yeah he did, he got that little brainstorm after we finished those goons, which is why it took us a little longer to get here...Now go to the throne while Vlad is busy...'Sam said quickly.

" _Cupid, you wicked little genius..."_ Ember thought as she quickly flew to the throne and searched around it.

 _"Now where is...BINGO.._."Ember thought as she found a secret drawer just behind it, under the cloth, using her powers, she quickly melted the lock and got it opened.

" _ **YOU INSOLENT BRAT! YOU TRICKED ME**_!...'Was shouted loudly.

"Uh Oh, Vlad's coming..."Ember said as she quickly managed to open it and pull out the time staff.

'I GOT IT..." Ember shouted in excitement.

"Wonderful...Now hand it over..."Ember turned around to see Vlad a few feet over with the fake time staff in one hand and a wounded Cupid in the other. who was sporting a few new bruises.

"I tried to keep him out as long as I could..." Cupid said sadly.

"Mclain...Hand me the time staff NOW!..." Vlad ordered.

"In your dreams pal...'Ember said as she flew away with Vlad on her trail.

"Give that to me now!..." Vlad shouted as he ran for it.

Ember soon saw Sam and tossed her the time staff to keep it out of Vlad's reach.

"SAM! CATCH..." Ember said as she through the key to the freedom.

"Got it..."Sam said.

Vlad soon went after her, only for Sam to through it to Christopher, who then passed it to Valerie, who then tossed it to Tucker.

"I GOT IT..."Tucker shouted.

 _ **"AH!**_..."Vlad screamed as he went after the insolent boy, who was running until he threw the time staff...to Danny.

"The time staff..."Danny said as he held the device in his hand.

"Daniel...Give it to me now...'Vlad ordered.

"No..."Danny said, no longer going to take his orders.

"I said give it to me now or I will destroy you and all the insolent pests in this room...starting with HER...'Vlad said as he soon sent an ecto blast to Ember.

 _ **"NO!.**_.."Danny shouted as he saw Vlad about to descend on the woman he loved.

Suddenly the time staff started glowing, with Danny's eyes becoming greener as well. It was strange but it was almost like...the staff was trying to tell him something.

 _"W_ _ith just one click of the button, I will rewind this entire day and destroy you Ember, the moment you foolishly set foot into MY world.._."Vlad's words echoed in his head.

" _W_ _ith just one click of the button, I will rewind this entire day"_

 _"W_ _ith just one click of the button"_

" _Button...Button...Button..."_

"Button...'Danny whispered and soon saw a button on the time staff and he knew what he had to do...and quick!

"I don't know how but...stop..."Danny shouted as he clicked the button on the time staff.

Suddenly the glowing continued but Vlad suddenly stopped only inches away from getting to Ember...He was frozen in mid air...

"What?...'Danny said in a surprised tone.

Soon Ember, the earth's freedom brigade and Cupid came and saw that Vlad was now frozen in time and Ember looked overly triumphant.

"You did it Danny!..."Ember shouted as she soon went to hug him tightly and started kissing him on the cheeks wildly. Danny was momentarily stunned but not disliking this to be honest.

"I guess I did...but what did I do exactly?..."Danny asked in confusion while Ember continued to embrace him.

"You froze him in time...The time staff is meant to move forward or back in time via the holders will..." Cupid said.

Suddenly the group started to feel fast winds and the grounds were shaking and the skies were dark and thundering but it was no mere storm.

'What's going on here?..."Christopher asked worried by the sudden

"I was afraid of this! Vlad and Paulina had overused the time staff's power too much and now there are just too many imbalances in the time stream...'Cupid said as he felt so many cosmic shifts.

"Meaning?..'Ember demanded.

"It means that if we don't find Clockwork in the next five minutes...We're all doomed..."Cupid shouted.

"Not if I have any say about it...I did NOT go through all of this trouble just to have time fall apart on me...'Ember shouted.

She then went to the frozen Vlad and suddenly got a hunch, she briefly recalled seeing Vlad's left hand in his pocket during the fight and it gave her an idea. She picked pocket him and saw a weird remote in his hand.

"This must be the remote Aphrodite told me about, that Vlad used to control her...'Ember said.

"Give me that...'Cupid suddenly grabbed the remote and before anyone could blink, he smashed it to the ground with one power throw.

Suddenly, and almost immediately, they heard more rumblings from the grounds surface and Aphrodite suddenly burst through the ground, exhausted, angry but very much still with power.

'PLASMIUS!..."Aphrodite shouted in rage, only to see her surroundings.

"Mother..."Cupid said, actually happy to see that she was still in health.

"Ember...Eros...I am free...'Aphrodite said, surprised to see her son there.

'Eros...You helped free me?...'Aphrodite said in a surprised and almost hopeful tone of voice.

"Later mother...We need Clockwork in the next 3 minutes before the timeline falls apart..." Cupid said.

"Well, now that the pesky remote control is destroyed and that horrible collar fell off, that won't be too much trouble for me..." Aphrodite said she suddenly took a moment. Her eyes started glowing pink, and so did her hands.

'What is she doing?..'Ember asked to Cupid.

"One of mother's powers is that once she bonds with one of her lovers, she has a psychic link to them and if needed, she can sense or locate them if they are in danger..." Cupid answered.

Suddenly Aphrodite stopped what she was doing and had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I know where he is now..."Aphrodite soon fazed to the ground, with the others following her and soon came across a secret lab.

"I searched all over this castle and I didn't see this place...'Ember said in annoyance.

"Vlad is a master of tricking people, but he cannot trick true love..."Aphrodite said as she soon discovered a high-tech safe.

Summoning all of her powers, she destroyed it and soon found the black box that was imprisoning her beloved. Using all of her strength, she noticed that it wasn't even beginning to crack.

"2 minutes..."Cupid said worried.

"I need help...I cannot do this alone...'Aphrodite said as she tried to use her power but the box was design to resist such power.

"Mother...I may know a way...but...only if you will let me..."Cupid said suddenly.

Aphrodite paused but soon realized what he meant. She suddenly looked into her sons eyes and saw something she has not seen in such a long time. She saw a look of _compassion_...a desire to _help._

 _"Eros...You have changed.._.'Aphrodite thought happily as she summoned her son forward and took his hand.

The two spirts of love held there hands on the box, their eyes blowing as they both looked to each other and began chanting in their native language.

 _"I dýnami tis agápis, enóste os éna ... Ópos kai ta chéria tis mitéras kai tou giou ... I agápi eínai ierí, i agápi eínai eléftheri kai i dýnami tis agápis, o protathlitís tha eínai pánta!..."_ Cupid and Aphrodite shouted in sync.

Suddenly an aura of purple light surrounded the cube and it was beginning to crack open, until finally it was destroyed and Clockwork was finally out. The time master just got up, and dusted himself off.

'Thank you all for getting me out, it was rather uncomfortable in there…" Clockwork said in a light tone, surprising those who did not know him personally.

"Darling, I do believe we need you to do something..." Aphrodite said as she gestured to their surrounding.

"You are most right...'Clockwork said as he had been able to sense these shifts, even in his prison.

'ONE MINUTE!..." Cupid said as he could feel the time shifts getting worse and worse, as where the tremors on the earth.

"My staff, please..."Clockwork ordered in a surprisingly calm voice.

Danny quickly handed it to him and Clockwork suddenly summoned all of his powers, his hands on the time staff, gripping it tightly.

" _TIME OUT!..."_ Clockwork shouted as the entire world had frozen, with the exception of Ember since she still had the medallion, along with Cupid and Aphrodite since they were immune to these shifts.

Suddenly all of his powers by hand, Clockwork's eyes, hands and whole being began to glow a strange hue of blue, as they did Ember noticed the change in her surroundings. That the dark skies were going, the thunder storm was gone and suddenly a whirlwind of blue power surrounded all of them.

'What the heck?...'Ember shouted as she and the others were surrounded by it.

 _"TIME IN!_..."Clockwork shouted as he pressed the button.

Ember didn't even have time to blink as everything went dark, before a spark of light came and everything changed.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Reunions_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to let you know, here is the translation of what Cupid and Aphrodite said when they united their power to free Clockwork: _The power of love, join as one...As do the hands of mother and son...Love is sacred, love is free and the power of love, champion it shall always be!_

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just to let you all know, if you have any suggestions on how Vlad and Paulina should be punished, I am open for suggestions.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I hope this will do.

 **Danifan3000** and **wiseguy2415** :Next chapter will cover more of that.

 **jasonvoorhes:** Yep, and this is only the beginning of the end for them.

 **Feurrige:** Thanks, I hope that this will do.

 **Cero Izquierda:** Eso es cierto!

 **Guest:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will take it into consideration. Also, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

 **Fatcatjohn:** THANKS!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	21. Reunions and Retribution

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 21: Reunions and Retribution_**

 _Previously_

 _"TIME OUT!..." Clockwork shouted as the entire world had frozen, with the exception of Ember since she still had the medallion, along with Cupid and Aphrodite since they were immune to these shifts._

 _Suddenly all of his powers by hand, Clockwork's eyes, hands and whole being began to glow a strange hue of blue, as they did Ember noticed the change in her surroundings. That the dark skies were going, the thunder storm was gone and suddenly a whirlwind of blue power surrounded all of them._

 _'What the heck?...'Ember shouted as she and the others were surrounded by it._

 _"TIME IN!..."Clockwork shouted as he pressed the button._

 _Ember didn't even have time to blink as everything went dark, before a spark of light came and everything changed._

* * *

Ember was completely stunned to see that she was back at Clockwork's tower, along with Cupid and Aphrodite. She also saw that Danny was still frozen in time, along with Vlad and Paulina.

"What happened?..."Ember asked, completely confused.

"We are back at my tower and you will be happy to know that the world is no longer in danger of falling apart..."Clockwork said in a tranquil tone.

'Thank goodness...'Aphrodite sighed, happy to see that the cosmic shifts were done.

"That's good to hear..."Cupid sighed.

"Danny!..."Ember said as she saw that he was still frozen in time.

"So, is he back to normal?..."Ember asked.

"That will take a moment while I undo the damage..."Clockwork said.

"What? But I thought you said you fixed things…"Ember said.

"I managed to fix it up but I need a little more time, the damage these two nitwits made was pretty big, so it will take me a few minutes...'Clockwork said as he pointed to Vlad and Paulina.

"While I work on it, you both could share a word..."Clockwork suggested.

Ember thought about it and nodded. Clockwork then clocked the button on his staff and suddenly Danny was unfrozen and looked positively confused.

 _ **"HUH?**_ Whats going on? Where are we?...'Danny asked, totally lost.

"You are at my tower Danny, and in the right timeline, you are quite familiar with it..." Clockwork said.

Danny looked around and his eyes soon landed on what looked to be a screen and he saw images of what looked to be another world...a happier world at that. He saw his hometown of Amity Park with no images of Vlad and in the place of his narcissistic statue, stood a statue of _him._ He also noticed that the towns people looked happy and at peace.

"Is that-..."Danny looked and Clockwork nodded.

"Yes, it's the right timeline...The one from before Vlad twisted things around..." Clockwork said ad he saw that his charge was entranced by it.

"I will need a few moments before I can properly turn time to before Vlad and Paulina ruined everything, while I do that, I think it be best if you both had a talk..."Clockwork said.

Danny saw the woman with the blue fire hair and nodded. Clockwork soon turned to Aphrodite and Cupid.

"I will need some support here..." The time master said to his lover and her son.

"Yes Clockwork, you know I will help in anyway..." Aphrodite said.

Cupid knew that Clockwork didn't really need their help, he just saw that he wanted to give Danny and Ember a moment alone before he had to change things back. Not wanting to be a third party witness, he relunctantly nodded and went with them to the other room in the tower.

Soon Danny and Ember were alone.

Danny honestly didn't know what to say. Just last week, he was so sure he knew what his entire world was and today, he realized that it wasn't even his world at all. The mysterious woman in his dreams turned out to be real and whom seemed to really care about him and he knew now that Vlad wasn't his father and Paulina was not the woman he thought she was.

"I still can't believe it..."Danny sighed and Ember felt sorry for him.

She was so busy worrying about stopping Vlad and freeing him, that she didn't realize until now what he must be going through, to discover that everything in your life was a lie and the people you thought you loved were just using you...he must be so messed up right now.

"Danny..."Ember started but paused, unsure on what to say now.

"Just who are you, anyway? I'm still really lost here..." Danny said.

"My name is Ember...Ember Mclain…" She said softly to him.

"That's a pretty name..." Danny said with a small smile.

Ember felt her heart flutter and her insides warm at those words.

"I know you are confused but...in my world...we were together..." Ember started.

She soon told him about her story, about how they started out as enemies, of that wild Valentine's day from 8 years ago and about how much she came to love him and hoe happy he made her afterlife, just by being a part of it. As she told her tale, Danny gave her a thoughtful look.

"So, you and I were going to be married?...'Danny asked.

"Yes, after 8 years of happiness..."Ember said, before noticing his silence and misinterpreting it.

"Danny...I could never make you do something you didn't want to do...I waited until you were ready, until you realized whether you loved me or not before I told you about my feelings and no matter what, I'll always wait until you want to take the next step because...I love you and I want to be with you, but only if you want me to be with you..." Ember confessed.

Danny was silent, before he gave her a smile and approached her and Ember gave him a puzzled look. Suddenly Danny took her hands in his and looked into her eyes and Ember saw that look he had from yesterday...only it was much deeper and more sincere.

"I think...I think I'd like to live in a world...where you want me to be with you too...Ember..." Danny said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Ember was stunned before she quickly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. Ember felt tears sliding down her cheek as she and Danny continued their embrace and she felt all the tension, anguish and misery from these last few days finally go away.

After so much heartache and trouble, what matter was that Danny was finally in her arms once more.

 _"I'll always love you..."_ Ember thought as she and Danny continued to kiss.

* * *

As soon as their lips parted, Clockwork, Aphrodite and Cupid reentered the scene, both with confident looks on their faces.

"The time staff is ready to rewind things...I trust you both are..."Clcokwrok said.

Ember was about to answer, only for Danny to take her hand and squeeze it.

"I am ready...This world that you told me about...I want to be in it...I want to live in a world where my true father is alive, that my mother and sister are happy and me and the earth is free...free to choose our own fate...and where I can be with someone like you..."Danny said sincerely.

Ember smiled at him and nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road Clockwork..."Ember said to the Time Master.

Clockwork nodded and soon adjusted his time staff once more.

Suddenly Ember saw the screen before her suddenly go backwards, like a movie be reversed and she suddenly noticed a new blue whirlwind surround her and Danny. Danny suddenly pulled her closer and looked into her eyes with a sincere look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere..."Danny whispered to her.

Ember clung to him closer as she felt all of time suddenly go in reverse, she instinctively closed her eyes and felt so many shifts. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the park, it was sunny. She also saw that Danny was frozen again and he was in his human form, she also saw the outfit he was wearing.

It was from BEFORE that crazy time change happened.

"I reversed things from before those pests ruined everything..."Clockwork said as he suddenly clicked his time staff once more.

 _ **"TIME IN!**_...'Clockwork announced and time was moving once more.

"Huh? Clockwork what's going on here?..."Danny asked, confused.

" _ **DANNY**_! Do you remember what happened earlier today?...'Ember asked in a frantic tone, needing to be sure that he was back to normal.

"Uh...You and I went to the movies after escaping Dani who was insisting on knowing about the flowers for the ceremony...'Danny said in a confused voice.

Ember's smiled widened and she soon gave him a near lung crushing hug.

 _ **"YES! MY DANNY'S BACK!.**_..'Ember shouted before she assaulted him with kisses.

"Ember! Baby! What's going on?...'Danny said, not resisting her kisses but still confused by her sudden behavior.

"I believe I can explain things Danny..."Clockwork said.

He and Ember soon began to tell him about what happened, of Vlad and Paulina's crimes and once they were done, Danny looked absolutely livid!

 _ **'FRUITLOOP!**_ The two of them! I can't believe they would dare to show up again...and what they did..."Danny growled, feeling an anger he hasn't felt in over 8 years begin to boil his blood.

He could not believe that Vlad had gone so low as to tamper with the timeline and that Paulina helped him. He thought he was rid of those two lunatics but now he's being told that they basically changed the timeline, all so they could enslave him and try and break his will, and even worse, they tried to separate him from his one true love Ember.

It was enough to make him what to snap something in half!

"You do not have to worry about them. I have froze them in a state of time and Aphrodite and Cupid are informing the Observants about their actions and they will be facing retribution for their actions..." Clockwork said.

"Take us with you...I want to see them get what they deserve...'Danny said in a furious tone.

"Me too...After all the trouble they put me through , I want to be sure that those two get what's coming to them..."Ember said in a similar tone.

"As you wish..." Clockwork said as he waved his time staff and soon he, Danny and Ember were gone.

* * *

Danny, Clowkork and Ember soon appeared in what looked to be an enourmous courtroom and they saw hundres among hundres of Observant ghosts all there, with a still frozen Vlad and Paulina with what looked to be chains around them. They also saw Cupid and Aphrodite there as well.

"I am glad that you made it...'Aphrodite said to them.

"As if I would miss this..."Ember said.

"The trial shall begin, Clockwork…"The head Observant turned to Clockwork and turned to the two time criminals.

The time master nodded and with a snap of his fingers, Vlad and Paulina were unfrozen in time.

' _ **WHAT?.**_..What is the meaning of this?...'Vlad shouted as he tried to break his shackles but could not.

 _ **"WHAT IS GOING ON?**_..."Paulina shrieked, trying to wriggle free but to no use.

"Payback!...'Ember said.

Vlad and Paulina looked around and saw all of the observants ghost, Clockwork, Aphrodite, Cupid and an extremely angry Danny and Ember.

"Vlad Plasmius and Paulina Sanchez, you both have been accused of the crimes of changing the timeline, stealing from and kidnapping the master of time and the guardian of love, as well as trying to enslave both the human and ghost worlds .."The head observant said from his podium.

"This is ridiculous... _ **RELEASE ME NOW!**_..."Vlad shouted, too angry to care that he was facing the highest hierarchy in the entire Ghost Zone.

"Before we sentence you two, lady Aphrodite...If you may..."He turned to the beautiful guardian.

"You have no idea of how long I have been waiting to do this..."Aphrodite said as her hands started to glow and she approached Paulina.

The Latina screamed as she knew what was going to happen but she could not break free of her chains.

'No! _No!_ Not again! Anything but t _hat!_ Don't you dare! **NOT AGAIN! _YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME_! _NO_**!..."Paulina screamed at the top of her lungs as Aphrodite grabbed her face and began her spell. In a few moments, she was done and the entire room, including the observants and Vlad nearly wretched at the sight of Paulina.

 _ **"Egad**_!..."Vlad said as he turned away, nearly sick to his stomach at the sight.

" _ **Ugh.**_.."Cupid turned his nose in disgust while he couldn't help but smirk at the state of the girl.

"And I thought she was ugly the _first_ time around but this is mega **_eww_**..."Ember laughed while Danny merely took pleasure out of the karma.

Aphrodite then produced a mirror and Paulina screamed so loudly that the sheer volume nearly made the mirror crack...or maybe it was the ugly face that did that.

If it was possible, Paulina looked _even worse_ now than she did before. Her blotchy skin was now wrinkled and was covered in countless warts, making her look like a real old witch. She now had a hunched back, her hair was thinned, her body was completely bony and sickly looking, and her crooked teeth were now rotted to the core. If Paulina was once ugly, then she was absolutely **_HIDEOUS_** now.

" ** _NO! NO! NO!_** You can't do this..."Paulina screamed so loudly and then started crying, blubbering like a baby, a big **_UGLY_** baby ** _._**

 ** _"_** Believe me I can, and just to let you know Sanchez, my spell was only designed to show what you looked on the inside, and if by some chance you changed, you could have regained your former beauty if you become kinder but you didn't...also, since I consider myself a forgiving woman, I also gave you another out..." Aphrodite said.

'What out?..."Paulina asked, totally confused.

"Even if you never changed, upon your death and becoming a ghost, the spell could have been broken since I thought a human lifetime with those looks was enough of a punishment...but because of what you did to me and the timeline, I have no choice but to take that away...You will look like this for the rest of your human life and for the entire duration of your afterlife...Live ugly, die ugly and be an ugly ghost...That's all you'll ever be...'Aphrodite shouted.

Paulina's jaw drop upon hearing that and she started crying and screaming even louder.

 ** _"NO FAIR! FOUL! YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_**..."Paulina shrieked.

"The only one who must pay is you and your friend...'Aphrodite said as she turned to Vlad who was now wearing the shades he used to be immune to her, but now it was so he could pay attention to his sentence.

"Now, Vlad Plasmius...You have committed a long list of crimes both amongst the human world and on earth...You released both Vortex and Pariah Dark and caused the Disasteroid to nearly destroy both of our worlds...The reason we have never apprehended you was because we could see that Danny Phantom was always destined to defeat you..."The head observant said.

"However, you have gone too far this time, you're actions have nearly caused the timestream to fall apart and endanger all of human and ghost kind..." Another Observant said.

"I plea innocent! The only reason I went down this road was because of that insolent boy and his idiot father! They ruined my life!...'Vlad shouted as he gestured to Danny.

"You did that to yourself! The reason you did all those bad, rotten things is because you're a bad, rotten, bitter, delusional old fruit loop!..."Danny shouted.

"You horrible brat! Had it not been for you and your harpy, I would have had everything!...'Vlad screamed, his blue face becoming red in rage.

"Vlad Plasmius… As the master of time, I see and know all, and I can tell you personally that no matter what, you are the source of your own suffering...I have seen thousands of potential timelines and in each one, Maddie and Danny were never meant to be yours and in the ones that you managed to get one or the other, neither you or they would have been happy..."Clockworks said as he showed several time windows, each one of a potential lifetime where Vlad either had Danny or Maddie but from horrible circumstances and in the end, neither of them were happy.

"This is trickery! You are lying! Maddie is suppose to be _**MINE**_!..."Vlad shouted in denial and Clockwork merely shook his head in disgust.

"You truly are hopeless..."Clockwork muttered.

"Vlad Plasmius, by order of the Observant's high council, we hereby strip you of your ghost powers, you shall be a normal human and even upon your death, you will be unable to gain any power beyond the standard flight, invisibility and intangibility...'The head observant said.

 _ **'WHAT?!**_...'Vlad shouted, unable to believe this.

Suddenly the entire council began chanting in a strange language, Danny and Ember were confused but Clockwork, Cupid and Aphrodite looked pleased.

"What's happening?...'Ember asked.

"Justice...'Cupid said with a smirk on his face.

The observants surrounded Vlad, their hands glowing and they kept chanting. As soon as they laid their hands on him, Vlad's human and ghost half were separated. Another observant pulled out what looked to be a little black box...the same one he used to trap Clockwork. Suddenly the ghostly half of Vlad was sucked inside and the head observant held it.

Vlad groaned with a dizzy headache, he felt sick and soon saw the obsevants and wat they had in their hand.

"What are you doing?...'Vlad, still dizzy, demanded.

"You're ghost half shall forever be confined in here and will be guarded until the end of time..."The head observant said as he placed it with one of his subordinates.

"As for you and your accomplice, do not think that this is the end of your punishment...By order of the Observant council, Vlad Plasmius and Paulina Sanchez shall be banished to the unworld for the rest of your days of existence...'The head Observant said.

 _ **"THE UNWOLD?!**_ …"Vlad shouted, unable to believe this.

"What's the Unworld?..." Paulina asked, not getting it.

"It is a dimension in between the ghost zone and earth where we banish the worse of the worst! It is completely inescapable..., there you both will be unable to use any powers, human or ghost wise and as part of your punishment, you both shall be bound to the Unworld's realm of reflection as well..."The head observant plainly.

"Realm of what?...'Paulina asked.

"It's a special area of the unworld, made completely of reflective crystals...almost like mirrors really..."The head observant said, though if one were to pay close attention, you could say that he sounded smug.

Paulina's jaw dropped and she shook her head.

"No...You can't...You just can't..." Paulina whimpered when she saw that they were serious.

'You mean...I am to be trapped in the unworld...in the realm of reflections for all of eternity.. _ **.WITH HER?**_..." Vlad asked in dismay as he pointed to Paulina who was still in hysterics.

"Yes, also Lady Aphrodite has placed a hex on the both of you, you both will completely forget about the fake life with the people you were obsessed as it now has never happened...all you will remember was that you committed the grave crime of changing time and you are being punished..."The head observant said flatly.

"Neither of you are worthy of the precious gift of love...Even the memories of the fake love you create will be gone from your minds..."The spirit of love said coldly.

Vlad and Paulina could not believe this, now they wouldn't even be able to remember the fact that they at least HAD their loves for only a few days. Vlad looked like he was about to scream blue murder when the observants surrounded both him and Paulina, with their hands glowing, Vlad and Paulina were gone, to suffer their punishments.

"Good riddance...'Danny said and Ember nodded.

"Oh, that was so satisfying...'Aphrodite said with a smirk, thrilled that her enemies were finally going to be punished.

"I agree..."Clockwork said with a smirk.

"I'm so glad that it's finally over..." Ember said.

"Not exactly, there is still another matter that must be attended…"The head observant suddenly turned to Clockwork and Aphrodite, who suddenly looked ashamed about something.

"What do you mean? What's going on?..."Danny asked confused, and so was Ember.

"Plasmius and Paulina are responsible for their own actions...but we have been careless ourselves..." Clockwork said, looking ashamed.

'We had been spending Valentine's day together and we...we were being irresponsible...'Aphrodite confessed.

Danny and Ember looked surprised and now understood what they were talking about. They knew that those two had feelings for each other and that they made a mistake, a costly one but they weren't angry with them.

The observants however were...

"Clockwork and Aphrodite _,_ as the master of time and the guardian of love, you both have important duties over the matters of time and love and because of your unprofessional actions, you made it so that those criminals could get their hands on the time staff...'The head observant said.

"Please Master Observant...If anyone is to blame, it is I...I had seduced Clockwork...kept him distracted from his duties...The blame is all mine...'Aphrodite said with her head bowing down.

"Aphrodite, I did nothing I _chose_ not to do...I knew the risk and I still took it...If anyone should be punished, it should be me only…"Clockwork said to the council.

Cupid, Ember and Danny looked on, feeling bad for them. Danny and Ember knew what they did but they just felt sorry for them if any. Cupid however, had an unreadable expression on his face.

" _Mother must truly care for him, if she is willing to face the wrath of the Observants alone...And Clockwork is willing to do the same for her..."_ Cupid thought, feeling a strange sensation he hasn't felt since he saw how desperate Ember was to save her beloved Danny Phantom.

 _'I cannot believe what I am about to do.._.'Cupid thought before turning to the head.

"Master Observant, If I may interject...You must remember that once a guardian of love find their mates, they cannot deny the need to be with them, or else it could be detrimental to both their powers and their well being..."Cupid said, surprising the entire room.

The most surprised was his mother, who was now smiling widely. Her son was trying to _defend_ her.

" _Oh Eros.._."Aphrodite thought, almost about to cry.

The observants soon started discussing in their own native language for a few minutes, before turning to the defense.

'We have reached the verdict...Clockwork, despite the unorthodox methods you have used over the years, we cannot deny that you have done a tremendous job protecting the timeline and have had a spotless record until now...For that reason, we shall show mercy and place you on probation as well as the responsibility of keeping an eye on Vlad and Paulina for all of eternity, making sure that they serve their punishments..." The head observant said as he handed the black box containing Vlad's ghost half to the time master.

"I understand..."Clockwork said with his head down.

Now the council turned to Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite, you however, have had quite a list of reckless behavior over the centuries both in the ghost zone and on earth...For that reason, I am afraid that we will have to suspend you from your duties until further notice, you will have twenty four hours to select a replacement before we do so ourselves..."The head observant said.

Aphrodite sighed and shook her head. She knew that she had no right to complain, considering how the observants could be, she knew that she and Clockwork were getting rather _light_ punishments for their behavior.

"I understand...'Aphrodite said with Clockwork in sync.

The meeting was soon adjourned.

* * *

 _Back at Clockwork's tower_

The group soon arrived, with somber expressions on their faces.

"I'm really sorry about what happened...'Danny said, unsure what else to say.

"We know that you guys didn't mean it, it wasn't your faults..."Ember said, feeling sorry for them.

"What's done is done..."Clockwork shrugged, knowing that the next few years were going to be a major headache with weekly visits from the Observants to be on his case.

"It could be worse and we know it...'Aphrodite sighed.

"I still say they were being unreasonable...A spirit cannot deny it's affinity...'Cupid muttered.

Aphrodite smiled at her son, even if he didn't want to admit it, he was trying to make her feel better.

 _"Eros...My son, you have changed so much..."_ Aphrodite thought as she was now smiling.

"At the very least, they are giving me a chance to choose my replacement and I know of someone who will be perfect for the job..."Aphrodite said smiling.

"And whom is that?...'Cupid said with his arms crossed, wondering who shall be the one who will be taking over _his_ and his mother's job.

"It shall be you...my son..."Aphrodite said, to the surprise of everyone, excluding Clockwork.

"What? Are you serious?..." Cupid said, unable to believe this.

"Yes...I think you are finally ready for the responsibility my son...'Aphrodite said.

Cupid was unable to believe this. After so long, he was finally done with his sentence and he could go back to being the spirit of love. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and was please to see that it was not the case.

'But what changed your mind?..."Cupid asked.

"You have finally proven to me that you now understand love, my son through your actions..." Aphrodite said.

"I can read your heart and I could feel that you had chosen to help save me, Clockwork and the timeline, not out of desire for a reward but because, deep down, you still had some love for me and for human and ghost kind...You regained your compassion and with that, you are finally ready to handle the duties of the spirit of love...'Aphrodite said proudly as tears fell from her eyes.

Cupid was stunned silent, but soon found his lips quivering as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He didn't understand anything when he suddenly found his eyes around his mother, clinging to her in a hug, something he hasn't done in such a long time. Aphrodite was surprised but soon hugged him back, not saying a word.

Danny, Ember and Clockwork were silent, not wanting to spoil the reconciliation between the once estranged mother and son. Once they were separated Cupid gave her a large smile with a determined look in his eyes.

"I will not let you down mother, I promise that this time, I will be the best spirit of love I can be...I will be just and exercise mercy and I will no longer dabble my mischief in affairs of the heart...that part of me is done with...For now on, I will be give love to those who truly need it..." Cupid vowed.

"I now that you will...Cupid...'Aphrodite said, seeing the large smile on her son's face..." Besides, even if it's just 8 years, I know that Pandora is capable of making that _feel_ like a century, so I think that you have been punished enough..." She said with a chuckle.

Danny and Ember looked to each other, Danny gave her a confused look but Ember just smiled.

"I hate to admit it Baby pop, but I wouldn't have been able to save you without his help...I don't think we have to worry about him causing trouble now...' Ember whispered to him.

They soon saw Aphrodite and Cupid join hands and begin to chant in their native language, soon a purple glow surrounded Cupid and after a few moments, the little cherub was soon replaced by a man, dressed in Greek armor and almost looked handsome. The only thing that he had in common with the Cupid that they knew was the green skin, red eyes and wings.

"So that's his real form..." Ember commented, admitting that she thought he had been exaggerating about that.

"My power...I feel it once more..." Cupid said as he tried to summon the satchel filled with the sacred love arrows.

To his sheer joy, they came to him and he felt absolutely wonderful! Cupid soon turned to Ember and Danny and they were silent, before the newly transformed man gave them a smile.

"I would like to thank you both...for helping free my mother and for helping me see what a fool I have been...I have been bitter for a long a time and I took it out on you both and on my mother and for that, I cannot apologize enough..."Cupid said, looking down in shame.

Danny and Ember merely smiled at that, knowing that he was being sincere.

"It's alright, everybody needs a second chance...I know that..."Danny said honestly.

"I do too...So...bygones?..."Ember said as she extended her hand to him.

"Bygones..."Cupid said as she took her hand in a firm shake.

"I must be off, there is just a whole world out there in need of love, and I must get to work...'Cupid said determinedly.

"Good luck my son...'Aphrodite waved as she saw her boy disappear in a whirlwind of hearts.

"He will be okay...I told you that it was only a matter of time before he would see the light...'Clockwork said with a smile to his lady love before turning to Danny and Ember.

"I believe it is best to send you both home..."Clockwork said.

"Home, that sounds good about now...'Ember said with an exhausted smile.

"What about you two?..."Danny asked.

"Do not worry my young friend, we have face greater challenges than this..."Clockwork said as he took Aphrodite's hand.

"We will be alright..." Aphrodite said as she held it tighter.

Danny and Ember soon bid goodbye to their friends and were soon sent back home.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **Together again**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who sent me suggestions on how to do Vlad and Paulina's punishment. I couldn't decide so I did a combination of some great ideas. This chapter is dedicated to **Feurrige, rebelliousshays** and **fatcatjohn**.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed that. Vlad and Paulina both deserved it.

 **Feurrige:** Thank you for giving me the idea of taking Vlad's ghost half away. I hope this is to your liking :)

 **ShadowKingLegette, jasonvoorhes** and **The Reviewer** :Thank you for your idea, but I hope that this will do instead.

 **Guest:** I guess, in a way, this is going to be torture for them.

 **The Reviewer:** The language they used is Greek, I got it from Google translate.

 **rebelliousshays:** They aren't in love but they still will be stuck with each other for all eternity, which is just as bad. Thanks anyway for the idea.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thanks for giving me the idea about the mirror, I couldn't resist it. I hope this is to your liking :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	22. Together again

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 22: Together again_**

Ember and Danny soon found themselves back in Amity Park, in her penthouse and Ember found herself feeling a great weight lifted from her shoulders. After so many days trapped in that hell of a timeline, it was just so good to be back home. She was silent, happy that things were finally over.

"I was almost worried I'd never see this place again..." Ember muttered as she looked at her home.

The same home that she acquired after she went straight. The home she had earned from all of her hard work and her music career. The same one that she knew she never would have gain had Danny not helped her see the light. She soon sat on her favorite couch with Danny joining her.

"It's good to be back..." Danny said but noticed her silence.

He knew that when Ember was quiet, it was because something heavy was on her mind.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?..." Danny asked.

He knew that she must have gone threw something major from what he was told. Having to deal with BOTH Vlad and Paulina screwing with time was not an easy task but Ember managed to save both him and the world from those lunatics. He had no memory of those events since they pretty much never happened now but he knew that Ember _did_ remember it.

"It's just...I'm just so glad that it's finally all over and that I'm with you again..." Ember said with a sigh, gaining a tired look in her eyes.

"Then why so quiet?..." Danny asked, confused.

Ember managed to beat the bad guys, save the day and they were together again, safe and sane back home and Vlad and Paulina were finally getting what they deserved. Why wasn't she more thrilled?

"Because. ...it all came so close...it was so close to losing you in what was probably the most painful way possible. .." Ember said as she was now clinging to him, trying hard not to cry.

"Ember..." Danny whispered as he held her tighter.

It was obvious that whatever happened during that alternate timeline had been very stressful and painful to her, he could only imagine what it must have felt, being forced to watch him trapped in Paulina's arms and nearly be dragged down the aisle by her while Vlad manipulated everything behind the scenes. Such a thing was enough to make him ill to his own stomach but he could only imagine how painful that must have been for her to see it all.

"It's over now and we are together again...You managed to beat them and save me and I am so proud of you..."Danny said as he kissed her forehead.

Ember merely gave him a soft look in her eyes as she continued to hold onto him, not wanting to let go.

"There were times Danny...that things looked so bad and I saw so scared that I was really going to lose you...to those monsters and our entire relationship would have been undone and...and...you have no idea how terrified I was of that..." Ember confessed as Danny tried to sooth her.

He felt his heart break hearing this. She sounded so vulnerable right now and he wanted to let her know that no matter what, he wasn't going anywhere, not now and not ever.

"You didn't lose me and you never will, like it or not Ember, you're stuck with me for good..." Danny said, earning a light chuckle from her in the process.

"I really missed you. .." Ember said as she enjoyed being in his arms.

" I did too...Even if I don't remember anything, I have a feeling that my alternate self missed you too..." Danny said in a sincere tone.

Ember smiled, as she knew he was right about that. The other version of Danny, the one that was lost and confused still loved her and it was that love that saved him from being controlled and corrupted by Paulina and Vlad. No matter what they did, Danny would always be Danny, the wonderful, sweet, caring man who she would love for all of time and no matter what, they couldn't destroy the beautiful soul that he was.

"I know..." Ember said.

The two lovers shared a tender kiss, feeling all of their tension melting away. Once separated Danny gave her an unusual look. Ember noticed that he was now on his knee and holding her hand tightly.

"Ember Mclain, will you marry me this June?..." Danny asked in a sweet voice.

"What? What are you saying?..." Ember asked, totally confused.

June was less than 4 months away and Danny originally said that he wanted time to properly plan the wedding. It usually takes over six months to plan a real wedding, so what changed that tune?

"This whole thing just showed me that...time is short and you just can't predict what will happen but if there is one thing that I am certain about, it's that I love you and I want to be with you until the end of time...Sure four months is a short amount of time to plan a wedding but all I know is that I want to call you my wife as soon as I possibly can..." Danny said, still kneeling.

Ember was stunned but soon found herself smiling warmly at him. There was that sweet heart of his, the warm, gentle voice and those sincere blue eyes and the sweet way he put things that always made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Why June?..." Ember asked and Danny gave her a coy smile.

"The weather is perfect and Paris is lovely that time of the year for a honeymoon, so what do you say?..." Danny said with a cute smile.

Ember gasped in delight, found herself grinning silly and soon found herself hugging and kissing him.

"I do..." Ember said before she and Danny went back to their kissing.

Both determined that no matter what, nothing will ever separate them ever again.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Athens, Greece_

Cupid, now equipped with his arrows and regaining his title, was busy searching for those desperately in need of love. He soon came across a young woman who has been spurned by her love and dealing with a broken heart. He also saw that a shy man has taken a fancy to her but was too timid to make a move.

"Let's see...both are the right age...his interest seems genuine and I sense no ill intentions within him..." Cupid missed before he pulled out a sacred love arrow and shot at both the man and the girl.

He soon saw the shy man approach the girl with a bouquet of flowers that he wanted to give her and the sad look on her face soon turned happy. He could sense a positive vibe between those two and the chances of a bond forming were very good.

"Wonderful, now to let nature take it course..." Cupid said as he left them alone.

He would check to see if they progressed on their own later, enough to form a legitimate bond. He knew now that he could only guide love, not force it and that once a couple forms a bond or not, it's all up to them now.

"I hope that I made the right choice pairing them..." Cupid said to himself, hoping that he wouldn't have to undo this in the future.

"I think you did make the right choice..." A new voice suddenly said.

Cupid froze. He couldn't believe it and he was certain his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way he could have heard _that_ voice. It has been eons since he has heard that voice... _Her_ voice.

Somehow, the newly appointed spirit of love found the will to turn around. There he saw a very beautiful female ghost in a light blue Grecian dress. She had long golden hair in braids, her skin was pale but looked as flawless as a polished pearl and her green eyes shined like emeralds. She was still as beautiful now as she was all those centuries ago.

"Psyche..."Cupid whispered but he was still too stunned, scared that he was having a hallucination.

"Hello Cupid..."Psyche said with her voice low.

They were both silent for a long time, before Cupid found the will to take a step forward.

"Is it really you?...'He said with his voice trembling.

He felt like his emotions have turned into a hurricane. This was the woman he had married against his mother's wishes, the same one who broke his heart when she had left him all those years ago and the same one that he wished and prayed every night since then to come back to him.

Now she was right in front of his very eyes, still as beautiful as she has always been...He also saw that she looked like she hasn't been happy for a very long time and she also looked like she was about to start crying.

"Yes, I am...Cupid...I am so sorry...I am so sorry and ashamed that I hurt you...I know that you are angry and might not want to see me but I just-..."Psyche was silenced when Cupid suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace and she felt his tears drop on her shoulders but he wouldn't let go.

"I never thought I would see you again..."Cupid cried as he held her tighter, not wanting to let go out of fear of losing her once more.

Psyche found herself returning his embrace, along with tears. After what felt like a really long time, they let go and Cupid and her just shared a look.

"What brings you back? I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't find you..."He said in a soft voice.

"I came back because the man that I fell in love with came back...I know what you did to help that ghost and half mortal..."Psyche said, surprising Cupid.

"You know?..."Cupid asked, seeing her smile.

"Yes and I am so happy...so happy and proud that you did the right thing again..."Psyche said with more tears sliding down her cheeks as she just kept smiling.

"How? How could you have know and how did you know where to find me?..."Cupid asked, totally lost here.

"Let's just say I know of a certain mother-in-law who wouldn't shut up about it..."Psyche said.

Cupid was stunned, unable to believe it.

"My mother?..."Cupid asked in disbelief as Psyche nodded.

"She had Clockwork track me down and she told me of what you did...She said that she has never been prouder of you..."Psyche said happily.

He knew that his mother expressed her guilt over the years but this was something unbelievable. He knew that his mother absolutely _loathed_ Psyche and to learn about this, Cupid felt a warm feeling in his chest, one he has not felt in so long and especially in regards to his mother Aphrodite.

"Remind me to thank her..."Cupid said as he pulled Psyche into another hug.

The two stayed in that embrace and began to kiss. Cupid felt such a rush of power and energy from it as he felt his heart beat like mad and he felt so...so happy right now.

"Do not get me wrong Psyche darling, I am still angry about a lot of things, but right now I am just to happy to care for the moment..." Cupid said.

"I understand, we have a lot to talk about..." Psyche nodded.

"I have all of the time in the world..."Cupid said as he sent her a gentle smile.

"So do I..."Psyche said as she gave him a loving look.

The once estranged husband and wife shared another kiss and felt such a rush of power and happiness that neither have felt in thousands of years. Every tear, every cry, every scream and every broken heart no longer mattered as they once again, were together again and both vowed that this time, they would never lose the other ever again.

* * *

Unknown to the reunited couple, a certain mother and time master was witnessing their reunion, one with tears and the other with a smile. Clockwork had been able to track Psyche down easy since he knew that she would only want to be found the moment she sensed that Cupid had truly changed for the better. He had been happy when Aphrodite requested finding the girl after they sent Danny and Ember home, since she had unfinished business to settle.

"That was a wonderful thing that you have done, my dear..."Clockwork praised as he closed the time window, wanting to give the couple some privacy.

'Well, no matter what, my son loves her and there is a bond between them that just cant be broken, believe me, I have tried..."Aphrodite said but Clockwork knew that she didn't mean anything by it.

"You won't have to worry anymore, you're son has found his way to the right path and I can safely say that he won't stray from it now that his faith in love has been renewed..." Clockwork said to his lady love.

"That makes me feel so relieved...I always knew that my son had a lot of pride but now that his faith and compassion has been restored, he will be a grand spirit of love as he was always destined to be...'Aphrodite said, feeling so happy and proud of her boy.

'And about Psyche?..."Clockwork said in a pressing tone and Aphrodite pouted.

"I suppose I will _try_ to be more civil, but if she tries to leave him again, a new makeover is going to be the _least_ of what I have in store for her..."Aphrodite said in a protective mother tone and Clockwork chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere...She finally has what she wanted, as it was the same thing you did as well..." Clockwork answered.

Soon, they both were silent, as they knew they had to talk about what has happened.

"I do apologize about your suspension, no offense to your son but you had been doing a great job on your second term..."Clockwork said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's alright, I wasn't planning on keeping that job forever...I was only holding onto it until Eros proved to me that he was ready for the responsibility..."Aphrodite said with a shrug.

"So what will you do now?...'Clockwork asked.

"I will go back to my retirement...I might not be able to guide love now but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it..."Aphrodite said as she found herself holding his hand.

"Remember that I am on probation and the Observants are just dying to hold it over me...'Clockwork sighed.

"These next few years are going to be so tedious ..."Aphrodite sighed.

"It's not forever and I have all of the time in the world, no pun intended..."Clockwork said as he gave her hand a firm squeeze.

Aphrodite smiled at that and nodded.

"It took me over a thousand years in order to finally win you over Clockwork, don't think I'm going to let you go now that I finally have you..." Aphrodite said with a challenging smile.

"Just so long as we don't mix business with pleasure, that's what got us in trouble in the first place..."Clockwork reminded her.

"I hear you loud and clear...Business time and pleasure time are two separate things...so which time is it now?..."Aphrodite asked in a coy, flirtatious tone.

Clockwork shook his head and sent her an amused look.

"I am afraid that it's time for business, I can sense that the observants will stop by soon and I don't want you to risk getting in trouble again..."Clockwork said honestly.

"I understand...'Aphrodite said sadly.

Clockwork suddenly leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, surprising her.

"Just because we can't... _explore_ the _depths_ of our feelings...does not mean that I want to stop seeing you, even if it's for a brief visit..."Clockwork said gently.

'Clockwork...'Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite, always know that I will _always_ have time to share a kiss with you...'Clockwork whispered into her ear.

"You truly are one of a kind...'Aphrodite purred happily.

The time master and the former guardian of love shared one more kiss before needing to leave. No matter what, they had a bond between them and not even the observants could dictate them over it. The probation and suspension will not last forever and even so, Aphrodite always managed to get the man that she wanted in the end and it didn't matter how long she had to wait before she could become physical with him again.

The beautiful spirit pulled out her magic mirror and saw the image of Clockwork who was trying not to pull his hair out listening to the Observants nagging. She giggled, feeling sorry for him but knowing that as soon as they were gone, she could visit him again.

She soon saw images of her son and his wife still embracing and sighed, seeing that her son was finally happy again and she was happy for him, even if it was with Psyche. She then saw images of Danny and Ember, happily laughing as they kept embracing each other.

She felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders. She finally had her son's love back, he was happy, healthy and would become the man she always knew he would be. She might have lost her title but she got her son back and that was all that mattered to her. She didn't need Clockwork to know that the future seemed bright now not only for her but her family, friends and especially with her beloved time master.

"Love is so grand..." Aphrodite said as she put her mirror away and felt so happy.

And she knew that more happiness would come not just for her, but for everyone who was blessed by the beautiful gift known as love.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Happily Ever After_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** I get what you mean now.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes, it certainly is fitting.

 **Guest:** Thank you, I try.

 **The Reviewer:** You won that bet, congrats!

 **Phantom of the Future:** Thanks for pointing out that little error. Typos are the worst.

 **Feurrige:** Maybe but as stated, his suffering is his own doing.

 **Fatcatjohn:** You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Also, I guess you have a point, she might have lost her job but she still has her man :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	23. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 23: Happily Ever After_**

The following months had flown by very quickly. Danny and Ember had informed their friends and family about their desire to move the wedding for this June and the entire family had worked overtime to prepare for the big event. The venue had been booked, flowers were bought, the cake was ordered, catering was arranged and the invitations were sent out. They also managed to keep it on the down low and the media and their fans were still under the impression that they were having a long engagement. All was exactly as the happy couple had wanted as they waited for their special day.

Now on June 3rd ,2014, the day has finally become.

The wedding between world hero Danny Phantom and ghostly pop star Ember Mclain has finally come.

Despite it being rather short noticed, Danny managed to use his connections to get them a nice place to hold the wedding ceremony. The ceremony was going to be held at The Amity Park Royal Gardens at exactly 11 a.m. Despite the short amount of time to plan, the ceremony was carefully planned out, as well as the reception and honeymoon plans and it was going to be a simple, elegant affair. Even the entire staff was ordered to keep any paparazzi or fans out, as well as keep the details about the wedding quiet.

Needless to say, it was suppose to go off without a hitch.

"What do you think? How do I look?..." Danny asked as he turned to Tucker as he pointed to his hair.

"That's the tenth time you asked that question and for the tenth time, you look great man..." Tucker, who would be serving as the best man, said simply.

"Tech boy here is right little man, you're looking sharp..." Johnny said from the other end.

"I know, I'm just...I can't believe this day has finally come..." Danny said as he took a deep breath.

He still couldn't believe that he was finally going to marry his beloved Ember Mclain today. She was finally going to be his bride today. She was the love of his life, the girl of his dreams and at the end of this day, she would finally become his wife.

Danny looked at his mirror reflection, he was wearing a new suit, his hair was combed and neat looking, he had a clean shave and he looked like a real groom. He still couldn't believe that 8 years ago at the most, he and Ember were still enemies and would always attack each other upon sight and now they were getting married. He tried to resist the urge to laugh at the sheer irony of it all. He knew that if someone had told him when he was 14 that he and Ember would fall in love and get married, he would have called them bigger fruit loops than Vlad was.

So much has changed since then, all thanks to that wild Valentine's day hijinks from so long ago.

" _Ember..."_ Danny thought happily as he glanced around.

Since he and Ember agreed for a simple, private ceremony, they decided to go small but classy. Tucker was serving as the best man, Kitty was going to be matron of honor, his sisters would both serve as brides maids, Johnny even agreed to be one of the grooms men, along with Wolf. They even got Clockwork to officiate the ceremony. His dad was even going to give Ember away since she had not spoken with her own parents since before her death.

Everything has been planned out and arranged and all that was left was to get dressed and show up on time. He could do that, right?

'Anyway Johnny, I wanted to say thanks again for letting Kyle and Roxy be ring bearer and flower girl..." Danny said appreciatively.

"No problem, you wouldn't believe how excited they are..." Johnny said with a smile.

"Not as excited as Dani and Jazz I'll bet...Man, you will not believe how crazy those two got over planning the wedding..." Tucker muttered, memories of being forced to help shop for wedding material still in his mind.

"Tell me about it..." Danny sighed as he turned to his reflection once more.

Soon his father, all dressed up in his good suit, entered the scene with a big, proud smile and tears about to slid down his face.

"Oh Danny, look at you...A 100 percent genuine Fenton man. .." Jack said as he pulled his son into a bare hug and tried to hold back his tears.

"Careful dad, I just got my hair done..." Danny said, but continued to hug his dad back.

"I still remember when you were just a little boy, playing with your toy rocket and now you are a grown man, about to take a wife and start a family of your own...I'm just so proud of you..." Jack said as he pulled his only son back into another hug.

"Aw dad..." Danny said as he let him hug him once more.

"So how are you feeling?..." Jack asked.

"Nervous, a little sick..." Danny confessed.

"I did too when I married your mother but don't worry, it'll pass as soon as you see your blushing bride..." Jack said.

"Anyway guys, enough mush...We got to get him at the alter in half an hour..." Tucker pointed to the clock.

"You're right, come on son. .." Jack said as he began to help prep his son up.

All the while, Danny felt his insides flip, his palms sweat and his heart thunder at knowing that soon, he would be at the alter, to await his beautiful bride.

" _Half an hour..."_ Danny gulped as his father tried to readjust his tie.

In half an hour, he would see Ember again, he hasn't seen her since yesterday due to tradition and the moment he sees her, she would transform from fiancé to bride to new wife and she would be all his for the rest of his life and afterlife.

He just hoped he wouldn't faint before the end of the ceremony!

* * *

 _At the venue_

The gardens were elegantly decorated and dozens of people, human and ghost like, have arrived. There were mostly Danny's relatives, coworkers and old college acquaintances, along with Frostbite and his people, Queen Dora, Pandora and many other of his ghostly allies. Also Ember's music producer, agent and several of her own friends in the music industry and ghost zone where there as well.

"Friend of the bride or the groom?..." The usher asked.

"Sam and Christopher Manson Morgan, groom side..." Sam answered.

She was wearing a classy black and purple dress and her husband Christopher was wearing his gray suit. However if one were to look closely, they would have noticed a little bump on Sams stomach. They soon went to there seats and found themselves sitting next to Valerie and her dad.

" Hey there Val..." Sam said.

"Hey Sam...Chris...I'm so glad that you guys made it..." Valerie said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world..." Sam said and Valerie was focusing on her stomach.

"So how's the little one doing?..."Valerie asked as she gestured to Sam's stomach.

" Perfectly..."Christopher said as he proudly rubbed his wife's belly.

"So any news yet, is it a boy or a girl?..." Val asked.

"Not yet, I'm just four months pregnant and I only found that out three weeks ago..."Sam said with a tired smile since that was when her morning sickness started to kick in.

"Personally, I'm leaning on a girl...but I wouldn't mind a boy either..." Sam said honestly.

" Same with me, I'm happy with a boy or girl, although I am partial to C.J..." Christopher said with a grin.

"C.J?..." Val asked.

"Christopher Junior..." He said.

"Just remember that C.J could in fact be a Lilly..." Sam said with a smug look.

" I know but it's not like this will be our only one..." Christopher said with wiggled eyebrows.

Sam gave him a half hearted annoyed look before dissolving in laughter. Valerie soon joined in as well. It was obvious that Sam and Christopher were still as in love with each other as they ever were.

"So where's Raymond? I haven't seen him since graduation..." Sam asked as she realized Val beau was nowhere in sight.

Raymond was Val college sweetheart and an up and coming scientist for Fenton Works. He was able to design weapons and even helped keep Val suit up to date.

"He had business in Tokyo but he promised to call later..." Valerie assured them.

On the brides side, where the majority of the ghostly guests were seated Aphrodite suddenly appeared, with Clockwork on her arm. However Aphrodite was wearing a strange pair of glasses and a strange looking headscarf, and none of the males in the room seem to have been rendered into drooling zombies yet.

"Are you sure about this?..." Clockwork said as he referred to her outfit.

"Don't worry, the hex I placed on these things are designed to shield my hypnotizing beauty for just 12 hours, I only ever use it if I have to, and I wasn't going to miss this wedding for the world..besides, it's getting tiring having to make those shades for every time. .." Aphrodite said.

"This is a wedding and it would be poor taste if I ended up out shining the bride, not to mention detrimental to the spirit of loves mission... Aphrodite said seriously.

Clockwork nodded.

"The wedding will commence soon, I need to take my post..." Clockwork said.

"Best of luck darling. .." Aphrodite said as she gave him a quick kiss.

The former guardian of love then sat down in her chair, happy that the hex on her headscarf and glass were working and no one else was distracted by her. She glanced around her and saw so many happy couples there a day she even saw Danny's goth friend and her husband and smiled proudly when she saw her pregnant stomach.

Love was beautiful and she could feel that it was very fruitful right now.

" _Oh I simply love weddings..."_ Aphrodite thought as she saw kept looking around.

It was all so beautiful and many ghosts and humans arrived to celebrate this grand, glorious day. Suddenly she sense a familiar vibe of love and smiled. She glanced up and with her advance senses she could see and feel her son and his wife just outside this area, observing his handy work.

Even if Eros...Cupid didn't mean to, he still managed to bring two soul mates together and that's something that all spirits of love strive for. She knew that he was probably still feeling awkward around Ember and Danny to ask for an invitation but she doubted he would miss this.

" _Well done, my son..."_ Aphrodite quickly lowered her shades in order to send a wink in the direction of her son, before placing them back on before anyone noticed her and her magical beauty.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Cupid flinched when he saw his mother send him a wink.

"Oh she spotted us.." Cupid grumbled in embarrassment.

"I still don't see why we can't join them..." Psyche said.

"I... I know that I let things go with Ember but I still think it would have been...too much too soon. ..Besides, if she wanted us to attend the wedding, she could have sent an invitation..."Cupid said.

"Even so, you still wanted to see..." Psyche said with a teasing smile.

"I am the spirit of love and my duty is to make sure to guide love and make marriages last...I figure my presence would at least bring some luck, even if they won't see it..." Cupid said, trying to sound profesional.

Psyche merely giggled before taking his hand.

"I guess if you want it that way, I see the groom coming out..." Psyche said as she pointed.

Cupid saw Danny stand nervously at the alter but even at this distance he could sense that he was happy to get married today. Now all that was left was for Ember to join in.

* * *

 _At the bridal chambers_

Ember was looking at her reflection ,unable to believe that this was her. She was wearing a simple, strapless white wedding dress with sweetheart neckline. Her firey blue hair was down in elegant waves and she was wearing a special flame retardant wedding veil that she had custom made for this special event. She had been careful with her make up as well. She was also holding a bouquet of white roses, her favorite flower as well.

"Okay something old. ..that's the locket Danny gave me when he was 17...something new...my engagement ring...something borrowed...Kitty gave me her diamond earrings and necklace and something blue...well, there's my hair...not to mention the sapphire crystal bracelet Danny got me for our anniversary. .." Ember muttered, wanting to be sure that she had everything ready.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?..." Kitty, the matron of honor, asked in concern.

"A little...I just can't believe that this day has finally come..." Ember said with a sigh.

"I can, you and Danny are made for each other..."Kitty said with an encouraging smile.

Ember smiled back and looked to see Jazz and Dani all dressed up in their blue bridesmaids dresses. She also saw Maddie there, wearing a mother of the groom gown.

"You look so beautiful Ember..." Dani said sweetly.

"Yeah, a real vision of beauty..." Jazz said eloquently.

"Thanks girls..." Ember said as she tried to adjust her veil a little more.

"Let me help you dear..." Maddie said kindly.

"Thanks Maddie..." Ember said appreciatively.

"None of that, for here on out, I want you to call me mom, remember..." Maddie said.

"Alright...mom..." Ember said with a big grin on her face.

"Yep, by tonight we're gonna have another woman in the Fenton family... Jazz said with a proud smirk.

"Ember Fenton...Ember Phantom...I can't wait until those names are finally mine. .." Ember sighed, feeling her heart beat like mad.

"As I said, I can't think of anyone more worthy for my son than you. .." Maddie said kindly as she gave the bride a hug, with Jazz and Dani joining in.

Kitty looked on, feeling so happy for her best friend. After so long, not only was Ember getting a great husband, but a loving family as well.

"Welcome to the family...sis..." Dani said sweetly before kissing Ember on the cheek.

Ember up just couldn't stop smiling and tried not to tear up, out of fear of ruining her makeup. Danny's family was so kind and accepting, even after the awkward first impression. They were going to be her family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you still nervous?..." Kitty asked.

"Not so much anymore...I'm ready..." Ember said with a determined smile on her face.

This was her wedding day, she was the bride and Danny was her groom and in just a few moments, he was going to become her husband. She loved Danny with all her heart and he loved her and _chose_ to marry _her._ She was ready for this, she has been ready for this since the moment he gave her that engagement ring that she was still wearing proudly on her finger.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and signaled Dani to open it. She saw that it was her future father in law Jack Fenton.

"It's almost time, are you all ready?..." Jack asked.

Ember paused as she looked at her reflection in the mirror once more and then to her best friend and future in laws. Her dress was everything she could have hoped for, Dani, Jazz, Maddie and a Kitty were so supportive and she knew that at the end of the alter, Danny was waiting for her.

"I'm ready..." Ember said as she took Jacks arm as he lead her to the ceremony.

To the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

 _At the alter_

Danny stood nervously at the end of the aisle with Tucker standing next to him, trying to calm him down.

"I can't believe this is happening. .." Danny said, feeling a little woozy.

" Hang in there man, you look great and so does everything else..." Tucker said to calm him down.

Danny looked around to see many of his friends, family and allies from over the years. He saw his mother in the stands next to his aunt Alicia and they were both crying into their tissues. He saw Valerie and her dad sitting next to a pregnant Sam and her husband Christopher. Chris gave him a thumbs up and Sam sent him a secretive smile. Danny returned it.

It was so strange that they had been once in love but now they were marrying different people, and all they could feel was happy for the other, not to mention that Sam was going to have a baby with him to boot. He was happy for her. Christopher was a great guy and Sam was about as haply with him much as he was happy with Ember and that's saying something.

Suddenly he heard the wedding march and he knew that it was time.

"Good luck Danny..." Tucker whispered quickly.

"Thanks…"He muttered, still feeling butterflies in his stomach as anticipation builds up inside him.

As the music continued playing, he saw his sisters and Kitty come down the aisle and take their places, along with Roxy the flower girl and Kyle the ring bearer. Suddenly every one turned around and Danny soon saw Ember, all dressed in her beautiful wedding dress, be escorted by his father.

" _Beautiful..."_ Danny whispered to himself, complete besotted by the sight of his bride.

Ember has never looked more beautiful than right at this very moment, with the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. She was like a radiant angel in white.

Soon Ember reached the end of the aisle and his dad sent him a proud smile, before joining his mother and aunt. Danny and Ember's eyes locked in a loving gaze.

" _I'm the luckiest guy in the world..."_ Danny whispered to himself, feeling so smitten and happy right now.

"Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here today to join in union this half ghost and this ghoul in holy matrimony…"Clockwork started the ceremony..."If anyone has areason for why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."He said.

No one spoke up and Clockwork continued with the ceremony, saying the usual stuff the officiant was suppose to say. Danny and Ember were barely listening at all as they were so focused on each other. They were just so happy and in love, that no mere words could hope to express the depth of their feelings.

"And now the bride and groom would like to exchange vows…"Clockwork said and that got there attention.

Danny took a deep breath and took Ember's hand in his as he looked into her eyes.

"Ember, no words will ever be enough to fully express what I feel for you. I love you so much and I am so happy to be the one who gets to marry you. You are beautiful, smart and the most brilliant, loving woman in the whole world and all I can do is try and be worthy of your love. You are the only woman for me and there will never be another, not now and not ever. I know that we didn't get off on the right foot when we first met but I can say that I love you, only you and nothing will ever change that..." Danny said sincerely.

He saw Ember begin to shed a tear before wiping it away. Now it was her turn.

"Danny…I love you...more than i ever thought a person could love someone. You make me feel a happiness I never thought I was able to achieve. I love your kind heart, you warm laugh and how no matter how bad things seem, you stay hopeful for the both of us. I was in a dark place, for a long time, before you lighten my afterlife and i will always be grateful that the fates brought us together. I love you with all of my heart and I'm proud to finally become your wife and share my afterlife with you…'Ember said as she looked into Danny's eyes, seeing them give her an adoring look.

"Now it is time to exchange rings, best man… the rings please?..."Clockwork said as he turned to Tucker who pulled out the two rings and gave them to the bride and groom.

Danny and Ember both place their rings on their partner's finger, never taking their eyes off each other as they did so. Soon came the moment that they were all waiting for.

"Do you Daniel James Fenton takes Amberline Mclain to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till the end of all time?..."Clockwork said.

"I do…"Danny said with absolute happiness.

"And do you Amberline Mclain take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till the end of all time?..."He said to the bride.

"You better believe I do!…'Ember happily shouted, earning some laughs from those around her.

"By the power invested in me by the law of the Ghost Zone, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-…'He was cut off when Ember pulled Danny into a passionate kiss, completly ignoring the world around them.

"Continue kissing..…"He said with a chuckle as everyone cheered to newlywed couple.

" _W_ _ay to go man..."_ Tucker thought as he wiped a tear away.

 _"Congratulations Danny, you deserve it..."_ Sam thought as she continued to applaud for them.

"That's our boy..." Jack said as he wiped a tear for Maddie's eye.

"He's all grown up..." Maddie said before blowing her nose in her handkerchief.

" _Welcome to the family Ember..."_ Dani thought as she watched the kiss, feeling so happy for them.

" _I'm so happy for you Ember..."_ Kitty thought as she wiped a tear from her tear.

" _Oh, I always end up crying at weddings..."_ Aphrodite thought as she clapped, feeling tears shed as she did so.

Unknown to the wedding party, she was not the _only_ spirit of love who was crying, being touched by the beautiful, touching unity between lovers. Aphrodite wss able to sense him, lthough she doubted that her son would ever admit to it, anyway.

After almost forever, Danny and Ember soon separate from each other, both thinking the exact same thing.

 _"How did I get to be so lucky?..."_ The both thought as Clockwork proudly presented them and they soon ran down the aisle together hand in hand.

Both feeling so happy that they were at long last, man and wife.

* * *

 _Later_

The Reception had been perfect, toasts were made, the cake was cut, speeches were made and people danced and we're married. Jazz even caught the bouquet when Ember tossed it. Now things were dialing down and Ember and Danny were going soon. Once the majority of the guests had gone, Ember changed out of her wedding dress and she and Danny had brought their luggage for their trip.

"Are you both sure, I mean it's a long flight to Paris..." Maddie said in concern.

"Not for us, as a wedding gift, Frostbite loaned us the Infi-Map to take us to any part of the world for our honeymoon. .." Danny said as he gladly presented it.

"That was cool of him..." Dani said, feeling so happy for them.

"Yeah it was..." Ember said before she pulled Dani into a hug, which Danny joined in.

"You're in charge of the home fort until I get back..." Danny said.

"I won't let you down big brother, just enjoy your honeymoon. .." Dani said.

" _I know that_ ** _I_** _will..."_ Ember thought and nearly let out a giggle, confusing the two halfas, effort they could question her.

 **"YES!..."** Was suddenly shouted loudly.

"Huh?..." The entire family blinked and soon saw Jazz running to them, with Tucker right behind her.

"I'm getting married!..."Jazz screamed in excitement.

" Are you serious?..." Danny said in disbelief as Jazz showed off her ring.

"Yeah, I asked Jazz to marry me and she's accepted..." Tucker said bashfully.

"This is wonderful, you guys..." Ember said as she hugged Jazz, while Maddie, Jack and Dani hovered over her in excitement, leaving Danny and Tucker to speak.

"Congratulations Tucker...I'm happy for you guys..." Danny said honestly.

"You mean it?..." Tucker asked.

"Yeah, despite being weird out at first, my sister loves you and I can't think of a better guy to call my brother in law...So, welcome to the family..." Danny said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Danny..." Tucker said as the two best friends shared a manly hug.

Once the congratulations were made, Danny and Ember took their belongings and Danny opened his map.

"Okay Infi-Map, take us to Paris, France...but not too fast..." Danny said quickly.

Ember and Danny soon joined hands as the map began glowing.

"Bye guys, see you in two weeks..." Danny said.

"See ya..." Ember said as the maps aura soon surrounded them.

Danny and Ember were soon gone, being zoomed by the Infi-Map across the country and seas. As the happy couple clung to themselves as they were making their journey, both were just so happy that at long last, they were husband and wife and nothing will ever stand in the way of that.

All the obstacles they had faced over the years, their previous animosity, jealous rivals and bitter enemies could not break the bond between them and nothing ever will, especially now that they were husband and wife. There was a bond between them that will never be shattered, not by Cupid, Paulina, Vlad or anyone else for that matter.

No matter what, they knew that they will always love each other.

Always...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

 **A/N:** As my gift to you all, I made two chapters in one day!

Enjoy~

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** That's alright, it happens. Also, no one but Ember, Aphrodite, Cupid and Clockwork remember the events since Clockwork reversed time from before things went south. Ember because she had the time medallion on the entire time and Cupid and Aphrodite are naturally immune to time changes.

 **Invader Johnny:** The reason Aphrodite did that is because she was sincere about her desire to see her son happy

 **The Reviewer:** Maybe, I guess we just gotta wait and see.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 24: Epilogue_**

 _Paris, France_

After what felt like a roller-coaster ride of a half hour, Danny and Ember had managed to arrive to their destination, the heart of Paris. There they wasted no time putting on disguises as they checked into their hotel. It was the kind of place rich, famous couples came for their honeymoons and Danny wanted to spare no expense for his darling new wife.

Once they made it to the door, Danny wasted no time picking Ember up and carrying over the threshold. Once inside, they were both stunned by their room.

"Wow..."Ember said as she admired the interior of the honeymoon suite.

It was even better than she pictured it. It was huge, with a great balcony and a view of all of Paris. The bed was king sized and even heart shipped, with beautiful red silk sheets and it even had rose petals on it. She could also see a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom and basically everything other luxury one could hope from a place as fancy as this. It even had a fire place and Ember saw a big bottle of wine that was complimentary from the hotel staff.

"What do you think?..." Danny asked as he continued to carry her.

"It's better than I could have ever hoped for..." Ember said as she snuggled closer to her.

"Only the best for my lovely new wife..." Danny whispered as he placed her on the bed. Both were silent, sending each other sultry gazes.

Danny soon went to start the fire and Ember's eyes were on him, with a hungry look in them as she watched him move about, playfully teasing her as he did so.

Once it was done, Danny soon went to join Ember on the bed, their gazes never breaking at all.

" Happy darling..." Danny said as he gently stroke her firey hair.

" Yes. .." Ember said as she gave him a passionate, heated gaze.

Danny started to kiss her, gently at first but it soon became more needy and urgent. Ember was quick to return it and was becoming as passionate as he is. Ember soon found herself lying on her back with Danny on top of her as he began to kiss her neck.

Ember gasped and felt the heat raise to her cheeks and her hair was blazing again.

"Danny...Be carefull. ..remember what my hair does..." Ember said only to gasp when Danny playfully bit her.

"Don't worry my dear, I had them special order these sheets to make them flame retardant. .." Danny said as he gazed down at her.

All he could do was just admiring how beautiful and sultry she was. Her wild fire hair was blazing in such an amazing way, her green eyes were shining like emeralds and she was just so...so intoxicating right now.

There eyes were locked, neither saying a word but both knew that their mind and hearts were racing, in anticipation of what they were finally about to do.

 _"I can't believe...this is finally it..."_ Ember thought in a mixture of anticipation, nervousness and excitement.

She always pictured their first time with her taking the initiative and being on top but now, Danny was just so...so...she couldn't describe it but she loved it! She saw him give her a gentle look,,one that she knew the meaning of.

"Are you ready?..." Danny asked in the gentlest voice possible.

It was enough to make Ember want him even more if that was possible.

" Yes. .." Ember said and the two resumed kissing.

It was the hottest night Paris had ever had and not just because of the flames from Ember's hair. It was also satisfying as the new husband and wife finally consummated their union of marriage and it was certainly worth waiting for.

* * *

 _The next morning_

It had been a long and _eventful_ night for the newlywed couple, they didn't know when they finally fell asleep or when they woke up. All they know is that now they were in each other's arms, still in their marital bed as they both experienced what was without a doubt the biggest milestone of their entire relationship. Their clothes were carelessly all over the floor, the shades were still drawn and the fire in the fireplace was still roaring as the happy couple still had blissful expressions on their faces.

"Good morning honey..." Ember said as Danny finally woke up.

"Good morning dear..." Danny answered as he let out a yawn.

He knew that he and she were still naked and still couldn't believe that the finally did it. They finally consummated their relationship and it was awesome!

"Last night was wonderful..." Danny said, still admiring her beauty.

"Yes, better than I could have imagined..." Ember said as she snuggled closer to him.

"You mean it?..." Danny asked as Ember started to kiss him

"Of course. ..I married and had sex with the hottest, sweetest, most wonderful guy in the world who turns out to be a master in the sheets..." Ember said and saw Danny blush a new shade of red but he was smiling too.

"Are you still bummed that we didn't. ..do it sooner?..." Danny asked, feeling self conscious.

"Not anymore...Actually, I'm glad that we waited...We actually had to try and somehow...it just felt more..."Ember paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Perfect. .." Danny suggested.

"Yes, perfect. .." Ember said as he kissed her cheek.

The newly wed couple embraced once more and ended up having a repeat of what they experience that night, only a lot more enthusiastically since they weren't so tired now.

* * *

 _Later_

After that wonderful and _enthusiastic_ morning, Danny and Ember finally got out to get a late breakfast and the decided to go sightseeing, see the city of lights in all of its splendor,. Danny transformed into his ghost form and they soared over the beautiful capitol of France to see all of its marvelous sights.

The had visited the Lourve, Notre Dame, and especially the Eiffle tower. Ember even dragged Danny to his Parisian statue in the center and made him take a picture. Later, in disguise, they enjoyed lunch in a lovely Parisian cafe and later took a walk to the temple of love. All the while, they never let go of each others hand.

Soon the hours flown by and the sun was beginning to set and the ghostly couple was once again at the Eiffle tower...at the very top, away from the eyes of tourists and fans, as they held each other's hand, enjoying the beauty of this magical city of love.

"It's so beautiful..." Ember said as she admired the gorgeous sunset.

"Yes, you are..." Danny said, making her giggled as he kissed her.

"Hasn't today been absolutely perfect Danny?..." Ember asked as she playful caressed his chest.

"Yes, no ghost attacks, no paparazzi, no crazy fans, no stuff -shirts trying to schmooze me, just a nice, perfect day in the most romantic city in the world, with the most beautiful wife who ever existed..." Danny said, making her blush.

"Don't forget the sexiest, most handsome stud of a ghost in either world's. ..." Ember purred and that earned her another kiss on her neck.

"Just you and me, in beautiful Paris..." Ember said as she enjoyed being in his arms.

"And whats best is that we still got two weeks left of it all..."Danny said with a wolfish grin.

The newly weds kissed again, this time longer than the last. Once they seperated, they were quiet since they didn't need words to express what they were feeling, except these ones.

" I love you. .."Ember whispered, as she gazed lovingly in his eyes.

"I love you too...Mrs. Phantom ..." Danny said before kissing her once more.

The happy couple soon resumed watching the sunset together as the first day of the rest of their lives came a close. And they had many more to look forward to.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Epilogue 2: Snippets_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't be blue, I decided to add an extra chapter, so stay tuned. It's somewhat a collection of shorts, so if you have an idea, let me know.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** You know how the media is about secret weddings.

 **The Reviewer:** Thanks.

 **Invader Johnny** and ShadowKingLegette: Thanks, I really enjoyed that as well.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thanks, I hope this is up to standards.

 **Feurrige:** Wait till next chapter, I plan on giving a little peak at their misery.

 **61394:** That's from Aladdin and the king of thieves, I like it :)

 **Spectrer:** Thank you. I am glad that I was able to give you a story that you all enjoyed so much.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Epilogue 2: Snippets

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there everyone, here is the list of the short stories or " _snippets_ " for this chapter.

 **Home again**

 **Paparazzi**

 **The Sentence**

 **Dinner with the parents**

 **The Big News**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 25: Epilogue 2_** _ **(Snippets)**_

 **Home again**

Two weeks have flown by for Danny and Ember Fenton/Phantom. It had been absolute paradise in Paris with them visiting all of the sights that the beautiful city had to offer. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. They had packed up their things, prepared their disguises, checked out of their hotel and pulled out the Infi-Map to go home.

Now after a fast, quick trip, they had finally arrived to their hometown and they were thrilled to see that it was still standing.

"Home sweet home..." Danny said as the map taken them to the new penthouse apartment he and Ember purchased together before the wedding.

It was spacious and most of all private as the land lord was paid to keep the fact that they lived there a secret from the press. It even had a soundproof room where Ember used as her home music studio to practice. Needless to say, it was the perfect place for a recently married couple just starting out...especially if that couple was a multi-award winning rock star and world famous superhero/astronaut/philanthropist.

"Paris was a blast but you gotta admit, it is nice to be home..." Ember said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Phantom...May I? ..." Danny gestured to the door and Ember got what he meant.

"Certainly Mr. Phantom..." Ember said and giggled when Danny scooped her up in his arms.

He didn't even bother to unlock it as he just fazed in to their official new home. Once inside he started kissing Ember, who kissed back, slipping her tongue in as she felt his hand getting playful.

 _"Mmm...Oh_ baby..." Danny purred into her mouth as he tried to deep the kiss.

He quickly placed her on the couch and wasted no time continuing making out with his wife.

"Danny, as much as I love this, I think we left our bags outside..." Ember said as he started kissing her neck.

"So?..." Danny shrugged in the " _I couldn't care less tone"_ as he started to feel her up.

"Can we at least get settled in before we start with the fun..." Ember giggled as he kept kissing her jawline and she made no effort to stop him.

"Can't we do that later?..." Danny shrugged as he kissed her on the lips again.

"Danny, can you please at least just get the bags in before it starts raining or something, Jazz gave it as a gift and I don't think she'd appreciate it getting taken or ruined..." Ember pointed out.

Danny pouted and Ember just gave him a playful smile. Her husband just went out, picked up the bags and immediately dropped them on the floor as soon as he stepped in, locked the door again and ran back to the couch.

"Now where were we?..." Danny said as he playfully crawled on top of her.

"I still can't understand...For almost 8 years I couldn't get more than some making out from you and the second we exchange vows you turn into a sex machine and try to ravish me every chance you get...I mean we have been doing it for two weeks straight, _multiple_ times during the day and you _still_ feel in the mood..." Ember said playfully and almost in amazement.

"Just making up for time I guess...Besides, I can't help it, you are just so _wantable_ and you're all mine now..."Danny said as he stole a kiss.

"Oh Danny..." Ember said as her heart raced as he continued with his barrage of passion.

She giggled as returned his passion with full force, thankful that the couch was flame retardant and the drapes were closed, giving them privacy as they started to... _celebrate_ their return home.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Danny had gotten out of the shower and re-dressed, along with Ember after they finished their passionate round of lovemaking and made the mental note of cleaning the couch later. Danny was whistling peacefully with a blissful look on his face as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"Remember, I promised your folks we would have called them once we made it home..." Ember said as she tied her hair in her ponytail.

"You're right...I'll call them now..." Danny said as he picked up his phone.

He dialed his parents cell number and after a few moments of ringing, it picked up.

" _H_ _ello...Danny, is that you?..."_ His mother Maddie asked on the other end.

" _Bonjour mom..."_ Danny said in a faux french accent as he chuckled... "Yeah, we got in about now...Paris was amazing as they say...You wanna talk to Ember?..." Danny said as he answered all of his mother's questions.

Ember took the phone and was now conversing with her new mother in-law.

"Hi mom...We missed you guys too...Oh Paris was beautiful...Did you get our postcard?...Awesome...Huh? Dinner with you guys tonight?..." Ember said and looked at Danny who nodded.

"Sounds perfect, can't wait to see you and the family...Okay bye..." Ember said before hanging up.

"You're mom says she wants us to come over for dinner, to celebrate us coming home and she says the whole family will be there..." Ember said to her husband.

"What time?..." Danny asked.

"At six o clock. .." Ember answered and saw a familiar gleam in Danny's eye.

"It's one right now, which gives us about 5 hours before we have to be there...which means we have about 4 and a half hours of alone time. .."Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were tired. .." Ember giggled at his antics.

"Second wind...so what do you say?..." Danny asked in a seductive voice.

"Bedroom this time, the couch was nice but I prefer beds..." Ember told him.

Danny immediately picked her up and carried her to their new bedroom and the two newlyweds engaged in what was without a doubt their favorite perk of marriage. Eventually, they were done and prepared to get ready to join their family for dinner. Happily telling them about their amazing time in the city of lights, all the while, never letting go of the others hand.

It certainly was good to be home...

* * *

 **Paparazzi**

"Good morning Amity Park, I'm Hannah White. .." The female news anchor said.

"And I'm Bruce Berkeley and welcome to Amity Park A.M..."Bruce said flashing a perfect smile.

"Our top story is the one that the entire world has been waiting for, after weeks of disappearing from radar, our sources have discovered that the rumors are true as world famous hero Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain have finally tied the knot..." Bruce said proudly.

"Yes, we have discovered the great hero wearing a wedding band and that just confirms that he and the popular singer have made it official, don't believe us, take a look..." Hannah said as she showed a picture of Danny fighting a ghost and it was zoomed to see his wedding ring.

"Man, they don't waste time..." Ember said as she turned the TV off and went to start breakfast as she knew what to expect now.

She and Danny have been home for two days now and had enjoyed the peace, quiet and privacy but it seems that would have to come to an end. It was bound to happen eventually, especially when that wild tiger ghost started at taking at around 5 am this morning and Danny had woken up to do his duties and of course that the paparazzi would somehow find him.

They always do whenever he fights ghost.

"Well...It was nice while it lasted..." Ember sighed as she prepared some pancakes as she waited for Danny to come home.

Soon enough he arrived, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let me guess, the reporters found you and figured out we got married..." Ember said.

"You know already? I only got caught 20 minutes ago and it's _already_ spreading all over TV..." Danny sighed in annoyance.

" They were going to figure it out eventually, besides at the very least we had two long, glorious weeks away from them and their pestering..." Ember said.

"Yeah but that just means that they will go double time with the pestering now. .." Danny sighed as he sat down.

"Don't worry, it's nothing the great Danny and Ember Phantom and Fenton can't handle..." Ember said as she stroke his cheek in support, making him smile.

"I guess...so what's for breakfast?..." Danny asked.

"Pancakes..." Ember said in a perky tone.

"My favorite..." Danny said happily.

"Well dig in, I have a feeling we're gonna have a big day ahead of us..." Ember said as she served him his breakfast.

"So when are you due back to the studio again?...' Danny asked.

"Next week, my boss gave me an extra week off as part of his wedding present and I fully plan to enjoy it while I can..."Ember said as she poured syrup on her pancake.

" I do too..." Danny said as sent her a smirk.

The married couple enjoyed their breakfast, feeling pretty optimistic for what's to come.

After breakfast and some much enjoyed canoodling, Danny had to go because he got a call from his dad to settle something about one of their ghost shields and he promised that he would be back later. That left Ember home alone for the time being.

"Okay, let me see if I have everything...Ember said as she checked the cabinets and was dismayed to see the limited amount of food.

She knew that she and Danny had bought this place just a few days before the wedding and she hasn't done a lot of shopping yet.

"Looks like someone has to go to the store..." Ember said as she suddenly went to her bedroom.

There she pulled out one of her disguises, a trench coat, pair of shades and a hat that was meant to conceal her firey hair. It was the same disguise she used whenever she and Danny left their hotel in Paris and it was foolproof. She quickly put it on, making sure that it was on steady. Once done, she took her purse and was out the door. Making sure that no one saw her, she quickly turned invisible and flew out of there.

Next stop: _The grocery store._

* * *

Ember soon arrived and wasted no time getting a shopping cart and restocking on supplies as much as she can. She was making a big haul in hopes of lasting at least a month for her and Danny. As she continued to shop she couldn't help but overhead some of the gossip from the other store patrons.

 _"I still can't believe they finally married but didn't tell anyone, I mean, don't celebrities live off showing the world everything of their lives?..."_ A blonde lady asked.

" _You have to admit, it's pretty romantic...a secret wedding.._." Her friend said as she was checking the vegetables.

 _"I guess, though I don't think I could ever do anything that. ...daring.._." The first lady said.

 _"Well, they have been together for 8 years, maybe they just got tired of waiting and said to hell with it..._ " The other said with a shut.

Ember shook her head, she and Danny's wedding was only secret to the media, they had invited and shared everyone that they cared about, all of their friends and family to share their special day. As she continued her shopping, she heard more and more gossip.

 _"I heard that they eloped in Paris and that's why we didn't know until now.._." A patron said.

 _"I heard they didn't even have a wedding and just went to a courthouse..."_ Another said.

 _"I heard that they had the wedding in the ghost zone and did a special ghost ceremony._.."Someone else said.

Ember tried to resist the urge to laugh at all of these rumors. They were more funny than annoying in this light. One of the downsides of fame is that your entire life was suddenly a hot gossip topic, although sometimes it was amusing to see how over the top and ridiculous some of the fans could get, especially since what they were saying was mostly harmless curiosity, rather than malicious slandering.

Ember soon made it to the check out counter and the young teenage clerk scanned all of her items.

"Will that be cash or credit?..." He asked.

"Cash..." Ember said as she pulled out about $250 dollars and handed it to the cashier.

However before he could give her the receipt, Ember noticed that the cashier was frozen suddenly, and staring at her funnily.

"Is something wrong?..." Ember asked, totally weird out right now.

"You're voice. ...and...is that. ...that blue hair?..." The cashier asked in a trembling voice.

Ember gasped when he suddenly pulled her hat off, exposing her blue fire hair.

 **"NO _WAY!_ EMBER MCLAIN?!..."** The cashier shouted in excitement.

Suddenly everyone in the store saw and ran up to her in excitement. Ember soon found herself surrounded by a pool of desperate, eager fans all flashing cameras and trying to get her.

" _ **We love you Ember..,"**_ A fan boy screamed.

 _ **"Is it true?! Did you really marry Danny Phantom?..."**_ Another fan asked.

" _ **Did you guys really eloped in the ghost zone?...**_ " Another fan asked.

 _"Ember Mclain..,,Ember Mclain..,_ " Was heard mostly am long t the crows and Ember, for reasons she didn't quite understand yet, was getting very aggravated by it to be honest.

"My name is Ember _**Fenton**_ now!..." Was all Ember said as she quickly took her grocery bags and immediately went invisible, making the mob go crazier.

She quickly flew out of the store, not caring since she already paid for her items and she was in desperate need to get home.

"Hey wait! You forgot your receipt!..." The fan boy cashier said, only to his dismay that the ghostly diva didn't come back.

* * *

 _Outside_

Ember was carrying her bags closely as she flew away from the store, shaking her hair.

"Darn it, looks like I'm gonna need to buy a new disguise..." Ember muttered as she became visible.

At the very least she managed to buy her groceries, so it wasn't a total failure.

"All I have to do is get home..." Ember said, only to suddenly see a bunch of news helicopters come after her.

"Ember Mclain, or it is Ember _Fenton_ now?! Can we have a word?..," One reporter yelled.

"Tell us about the wedding? Where was the honeymoon?..." Another shouted.

"Is it true you and Danny are relocating to the ghost zone?..." Another reported asked.

Ember was getting very annoyed by their questions and just rolled her eyes.

"Can't we do this some other time? I got groceries to take home before they spoil..." Ember said.

"What's it like being one of the top singers in the world but still having to do your own shopping? Wouldn't a servant be more appropriate..." The fist reporter asked.

Ember frowned harder. Sure she was rich but she didn't want a housekeeper at this point in her marriage. If anyone was going to cook for her and Danny, it would be them. Before she could retort, another reporter butted in.

"Are you and Danny expecting yet? Is that the reason for the quick wedding?!..." He asked and Ember looked mad.

 _ **"NO!..."**_ Ember shouted, fed up with that stupid, baseless rumor.

The reporters kept asking questions and Ember decided it was enough. She rolled her eyes and just became invisible again and flew to an alley, she looked up to see the helicopters head in the opposed direction as they search aimlessly for her.

"Vultures. .." Ember muttered as she shook her head.

Most of the time, she didn't mind the attention and publicity but this was just ridiculous. She could barely even go to the store to get some groceries without suddenly being bombarded by the paparazzi. She just sighed and turned invisible and flew as fast as she could home, hoping not to run into desperate fans or pesky reporters on the way.

There was only so much a girl could take.

* * *

 _Later_

Ember had arrived home, put the groceries away and tried to relax. She eventually started to get ready with making dinner once she saw the time. As she began to prepare some spaghetti and meatballs, Danny had finally arrived home and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby.." Danny said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey honey, how was things at Fenton Works?..." Ember asked.

"All right, just some malfunctions with the shield, needed to get some rare materials but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle..." Danny said before sighing in annoyance.

"Anything else happened? ..." Ember asked.

"The paparazzi happened...i barely flew five feet into town before they bombarded me with so many questions about the wedding and why we didn't make it public..." Danny said.

"You have no idea just now much more obsessed they are now..." Danny whined.

"Oh I think I have _some idea..."_ Ember muttered as she began to tell him about her adventure in the store and in town.

Once done, Danny gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry honey. ..I don't know how much more of this we can take..." Danny said as he grumbled something under his breath.

"Don't worry, the good thing about the media is that they don't focus on the same story long and we aren't the only celebrity couple on earth, in just a few weeks someone is bound to get into a scandal and then this will be yesterday's news to them..." Ember said, already knowing how the system works.

"I hope so..." Danny said.

Ember kissed his cheek and the married couple soon ate dinner together, happy that they managed to somehow survive their first day back into the spotlight.

* * *

 **The Sentence**

Clockwork was busy with his duties as the time master, making sure that there were no imbalances in the time stream and that everything was in order. He however had an annoyed look on his face as he felt a familiar presence enter his domain.

" _This has really gotten old..."_ Clockwork thought in frustration but sucked it up.

It was part of his probation and he just had to deal with it for just five more years before he could go back to his privacy. Since he was the time master and a ghost, five years wasn't exactly a long time to him, but the Observants had a way of making it feel like 5 centuries.

As the cyclops ghost entered, Clockwork tried to keep a civil expression on his face.

" Good day..." Clockwork said automatically, wanting to get it over with.

"Good day Clockwork, we trust that all is in order?..." The first Observant asked.

"Yes, all is going as ordained, no imbalances or shifts have happened..." Clockwork said.

"May we see?..." The second observant asked, though it was more of a command than anything.

"Yes, be my guest..." Clockwork said.

The master of time soon saw the two observants monitoring over the timeline he guarded so carefully, looking for anything that they would perceive as an error. After what felt like a long time, they turned to Clockwork.

"Things seem to be in order on both the earth and ghost zone..." The first Observant said.

"So far, nothing potentially foreboding seems to be happening. .." The second observant said.

"I am glad that you are pleased..." Clockwork said sarcastically.

"And of the two prisoners in the Unworld, we trust that things are going as expected..." The second observant asked.

"Do not worry, they have not left the realm of reflections since we sent them there six months ago...See for yourselves..." Clockwork said as he used his staff to show a new projection.

They saw images of the limbo like, nightmare world known as the unworld which trapped those who were unfortunate enough to be sent there forever.

There, they could see images of Vlad and Paulina in the realm of reflection and both looked terrible. A site effect of the realm was that the person trapped there, ghost or human, was in a paused state where they did not go hungry or tired but it did not do anything good for the prisoners mental health.

Most especially not _these_ two prisoners.

* * *

 _In the realm of reflections_

 _Unworld_

The Unworld was a nightmare realm where those who become trapped, can't ever escape. It was dark, desolate and every bit as bad as the legends says it is. In the Unworld, realm of reflection, two prisoners do been there for only six months, living their greatest nightmares until finally...

They snapped...

"I am Vlad Plasmius, rightful ruler of the earth and ghost zone...I **AM** Vlad Plasmius, rightful ruler of all...I AM _**VLAD** **PLASMIUS..."**_ Vlad said like a mantra with a crazed look on his face as he rocked himself back and forth.

His final defeat had been the last straw, as what was left of his sanity had worn thin, leaving him a crazed, miserable shell of his former self. He had spent the first month alone, desperately trying to escape this realm and the unworld together,to get back to earth to claim his revenge against the ones who sent him here. However, he did not prevail, the Observants were serious when they said that he could never leave as no matter how hard he tried, he could not break the hex that bound him, preventing him from exiting the cave that would serve as his prison for all time.

Days had turned to weeks, which turned into months and Vlad didn't know exactly when his mind has officially fell apart, all that he knew was that he was beyond that point now.

He was broken now and nothing could fix him now.

"I _am_ Vlad Plasmius. ...I am _Vlad..."_ Vlad said in a trance, drooling a tad as he continued his mad rant.

His cell mate was no better than he is.

A deformed hag that was once Paulina Sanchez, was staring at a mirror but she was not looking directly _at_ it. Her bloodshot eyes were now all over the place and she seems to be trapped in a daydream.

"Pretty girl...Pretty girls use make up...Pretty girl **NEED** pretty make up..." Paulina said as she took some dirt from beneath her and wiped it on her face.

"Make up _makes_ girl pretty...Ghost boy _**love** pretty_ girl. ..." Paulina said to herself as the dirt covered her cursed face.

"I am pretty...right?..." The girl said with a smile, before it changed into a frown.

No one told her that she was pretty and she could not pretend any longer that the dirt shield her ugliness...she could still see it even with all t he earth covering the once beautiful face.

All she could see was _**ugly.**_

" TELL ME I AM _**PRETTY!**_ ..." She screamed as she started pounding on the crystal but it was indestructible.

She kept pounding and screaming in rage as she ignored her cell mate and continued with her madness.

* * *

 _Back at Clockwork's tower_

Once the observants saw that the prisoners were still there, they wrote something down on their clipboard and then left.

As soon as they were gone, Clockwork turned to the screen, to see Vlad and Paulina in all of their madness.

"It serves them right. .." Clockwork said as he closed the time window in disgust.

He had no sympathy for Vlad or Paulina as they deserved the suffering they had now. They both had countless chances during their lifetimes to do the right thing, take the right paths but their arrogance, selfishness and vanity made them chose the wrong paths, make mistakes that cost them everything in the end.

All actions had consequences and this was it for them. They lost everything, even their mental health at this point. Neither had friends, families or freedom anymore.

Just as they deserve...

* * *

 **Dinner with the parents**

It was a cold, early November evening in Amity Park and Danny and Ember had just arrived to Fenton Works. Ember came in carrying a Tupperware as Danny opened the door for they were greeted by Jack and Maddie.

"Hi mom...Hi dad..." Ember said as she entered with Danny taking her coat.

"Hello you two, it's been a while, come on in before you both catch colds..."Maddie said.

"Hey son, you both are looking well..." Jack said jovially.

"Thanks dad..." Danny said.

"I hope you don't kind that I brought some salad..."Ember offered.

"Not at all, it looks good..." Maddie said as she took it and the entire family went to the kitchen to enjoy dinner.

Thankfully with all the new safety precautions, the food didn't end up being contaminated with ectoplasm and coming to life, which made it for a relatively peaceful family dinner. The family ate, drank and we're talking about recent events in their lives...and after lives so to speak.

"So how's the new album coming along Ember?..." Maddie asked her daughters-in-law.

"So far...Awesome. ..I just need to finish recording two more songs and it will be ready..." Ember answered.

"Well I for one can't wait to hear it...though would you mind giving me a sneak peak?..." Jack asked.

Ember smiled at that and gave him a playful look.

"Normally my manager doesn't want me to play it before it's released but since it's just us, I don't see the harm..." Ember said as she pulled her guitar and started singing one of the new songs for her album.

Once she was done, Jack and Maddie were clapping enthusiastically as Ember sang her new song...a love song.

"That was beautiful Ember..." Maddie said as she wiped a tear away.

"Yes it was, it really gets to you..." Jack said as he blew into his handkerchief.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it..." Ember said as she placed her guitar down..." It's actually the first song I wrote for the album...I have been feeling pretty inspired these last few months..." She said as she glanced to Danny,who was smiling at that.

"Well I love it and so will all your fans..." Danny said as he kissed her cheek.

Soon the family went back to eating and conversing on other relative topics, such as a certain engaged daughter of the family.

"So any new updates about Jazz and Tucker wedding?..." Ember asked.

"Not entirely, Jazz says she wants enough time to plan it out, so she said the wedding would be possibly some time next year, she's been spending the last two weeks looking over magazines to find the perfect dress and still can't decide on the main color for the wedding. .." Maddie said.

"That's Jazz for you, always the perfectionist to the last minuscule detail..." Danny commented.

"Well to be fair, not every bride and groom had the kind of connections we had to have such a beautiful wedding in less than 4 months..." Ember pointed out.

Danny shrugged and soon went back to eating, while his parents continued the conversation.

"It is just all so magical, my baby boy is married, my oldest girl is engaged and I even think Dani is finally thinking about settling down herself..." Maddie said happily.

"I thought she just dumped Kevin last month,..." Ember said.

Dani was mostly a party girl when she was off duty and she rarely dated a guy for more than a few months, something of not being ready to be tied down yet.

"Yes, but we were talking and I think all of the marriages this year is finally making her consider being serious with her next man..." Maddie answered.

"Besides that Kevin guy was a loser with a six pack and a motorcycle, he didn't have anything else to offer for sweet little Dani girl... "Jack said stubbornly.

Ember laughed at that as she took a final bite from her salad and steak.

"Speaking of little girls...I would take that you guys aren't expecting one yet...or a little boy?..." Maddie asked flatly, making her son choke on his water a bit at her boldness.

 _"I knew it..."_ Danny thought as he cleared his throat at her question.

Ever since they got married, his parents have been dropping hints about grandchildren or babies and he should have expected them to somehow mention it tonight.

"Not yet Mom, we've only been married for five months, I don't think the stork is scheduled to visit it us yet..." Danny said as he turned to Ember who nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, I would know if it did, female ghosts pregnancies are way more obvious that human ones..." Ember stated.

"Such as?..." Maddie asked curiously.

"For one thing, the infant has the potential to inherit both of his parents powers and the mother temporarily develops her husband's powers as a side effect during their pregnancy..." Ember explained.

"Really?..." Jack asked in a fascinated tone.

"Totally...Kitty was able to control shadow on her own until she gave birth to the twins and the lunch lady was able to control boxes until box lunch was born..."Ember said as she recalled the memories of those mood swings they have and how bad luck followed Kitty or Boxes suddenly came to life for the lunch lady.

"So a sign that you were pregnant would be..." Jack started.

"If I suddenly produce ice or a ghostly wail, then we will know. .." Ember said confidently.

"Ghosts certainly have a fascinating way of things..." Maddie said.

"It is how it is..." Ember said.

"Just let us know if you suddenly get the chills or need to scream Ember ..." Jack said in amusement.

"That's enough dad..." Danny said in embarrassment at their insistence, though on the inside he was laughing a bit.

Ember looked on in amusement of her family's antics. Despite Jack and Maddie's eccentricities, you couldn't help but love them in the end.

And Ember sure did.

* * *

 **The Big News**

Ember could only stare in disbelief as she looked at the state of her bathroom. This morning she woke up feeling nauseous and she went to the bathroom to vomit, she didn't pay it much mind, thinking that she just caught a bug... until she had to do so a second time and that's when it happened. The ghostly diva had sneezed and once done, she suddenly felt ice beams come out of her eyes.

The end result was that the toilet was frozen solid,encased in ice.

"No way...is it possible. .." Ember muttered as she placed a hand on her stomach.

She knew that the facts were obvious, she was a ghost with an affinity to fire, inheriting ice base powers would be impossible for someone like her...unless...

" _I'm pregnant..."_ Ember muttered in disbelief as she found herself sitting on the floor.

She and Danny have been married for six months now and they had had their six month anniversary or "half-aversary", three days ago which ended with a special celebration in the privacy of their bedroom. The next day, Ember had felt a little winded mostly and it was only today she started vomiting and making ice and she knew the reason why...

She was going to become a mother now!

"I'm going to be a mom..." Ember said and found herself smiling widely.

She and Danny have been talking about having kids for a while, mostly do to his parents nagging but Danny said he loved the idea when the time comes. Though it seems that time is now. Ember knew that she was happy...who wouldn't be?

She was married to the love of her life and she was going to have his baby! The psychical manifestation of their love and devotion to each other...the embodiment of their undying love!

She was going to be a mom...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny had arrived home, having successfully caught a few rogue ghosts that were terrorizing down town, as well as managing to stop some bank robbers along the way. The tired man entered his home and saw his beautiful wife of six months wearing a red evening dress and setting up the table. Danny grinned as he snucked up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello gorgeous...' Danny said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Hi honey, how was your day?..."Ember said.

"It was alright, had to deal with some rogues but nothing I couldn't handle..," He said confidently.

"So what's the occasion? Why are you all dolled up and breaking out the good silverware?..." Danny asked as he eyed the area.

Dinner looked good, the good table cloth was out and it was even candlelit. Not to mention how stunning Ember looked right now.

"Maybe I just want a nice night with you, is that so wrong?..." Ember said in a coy tone.

Danny smiled playfully at her and shook his head.

"Not at all..." Danny said as he pulled her chair and they soon shared dinner together.

They talked and enjoyed dinner and Ember was trying to figure out the best way to break the news to him. She had to direct and memorable, which is why she went out of her way with the fancy dinner, so now all she had to do was mention it and hope he would be thrilled.

He has to be! She knew that he would, Danny loves kids and she was certain he would be happy with this, even if it has only been six months after their wedding.

" _Come on Ember, now is as good of time as any..."_ Ember thought as she saw Danny pour some wine in a glass and offer it to her.

"I actually can't drink right now honey..." Ember said.

"Why not?..." Danny asked in a confused tone.

"Well between the vomiting and the ice beams, I don't think I could hold it down..." Ember said as a joke, hoping that he would get the meaning.

"Yeah...maybe it's best if..." Danny stopped when what Ember said finally registered in his mind.

 _Vomiting...ice beams..."_ Those words echoed in his mind and Danny was frozen until he suddenly found the power to look at Ember.

"Ember...sweetie..." Danny said in a trembling voice.

"Yes darling..." Ember said.

"Are you. ..are you. ..are really you really..." Danny tried but he couldn't out tight say the word yet.

"Yes Danny, I'm pregnant. ..we are going to have a baby...see..." Ember said as she suddenly shot an ice beam from her eyes, freezing a nearby coffee table.

Danny's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbfounded. Ember had a bad feeling about it until she suddenly saw him get up and he had a big smile on his face.

" ** _I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!..."_** Danny shouted in excitement and even changed into his ghost half as well. He even started going somersaults in the air.

Ember started giggling as she saw his enthusiastic response. How or why did she ever doubt that he would be anything less than overjoyed at the thought of having a baby?

Suddenly Danny grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss, before bringing happily at her.

"How long?..." Danny asked in excitement.

"I just found out this morning but I think our half-aversary might have been what did it..." Ember explained.

"So in nine months, we are going to be parents..."Danny said in glee.

"Or six, remember Danny that ghostly pregnancies are shorter than human ones...but since your half human, I'm not really sure exactly, it could be anytime between 6 to 9 months..." Ember admitted

"Then we have no time to lose..." Danny said as he took her hand... "First we are going to tell my parents and everyone we know, then tomorrow I'm going out and buying every baby toy and necessity the stores have to offer..." He said excitedly as his wife giggled.

"Yeah, we should get ready and the sooner the better. .." Ember said as she kept giggling.

"Yeah because nothing is too good for our little baby..." Danny said as he started rubbing Ember belly as something precious was growing inside.

The husband and wife were just so happy right now. They were happily married, with a beautiful home, successful careers, wonderful families and friends now they were going to be blessed with a beautiful bundle of joy that was made from their love.

It doesn't get any better than this...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Unshattered Bonds_

 ** _Epilogue 3: The End_**

* * *

 **A/N:** One more to go :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Jasonvoorhes:** They certainly do...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** That would be funny! LOL!

 **The Reviewer:** How's this?

 **Wiseguy2415:** Maybe...

 **Feurrige:** I hope that this will do, it's not exactly deleted scenes, as it's just short looks of the start of life after the honeymoon.

 **Guest:** Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it. Also very good interpretation of my two Ember's, you really got them pegged.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	26. Epilogue 3 : The End

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Unshattered Bonds**

 ** _Chapter 26: Epilogue 3 (The End)_**

It was a beautiful early spring in the city known as Amity Park. The sun was shining, flowers were in bloom, birds were chirping and the weather was warm. It was a very beautiful day in the special little town who has changed so much over the years, especially since the _Ecto-American Amendment Act_ was established and ghosts were now members of society, with Amity Park now viewed as the unofficial ghost capitol of the world.

So much has changed since then, especially with a certain special family that was practically viewed as the heart and soul of the town.

"Mom, have you seen my hairbrush?...'A teenage girl asked as she entered the room.

She had long, blue hair, glowing green eyes and fair skin with a ghostly glow and she was wearing a white day dress with a black belt and matching boots. Another noticeable feature was that she was wearing a belt buckle with the DP logo on it.

'Melody's using it to untangle her braids..." The mother answered as she watched the girl pout.

This mother was Ember Fenton, formerly Ember Mclain until she married her sweetheart Danny over 16 years ago. Ember now sported a short, bouncy waves, she was wearing simple sapphire earrings, she was wearing a simple black V-neck sweater, white slacks and black heels. Other than that, she was basically the same physically since ghosts don't actually age, although her bust has increased a bit thanks to giving birth.

"I need it, C.J is coming to pick me up in an hour, I can't let him see me with witch hair...'Cadence complained as she pointed to her hair, that actually didn't look bad at all.

Ember gave her an understanding smile. C.J was the son of their family friend Sam and Christopher and he was two years older than Cadence, since he was 16. She knew that she had a crush on him all of her life and this date was meaning a lot to her.

'Sweetie you look beautiful, C.J. will love the way you look..."Ember said but her eldest daughter ignored her as she went to her younger sister's room only to run into a boy with white hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white and black jumpsuit.

"Hey watch it!...'The boy said.

"Sorry Derek, hair emergency..."Cadence shouted as she ran passed him.

"Sheesh, you'd think she was getting dressed for the Queen of England..." The boy, Dereck muttered.

"Leave your sister be, this is her first date with C.J..." Ember chided and saw her son make a face at that.

"Don't remind me, I still can't believe it, he's suppose to be two years older than her..." Derek said.

"Love isn't determined by age Derek, heck I was born in the sixties and your father in the 90's and we made it work...'Ember reminded.

Suddenly they heard crying and they both knew what it meant.

"I got to go check on Tommy, could you heat his bottle for me...'Ember said and her son nodded.

The ghostly woman soon fazed through the walls and entered a nursery and saw a baby boy with black hair and green eyes crying in his crib.

"I got you sweetie..." Ember said as she picked her baby up and immediately realized the problem and placed him on the changing table.

In about five minutes, she managed to change his diaper and he was calmer.

"There, now that's much better right?...'Ember cooed to her baby who began to giggle.

 _"Gah...Gah…_ " The baby giggled before he suddenly became intangible but Ember anticipated this and was quick to grab him before he slipped away.

"Got you…"Ember said as she cuddled her baby closer.

"Is it safe?..." Derek said as he appeared with the baby bottle.

"Yeah, the area has been decontaminated..."Ember joked as she took the bottle and started to feed the baby.

 _ **'MOM!..."**_ Was suddenly shouted.

"A mother's work is never done...'Ember chuckled as she went to the next room and saw Cadence arguing with a pre teen girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Tell Melody that I need to brush my hair, C.J will be here any minute and I still need to get dressed...'Cadence said.

"I need it, I got this big knot...'Melody whined.

"Melody, give your sister her hairbrush back...I'll get rid of your knot...'Ember said as she played mediator.

She saw Melody reluctantly give the brush back and Cadence run out of the room to get ready for her date. Ember giggled as she did her daughter's hair. She had finished her last tour about a year ago when she discovered that she was expecting Tommy and she decided to take a break form the next few years. She was still a performer, one of the legends now with even her own star on the Hollywood walk of fame, like she always dreamed of. However she was a mother now and she wanted to be there for her kids during their formative years, besides she had completed her contract and she was filthy rich, she can afford to take the time off.

She still sometimes couldn't believe that she was a mother of 4. She and Danny had four beautiful, wonderful children Cadence, Derek, Melody and Tommy. Derek was the oldest at 15 as Ember discovered she was pregnant within the first year of their marriage. They had Cadence the next year and about five years later they were blessed with Melody and they had Tommy only 9 months ago. They were mostly ghost and only a quarter human but she and Danny couldn't be prouder of them.

Since ghosts of spring have the potential to gain any of their parents powers, it was more unique with her children, since the halfa blood in their veins gave them an edge.

Cadence took after her father mostly, having many of his powers, although she inherited her fire base powers. Derek however was born with ice powers and many other of his father's abilities. Melody had her affinity for music but so far hasn't developed an elemental affinity yet and Tommy was still too young to tell what exactly his main powers will be aside from the basics.

They were her beautiful little angels and she loved them dearly, as did Danny.

'Where's daddy?...'Melody asked.

"He's out patrolling but he said he would be back for lunch if nothing keeps him...'Ember answered as she finally got the knot out of her daughter's hair.

"There, perfect..."Ember said as she shoed her a mirror.

"Thanks mom...'Melody said as she went to go play.

Ember sighed in content as she picked Tommy up from his playpen and decided to get a start up on lunch. She then sense the presence of her husband arriving, with a smile on his face.

While Ember barely changed much over the years, Danny did.

He was 40 years old but he was still as strong and handsome as he was in his twenties. His black hair now had a sorta salt and pepper look and he grew his beard out a bit but he was still a hunk as far as Ember was concern. His ghost half was still hot too, although he was developing black hair in that form as a side affect of his aging which Ember found ironic. Either way, he has grown into quite the man and Ember was still so in love with him.

"Hi honey, I'm home..." Danny said as he kissed her cheek and then turned to the baby.

"How's daddy's little guy?..." Danny cooed to Tommy who gurgle in response.

" _Gah...heh..."_ The baby boy let out.

"I take it that there wasn't too much trouble today?...'Ember said as she placed Tommy in his high chair.

"No, it was just Skulker again, I swear he's worse than Box Ghost and his daughter put together..." Danny said as he shook a thermos in front of her.

'He really needs to get a cat or something..." Ember said, making her husband laugh.

'So is Cadence still here?...'Danny asked in a worried tone.

'She's getting ready and Danny, I want you to promise me that you won't embarrass her when C.J comes over..." Ember warned.

 _ **'ME?**_ When do I embarrass her?...'Danny asked in a faux appalled tone.

"Last week when he came to tutor her, you kept popping into the living room every five minutes to spy on them...'Ember said.

"I just wanted to get something from the kitchen and I thought I lost my glasses..." Danny said but Ember wasn't buying it.

"You don't even _wear_ glasses...'Ember reminded.

"What are you guys fighting about?..." Derek came in, carrying a corn dog.

"We aren't fighting sweetie, we were just talking about your sister and her date...'Ember said, watching her son make another face.

"I still think it's weird, C.J is practically a brother to me..." Derek said.

Ember smiled at that, Derek was born about 7 months after C.J and his twin sister Lilly were and the three of them were inseparable playmates just as their parents had been before them.

"You're uncle Tucker and your father were best friends long before he got together with your aunt Jazz remember..."Ember said and both Fenton males made faces now.

"So how's your report coming along?...'Danny asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's coming along, I should be able to get it ready for Ms. Sanchez come monday..."Derek said.

Now it was Ember's turn to make a face, although she tried to be discreet about it.

She knew that her son was referring to his home room teacher Ms. Priscilla Sanchez, a 23 year old girl who just happened to have been the sister of the woman who was no longer mentioned in their household. Ember was freaked out at first but after some assurance from Clockwork, she knew that Priscilla, while she looked a lot like Paulina used to, she had as much in common with her as Unicorn did with a T-Rex.

For one thing, Priscilla was actually _nice_ and reasonably intelligent and she was much more interested in modeling young minds than in the many men who ogled her. It just showed that looks could be deceiving and she should have already learned that a long time ago.

Besides, it wasn't fair to blame Priscilla for something her sister did, especially since she never even met the woman and never will.

"Well get to it..." Ember said, referring to his assignment.

"I'll do it later mom, Kyle called me to come over to see the modifications he made to his motorcycle..." Derek said excitedly.

"Homework first. .." Ember said strictly.

"But mom, please. ..I'll do it when I get back...Kyle wants me to help test the bike out..." Derek said but Ember was unconvinced.

"Are you sure it's not just for an excuse to see Roxy?..." Danny teased and saw his sons face flush.

"N-No dad...don't be weird. ...I. just want to see the bike..,besides, Roxy is 6 years older than me..." Derek said with a flush.

Sure, he had a bit of a crush on Roxy but he knew she wasn't interested in him due to the age difference. She just saw him as a younger cousin more than anything. Besides she was too hot to consider a younger man anyway.

"Just remember that Kitty said that she and her brother won't age beyond 18 if they help it...you'll be 18 soon enough...you never know. .."Danny said in a teasing tone.

As soon as Derek had gone upstairs to finish his homework and get away from his parents, Ember turned to her husband with a dirty look.

"What?..." Danny said, was still looking sheepish.

"Double standard much...You encourage our son to go after my god daughter who happens to be six years older than him and yet you have trouble accepting that our daughter going on a date at all..." Ember accused.

"It's different. .Derek is older.." Danny insisted.

"By one year..and while I love Roxy, she is too old for him anyway..." Ember pointed out.

"The age gap between you and me is wider..." Danny pointed out.

"You know that's not how it works in the Ghost Zone..." Ember said with her arms crossed.

Her husband was silent at that and Ember just rolled her eyes.

"Please Danny, this is our daughter's first date and C.J is a nice boy, not to mention your Godson...Just keep the overprotective father thing to a minimum..." Ember warned.

"Says you, you were the one watching them invisible with your binoculars when he asked her out...'Danny pointed out.

"That's different..." Ember said with a blush.

"Yeah, they didn't _see_ you...'Danny said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

Before they could argue about it more, their eldest daughter appeared were a light blue dress, white tight, black boots and a matching belt, along with some black hair clips in her hair.

"Oh you look beautiful honey..." Ember said.

"Thanks..." Cadence said as she checked her reflection in her compact mirror.

"So where exactly are you going again?..." Danny asked.

'C.J is just taking me to the movies and then we're getting some grub...'Cadence tried to downplay it.

"I trust that you'll be home at a proper hour pumpkin, 10:30..." Danny said as his daughter let out a sigh.

"Alright dad, I won't be late..." Cadence said as she grabbed her purse.

Glancing at the watch, she saw that it was already one and then heard a knock. Taking a deep breath, the teenage girl opened the door to see a tall, dark haired boy with green eyes carrying a bouquet of roses.

It was C.J. Morgan, her brother's best friend, one of the hottest juniors at school, as well as her first love.

"Hi C.J..." The girl said bashfully.

"Hey Caddie..." C.J. said using her nickname.

Cadence blushed when he called her that. It was sort of a pet name, ever since they were kids. Usually she didn't like people giving her names, but she made the exception for him.

"Hello.." Danny suddenly popped in, with Ember sending him a dirty look.

"Hi there uncle Danny, how's everything?..."C.J said politely as he noticed the weird look on his face.

"Fine, how are your parents and your sister?..." Danny said quickly.

"There fine, busy with work and Lilly doing her volunteer work..." C.J answered.

"Oh yeah, at the hospital, I have been meaning to ask about that..." Danny started rambling.

" _Oh dad..."_ Cadence thought as she almost died of embarrassment. She quickly sent her mother a pleading look.

"That's enough socializing, we don't want you kids to be late..." Ember said as Cadence placed her flowers in a vase.

"SEE YA ..." Cadence said as she got in C.J's car, wanting desperately to get away from her parents before they did anything else embarrassing.

" Don't worry, I'll have her back by curfew..." C.J said.

"I'm counting on that..." Danny said, only to yelp when Ember stomped on his foot.

The two teenagers drove away and Danny was now facing a very annoyed looking wife.

"What?..."Danny said in a clueless tone.

"Oh Danny, can't you remember what it was like when you were a teenager..." Ember said with a chuckle.

"Yes...Maybe I should check and see that they. .." Danny was silenced when Ember gave him a look..

"I said keep it at a _minimum_...Relax, we have known C.J since he was born...I trust him...'Ember said with her arms crossed.

"You can't blame me for worrying...I mean Cadence just turned 14..."Danny pointed out.

"If memory serves me, you had your share of girls at 14, one of them being C.J's very own mother..." Ember pointed out.

Danny was silent and Ember merely wrapped her arms around him. She sent him a sweet look, one that he was very familiar with at this point of his life.

" She'll be alright. ..C.J is a good kid and besides, she's our daughter...that alone make her tough..." Ember pointed out.

Danny found himself smiling before sharing a kiss with his wife.

"Maybe so, but she's still going to be my little girl..."Danny admitted.

Ember laughed before sharing another kiss with him, since it was the best method to calm him down...not to mention _her favorite_ as well.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

A certain spirit of love and his wife were currently out, bringing and managing love and it's outcome in he human world.

"Another successful match. .." Cupid said after witnessing a wedding between two people he paired together.

"I will admit I had my doubts darling, the woman had a lot of emotional baggage and the man was mostly in the party scene but you managed to make them match..." Psyche said impressed.

"They both represented a need in the other, one needed to let go and have fun and the other needed to see that an all play lifestyle was the wrong kind to life to live. .." Cupid said with a shrug.

'Well I may not have your powers like Clockwork but I can sense that those two have a happy future to look forward to..." Psyche said.

Cupid didn't try to think about his mother's lover, who was obviously planning on trying to propose to his mother now that his probation was done with. His powers might not affect him but he had seen the look on his face and he knew it was only a matter of time. He no longer hated Clockwork or his mother anymore but he mostly tried to keep away when they _got...romantic_ with each other.

Cupid tried to go focus on his work and suddenly sensed something...it was a potential seed of love, the kind that needs his attention.

"Now what have we here..." Cupid said as he used his advanced vision to see two teenagers in a car, obviously on a date. He saw the potentiality for a bond to form.

"See something?..." Psyche asked curiously.

"Yes...my next mission..." Cupid said as he went to follow that car, being sure to keep a sage distance as to not to be seen.

* * *

 _In the car_

As the two teenagers kept trying to drive away, Cadence felt really awkward and was contemplating whether she should say something.

"I'm really sorry about my dad...he's silly..." Cadence said weakly to C.J who shrugged.

"It's okay, I kind of figured he would have gotten weird..."C.J calmly.

"So how's your project coming along?..." C.J. asked with interest.

"I finished it last night with my cousin T.J's help, and come this Monday, I'm sure to get an A plus..."Cadence said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that, you're a smart girl...'C.J praised.

Cadence blushed at that compliment.

"Thanks but T.J really helped me out, she's a smart cookie..."Cadence said, feeling weird now.

 _"Come on, now is NOT the time to be tongue tied! Say something!..."_ Cadence hissed internally.

"So C.J...I saw your painting for the art contest. ..it looks great..." Cadence said, recalling an abstract art about nature that was on display.

"Thanks, I tried to capture mother nature and her view through the eyes of man..." C.J. explained.

He was an artist as a hobby and he was really talented at it. He even won several junior contests at school, and it was one of the many things that Cadence admires about him...

"Well it was amazing and I know that one of these days, it's gonna be hanging in a museum..." Cadence said.

"That's my dream and I won't rest u til I become the next Leonardo Da Vinci ..." C.J said dramatically before giving Cadence a sly look... "Or the next Skinny Boy Fat the paint brush..." He said as a joke about one of their favorite bands, making Cadence laugh.

The two were now laughing together and Cadence found herself becoming more relaxed around him now. They soon arrived at the movie theater and spent the time watching an action/romance flick, then they decided to take a walk through town on their way to a bistro where they had dinner together. After having desert and paying the tab, Cadence wanted to take a walk through the park and during the entire time, they were holding hands.

Now they were alone together in the park, as they watched the sunset down. Cadence felt her heart racing and butterflies in her tummy as C.J put his arm around her and she just hoped she didn't come off as a spazz.

"Beautiful..." He said.

"Yeah, the sunset really is beautiful..." Cadence said.

"I wasn't talking about the sunset..." He said, making the girl blush deeply.

She felt so happy yet so scared...maybe that was normal on first dates but she really liked C.J and it seems that he liked her...isn't it that simple?

"I really like you C.J...a lot..." Cadence said, feeling so nervous about his reaction.

Maybe she was being blunt but she just had to know if he felt the same way or if this was just a platonic date and nothing more, which she certainly hoped wasn't. To her immense relief, C.J. just smiled and looked pleased to hear that.

"I like you too Caddie..." He said with a blush, one that was identical to the one of the girls face.

They watched the sun finally set and then the greet light turns on, giving an almost magical feeling to the park. Cadence was completely marveled by her surroundings but she soon turned to C.J who had a gleam in his eyes. She noticed the way he was looking at her...it was...It was. ..the best way to describe it is that it was identical to how her father always look at her mother. She soon found herself staring into his eyes, feeling her heart practically vibrating and hoping to keep her powers under control during what might be a very crucial moment in her young life.

She noticed that C.J started to lean forward and Cadence almost gasped in excitement, she closed her eyes as she knew what was going to happen and she wanted it to happen...ever since she was 10 years old and realized that he was the one that would be for her.

The two teenagers leaned in and their lips met, creating the first kiss between them and unknown to them, it was being witness by a certain spirit of love and his wife.

"Well I will be, I didn't think I would see it twice in the same century..." Cupid said in an almost amused kind of tone.

"A bond forging without your guidance..." Psyche said in a teasing tone.

Once upon a time, Cupid hated such a thing happening since he felt he had complete control over the topic of love but now he could only look at it with a smile. It didn't matter how much involvement he was in the situation, what matters is that a bond was able to form and that's that.

"They don't need me...at least not right now..."Cupid said as he saw the two teenagers pull away and left hand in hand.

"They are highly compatible, I can see a future for them and that's what matters..."He said to his wife

"First her parents and now her...That family is certainly unusual..." Psyche said Cupid while Cuoid just shrug.

Cupid and Psyche soon left, both very pleased as they saw the bond between Cadence and C.J turn romantic. It was obvious that those two were soul mates and if given enough time, they may one day have what both of their parents have right now.

Cupid cast a glance at his beloved wife and just sensed the glorious love from all around him, between him and his precious Psyche, between Cadence and C.J, not to mention a big world who had or when due to have love soon. He was no longer that bitter, petty ghost who hid his loneliness and misery behind a pompous facade and he no longer used mischief in his acts of love. He was no longer like that and he hasn't been like that for over 16 years now

Who would have thought that one unusual Valentine's day from decades ago could change his entire life and perspective...but it did and he couldn't be more grateful about it now.

He now had his beloved wife back, he and his mother loved each other again and he was even on civil terms with Clockwork now, and he even got out of his realm for things besides his duty and started making friends with some other ghosts. Overall he was happy now and he could sense that many others were happy too...all because of the wonderful gift known as love!

Love was truly grand, wasn't it and Cupid could sense that it was meant to last forever this time around.

Not only for him but for everyone who now understands love for all of its splendor .

 ** _The end  
_**

* * *

 _And done._

 _26 chapter in total and I am very proud of each and every one of them. It has been a real pleasure to write this in my spare time.  
_

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic:_

Let's give so love for: _**Cero izquierda, Cupidgentie**_ , _**CyberActor15, Danifan3000, DannyPhantom619, DigiPhantom, Dreams Come True 996,** **Fatcatjohn,** **Feurrige,**_ _ **Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Invader Johnny, Janelle sy, jasonvoorhes, meilstoer, Phantom of the future, rebelliousshays, RedKnight21, ShadowKingLegette, SilverLunaMoon, Spectrer, The Reviewer, Wiseguy241**_ and _ **61394.** **  
**_

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

Also here's a little info about the kids.

 **Derek Fenton/Phantom:** (age 15) Danny and Ember's oldest child and a 3/4 ghost hybrid. He has white hair and blue eyes.

 **Cadence Fenton/Phantom:** (age 14)Danny and Ember's second child and oldest daughter and a 3/4 ghost hybrid. She has blue hair and glowing green eyes.

 **Melody Fenton/Phantom:** (age 9) Danny and Ember's younger daughter and a 3/4 ghost hybrid. She has black hair and glowing green eyes.

 **Tommy Fenton/ Phantom:** (0-1 year)Danny and Ember's youngest child and a 3/4 ghost hybrid. He has black hair and glowing green eyes.

 **C.J Morgan:** (age 16) Sam and Christopher's son and the twin brother of Lilly.

 **Lilly Morgan** : (age 16) Sam and Christopher's daughter and the twin sister of C.J.

 **T.J Foley** : (Age 14) Tucker and Jazz's only daughter and the Fenton kid's cousin.

* * *

As per tradition, here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** You know how the media is about secret weddings.

 **The Reviewer:** Thanks.

 **Invader Johnny** and ShadowKingLegette: Thanks, I really enjoyed that as well.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thanks, I hope this is up to standards.

 **Feurrige:** Wait till next chapter, I plan on giving a little peak at their misery.

 **61394:** That's from Aladdin and the king of thieves, I like it :)

 **ShadowKingLegette:** You and all of us together.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, as to answer that one question, the way I see it, ghost powers are kind of like whatever other genetic trait that can be passed on to children, like birthmarks and eye color, and it's really a case by case scenario in general. Some children can have more in common with one parent or the other, while other are a perfect blend of both , that what i have here.

Roxie and Kyle are fraternal twins, so their powers are more or less similar but different, both have POTENTIAL to gain both of their parents powers but they take mostly after one parent Kyle=Johnny, Roxie=Kitty. Kyle has bad luck base powers, while Roxy takes after Kitty. I hope that explains it.

Either way, I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that this last one was just as satisfying.

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a beautiful people! :)_**


End file.
